


A Page's Fate

by Mudslap565



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Holoforms (Transformers), Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudslap565/pseuds/Mudslap565
Summary: Elliot was an average adult working in an old library. Living an average normal life alongside the Transformers. Four years ago, Cybertron suddenly appeared into Earth's atmosphere and now Earth is inhabited by giant robots.  Elliot may be an average girl but she was fascinated about these new alien neighbors who have their planet hovering the skies. Not many people like the idea of robots living among them, believing that it will only cause danger. Elliot, however, doesn't mind since she was curious about the Transformers and felt that the Transformers deserve peace.  Tension among both races increase over years and Optimus has made up a plan to share Transformer knowledge within the human race by selecting few libraries to hold data pads that contain information about their kind. Optimus hopes that sharing knowledge will bring trust and the human race can understand Transformer culture.  One day, Optimus visits Elliot's work place and meets her. Elliot's desire for knowledge and peace not only gives Optimus more motivation to keep his plan in motion but now wants Elliot to do a special job that he has been wanting a human to take. An important job that is located in his planet. Cybertron.





	1. Chapter 1

Working myself through the book shelves, I made sure everything was in order and that everything was shelved neatly. I write down on the clipboard of the sections that I have organized, making sure that everything was all up to date.  
Taking a quick glance at the time, I realized that it was almost closing time.  
I jot down the section that I had just finished organizing and walked to the back work room where our book check-ins were done.  
The library I work in isn’t too big nor is it too small. It is actually that most historic library to ever been built in this state. It’s so old that supposedly ghosts roam around inside.

For that’s what my old coworkers would say.

I have known this library for so long since I was a kid, I remember the days when my mother would bring me to story time. Who knew that I would end up working here.  
Putting away the clipboard that I had, I notice my coworker walking by me, she was grabbing her purse, preparing to go home.

“Hey don’t forget that tomorrow our boss is having some ‘guests’ from that new scholar company.” My coworker said as she put on her purse over her shoulder, “I heard that these guests are somewhat picky.”

I laugh and nod, “You sound worried about it.”

She shrugged her shoulders and sighs, “Hey, what can I say, this company works along with the aliens. Y’know.... the Transformers.”

Yeah I knew exactly what she was talking about. You see, about four years ago, the government revealed the secret about the Transformers living among us. They had to reveal the secret due to the fact that this giant metal planet appeared right into Earth’s hemisphere out of nowhere. It was known as Cybertron, for that’s what these aliens call their planet as.

However not everyone was happy to have alien neighbors though. Especially when these aliens were robots tall as buildings and carried weapons. It sounds like it could be a scifi movie.

Anyway, the government had tried making ways where both our races could coexist and work together. In fact, thanks to the government's methods, jobs had opened up more, especially in the mechanical fields. Transformers would be seen helping construction sights, using their unique abilities and vehicle forms to carry heavy loads that a human can’t do. Or even an average normal car can’t accomplish.  
Our kind has been slowly accepting these Transformers, of course, there’s still some distrusts from time to time.

That’s where the special scholar company comes in.

The Transformers and the government had agreed to share history and knowledge of both planets. Even Though the Transformers have access to the internet and can easily learn everything about us, the Transformers thought it would be wise enough for their race to share some of their information to us.

Everything except sharing weaponry info.

The scholar company picks certain libraries to be chosen to hold and share Cybertronian knowledge to the public.  
However, instead of donating books, they would be giving holographic data pads that can only be used inside of the libraries.  
Supposedly it would bring a boost up for people to visit their local libraries.  
The bad thing about this company was, like what my friend just said, were picky.

“Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up since you forget a lot.” My coworker said raising an eyebrow at me.

I narrow my eyes playfully at her, “I do not.”

Embarrassingly... she was right.

She laughed and shook her head, “Well whatever, I shall see you tomorrow. Bye!”

“Bye! Have fun at your soccer tournament!” I shouted as she walked to the exit.

I walk to my locker and grab my bag. I made sure I had everything and finally headed to the exit. Locking the doors behind me.

The cool August air welcomes me as it hits my face. I take a deep breath and began my stroll towards my house. As I walked down the streets near antique shops and cafes, I stare up at the sky, half of the sky now covered in specks of lights of blue and yellow. It wasn’t stars, it was Cybertron’s city lights that were visible. It can sometimes even be mistaken as normal stars. Sometimes I wondered if the Transformers saw our city lights like stars too.

My house wasn’t far from the library, it takes me exactly 10 minutes to walk there. It was located three blocks from work, but since I took shortcuts, the time would be short. Also, I always speed walk.

The house I lived in was small. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a decent size living room. The house was also old. So old that the ceiling had cracks and the lights would sometimes flicker. In the summer the air condition would have problems to work and the landlord would only get agitated when he was called to repair it. Luckily the heat was over. A bit.  
Although the rent wasn’t that bad, thank god.

Pulling out my keys, I unlock my door and get in. Once inside I lock the door behind me and turn on the lights in the living room. I throw my bag onto the living room couch and go to the kitchen to prepare myself some dinner.  
Mac n Cheese with a side of a tuna sandwich.  
Yup, what a weird combination, but at least it was food and I was starving.  
As I ate I looked through my phone, looking through social media and catching up to any new memes or trending videos. I always liked browsing through the web.  
Once I was done I cleaned after myself and got to the bathroom to take myself a quick shower.

Getting out of the shower, feeling fresh and clean, I walk up to the sink where the small mirror cabinet stood. I wipe off the fog on it and stare at my reflection.

A girl who looks like a teenager stares back, who’s actually a girl on her mid twenties. She had frizzy brown hair that reached slightly under her shoulders, she had a few freckles on each side of her cheeks, hazel colored eyes that sometimes looked brown and a yellow tint with green. She had a small scar on her left eyebrow, it wasn’t visible but once close enough, you could see the little sucker.

I yawn and walk to my bedroom and change into my fuzzy warm pj's. Once I made sure the lights were off and the bedroom window locked but the curtains a bit open enough for me to see the city lights and Cybertron’s lights, I peek under my bed and pull out my holographic data pad.

Yup, you heard that right. I have those scholastic data pads that the new scholar company owned.  
How you may ask? Well exactly three years ago, a had a close friend of mine who bought this tablet from a black market. He didn’t knew what it was and only bought it because it looked alien, he got it for a decent price since the people selling it thought it didn’t work, it ended up working in the end. My friend was a tech genius so he had to press some things on it and suddenly- voila! It worked and we found out it was a prototype of a datapad containing Transformer information, history and even had small archives of other life in the universe that these Transformers had faced eons ago.  
Of course my friend and I used the tablet with curiosity and we learned a few cool things about these aliens. We were so intrigued that we both started to study their language for fun.  
Their language was impossible to learn at first, aside of the symbols looking like chicken scratches, we actually figured ways to put it into our alphabet template. So now we could understand some words that a Transformer would be saying in their language without them even knowing.

It took two years, but was totally worth it.

The hardest part of learning the language was speaking it since it can only be spoken by mechanical sounds which is impossible for a human to make.

However, great and behold! Thanks to my friend being a tech-y genius, he got himself those tourist translator devices where one speaks through it and your voice gets translated through for the foreigner to understand what you were saying.  
My friend took a year working on this device, gathering enough recordings from other Transformers in order to make out the words. He made two devices, one for him and one for me to take around, although we hardly even used it. The devices were small, half the size of my cell phone so they were portable to take anywhere.

As I scrolled through the data pad I end up in a archive that I haven’t read yet. Of course, these datapads contained every history of the Transformers so there was an immense amount of information that I doubt anyone would ever finish in their lifetime. I mean, Transformer lives were so long, some Cybertronians lived over 10 million years and would still be considered as younglings. It was so much info that I really didn't mind, I love reading, especially when it comes to reading some pretty cool alien stuff.

Clicking on the file that I haven’t read, I noticed the title catching my immediate interest.

“The Choosing of a Prime”

Prime.

That name sounded so familiar.

Oh.

I grab my phone and type the name Prime on my google search. Suddenly images and news articles popped up on my results.

Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots who have saved our planet many times from the enemies called the Decepticons.  
I click on one of the images of the known leader and the image was of him standing next to the military, taking a group annual military picture. He stood tall and proud, standing among his allies. There were other Transformers in the shot but Optimus stood out the most. He was the tallest out of everyone in it. His armor seemed to shine brighter than everyone else, the red and blue on him vibrant as the sun reflected it.  
What I think I liked most of this leader was his facial features. Even as an alien made out of metal, his face still was similar to a human, he looked so serious.

So intimidating.

I remember when he first appeared on national TV. He seemed intimidating but when he spoke with such calmness and patience to the cameras he took all the fear away from me. His baritone voice only gave chills, he spoke so formally with such adequate vocabulary.  
If he were human, he probably would have made girls swoon with just his voice.  
I shake the thought and decided that my mind was probably too tired to even read the archive.  
I turn off the pad and slip it back under my bed.  
I charge my phone near the bed stand and turn off the lamp that was the only source of light.  
Once snuggling into my pillows and covers I lie on my side where I can be facing the window.  
I slowly drift myself to sleep, watching as the alien’s planet lights twinkle through the darkness of the night.


	2. Scholar guests

Getting myself ready for work, I pack my keys and wallet into my bag and head out to the outside.  
I lock the door and began my walk to work. I put on my headphones and turn on my music as I walked away from my house, trying to block the loud noise of the morning traffic on the streets.  
I take my shortest route, going through one of the shortcuts a noticed a group of kids spray painting on an alley wall, once they saw me, they all ran off probably thinking I was going to get them in trouble.

As I walked by the tagged wall, I look at what they had left behind.  
It was an image of a robot’s hand holding a blue rose, one of the petals falling out of it. Under it had the words, NATURE AND METAL.  
Not being an expert artist, I thought the image was pretty neat.  
I take a few steps back and decided to take a quick picture of it on my phone.  
Admiring the picture I noticed that I had taken a while and I was starting to get late.

I suddenly decide to run for it.

It took me less than five minutes to actually arrive to work, using my key card at the back of the building and speed walking my way to the locker area to put my belongings away. I check the time and I was only two minutes late. 

Hallelujah!

I take a deep breath and walked to the back room check-ins. I turn on the computer monitor and got everything ready before the library could be opened. As I was grabbing the keys to open the front doors my boss appeared.

“Morning Elliot.” My boss greeted, seeing her wearing a nice dress suit with black heels. She wore heavy red lipstick with dark mascara. Clearly trying to make herself look presentable for the upcoming ‘guests.’ 

Not that she needs makeup to look nicely.

My boss was a pretty lady in her late 40s, she was a married lady to a surgeon who was known for his achievement in medical breakthroughs. Yup her looks sure got her a nice husband with a career. Aside of her looks, she was actually nice, she cared for her staff and tried everything to support her workers. She even ran the library like an army sergeant. She was smart, pretty and cool.

“Morning Mrs. McCullen, are you ready for the scholar company?” I asked.

She nodded, “Yes, I can’t lie, I am a little worried. I saw that you got all the shelves organized and up to date, good job.”

I smile and shake my head, “It was easy.”

She smiled and noticed the time, “Oh! I’m holding you back, go on ahead and open the doors sweetie, I’ll be at my office.” She walked away, her heels clicking on the hallway.

I open the doors of the library and welcomed the patrons as they walked through. Once everyone was in I walked back to my work room, passing by the service desk where the rest of the staff were working, greeting them all. I started working on the back, getting the books that were being returned and checking them into our systems and then putting them into the carts. Making sure they were all in order, I grabbed a cart and headed to the adult fiction area. 

One by one I started clearing the carts, on my third round I noticed two men wearing black business suits and a third man wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a long khaki cloak and pants. He had slightly short grey hair with a few white hairs on his sides, although he had a small orange highlight. He looked about his mid forties but looked attractive if you were around his age. The three men were talking to my boss. My boss seemed to be giving them a tour of the library.

Clearly these people were the scholar guests. I decided to ignore and continue my job. Not wanting to get into trouble.

I worked on the science fiction section of paperbacks and was crouching to the lower shelves. Suddenly I saw a figure on the corner of my eye, by the size of it, it was clearly a male. I tried scooting myself further from the stranger, to allow him some room. Not taking a glance at him, I somehow felt like I was being stared at. Clearly coming from the stranger.

I’ve had my fare shares of creeps just staring at me while I worked, sometimes even pedos who loved to flirt, thinking you were playing hard to get. In fact, due to the creepy patrons, I sometimes had to act strict to give them clear answer of, ‘back off dude.’

Still feeling the stranger’s stare I decided to clear my throat and get up to face the patron.

“May I help you?” I asked, trying not to sound rude, but professional.  
Once facing the stranger, I was shocked that the stranger was very tall. Probably six feet or more. He wore jeans and a buttoned up red flannel shirt that showed his muscular arms with black looking combat boots. He had a squared jaw and dark hair that almost looked like it could be dark blue at the same time in an angle. He was clearly in his mid 30s. However, aside of his good looking appearance, his eyes were the ones that captivated me the most. His eyes were crystal bright blue, like literal bright blue that seemed to bring many shades of blue to shame.

The man smiled and shook his head, “Forgive me for disrupting you,”

Oh god his voice! His voice rumbled!

“It was rude for me to stare, but I was curious to notice on how quick you were putting away the books, including on putting them in alphabetized format without fault.” 

I gotta give this man credit, he had sharp eyes to notice the format.

I look back at the shelf and shrugged my shoulders, “Eh, it’s just years of practice that I’m used to.”

He raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner, “How long have you been working here then?”

“Almost six years now.” I answered.

He hummed in a way that sounded like he was interested, “But you’re very young, don’t they hire when you reach over your teen years?”

I had to make sure I didn’t eyerolled, it was the usual question older patrons would ask frequently that it was starting to get annoying, it’s not really their business to know my age but this guy seemed honest in a way, not like other creeps.

“I’m actually 24, I’m turning 25 soon.” I replied.

“My sincere apologies, you just looked-”

“Like a teenager? Yeah, I get that alot. I take them as a compliment sometimes though. At least I know that once I hit my 80s I’ll probably look way younger.” I joked.

The man chuckled and started to look at the spines of the science fiction titles. The way he stood was so straight almost regal in a way, his eyes were full of wonder and curiosity as he looked through the titles.  
It was kind of awkward so I decided to break the silence.

“Is there something you’re looking for? A title or a specific genre?” I asked in my job like manner.  
He hummed in response and didn’t look at me. Thinking that he was done talking with me, I walk towards my cart and before I could take another step, the man spoke.

“Is there any book that you are willing to recommend me?”

That’s it? Okay?

I turn to him and notice him facing me with hands behind his back. He patiently waited for my reply.

“Umm, is there a specific genre you like?” I asked, hoping he can give me an idea of a book to recommend for him.

“For now, I’m interested in... science fiction.” he said with a pause, looking at the spines of the books again.

“Well, War of the Worlds is a classic one, also Ender’s game, Irobot, Robopocalypse.” I started to babble the many titles, I had read so many science fiction books that I started to give him the summary of each title, until I noticed that I was talking too much, “Oh! Sorry! I’m probably overwhelming you!”

However, he only looked fascinated of what I told him instead of looking annoyed.

“Do not fret, you’re not overwhelming me, in fact, I’m just surprised that you know so many books. I’m guessing you enjoy reading then?” He replied, smiling.

I look down at the ground and nod, “Y-yeah, I just love reading.”

“So do I.” he replied, “Although, I have a hard time understanding onto why authors write mostly alien or robots as... evil beings.”

I noticed him furrowed his brows, seeming to be lost in thought, almost as if debating himself.  
In a way, I was starting to worry for his change of tone.

“Well, not all stories have aliens and robots as evil, I guess you just need to find the right story. I think the reason authors write aliens and machines as evil is because we don’t really know their true natures. I guess it depends on what point of view the reader takes as well.” I looked up to see the man staring at me. I look out the window where Cybertron can be slightly seen, “Before the Transformers were revealed, we human beings have a tendency to make mysteries into something bad. Making children scared of things that we don’t even know. It’s humans nature to be afraid and make things seem evil in order for us to keep our distances to survive. Now that we know that humans aren’t the only living things in the universe, we try our best to adapt. Of course many will accept and some will still struggle. To be honest with you, I don’t mind mysteries getting into my life.” I look back at the man to see him look at me with an unreadable expression. He seemed to contemplate my response.

I suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the movies section. I cringe as it was probably kids running around again and bumping into the movie shelfs.

“Sorry to cut our chat, but I must get back to work. I hope you find a book to read!” I ran off taking my cart, not realizing that the man wanted to tell me something.

Once I got to the movie section, only a few dvds were scattered on the floor, I quickly pick them up and put them away before anyone could step on them. Trying to make sure everything was in order I felt someone’s presence behind me. Not even having to look back I knew this presence, especially the scent of ‘wakky tubaki’.

“Hey there buddy.”

Oh no.

I turn around, faking a smile, “Oh hey there Steve. Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Lie.

“It’s alright, it’s been a while I haven’t seen ya around. Still playing the flute?” He asked, leaning against the movie shelf in a flirtatious way. I have known Steve since freshman year of high school but he dropped out due to wanting to be part of gangs and using drugs. He wasn't homeless since his parents were pretty rich. Although he had a tendency to think himself above everyone else.

“Umm yeah, always am. Sorry I gotta get back to work.” I try moving the cart around him but he stops the cart with his foot sticking out.

“I just want to catch up. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?” He asked, smiling.

As he got closer, I could smell the drugs on him, I tried holding my breath.

“Sorry! I’m very busy! I’ll see ya around!” I quickly dodge him and grabbed my cart back to the back room.

Getting back to the workroom, I tried catching my breaths, almost gagging to get the awful drug smell out of my mind. I groan and put the cart back to its spot to get it loaded again. I was very sensitive when it came to smoke smells of cigarettes and other drugs. It was revolting to me, it would even make me feel light headed. Trying to shake off the sickness I began to load my carts again with more books.

“Are you alright?”

“What the-!?” I turn around and see the tall man with bright crystal blue eyes standing a few feet from me. He looked at me with concern.

“How did you-? I mean, this is a private work space sir. You’re not allowed to be back here.” I replied.

The man didn’t seemed fazed and only raised an eyebrow.  
Before I could say anything my boss appeared with the group of men that I saw from earlier.

“Elliot! Looks like you just met Mr. Pax.” My boss said smiling.

Mr. Pax? 

“Who?” I asked.

My boss made a fake cough and made a small tilt of her head towards the man standing in front of me.

“Mr. Pax here is with these men from the scholar company.” My boss replied.

I tried keeping my mouth shut from hanging down.  
The man in front of me seemed to look amused at my surprisement.

He outstretched his hand to me, “My apologies, I didn’t introduce myself properly. I’m Orion Pax.”

Orion Pax? That was such a cool name.

I quickly stood straight and shook his hand, “Umm, it’s alright, I’m Elliot. Sorry for not knowing who you were.”

I could feel my face turn red.

One of the men of the group stepped forward, it was the man with grey hairs and the small orange highlight on the hair, his khaki cloak flowing as he walked up to us.  
The closer he got, I realized that his eyes were almost similar to Mr. Pax’s eyes.

“Pax, we should get going.” Said the older man.

Mr.Pax nodded, “Yes we must get going. Mrs. McCullen, Elliot, it was an honor meeting you both and the rest of the staff here.” he smiled at me and at my boss.

“Yes of course, it was nice meeting you men as well, I hope we gave you a good insight of our library.” My boss replied.

The group nodded and started walking to the back exit. My boss and I followed them, trying to be respectful at their departure.  
Once we got outside of the exit, I noticed that there were three amazing vehicles parked on staff’s parking section.  
An ambulance car that looked like a hummer painted in green, white and orange. Secondly a big black pick up truck. Lastly a big blue and red flamed peterbilt truck. The colors were vibrant on the truck.

It looked very familiar.

The rest of the men walked to their vehicles as Mr. Pax turned to face me.

“I shall see you next time. I would like to finish our chat.” Mr. Pax smiled.

I nodded, “Sure, I shall see you around then.”

He nodded and walked to the peterbilt truck. He got into his truck and the loud engine roared to life. The rest of the cars followed Mr. Pax’s truck out of the parking lot.

“Phew! I thought they would never leave.” my boss said, stretching her arms up, “They asked so many questions and made me listen to their lists of requirements they wanted to see.”

I look at her, “Were they interested in this library?” I asked.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “I really don’t know, they kept jotting down notes as I talked and when I gave them the tour. They didn’t seemed as excited as I hoped for, but maybe it’s the way they work. Anyway, how was Mr. Pax? You do know he’s in charge of the scholar company right?”

“Are you serious!? He was the boss!?”

Couldn’t my day get any more shocking.

My boss raised her eyebrow, “Didn’t you receive the work email of the guests coming?”

“Oh right! I remember!”

I didn’t.


	3. Requirement list

**Optimus POV**

Driving back to our secure base facility, I couldn't stop thinking about Elliot's response to my question on authors writing aliens and machines as evil.

She somewhat intrigued me and got me fascinated of her thoughts. Upon our arrival to base, the two human males who had accompanied us got out of Ironhide, allowing him to transform into his bipedal form.

 

Ironhide groaned as he stretched his arms, “About time we got back, I could have sworn I was gonna rust.”

 

My medical specialist, Ratchet, transformed as well, “Stop complaining. You're fine! Although it is nice to not use those punny holoforms to blend in.”

 

In my opinion, I didn't mind using my holoform. It gave me better access to human establishments and I can observe the humans and learn better as looking like them. Half of my fellow Cybertronians have trouble adapting with the organics, but I try my best to encourage them on the positive. Making speeches to motivate them to work along with the humans. Especially when we now live with each other.

 

Ratchet faced me and crossed his arms, “Anything you wish to share Optimus? You’ve been quiet since we arrived.”

 

I slowly transform into my bipedal form, the gears in my body turning and folding to adjust itself. Once I stood above my comrades I look back to the direction where we came from, “I am just thinking of the last library we have visited.” I replied.

 

Ironhide scoffed, “You mean the old small historic building? Ain’t it a little too small for the requirements we want?”

 

Ratchet nodded, “It was however, an interesting place, especially surrounded by other historic shops and small monuments. The library is also in the middle of a historic downtown park.” He then faced me, “However, the library did seem small compared to the one in the city that is two floors high. Now that library caught my interest, aside of being in a very populated city with businesses around.”

 

Ironhide replied, “What do you think Prime? Which library seemed to be worthy for the data pads?”

 

I had to agree with Ratchet, before visiting the last library, there were other libraries that looked very modern and were in high standard places where mostly the rich lived. However the libraries seemed to lack something. I wasn’t so sure what it was.

“The libraries we have visited were somewhat satisfactory, however, we must consider the idea of the lower classes. Many libraries in the city are too far from historic areas and poorer towns. Our goal is to make sure our data pads are being used in the right hands furthermore allowing younger generations to learn about our kind.” I look at Ratchet and Ironhide who seemed to contemplate my words, “Other libraries may have the upgrades, but they all lacked something.”

 

“What is it that they lack?” Ratchet asked curiously.

 

I thought about Elliot and her love of reading. Her answers were thoughtful and almost wise.

 

My spark hummed and I looked down at Ratchet, “I believe they lacked the want of mysteries.”

 

**Elliot POV**

The next day, I had a day off and I was painting my living room. I was able to buy a coffee tint color for a good price and wanted to repaint the living room. The walls were a musky yellow color and had cracks on them, I decided to give it a fresh look. I lined newspapers on the floor so I wouldn’t stain my carpet and wore a long baggy shirt and ripped shorts.

I was halfway on my final wall when my phone suddenly made a _ping_ sound.

I walk to my phone and pick it up to see what message I had received.

It was one of my co workers. I open the text and read it outloud.

 

_Hey I know it’s your day off, but there's this guy asking for you._

 

Who?

 

I immediately thought that it was Steve trying to find me. I cringe in thought and reply the text.

 

_Oh my god, is it Steve again? Tell him I moved to Canada!_

I waited for a reply and before I put my phone down another message popped up and then a second one after that. I open it and my mouth almost fell open. It was a picture that my coworker was able to sneakingly take of Mr. Pax. Under the picture said: _he’s hot_.

 

My face turned red and I quickly replied back to her.

 

_He’s Mr. Pax! The one I told you about the scholar guests!_

 

I wondered why Mr. Pax was asking for me, we barely met, was he serious on wanting to finish our chat?

 

_Ping*_

_He’s the boss right? Damn! I want him to hire me ;)_

 

I facepalmed and texted her back.

 

_What did he want?_

 

_Ping*_

_I really don’t know he just asked if you were working today. Maybe he wants to ask you out! You’re so lucky!_

 

Okay, she is only making me more nervous.

 

_I’m not interested in a relationship right now! Also! Go on ahead and take him then! It’s probably work related that he wants to ask me about. :P_

 

_Ping*_

_Suuuure.... Anyway, I told him you’ll be in tomorrow though, wahahaha!_

 

This bitc-

 

_Ping*_

_Gotta get back to work! See ya later!_

 

I groan and stared at the image of Mr. Pax. He was looking at some books nearby without noticing my coworker taking a picture of him.

I did had to admit though.

 

He was attractive.

 

I groan and rub my face, pinching the bridge of my nose trying to clear my mind. I decide to continue painting, hoping it’ll help clear my thoughts.

 

Finally getting done painting, my stomach rumbled. Not realizing that I was painting my living room for 5 hours non stop. I was craving some pizza and decided to order it by phone. Being a fat ass that I am I ordered two boxes for myself. Once giving my order, I decided to clean the brushes and throw away the newspapers as I waited for my order to arrive.

Cleaning was easy, but moving the furniture back to its spots, was a bit of a struggle. When I had finally moved the last furniture in place, I admired the new look of the living room.

It was pretty refreshing and made me think of painting the kitchen next.

Hard work sure pays off.

My phone suddenly rang and I answer it.

“Your pizza is here, I’m in front of your house.” A male said.

Confused, I walk to the door and open it, but there was only a vehicle parked on my driveway.

I walk up to the vehicle and look through the tinted windows but the door suddenly opened wide to reveal that no one was inside except for the pizzas that I had ordered.

 

It took me a minute to realize that the vehicle was a Transformer.

 

“Take your pizza kid, I got other orders to get to.” The vehicle said.

 

“T-thanks! But at least let me tip you.” I replied grabbing my pizzas.

 

“You got oil or any fuel? Energon?” He asked.

 

“Uhhh, n-no sorry.” I said embarrassed, realizing that Transformers don’t use money.

 

The car rumbled in response, “Eh, it’s fine kid. Maybe next time you can tip me by fuel. Hehe! Besides seeing your face painted is enough. See ya!”

The car slammed the door shut and drove away with great speed and was gone.

I was dumbfounded until I got back inside my house and looked at myself on a mirror. My face was covered in so much paint, it looked like I was in the middle of a paint war.

I quickly wash myself.

 

I should buy some oil in the future. Now you never know when a Transformer arrives giving you your orders.

 

Browsing through my TV channels while eating, many of the channels contained the election news. Yup, we were getting a new president soon. So far the candidates were pretty bad except for a few. Half of them kept saying that they would separate Transformers and get them deported back to Cybertron. Some of the others wanted peace with the Transformers, and others who wanted to make a law that we must all share weaponry technology.

I hate our country. I bet we’re such a nuisance to Cybertronians.

I kept changing the channels until I got to the cartoons. Better to watch a yellow sponge than boring politics.

 

I wondered what Optimus Prime stood into this Presidential voting craze, was Optimus a president? Or was he like a king of his kind? Or just a commander?

I wish I could ask him some questions. Probably even ask if he ever regrets saving our planet when our kind treats each other so crudely.

 

I turn off the TV and decided to read a book.

 

\-----

 

Working on the adult nonfiction section, I was in the stars and planets section. As I was putting away the books from my cart, a certain book had caught my interest and I started looking through it. Reading it as it intrigued me by the information that it contained. It wasn’t busy today so I took the risk of reading it a bit more.

 

I was so engulfed in the book that I hadn't heard anyone standing next to me until they cleared their throat.

 

I almost jumped and slammed the book shut quickly. I turn around at the patron and notice that it was Mr. Pax, but he wasn’t alone. He was with an older male, the same man with the khaki cloak and bright blue eyes.

 

“M- Mr. Pax! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ignore you.” I tried apologizing, but he raised a hand to stop me as he smiled.

 

“Don’t worry, I was just curious on what you were deeply reading on. You looked entranced by it.” He replied.

 

I show him the book that I still held.

He took the book and flipped through the pages, “The Constellations and the Unexplained Universe.” He read the title with interest. The man with him peeked at the book as well and had a raised eyebrow.

 

“You like reading the information of your planetary systems and galaxies?” the older male asked, still looking at the book that Mr. Pax had. He had a heavy raspy voice that sounded just as cool as Mr. Pax.

 

I nodded, “Yeah, I think it’s very cool.”

 

“Why?” The male asked, still not looking up at me, taking the book that Mr. Pax had.

 

I was confused by his sudden questions, I look back at Mr. Pax and he had a calm expression. As if he was also waiting for my answers.

 

“I think they’re cool-”

 

“Be specific.” The older male interrupted.

 

What’s his deal?

Not wanting to sound annoyed, I decided to answer for Mr. Pax’s sake.

 

“I believe learning the planetary systems are not just necessary, I love to know what’s beyond our universe, especially when I can’t have the power to see it for myself. So I read about them and try to understand on how lucky we are on living in such a beautiful galaxy that is covered in stars and planets that have their own types of weathers and gravitational systems.” Mr. Pax stared at me, even the older male took a look at me, “The galaxy is so huge, so huge that experts believe it to be infinite. We’re just specks of dust in a giant vast of darkness and we’re not the only ones, there is clearly a lot more life beyond our universe that we’ll probably never get to see for ourselves. Luckily we got to see that there is more life- I mean, there’s a whole planet right next door to ours. All we gotta do is look up.”

 

Mr. Pax smiled in a way of satisfaction of my response.

 

The older male hummed and handed me the book, “You were right about her Pax. She has an interesting insight. Your designation is Elliot, correct?” He asked me.

 

I nodded, “It is. Umm, do you guys want to talk to my boss?”

 

Mr. Pax shook his head, “We were actually meaning to speak to you only.”

 

“Me?” I asked.

 

“Yes, we already spoke to your boss to let you go for the afternoon.” The older male replied.

 

Was I getting fired!? Did I do something wrong!?

 

Mr. Pax seemed to have noticed my worry, “It isn’t anything bad, we can assure you. We just wish to learn more about you.”

 

“Me?” I asked again, “Why?”

 

Mr. Pax looked at his partner and looked back at me, “I think we can talk better if we all get ourselves comfortable. Is there a place where we can talk in private?”

 

I nodded, “Yeah there’s this small cafe across the street. Let me just put away my cart and grab my things first.”

 

“We shall wait for you.” Mr. Pax replied.

 

Walking away with the cart, I felt butterflies in my stomach, not in the crushing way of love but of nervousness. It almost made my head hurt. I tried thinking of reasons as to why these two important scholar people wanted to speak to me. I wasn’t in any high position. I mean my job is to put away the items that come in, making sure everything on the shelves were neat and organized, checking that the FAQs were up to date, creating samples of crafts for children’s playtime, cleaning the toy area and cleaning the computer screens. I also unpacked the courier shipment that comes in the mornings and afternoons.

 

Holy crap. Now that I think about it, I did do a lot in this low position. However, it still isn’t enough for me to feel uneasy. I put away my cart and headed to my locker.

 

**Optimus POV**

As soon as Elliot left to get her belongings, Ratchet who stood next to me looked through the shelf that Elliot was just working on. He inspected the spines and the numerical order that they were in.

 

“Hmm, I’m surprised that she keeps the books in order, even when a lot of the citizens are careless to put books in the correct spot.” He looks up at me, “Do you think she is willing to take the job?”

 

I exhale and look at the planetary section row and wondered if she was willing to take the proposition that we’re about to give her. She had shown satisfactory work, and her background was surprisingly interesting. Thankfully our human military expert ally, William Lennox, had a friend who could do background checks on citizens and was willing to help us gain information of Elliot.

 

_-Flashback-_

 

“Here ya go big guy,” Lennox walked up to the high platform where he could see us eye to eye, he walked up to the big computer screens that were placed for us to see better when it came to military planning and political meetings with other foreign leaders and the president. Lennox carried a tablet and did a sliding motion on it to put the data from the tablet to the big screen for us to see. Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee and I were in the room, “From our systems, this girl Elliot seems to be another average human. Take a look.”

 

The big screen showed a picture of Elliot.

 

Ironhide chuckled, “So this is the fleshing that said those answers to you Prime? No offense, I was expecting her to be... different.”

 

Arcee kicked his leg, even with her height difference reaching to his elbow, she was able to cause pain to him, “Just because she looks average doesn’t mean she can’t be unique, rust bucket.” she replied.

 

Ironhide grumbed, “Fine, does she at least have the qualifications that we’re at least looking for?”

 

Ratchet spoke, “We’re looking for someone who has a high college ranking score with outstanding knowledge degree, has a clear understanding in politics, shows satisfactory workmanship and teamwork, has no criminal background, shows good health and is willing to take risks.”

 

Lennox read the information he had out loud, “Well, she is a high school graduate with honor classes, has volunteered on many programs and joins the summer city band concerts, goes to church and helps church programs for donations, she was in ROTC for four years and was in a rifle team and orienteering with decent scores. She has also helped city programs such as geek and nerd fests and holiday events-”

 

“Geek and nerd fests?” Ironhide interrupted.

 

Lennox chuckled, “It’s like Comic Con.”

 

Ironhide chuckled in response, “A fan freak then?” Arcee kicked him again, earning a growl from him.

 

“Go on.” I told Lennox.

 

“Elliot went to college but didn’t complete it. When she graduated high school she started working for the library that she is currently on. She has helped her mother on several house cleanings. Elliot has also been doing her taxes, pays her bills and rent in time. There is no criminal record on her, however she was involved in a car crash accident, only one person died and she survived with minor injuries and scars.”

 

Now that I think about it, I did notice a scar on her eyebrow, but didn’t wonder much about it.

 

“That’s it?” Ratchet asked, seeming a little disappointed.

 

Lennox looked back at his tablet, “Well... there’s more but it’s mainly small achievements or small community services. She was in theater and joined rehearsals for city stages, but works mostly on background lights and sounds and - Oh-” Lennox suddenly stopped talking and was reading to himself on a section of the pad.

Arcee quirked her brow and stepped forward, “What is it?”

 

Lennox swiped his tablet and showed an immigration file of her on the big screen.

 

Ironhide looked at it and read it, “So, she’s illegal. Is that a crime?” he asked.

 

I read the file and then look at Ironhide, “She was brought as an infant, she didn’t break any law voluntarily. However, she is under legal protection as long as she doesn’t do anything involving a crime and continues to work and pay her taxes.” I look up at Lennox, “What about her health?”

 

Lennox scrolled down the file, “She is healthy, has all her shots, no allergies or record of broken bones. She’s clear.”

 

Ratchet sighed, “She still doesn’t fully qualify half of the requirements we’re looking for. A college dropout, a few achievements and still in the balance of breaking a law with any wrong move.” I was about to say something until Ratchet lifted his servo, “However, I cannot say I don’t like her, from what you have told me about her, she seems to have more knowledge than we think she has and seems to have a wise mind. I will need to speak to her directly and know it for myself.”

 

Ironhide huffed, “She only got me interested in the part of being in a rifle team, she was in ROTC for four years so she must have a bit of a grasp in military stuff, it won’t hurt to talk to her.”

 

“I like her,” Arcee piped in, “She seems average but shows acceptable actions and behavior. But is she really a good choice for the job?”

 

They all look at me, waiting for me to reply.

 

Lennox crossed his arms and took a deep breath, “I can’t say she doesn’t look like a good candidate, but I would like to know her more before making a decision. What’s your answer big guy?”

 

I think about the information that was given to us and think about Elliot’s wise words, “Ratchet and I shall interview her before making a decision to hire her for the job. In the meantime, I shall make an appointment with Mrs. McCullen and tell her to allow us to speak to Elliot including telling her that the  library is under one of the selected libraries to hold our data pads.”

 

Ratchet and I and the rest of the scholar committee decided to allow the small library to hold our data pads, of course it was still under progress due to waiting for the governing board to accept our recommendation letter. I watch as Lennox smiled at my decision, he sets down the tablet he had.

“I really do hope this girl is the correct candidate, if she is, she’ll be the first of our kind to make the first step to work on Cybertron’s surface.” Lennox said.

 

My comrades take their leave to their assignments as they left me behind with the screen still containing Elliot’s picture and her background information. For some reason, I felt there was more to her than meets the eye.

 

_-Present -_

 

Ratchet and I waited for Elliot, once we saw her with a bag over her shoulder, she smiled at us and lead us to the cafe she was talking about. My scanners indicated some level of stress on her, clearly she must have been worried of what we will be chatting about. She however had the right to be for what we were going to tell her.


	4. The interview

**Elliot POV**

We sat at a far corner near the giant glass windows. The older man and Mr. Pax sat across from me, they seemed to observe me in a weird way as if I were a puzzle to them that was difficult to solve.

A waitress walked by us and asked if we wanted anything to drink or eat. The girl seemed to be blushing as she stared at Mr. Pax and the other male.

Mr. Pax and the other male didn't order anything however. The girl stuttered a few times and left to get my drink. As soon as she walked away, the older male cleared his throat.

 

“Elliot Torre,” The man said, shocked to know he knew my last name, “you must be confused as to why we asked to speak to you.”

 

I quickly nodded, “I am.”

 

“Well, the reason as to why we wanted to talk to you is because we have a job proposition that we want to request to you. Mr. Pax believes that you have the skill and mind for this certain job.” 

 

I look at Mr. Pax, confused. He however had a stoic expression, still looking at me.

 

“Umm, why-” 

 

“We gathered information about you from your boss, she has shown your work progression and projects that you have done for her library. We must confess, you work very quickly on your tasks and hardly make a mistake, she has shown us the clipboards that you fill out and you seem to keep everything up to date.” The older male leans back against his chair, “Pax told me about your answers to his questions and I must say, they were very interesting to hear. You may not understand why we took your words as a great deal but your words have more impact than you may believe.” He leaned closer towards me, “Your insight can help play a part into today's society. Helping Transformers and humans to work together.”

 

Before I could say something, the waitress returned with my drink. I thanked her and she seemed to hesitate to leave, clearly she wanted to talk to Mr. Pax and the other male. I mean these men were very attractive. I almost felt bad for the lady as she tried to get their attention. As soon as she left, Mr. Pax stared closely into my eyes as if looking right through me. I could have sworn I saw his eyes glow a little.

“Elliot,” Mr. Pax began, his voice sending me chills, “I understand that you're very confused, but I believe that you can help us.”

“But how? I mean, what is this certain job? I'm just a page at work and I only follow my tasks. In fact, all of staff does, many other pages from other libraries do what I do.” I replied.

Mr. Pax smiled and shook his head, “Same tasks, same positions, however your words and thoughts are what was different from everyone else.”

“I still don't understand-”

The older male groaned, “Mr. Pax interviews every single staff worker from every library without them knowing. How do you think you met Mr. Pax randomly?”

Was that why he kept staring at me while I worked? 

“Let me get this straight, Mr. Pax was purposely chatting with me just to know what my insight was to his questions?” I asked.

“Correct.” Mr. Pax answered, “However you're one of the first to satisfy my inquiries.”

“But what is this job? And how does it involve Transformers and humans to work together?” I asked.

The older male sat straight and quirked an eyebrow at me, “It is classified at the moment, which is why we want to continue interviewing you before deciding to let you know what the job is.” 

“How do you know I will not accept this job position though?” I asked.

The older male looked at Mr. Pax, seeming to also seek an answer from him. Mr. Pax stared at me for a few seconds then looked outside.

“What do you think about Transformers? Do you believe that humans and the Transformers can coexist?” Mr. Pax asked still looking out the window.

 

What I think?

I look out the window myself and see pedestrians walking around with children and pets. There were a few cars passing by and there were several that did not have drivers, clearly some were the Transformers driving around. I look at the sky where Cybertron can be slightly seen hovering about. I think for a moment of Mr. Pax's question and then looked at the two men in front of me.

“At first, hearing that there were giant robots roaming around and a planet hovering near us made me scared, I literally thought that maybe we were facing doomsday or an invasion like the sci fi movies. Although, when the leader of the Autobots, this Optimus Prime guy, spoke through national tv.” Mr. Pax shuffled on his seat at the mention of the name but I kept talking, “I realized that his kind were very similar to ours. I mean yeah they're huge and made out of metal but they all have emotions. Heck! Supposedly a group of Transformers stayed and fought for our planet to survive from evil forces. Who wouldn't trust aliens who risked themselves to save our kind without asking anything in return?”

Mr. Pax smiled and I could have sworn the older male smiled but quickly tried looking away from me.

“I do believe that in the future both our races can work together. To be frank with the both of you, I like the idea of peace between different worlds.” I take a sip of my lemonade. Nervous to look up at them to see their reaction of my answer. When I finally looked up, the older male faced Mr. Pax and both stared at each other. They looked as if they were having a mind reading conversation because Mr. Pax seemed to have nodded a few times and the older male sighed and faced me.

“Elliot, are you being truthful to your answers?” The older man asked.

I was almost taken aback by his accusation, “Why wont you believe me? You wanted answers of my personal thoughts and I gave it to you.”

“Do not get offended, it's just that not many citizens like the idea of giant machines wondering in your neighborhood. Many who have answered Pax were debating that it is supposedly dangerous to live among other Transformers.” The male replied.

“Then that's their fault. Although, it takes time for them to change their minds.” I said, “I mean there's still people hating other people just because of their religion or background culture. So technically racism isn't rare which is pretty messed up.”

 

Mr. Pax sighed, “It is troublesome. Which is why I have created the scholar company to share knowledge between Transformers and human kind. However, there is still a lot more to do for both races to cooperate. Which finally leads us to this job that we are requesting of you to take.”

Before I could ask what the heck the job was, Mr. Pax raised his hand to stop me from interrupting.

“We have already seen your background information and legal status.”

THEY WHAT!?

“We made sure you had no criminal record and that you're a person who is dedicated to their tasks.” 

“Wait! Hang on-”

“Your ideas and answers were truthful and you seem to believe a future where both races can work together.” Mr. Pax continued, “That is something important on the requirement list.”

“There’s a list-?!”

The older male nodded, “However you lack a few requirements that we were looking for, such as no political interest, you dropped out of college, you don't work in a business field, have no major achievements-”

Ok. I had enough! They were digging into my personal territory!

“Stop!” I snapped.

Mr. Pax and the older male were shocked by my outburst that even a few people in the cafe took a look at our way.

I took a deep breath and sat straight, once everyone in the cafe ignored us I finally spoke.

“First of all, I don't like politics because I think the government is already screwed up to even try making themselves look good with laws that hardly help anyone. Secondly, I dropped out of college not by choice but because I could no longer afford to continue my studies. Third of all, I'm not interested in working in a business field that I won't be happy doing. Lastly, I did accomplish achievements, maybe not major ones as curing a deadly disease or helping world hunger. However, I have achieved on being a good friend, worker, and a good daughter. Since it seems you two know so much about me, even knowing personal background information already, then I guess I don't have to answer anymore questions.” I stood up and left the money to pay off my drink and stormed out of the café not even taking a glance behind me as Mr. Pax shouted after me.

 

I kept walking down the street, angry that these two strangers knew my background and still had the guts to interview me for this “certain job” that they can't tell me about. How on earth was this job going to help aliens and humans work together?! Well whatever it was, they can look for someone else. I felt like I was being judged instead of being ‘interviewed.’

I heard footsteps running from behind me. Not having to look back, I knew who it was.

“Elliot, we didn't mean to overwhelm you or offend you in anyway.” Mr. Pax tried walking alongside me, “We are just trying to be sure that you are the correct candidate.”

I stop walking and face him, “What on earth is this job!? I doubt I'm the only one who wants peace between both races! All because you like my way of answering!?”

Mr. Pax sighed and scratched the back of his head, he seemed to be struggling to say something but kept avoiding my gaze. For such a guy who has a stoic expression and stood almost regal, he sure seemed hesitant.

“Whatever this job is, clearly it needs someone who is more 'qualified’ and reaches your guys’ list requirements.” Before I could walk away from him he suddenly muttered something, it took me a minute to realize that it was actually Cybertronian language. I was startled but luckily was able to translate what he said.

_ “But you already qualify in my opinion.” _

I didn't know how he could speak it so fluently, maybe he also studied Cybertronian language like me and my friend did. He spoke it in a way as if it were natural, the sound was so much like a machine. He probably had lots of practice.

I sighed and faced him, “Maybe in your ‘own opinion’ but what about everyone else's opinion?” I replied to his muttering.

Mr. Pax's eyes widened in shock. His posture had stiffen and he stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

He was about to say something until the older male appeared calling out to Mr. Pax.

Once Mr. Pax got distracted, I ran off before anyone could stop me.

I just wanted to go home.

 

**Optimus POV**

I was in literal shock at her understandment of my language. There was no human being that understood our language, even experts had difficulties in decoding our words. She however is able to understand and answer me with no hesitation.

This girl is surprising me more and more, just when I think I know enough of her background, she only seems to have more secrets up her sleeves.

Before I could ask on how on Primus she understood my language, Ratchet appeared calling out to me.

Being distracted, I wave Ratchet over, I turn around and the girl had suddenly vanished.

This girl was just full of surprises.

Ratchet caught up to me, he seemed to have noticed my shocked expression because he immediately touched my shoulder in concern. “Optimus... What happened?” 

He better be prepared for what I was about to tell him, “I believe this girl is more qualified than you think old friend.”


	5. Brotherly time

**Elliot POV**

Arriving home, I immediately slumped into my living room couch. Groaning in frustration of how I probably messed up on snapping at two of the scholar men especially at Mr. Pax who's the boss of the scholar company. They probably hate me and will quickly decline our library's efforts to hold the data pads.

I grabbed a pillow and slammed it against my face and screamed at it as loud as I could.

Screaming for what felt like hours, my throat had gone dry and I didn't realize that I was crying and had my pillow slightly damp.

 

_ Ping! _

 

Groaning, I sat up on the couch and looked at my phone, it was a text message from my older brother, Aaron. Sometimes I thought that my brother had a psychic power to know when I’m down.

I read the text:

 

_ Hey there dummy! Are you free today? I’m going shopping for my little girl and you seem to know her better than I do. Do you think you can help me?  _

 

He wasn’t wrong, he always worked and had little time to spend time with his daughter. He was still a good father, but he mostly lacked timing for his daughter. His daughter, Izzy, was going to turn six in a few days and my brother had been working hard to make a big party for her that he even got a group of clowns to perform for her special day.

Maybe it would do some good to spend time with my older brother. It had been a while since we spent time together.

I replied back.

 

_ Yeah sounds good. _

 

_ Ping! _

_ Sweet! I’m already on my way! _

I get up the couch and grab my bag, I looked at myself at the mirror and tried to clean my nose and tried looking like nothing bad happened to me.

After a few minutes I heard a car honk.

He was here.

I grab my keys and walk out of the house and to the driveway where my brother was parked. He waved at me from the open window. I quickly ran to the vehicle and got in, giving him a hug on the process of getting myself seated on the passenger side.

“How’s my little sister? It’s been a while- wait... have you been crying?” He eyes me suspiciously.

Like I said, I swear he was a psychic of some sort. 

“No.” I replied, unfortunately my raspy voice gave it away.

“Who made you cry? I’ll beat the living hell out of them.” He said in a semi-serious tone.

I roll my eyes and shoved him playfully on the arm, “I’ll tell you when we get to the store, just let my voice come back at least.” I gave him a smile to calm him.

He sighed and gave in, finally driving us to the mall.

On our way to the mall, my brother couldn’t stop talking on how he wanted his little girl to feel special for her birthday. Telling me that all of her little friends were invited. It was nice listening about my little niece. It had been a while I hadn’t visited her. Whenever I got the chance to spend time with her I would take my niece to museums and amusement parks, not caring how much money I spent on her as long as she was happy. Her happiness is what I mostly cared. She was a sweet child and a very energetic one as well.

Arriving to the mall, my brother parked his car near the food courts entrance, we walked inside and started to look for the toy sections and even clothing areas. My little niece was a smart child and loved anything that involved science, she was one of those gifted children that surpasses the intelligence of their own age. 

My brother and I decided to split up and meet up later at the food courts.

Walking around in a toy shop, I spotted a telescope. What Izzy loved the most of science was the moon and stars. She kept telling me on how much she wanted to go to the moon and wanting to take a piece of rock for her rock collection. Aside of her curiosity of the universe, she was pretty interested in Cybertron as well. I mean who wouldn’t? When Izzy first interacted with a Transformer, she kept asking on how they eat and sleep and that if they ever had trouble playing hide and seek due to their massive heights. It was pretty funny especially on the poor Transformer that didn’t know how to answer to a child that was the size of their thumbs.

Finally deciding on buying the telescope, I went up to the cash register and notice a human size Transformer working behind the cash register.

 

Not all Transformers were huge as one thinks, many can be in many forms and sizes. In this case, this Transformer was a human sized one, slightly taller than me.

I walk up to him and handed him the telescope to scan. He smiled at me and I smiled back and notice him eye the telescope with a curious gaze.

“Stargazing kid?” He asked in his mechanical voice.

“It’s for a family member of mine.” I replied.

“Ah I see, well your planet’s moon sure is a pretty marble.” He replied starting to bag my telescope, “You’ll be able to see my home planet with this telescope too.”

I smiled, “Hehe, yeah my little niece sure is curious at such an enormous planet.”

The robot clapped his hands together in a cheerful manner, “I’m glad that someone in your species enjoys our planet, too bad I can’t say the same for many who sometimes come here.”

I felt bad for him. Not many people trusted Transformers and thought of them as dangerous aliens. I understood the people’s fear, but they had to at least give these Transformers a chance to prove themselves.

The Transformer noticed me looking down and suddenly handed me the telescope, “Please don’t feel bad. I didn't mean to make you feel bad.”

I shake my head, “You deserve better, your kind had suffered so much from eons of war. You guys should not feel discriminated. I also don’t like my kind to be honest with you, but not everyone is perfect I guess. It would be nice that both our races worked together. We could achieve so many things, not in technology but in gaining knowledge of other life and helping each other to create peace.”

The Transformer tilted his head sideways, he seemed to be thinking deeply as he stared at me.

I payed the telescope and grabbed the bag.

“You are too nice kid.” The Transformer replied, “I am grateful that you wish to have peace with our kind. Well anyway, hopefully you come by again, have a good afternoon kid.”

 

I nodded and waved to him goodbye. As I walked out of the store I heard him say some words in Cybertronian, thinking that I didn’t understood him, he said, “She sure is an odd, good kid.”

I notice my brother at the food court area, he spotted me and waved for me to join. Once I got to him, he had saved a table for us both to rest. He even had Chinese food for us two. Taking my seat across from him and grabbing my plate, I notice him with a few shopping bags of his own.

I was able to take a quick glance at some of the items that he had bought.

Mostly stuffed toys and a few adorable dresses.

“So what did you get?” He asked, sipping on his soda drink.

I lift up my bag to him and he smiled. He chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

“I should have known. Y’know, Izzy is just like you in a way, she loves to learn and grab anything that has something to do with mysteries or science.” 

I laugh, “That’s good, better to have a kid who craves for knowledge than being a troublemaker.”

We both ate, chatting a few things about work, I even told him about my chaotic day with the scholar company men and how they interviewed me for a ‘special’ job.

As soon as I was done telling him, his expression was full in shock.

“You actually snapped at the boss!? Dude you have guts!” He laughed, clearly trying to make me feel better but only made me feel worse. He quickly noticed my stoic expression and cleared his throat, “Ahem, sorry sis, it’s just funny. So what are you gonna do now?”

I groan and slam my head onto the table, “I don’t know! I probably screwed our library’s chances on getting the data pads!”

I felt my brother pat my back, “Don’t think about it, besides, I would have been annoyed at their ‘interview’ as well. But it is odd that they couldn’t tell you what the job was, maybe it’s a government secret?”

I roll my eyes and look up at him, the scholar company was related to the Transformers and it is connected to the government, clearly, but I just didn’t understand why my answers were shocking to them.

“But I have to admit something sis,” My brother spoke as he ate a piece of his food, “Your answers were pretty wise and almost... poetic?” He said as he ate.

“Poetic?” I asked, “I just said what any person would say.”

He shook his head, “Not everyone. I mean, these are aliens! From outer space who had millennial years of war, they technically live by killing!”

 

“Keep your voice down!” I snapped, looking around to make sure no one overheard my brother. Luckily no one was looking at us and were on their own business.

“Listen, I’m not saying that I don’t like the Transformers, trust me I think they’re cool and deserve a place to stay, it’s just... they’re technically beings who always seem to have enemies and they’re all immensely strong.” He took another sip of his drink, “Everyone in this world are just scared and worried that a Transformer could go rogue like that Mega-dude who supposedly tried to kill our planet many times and tried to enslave our kind.”

“You mean Megatron? Leader of the Decepticons? Megatron hasn't been heard of for four years and some Decepticons denounced their leadership to Megatron to live in peace among our kind with the Autobots.”

My brother had a raised eyebrow with an amused expression, “You’re such a nerd. Well whatever! All I’m saying is that your answers were different and that is the main reason these people took a liking to you. They’re main motto is to make peace for both races and you just inspired them to make you be part of them.”

I groan and slam my head onto the table again.

 

\--------

 

My brother drove in front of my house and lets me out with my bag, “Thanks for shopping with me sis! Don’t forget to come to the party! Izzy is counting on you to come!”

I smile and nodded, “I will! Bye bro!”

“Oh wait sis!”

I turn and see him lean out the window, “Just be careful alright? If you need help, don’t hesitate to give me a call.” I notice him looking at me with a parent like expression when they try to warn their kids to not do something stupid. My brother always did his best to keep me safe and happy, although he could sometimes be overprotective. 

I nodded at him, “Alright, love you bro!”

He smiled and drove off.

I just hoped that tomorrow will be back to normal.


	6. New Patrons?

**Elliot POV**

I yawned as I was shelving on the kids section. It was another slow day at the library although small toddlers were arriving to get to storytime. Parents chatted their way to the play room, many dragging strollers with their little children. I watched as a few toddlers ran by me, racing to get to the room first to get to their seating spots.

Trying to focus on my work, I suddenly felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turn around to see a little girl with big hazel eyes and blond long hair. She was so adorable that she almost looked like a porcelain doll. She smiled up at me in a shy matter.

 

“Hey there.” I tried to sweet talk to her, “Did you come for storytime?”

She quickly nodded, bobbing her head up and down.

 

“Umm, where are your parents?” I asked.

 

She then pointed to a man who was already heading our way. He was tall, clean shaven and had a military looking haircut. He had hazel eyes just like the little girl. I’ve never seen him before.

“Sweetie! I told you not to run off!” The man picked up the little girl, causing the little girl to giggle, “Sorry about my kid bothering you.”

 

I shake my head, “Oh it’s no bother at all.” I quickly replied.

 

The man looked at me and lifted his other hand for me to shake while the other still held his little girl, “I’m Lennox and this little rascal is my kid Annabelle. Say hello Annabelle.”

The little girl looked at me and greeted me in a shy voice, Lennox put her down and I shook Lennox’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I’ve heard that the library does storytimes so I decided to bring my kid to check it out.” Lennox said as he held his little girl’s hand.

 

“Yes we do, we do it three times a week in the mornings.” I replied, “You can even have the library schedule which is located at the front desk, it contains the toddler events such as storytime.”

 

The man smiled, “I shall ask then.” Lennox was about to say something else until a very muscular man appeared walking up behind him.

 

“Yo Lennox, seems you caught up to the lil’ rascal.” The muscular man said in a heavy british accent. He patted Annabelle’s head, his hand huge enough to cover her entire head.

Annabelle giggled and hugged the other man’s leg.

 

The other man had a clear military vibe around him he was even wearing combat boots with camo pants and a black shirt that revealed his large arms. He had a military name tag with a weird face looking symbol. His eyes were bright blue and he had a military haircut.

 

“Ironhide!” The girl giggle at the military man.

 

“Ironhide?” I asked, not realizing that I had said it outloud.

 

Lennox quickly turned to me and replied, “It’s a nickname of his. He’s a close friend of mine.”

Ironhide stared at me, his gaze was almost intimidating. I could swear he was judging me with the expression he had.

 

Annabelle pulled Lennox’s hand, “Come on daddy! Storytime is gonna start!”

 

Lennox chuckled, “Alright alright sweetheart. Oh! Ironhide, ask the worker about... uhh... the... uhh... the book you’re looking for.”

Lennox tilted his head towards me in a gesturing motion. Ironhide seemed to have stuttered and tried to argue with Lennox but Lennox had already left with his little girl.

 

That was weird.

 

Ironhide looked back at me, still with a stoic intimidating expression. His gaze was making me nervous, he didn’t even say anything so I decided to speak.

“Ahem, uhh, so what is this book you’re looking for?” I asked in my job like manner.

 

He looked away seeming to think of the book, “It’s a... do ya’ guys have anything involving weaponry?” He finally asked.

 

“Yeah it is located in the adult nonfiction near the survival section.”

 

The man however lifted his eyebrow, staring me down. He probably had no idea where so I decided to take him there myself.

 

“I’ll take you there.” I said leading him to the adult area.

 

As I lead him through the library, I noticed many patrons eyeing Ironhide, some girls were blushing and some men kept their distance, clearly freaked out about this guy’s huge muscle mass. Ironhide was clearly a guy who never skipped arm day. His shirt even seemed to be threatened to be ripped apart if he were to flex just a bit. I even noticed my two coworker friends staring at Ironhide as he followed me behind.

Once I took a turn to the survival section, I searched for a book that would catch Ironhide's interest not realizing that Ironhide was staring at me. Once finding a book from the shelf, I handed it to him.

 

“This one is good, I’m not sure what type of weapons you were looking for, but this once has everything to knives and firepower weapons.” I smiled up at him, waiting for a reaction.

 

He took the book with a quirked eyebrow and skimmed through the pages. He didn’t even seemed to be satisfied, in fact, he looked un-amused.

“Umm, not what you wanted?” I asked, “There’s more here, but I can let you look around.”

 

I was about to walk away until he spoke, “Did ya’ know that the first ever gun to be made was in the 1860s.”

 

I turn around at his sudden words, his words didn’t sound like it was a question and more of a statement.

 

“Uhh, actually it was in the late 15th century, the Ottoman empire used firearms as part of its regular infantry. And the first rapid-fire firearm was invented by Richard Gatling in the 1860s.” I responded.

 

He looked up at me with a smirk, “Correct, ya’ seem to know history of guns then.”

 

I shake my head, “It was something my ROTC teachers taught us. I’m no expert in guns.” I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

 

Ironhide chuckled, “Not many would find it interesting, many are just focused on how powerful the guns are nowadays.” He huffed and put the book back on the shelf.

 

“I agree with you there.” I replied.

 

Ironhide faced me and crossed his arms, “You said you had ROTC teachers, you were in it?”

 

I nodded, having sudden flashbacks of my time in ROTC. I was a pretty good student and always passed my exams and would get decent scores in ROTC clubs. I even ended up graduating as a Master Chief petty officer rank in my class.

 

“Were ya’ planning to join the military or somethin’?” He asked seeming to be curious about the topic we were on. His blue eyes studied hard on me, I almost felt like was being judged on the spot.

 

“When I was younger I wasn’t sure what I wanted to be when I grew up, joining the military was one of my options but decided not to.”

 

“Why? Ya’ chickened out?” He joked.

 

I look down and shook my head, “I could be more helpful staying here than going to war.”

 

Ironhide suddenly laughed. Luckily there were no patrons around, I just stared at him as he laughed. Once he was done he took a step forward towards me.

 

“What could ya’ possibly do here to help than to fight in a war to defend your country?” He asked.

 

I close my eyes for a moment and looked directly at Ironhide’s blue eyes.

 

“There’s other better ways to solve situations than to kill and scare others.” I replied, “I can stay and help my family and friends. Help a little with the economy even if it doesn’t seem to make a big impact. One small action can make a bigger difference than you think.” I replied.

 

Ironhide seemed a little taken back by my response but quickly smirked and shook his head, “You’re just like an old buddy of mine.” He muttered.

 

Before I could ask what he meant a recognizable scent went up my nostrils. Ironhide must have noticed my change of expression and looked behind me.

 

Steve.

 

I turn around and notice Steve smiling down at me, he wore a big grey jacket with ripped black pants and had a cigar in his hand.

 

I scrunch my nose and tried holding my breath.

 

“Steve you know you’re not allowed to smoke inside.” I said with an agitated tone.

 

Steve smirked and lifted his cigar up close to my face, “Awe come on Elliot, don’t be such a party pooper. Why are you always like this? Besides a little smoke won’t hurt nobody.” He lifted the cigar to his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke.

 

I notice Ironhide still standing behind me, not wanting to make him see this situation I decided to calmly talk my way to convince Steve to go outside.

 

“Steve, the smell can bother other patrons here and it’s dangerous to have cigars near books.” I said, “You can smoke outside the library.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and took a step closer to me, “Why do you always try pushing me away. Can’t a man enjoy his cigar?” He winked down at me.

 

He took another breath of his cigar and blew the smoke right into my face.

 

I quickly cover up my nose and a sudden cough escaped my mouth. I was starting to get light headed.

 

Ironhide suddenly grabbed my shoulder and gently pushed me behind him. I was shocked at the gentleness of his touch since he’s a very strong looking dude.

 

Ironhide was clearly taller than Steve, causing Steve to shrink back a bit. He was now freaking out by Ironhide’s intimidating gaze.

 

“I would suggest ya’ to listen to the nice worker, kid.... or else someone will have to drag your ass out.” Ironhide growled.

 

Steve gulped and raised both hands up, “Ok, ok, sheesh bro no need to be an ass.”

Steve took one glance at me and walked away dropping the cigar to the ground, but before he could walk away, Ironhide grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards him.

 

“Pick it up fleshling.” Ironhide hissed.

 

The tone of Ironhide scared me, even I would have probably pissed my pants if I was on Steve’s position.

 

Steve bent down and picked the cigar and ran away like a dog having its tail between its legs.

 

Ironhide huffed and turned to me, his anger suddenly dispersing to a worried expression, “Ya’ ok kid?” He asked.

 

I nodded, “Thanks but you didn’t have to go through that trouble.”

 

He shook his head, “Nah, he seemed to deserve a scare either way. Does he always treat ya’ that way?”

 

I sigh and decided to change the subject, “Please don’t worry about it, anyway I should get back to work, I’m probably behind on the check-ins.”

 

Ironhide seemed to want to argue, but he sighed and grabbed the book that I had given him earlier about weapons, “I’m checking this out. It caught my interest.”

 

I smile and headed back to the back room check-ins, not realizing that Ironhide was smiling as he watched me walk away.

 

**Ironhide POV**

I waited outside of the storytime room where Lennox was with his kid. As I waited, I read the book that I had checked out.

I never really liked reading human books since I can get information from the internet. However, I was surprised to see some information on the book that hasn't been recorded into the internet. Not realizing that I was entranced in the book, Annabelle was standing in front of me with a curious gaze.

 

“Daddy! Ironhide is reading!” Annabelle suddenly shouted, startling me, nearly made me bump into some book displays on a nearby shelf.

 

I look down at her and watch her smile wide at me, bouncing up and down as she watched Lennox walk up to us.

I close the book and look at Lennox who smiled down at his daughter.

 

“Sweetie, leave him be.” Lennox chuckled, “So Ironhide, how was your ‘interview’ with Elliot? She seemed like a nice kid.”

 

I huffed and look at the book that Elliot had given me, I thought about her response to my question. Her answer about war was too relatable to Optimus’ idea of having other ways of peace instead of violence. No wonder Optimus was fond of her. Optimus always made the right decisions especially on dire situations. He was a Prime. A leader who did everything in their power to ensure our safety and peace.

I look at Lennox and notice him waiting for my response, “Yeah, I think she’s a good candidate.” I finally answered.

 

Lennox smiled and looked at the book that I still had, “Did she gave you that?”

 

I roll my eyes and nodded, “Yeah, don’t rub it in. Don’t even tell the other mechs.” I growled not wanting anyone to think I was going soft.

 

I then notice Annabelle carrying some books, “Ironhide can read to me tonight!”

 

I groan which caused Lennox to laugh at me.

 

What did I get myself into?


	7. A letter?

**Elliot POV**

Grabbing my stuff from my locker to finally head home for the day, my two coworker friends were talking nonstop about Ironhide.

 

“Dude! Weren’t you scared!? That guy was huge! He could have been in a gang!” One of my coworkers exclaimed.

 

“He just wanted to find a book, not a fight.” I replied.

 

Both of my friends already knew the incident with Steve, which is why they suggested to give me a ride home in case Steve was wandering outside.

 

The three of us went to the parking lot and got into my friend’s silver car, I sat on the backseat, buckling myself in.

My friends wanted details about Ironhide’s confrontation with Steve. I told them everything except the part where Ironhide asked about ROTC and war. Not thinking that it was important to the story. Both of my friends unfortunately had issues with Steve as well, since Steve likes to flirt with them too.

 

“Y’know what we should do? We should hang out. Just us three and grab a few drinks, we deserve some vacation.” One of my friends suggested.

 

“You’re right Nathaly, we should get a break, what do you say Elliot?” Sonia said as she played around with Nathaly’s car radio, “We should hang out next weekend since we all get a day off.”

 

I did need a break, “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

Once arriving in front of my house, they all gave me a farewell and drove off.

I walk up to my house, but before unlocking the lock I notice a note sticking on the bottom of my door.

A white small envelope with a weird signature was scribbled on it.

Picking it up slowly, I look at the signature and noticed that it had my name. I look around me to make sure it wasn’t a prank by a nearby neighbor, but there was no one nearby. I unlock my door and walk inside my house, making sure to lock it behind me.

 

I walk over to my couch and open the letter. The first thing that catches my attention was the amazing handwriting, the letters were curved perfectly together.

_Dear Ms. Torre,_

  _I would wish to speak to you again, I hope to be in better terms with you. I haven’t been fair to you and have pressured you to the point of frustration. Please accept my apology, it may be too soon for you, but I do wish to meet again. I will answer your questions to the best possible way I can. I shall be seeing you after work, do not worry, it will be just you and I._

_-Pax_

 

I finish reading and set the letter down. Sighing, I pace around my living room.

Thinking on what to do or if I should give Mr. Pax a chance. I was however curious to what the job was to make Mr. Pax come to the extent of leaving the letter at my door.

 

Can't believe he knows where I live.

 

I groan and go to the kitchen and make myself something to eat.

  


It was dark outside already. I sat on my bed reading the data pad that I kept under my bed.

I was reading a few entries about Transformers again. It was mainly about how a Cybertronian body was composed of and that their sparks are like a heart that keeps them alive.

Not realizing that I was reading way past my bedtime curfew, a yawn escaped my mouth and my eyes started to twitch.

I put down the data pad and stretch my arms up, my back suddenly made a popping sound due to me slouching too much.

I put the data pad under my bed and reach over to my bed stand to turn off the lamp.

I lie down and stare at my grey, cracked ceiling.

Transformers were very weird yet also intriguing. The more I learn about them, the more closer they seem to being human- I mean yeah they’re huge and made out of metal and can last a millennia. Their body parts are the same as a human’s structure, both our kinds have a heart- their sparks- we got legs and arms - although we don’t convert our limbs into weapons. We have a brain and they have their neurological processors.

 

I gotta stop. I have to go to bed, I have an early shift tomorrow.

 

**Optimus POV**

I was wide awake once the Earth’s sun rose up. It was hard for me to go to stasis ever since I had met Elliot. Ironhide’s interview was interesting to hear, I feared that his brute behavior would frighten her. Luckily, Lennox decided to tag along with his daughter in order to look like a regular patron in the library. Upon their return, Ratchet and I listened to Lennox and Ironhide’s point of views about Elliot.

They believed she was a good candidate.

However, now that Lennox and my tech weapon specialist took a liking to Elliot, many of the others in our team wanted to meet her as well. Of course I refused their requests to meet her, believing that we will only intimidate her away.

As I was looking through military files from our human liaison, a loud honk made me turn around to see who was causing the noise.

The youngest scout of our team, Bumblebee, drifted his vehicle form around the bunker, causing a few soldiers to avoid his reckless driving.

Once Bumblebee skidded to an abrupt stop, his driver side opened to reveal a soldier limping out, seeming to want to heave his stomach fluids- or ‘vomit’ in human terms.

I raised my brow at the scout as he transformed into his bipedal mode.

He walked over to me with a glint in his eyes.

 

“Sup- boss- macho- man!” He spoke over his radio, using radio sounds and songs to make up his sentences due to his lack of voice box that he had lost during the war at Cybertron.

 

I cross my arms and gestured to the soldier who still had trouble walking back to his post.

 

“Giving ‘thrill rides’ to soldiers in the base is hazardous, especially if important government officials were to witness the scene.” I scolded.

 

Bumblebee’s door wings lower a bit in shame and started to buzz an excuse.

Before I could hear his excuse Lennox walked over on the platform.

He had files in one hand while the other held his cup of coffee.

 

“Morning guys.” Lennox greeted us with a smile.

 

I tilt my helm down in a greeting motion, “Morning to you as well Captain Lennox.”

 

Lennox noticed the soldier who barely had enough bearing to walk again. Lennox chuckled and looked at the scout, “Giving thrill rides again Bee?”

 

Bumblebee nodded, not ashamed to admit it.

 

Lennox glanced up at me, “So today is the day with Elliot right?” He asked.

 

I tilt my head in conformation, “Indeed. I have requested the officials to grant access for her to come at base if she is to agree the job proposal.”

 

Lennox nodded and took a sip of his drink while seeming to be in thought, “I really do hope she accepts it, we’ve had many turn-downs in the past.” He sighed taking another longer sip of his drink.

 

Lennox clearly was losing hope about the job position, we had been looking for civilians to take our requests, but many would not accept the employment offer. Many are due to fear, the distance, the location, and of course being around our kind.

I was becoming increasingly disappointed, but meeting Elliot and hearing her answers about peace and curiosity about the universe gave me hope of finding the right candidate, and she was one of them. Now, however, the question was if she would accept.

 

“Whatever her decision may be,” I spoke, “We shall respect it.”

 

Lennox and Bumblebee nodded.

 

Suddenly we heard a loud gagging noise, Lennox turned and his face scrunched up in disgust.

“Someone call the janitor!” Lennox groaned as he ran down the platform to order the disoriented soldier to sick bay.

 

I look at my scout who only shrugged his shoulders at me, not even phased about the situation.

Of course, this wasn’t the first soldier Bumblebee had sent to sick bay.

 

**Elliot POV**

The morning shift was a bit of a hassle but I was luckily able to complete my tasks and shelf read a few sections in the adult area. As I walked to my locker, I bend my back backwards to pop it. Working as a page always consisted of bending over and slouching to pick up heavy books.

Finally reaching my locker, I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder. I walked by my coworker friends and waved them goodbye. They both asked if I wanted a ride home but I told them that I preferred walking.

Knowing how stubborn I was, they bid me goodbye.

Walking out the back exit, the bright early afternoon sun hits my eyes making me squint and use my hand to block the rays from my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted my body turned stiff at the sight before me. Mr. Pax was waiting near his behemoth truck on the employee parking area.

 

I then remembered about the letter he had left at my doorstep.

 

Mr. Pax smiled, I was a bit hesitant to move but taking a few deep breaths I finally walked over to him. Trying to not look at him as I walked towards him, I could feel his gaze locked onto me.

Finally being two feet from him, he lowered his head in a respectful greeting and without saying a word he opened the passenger side door of his truck for me to get in.

I wanted to argue but I needed answers. I was still debating myself whether to get into his truck. He must have noticed my concern because he suddenly spoke.

 

“There is no need to be afraid.” He spoke.

 

Oh God! Why did his voice have to sound so soothing and trusting!

 

I took one last deep breath and finally climb up his truck.

 

My mom would be so pissed right now if she knew I got into a stranger’s car.


	8. The second interview

**Optimus POV**

I notice Elliot fidgeting with her fingers, her gaze avoiding mine. My sensors were also indicating a level of stress and her heart pulse had increased in a short amount of time.

Not knowing how to start a conversation and worried that I may make her more worried she suddenly broke the silence.

 

“You left the letter at my doorstep?” She suddenly asked.

 

“Yes.” I replied, “I hope I didn't invade your personal space.”

 

She looked down at her lap and then back at me.

 

“It’s fine, just a little creepy that you know where I live.” She mumbled a bit on the last part.

 

“My apologies, I should have spoken to you directly. It just seemed that you needed space.” I replied.

 

She bit her lower lip, “I should also apologize for my... behavior. The way I stormed off was low of me.”

 

Her fingers suddenly traced on the leather seat that she was on, I clench onto the steering wheel, trying to ignore her small gesture. I try focusing on the road.

 

“You had every right to be angry, we were stressing you. We didn’t mean to pressure you.” I look at her who seemed to relax a bit.

 

She then started to look around the interior of me. Her face was in awe which made me internally chuckle. Very few soldiers had the chance to see my interior and many were always surprised by the size of space.

 

“Is this really your truck? Or your job’s truck?” She asked curiously.

 

“I- ahem- the truck is mine, I do use it at work but wherever I go, the truck comes with me.” 

 

If only she knew.

 

**Elliot POV**

Mr. Pax drove for half an hour until he stopped in front of a big, tall grey building. It was surrounded with security.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“This is one of the Scholar companies that I work with.” He replied.

He drove slowly to a checkpoint and many of the security immediately allowed him in.

He drove to the parking lot of the building and parked right on top of three parking spaces, since his truck is freaking huge.

“Wait here.” Mr. Pax said as he got out of the truck to talk to a nearby officer.

I notice the officer handing Mr. Pax a lanyard with a weird looking card on it. He then walked back to the truck and opened my side of the door.

I unbuckle myself and climb out, nearly tripping by the height from the ground, but Mr. Pax kept a firm gentle grip on my arm to avoid me from falling. He then hands me the lanyard that he was given.

“You must put this on so you can get inside.” Mr. Pax instructed me.

I put the lanyard on and look at the card hanging on it which already had my photo and name on it. I internally cringe, feeling as if my identification is not even private anymore.

Mr. Pax gestured me to follow him through the entrance doors. I followed closely behind Mr. Pax, not wanting to get lost inside the immense building. 

The building walls were mostly covered in glass windows and the floors were polished white that I could almost see my reflection. There were many workers who walked around with expensive suits and ladies with beautiful black uniforms. I literally felt underdressed. Even Mr. Pax seemed to fit well with even just casual clothing, maybe due to the authority vibe that he gives off and his regal like posture.

Mr. Pax stops in front of a large white door and opens the door, he gestures me to walk inside.

I walk through and look around, it was a large meeting room with a long glass table and white leather seats. Mr. Pax walks past me and pulls out a chair for me to sit.

I walk to him and sit down, he then gently pushes the chair for me.

He sure was a gentleman.

 

“Are you thirsty? I can send someone to bring water for you.” He said.

I shook my head as I rest my hands over my lap, “No thanks, I'm good.”

Mr. Pax nodded and sat across from me.

I started to shake my leg in nervousness, Mr. Pax noticed and smiled.

“There is no need to feel nervous.”

Screw this damn expensive, see-through glass table!

I forcefully try to keep myself still.

“Seeing that our last encounter was handled poorly, I want to start over.” He places both arms on the glass table not taking a glance away from me.

“Ok.” I almost squeaked.

Mr. Pax suddenly tapped onto the glass table, revealing a sudden hologram of Cybertron floating above the table.

I almost fell out of my seat. I was in awe by the hologram technology. I tried keeping my composure.

“Since we already know about your background,” He almost sounded shameful to admit it but continued, “We still don't know how much you know about Cybertron.”

A bunch to be honest, but I can't just flat out tell him. Maybe he'll think I'm a weirdo.

“Just a bit.” I almost hesitated.

Mr. Pax eyed me suspiciously probably not falling for my white lie. He then tapped onto the table again and images of weird symbols appeared. 

Cybertronian language.

 

I looked at the symbols with curiosity, trying to read what it said not realizing that Mr. Pax was watching me closely.

“Our scholar company is working hard on sharing knowledge to citizens around Earth about Cybertron. Sharing information to allow citizens to learn Transformers’ cultures. We believe that sharing knowledge can be a step towards peace.” 

“Which is why you're giving away the data pads to libraries.” I said, “Aren't you afraid that the human race can use the knowledge against Transformers? I mean, it’s cool that Transformers are willing to share info.” 

Mr. Pax hummed and closed his eyes for a moment, “I also fear the negativity that this may cause, however, Transformers can easily access the world wide web and know enough to also go against humanity, yet it instead helped Transformers understand human culture which would be more beneficial if humanity learned Transformer cultures as well.”

“So you're saying that if both races share knowledge then both races will feel equally trusted with one another?” I asked.

Mr. Pax nodded, “Correct.”

I bite my lower lip and stare at the hologram of Cybertron. 

I guess he had a point.

“But what does this have to do with the 'job position’ you've been requesting of me to take? I mean, why me? Why having such a strict requirement list when I hardly meet the expectations?” I started to blabber my questions out.

Mr. Pax exhaled and suddenly tapped onto the table again. Holograms of what seemed like over 80 files of different people popped up in front of me. Many were crossed out. One by one the files started to disappear.

“You weren't exactly the only person to be requested for this job position. We had picked numerous of citizens around the world to accept our proposal. Many did complete everything in our requirement list, however many lacked the most important trait.” 

I continued watching the files fade away until there was only one left.

It had a picture over the file.

Me.

“Many lacked a set of mind for peace and wisdom to cooperate with Transformers.” He leans onto the chair to look directly into my eyes, “Elliot. You may not complete the requirements, but you complete the state of mind for equality for both races. I had a wise mentor who once told me that, ‘The important thing in ones’ being is not how strong they are physically but how powerful they speak from their soul.’ You are a great example of his words.”

His eyes were filled with so much emotion. He was being truthful and seemed to be almost pleading for me to accept.

“What is this job?” I asked once again.

Mr. Pax sat back up, seeming to hesitate to answer. Probably worried that I would turn it down like the rest of the people from the files, “This job is working at a library.”

Wait... What?.... That's it!?

He noticed my reaction and before I could make a witty remark on how dumb it was to be worried, he spoke.

“It is located in Cybertron.”

Oh. 

That's why.

 

**Optimus POV**

I waited for Elliot to react. She continued to stare at me, her posture stiff and her breathing was very low. She was clearly trying to process what I have told her, but I was afraid that I might have put her into shock.

She blinked a few times until she suddenly looked away from me and looked up at the hologram of Cybertron.

“In Cybertron?” She asked for confirmation.

I nodded, “You will be paid very well and you will have benefits. You will have a place to stay and have a home of your own, you will also have guardians to escort you around and keep you safe from any situation and-”

“Wait wait! Sorry to interrupt but how will I breathe?!” She asked, “Isn’t Cybertron slightly out of Earth’s orbit?”

I should have cleared that out first, “The government gathered enough scientists including getting help from Cybertronian scientists to create special suits to allow civilians to wonder above Earth’s atmosphere. Thanks to NASA’s aid as well.”

She bit her lower lip and tapped her fingers on her lap, seeming to think hard.

“Why on Cybertron? Can’t it be somewhere... nearby?” She asked.

That was a very common question that everyone had asked me.

“You may not have heard but some Transformers who came back from hiding during the war, decided to not get involved with Earth and rather stay on Cybertron than to give humanity a chance. Many know nothing about human cultures and believe there is no necessity since some believe that they are far more... superior than human beings.” I sighed at the end, even my kind was just as bad at discriminating.  

“So you believe that taking a human such as me over there would inspire them to learn about Earth?” She clarified.

I nodded, “I know it is too much to ask, but this can be a big step for both races.”

She took a deep breath and thought for a moment. She started to fiddle with the lanyard she had around her neck.

“How long do I have to stay there?” She asked, barely a whisper.

“If you are to accept, you will be working under the government as well as I- Optimus Prime who is the leader of the Autobots. You will be allowed one week off once a month so you won’t feel like you completely left Earth, you will also have holiday vacations so you can visit family members of yours.” I replied, almost saying my real designation by accident, but was lucky enough for Elliot to miss.

Elliot nodded, she didn’t seem to dislike the process. 

There was hint of determination in her eyes.


	9. The reveal

**Elliot POV**

Living in another planet, having all the resources that I need, getting paid well, working under the government and ‘The Optimus Prime’, having vacation time and benefits...

It didn’t really sound that bad. I would be able to learn more about Transformers and maybe much more about the universe.

This was my friend’s dream since the arrival of Transformers, but... too bad he is not here anymore to hear this opportunity. He would have wanted me to accept the offer.

Memories about my close friend started to flood my mind. Memories of how he and I studied Cybertronian language, how we vowed to grasp knowledge and discover the Universe's mysteries.

I touch the scar that was still on my eyebrow, a remembrance of my close friend’s death.

 

This was a once in a lifetime decision.

 

Mr. Pax waited patiently for me to say something.

 

“Alright.” I finally spoke, “I accept the job.”

 

Mr. Pax’s eyes widened, I could have sworn they glowed at my answer. He stood up and turned off the hologram and reached his hand over to me.

 

“Elliot Torre, I am glad that you have accepted this job. You have no idea how much my team needed someone like you joining us.”

 

I shake his hand, “Team? You mean the scholar company?” I asked.

 

Mr. Pax sighed and shook his head, “There is much more that you must know about this job, however, I cannot fully explain here. I will need to show you.”

 

I was confused, “Show me?”

 

 

Mr. Pax didn’t say anything when we both got back into his truck.

He drove what felt like an hour until we reached into a military base.

There were dozens of soldiers around, many quickly letting Mr. Pax drive through.

I gripped onto the seat belt that was strapped over my chest.

Mr. Pax then stopped his vehicle in the middle of a military tarmack. Two men in military uniforms approached the truck and walked up to my side of the door.

I was starting to panic, but Mr. Pax gave me a quick reassurance glance.

 

An African American man opened my door and smiled at me, “Hello there Ms. Torre, welcome to NEST!” He seemed excited to see me.

 

I unbuckle myself and climb out with the soldier’s help.

 

“My name is Epps,” He handed his hand out for me to shake, “The boys have been anxious to meet you!”

 

I shake his hand and when I turned to see the second military man, I was frozen in shock.

 

“Hey there Elliot.” Lennox smiled.

 

“You’re the guy from that storytime day!” I exclaimed, “Did you plan it on purpose!?”

 

Lennox chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “Uhh, maybe. Ahem. Anyway, boss bot told us that you accepted the job.” He clearly tried changing the subject.

 

Wait, boss bot? Who’s boss bot?

 

Lennox and Epps noticed my confusion and pointed to Mr. Pax who stood near his truck.

I look at Mr. Pax but before I could ask who they were talking about, Mr. Pax suddenly fizzled out like a ghost and the truck suddenly rumbled to life. The truck started to transform right before me.

I take steps back and watch as the truck was gone and now a giant robot shifted himself, his body hissing and clanking to complete the final transformation.

 

My mouth was open, I knew this Transformer, he was ‘The Hero.’

 

Optimus Prime.

 

Optimus kneeled down and lowered himself to my level, he blinked a few times, waiting for my reaction.

 

“Y- you’re... y-” I couldn’t speak the words that were stuck in my throat.

 

“Forgive me for keeping my true identity from you.” Optimus spoke.

 

“But then- what- who was Mr. Pax?” I asked.

 

“That was a hologram. It helps our kind to interact with your race.” He replied, “However, Orion Pax was my designation before I became Prime.”

 

I had so many questions and I couldn’t even form anything out. Lennox noticed my struggle and quickly patted my shoulder.

 

“I know it’s a bit overwhelming right now, but we can explain better if we get ourselves settled before we answer any of your questions.” Lennox gestured to Epps to help me get escorted.

 

They both lead me to a large building, clearly big enough for Optimus to walk around in, Optimus followed behind us, taking slow steps to make sure he wouldn’t go ahead of us.

Once arriving inside the building, the two soldiers took me up a few stairs towards a tall platform where we could all be in Optimus’ eye level. There were a few computer stations on the platform and a few chairs.

Epps dragged a chair for me to sit on. I sit down as both Epps and Lennox were leaning against the platform railing, Optimus watching from between both soldiers. The three of them made sure I was comfortable before Lennox cleared his throat.

 

“Alright Elliot. Optimus cleared you on the important stuff about the job, so before we could let you sign a few papers, we want to make sure you know what you’re signing up for. We don’t want to make you feel pressured to doing this.” Lennox smiled at me.

 

I was surprised that they were giving me a chance to back-out. However, I only thought about my friend and how he would have pushed me forward at this moment. We thrived for knowledge and this was both our dreams to learn more about Transformers and space.

 

“I don’t feel pressured. In fact, I already made up my mind.” I replied.

 

Epps smiled, “Heh, you got guts kid. You do realize that you will be working along with Optimus’ kind right? Like almost everyday.”

 

I look at Optimus who only kept watch, I smiled and nodded, “I don’t mind.”

 

I could have sworn Optimus smiled at my response but only lasted a quick second.

 

“Another thing is that you will be working strictly under the government, which includes some limitations. Involving you not to tell anyone about this job.” Lennox said.

 

“Wait, not even my parents?” I asked.

 

Epps and Lennox shook their heads.

 

Epps spoke up, “We don’t want to cause an uproar with civilians, knowing that some people will probably argue about our race in a different planet, also it will only encourage foreign countries to try and land into Cybertron without Optimus’ approval. It will make it seem as if we’re all fighting to see who gets on an alien planet first.”

 

Just like the moon landing when Russia and the U.S fought to step onto the moon’s surface just to prove who was better.

Suddenly I realized that I was going into Optimus’ planet without asking permission.

 

“Wait! But Mr. Prime, are you sure you want me to go to your planet?” I asked.

 

Optimus’ eyes widened in surprise, not in anger but in curiosity.

 

“Please Elliot, there is no need for formalities, Optimus will do and you have my full permission to step onto my planet. There is no need for you to ask.” Optimus smiled thoughtfully.

 

“I just feel like it is kinda rude not to ask.” I mumbled embarrassingly, “It feels as if I'm invading personal space.”

 

Epps and Lennox suddenly laughed at my awkwardness.

 

“I'm really glad you got nominated for this position Elliot. The bots are gonna love you!” Epps exclaimed.

 

**Optimus POV**

As I watched Epps and Lennox talking to Elliot about the rules and some guidelines about the job, I still pondered on how she asked for my permission to get into Cybertron. It did surprise me at her sudden permission it was very thoughtful in her part. She seems to try to avoid conflict, which is something I admire.

Suddenly my com-link disrupted my thoughts.

 

:Optimus, did the girl accept the position?: Ratchet asked through my com-link.

 

:She has. Lennox and Epps are going through the guidelines and rules with her as we speak: I replied.

 

:Good. When do you think you will let her meet the rest of the team? The young bots are getting on my nerves!:

 

I chuckled and notice Elliot nod her head a few times at Lennox and Epps’ explanations.

 

:We should take her in a few: I replied.

 

I cut the the com-link and focus back onto Elliot and my two allies.

Suddenly Lennox’s phone started to ring. He pulled out his phone and groaned at the sight of the number on the screen.

 

“Hey Epps, take Elliot to see the bots for now, I need to take this call.” Lennox said as he walked out of the building to take the call.

 

Epps then looks up at me and smirked, he was clearly thinking about something, “Hey Optimus, mind giving me and Elliot a lift?”

 

I notice Elliot stiffen, clearly shocked at Epps’ request.

 

I tilt my helm in a nod, “I don’t mind.”

I outstretch my servo towards the platform, having my palm up for them to climb onto.

 

Epps took a step aside allowing Elliot to walk up to my servo, however she kept staring at me seeming to debate whether to climb on or not.

 

She then finally stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked slowly towards me.

 

“I can walk, you don’t have to give me a lift.” She clearly tried to debate.

 

“It will be faster this way.” I replied, “Do not worry, I won’t let you fall.”

 

She seemed to want to protest until Epps gently pushed her forward.

 

“Come on kid. It’ll be fun.” Epps smiled.

 

Elliot took a step forward and held onto one of my fingers to hoist herself up.

Epps then soon followed and jumped next to Elliot.

I did my best not to move too quickly for her and started walking out of the building. Epps watched as Elliot held one of my digits to brace herself. However, she suddenly gently released my digit to look below her, once she saw the massive height distance, she returned to grabbing my digit again.

Epps laughed at her action.

 

Once walking to Ratchet’s medical building, I heard voices coming from the inside.

My fellow Autobots were conversing with each other until they heard my footsteps approaching them.

 

**Elliot POV**

I still held one of Optimus’ fingers, afraid to fall off. Optimus entered into a different large building, inside of the building contained giant technology and some materials that seemed identical to hospital objects. When we entered the building there was a squad of Transformers chatting among themselves.

 

They all suddenly stopped chatting when they heard Optimus’ steps. All at once they all turned to us.

 

Their eyes were all quickly focused on me.

 

“Autobots, this is Elliot Torre. The citizen who agreed to the job position.” Optimus spoke in his regal tone.

 

They all kept staring at me.

I gulp, “Umm, hello.” I waved to them.

 

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, they all surrounded us, all of them talking at the same time and asking me random questions.

 

“Alright! Alright! Give her some space!” A familiar raspy tone spoke, “It’s not like we’ve never seen a civilian!”

 

The owner of the voice stepped forward, he was yellow, white and had a heart rate line design on his forearms, he pushed the rest of the bots back.

 

“Elliot, that’s Ratchet, the medical officer.” Epps spoke.

 

“Ratchet.” I repeated.

 

Ratchet crossed his arms and looked at me, “Unfortunately we’ve already met before.”

 

We have?

 

I was confused until Optimus spoke.

 

“He was with me when we first interviewed you at the cafe, however you only met him in his holoform.” Optimus explained.

 

“Oh! No wonder your voice sounded familiar! Also... I owe you an apology...” I lowered my head in guilt.

 

Ratchet stiffened at a loss of my words, “What are you talking about?”

 

“I mean the way I snapped in the cafe. It was... unprofessional of me.” I said.

 

A large black and silver bot suddenly laughed, “It was about time someone snapped at the old rust bucket!” He said in a heavy british accent.

Ratchet glared at him.

 

Hang on. Even _he_ sounded familiar!

“Ironhide!?” I almost exclaimed.

 

The black bot smirked and nodded, “Yup. The one and only.”

 

Epps spoke, “He is the team’s weapon specialist.”

 

Ironhide suddenly transformed his hands into giant cannons that whirled to life. Mockingly aiming them at me, playfully of course.

 

“Stop showing off Ironhide.” A small blue and pink female robot spoke, “Hey there, I’m Arcee.”

 

“Arcee, that’s a pretty name.” I said making her look away in a shy manner.

 

“Sup femme!” A silver bot who had feet for wheels circled around Optimus and then stopping in front of us, “I’m Sideswipe! The handsome one of the team.”

 

I smiled, clearly this Transformer was like a human flirter.

 

“Also known as a troublemaker.” Ironhide scoffed.

 

Sideswipe glared at Ironhide, “Am not!”

 

Suddenly a bright yellow and black robot shoved Sideswipe aside to be in front of us, “Hello- there- my lady!”

 

I was confused by the way he was talking, as if he was grabbing words from the radio and putting them together.

 

Epps seemed to have noticed my confusion, “That’s Bumblebee, the scout, he can’t talk so he uses radio and music words to communicate.”

 

“Bumblebee. Cute.” I said.

 

Bumblebee made a hand gesture in a flattering motion, he then shoved his arm at Sideswipe who rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Bee boy.” Sideswipe replied.

 

“That’s the whole team right now, you'll probably meet more Autobots when you step foot into Cybertron.” Epps smiled, “Everyone here were the first ones to arrive on Earth and help protect us.”

 

I look at every each one of them, I was shocked to know that only a small group of Transformers were able to defeat Megatron’s reign of terror, “Thank you all for helping our kind. My words may not be much but we owe you guys. Like big time.” I said.

 

“Your words of gratitude is enough for us.” Optimus spoke up, “You do not owe us.”

 

I smiled up at Optimus.

 

“So Elliot, why don’t you stick around with the guys while I go get the paperwork that you need to sign.” Epps gestured for Optimus to lower him to the ground.

Optimus kneeled down and allowed me and Epps to climb off. Epps patted my back and ran off to get the paperwork. For some reason I felt like he left on purpose just to leave me with the bots alone.

I stood in the middle of the Transformers, all of them looking down at me.

 

“So Elliot tell us a bit about yourself?” Sideswipe said as he came closer to me.

 

“Umm, well I don’t really know what to say, I mean, you guys kinda know about me already, right?” I asked.

 

They all looked at each other, seeming to be caught on the spot.

 

This was awkward.

 

Arcee then shoved Sideswipe on the side and kneeled down to get closer to me.

 

“You are right, but there a few things we don’t really know such as your favorite hobbies.” Arcee smiled, “We may know about your background, but we really do not know about your personality.”

 

Sideswipe nodded, “Yeah what she said! If you’re gonna work with us, then maybe we should get to know each other better.”

 

Ratchet scoffed and suddenly plucked me from the ground and puts me onto his large hand. I almost yelped at the sudden action.

 

“She will need to have a scan first before anything else, I need to make sure her health is good.” Ratchet said, passing by Arcee and the rest.

 

Optimus followed behind Ratchet, “Ratchet is right, we will all take turns to get to know Elliot better.”

All the bots nodded in agreement, although Sideswipe and Bumblebee seemed to be debating with each other on who got to hang out with me first. They remind me so much of teenagers.

 

Ratchet had put me on top of a large metal table where his tools were on and a giant computer screen of his was at his level.

He aimed his index finger towards me and out of his index finger came out a green laser that went right over my body. It didn’t hurt but it felt slightly warm. I observed as he was done scanning me and suddenly started typing into his computer. I was able to see Cybertronian words on the big screen, I tried to read them over, but Ratchet was a quick typer not giving me chance to even finish one sentence.

 

Again, I didn't notice Optimus watching me as I tried reading what Ratchet was jotting down.

 

“Hmmm, no broken bones, no illness has been detected, you are in good health, but I do suggest you to stay away from any sugary beverages.” Ratchet said as he looked over the data.

 

Wow, I guess he could see that I drank soda for lunch.

 

I noticed Optimus suddenly touching the side of his head where his ears would be located. His eyes weren’t focused on me or Ratchet, seeming to be staring into space. He was focused on something else. After a few seconds he then looked directly at me, lowering his hand.

 

“Ratchet, I am needed at the meeting bunker. Notify me if you need me.” Optimus said as he looked over at the medic.

 

Ratchet didn’t turn and only waved his hand up in the air, shooing him off as he focused on the data he had on his computer “Yeah yeah, understood.”

 

Optimus took a step towards me, “You will be in good hands Elliot, my Autobots will take care of you.”

 

I nodded in understanding, “Ok, thanks for presenting them to me.”

 

Optimus smiled a bit and lowered his helm in a ‘you're welcome’ gesture and walked out of the medical building.

 

I watched as he finally left, Ratchet then turned to me.

 

“I will be asking a few questions concerning your health, I want to make sure your medical file is up to date.” Ratchet spoke.

 

I guess it can’t be that bad since I’m going to an alien planet. My health will be top priority for Ratchet, him being medic and all.

How bad can it be to answer Ratchet?

He’ll be just like an average human doctor.

 

“Okay.” I sat down on the metal surface of his table, getting comfortable before answering any questions of his.

 

I notice him ready to type my answers on his computer.

 

“Alright, first question, have you ever been sexually active or have interfaced in the last few weeks?” He asked in a monotone.

  


Fuc-

\----------

 

Apparently Ratchet wanted to know every single thing about my health, even little things such as any allergies, or rashes or an increase of pimples anywhere in my body, and about my period patterns.

It was embarrassing since I have never had a Transformer for a doctor. Although Ratchet seemed to be used to it, clearly having to care for his fellow bots and even human soldiers.

He had taken a blood sample of mine, of course using his holoform instead of his bipedal form.

 

I walked out of the medical area with a bandage wrapped on my upper arm where Ratchet took blood samples of mine. Once walking out, the sunrays hit me in full blast, I groan and rub my eyes. Luckily a large shadow dropped over me, letting me adjust my sight. I look up to see who the shadow belonged to and notice that it was Arcee.

 

“Getting some fresh air?” Arcee asked.

 

I nodded, “Yup.”

 

Arcee smiled, “It seems that Ratchet held you for too long huh?”

 

I laughed, “He seems nice although maybe a little stern.”

 

“Oh trust me, just try not to get on his bad side.” Arcee laughed, “Anyway, wanna walk around the base?”

 

I hesitated to answer but Arcee suddenly picked me up like a kid and put me over her shoulder.

 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” I felt embarrassed and didn’t want to be a burden to her.

 

She laughed and shook her head, “I don’t mind, besides it is best that I show you around this way so you won’t get lost. This place is built for us to wander around.”

She was right, the buildings in the base were huge and the area in the base was immense.

Arcee walked around the base, showing me where the soldiers ate to where the training areas were held for soldiers and Autobots. She even showed me the area where they would sleep- or stasis in her words.

Arcee was nice and seemed to enjoy my company even if I was sitting on her shoulder. I literally felt like a kid being carried by a parent. Arcee was big but not as big as the other bots.

“It must be annoying for you to work with a lot of guys.” I joked.

Arcee laughed, “You have no idea, Ironhide and Sideswipe are the ones who get on my nerves most of the time. They once tried painting my whole alt mode bright neon green with their signatures on. Of course, I caught them in the act trying to get me while I was on stasis. Optimus had to teach them both a lesson.”

I could just imagine Optimus scolding both bots like a parent.

Arcee told me a few more stories about her and the bots’ mischief acts until we both heard a loud vehicle rumble. I notice a silver Corvette with a yellow and black Camaro driving right towards us. I almost flinched at the speed they were going, fearing that they would collide us, but Arcee stood still with her arms crossed.

Both vehicles screeched to a stop and both transformed to reveal Sideswipe and Bumblebee.

“What’s up Elliot!” Sideswipe smiled.

I waved hello at them.

Arcee quirked a brow at them, “Didn’t Optimus told you both not to drive that way inside of the base?”

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head and did several beeping noises.

“We came to pick up Elliot. Lennox and Epps want her to sign the paperwork.” Sideswipe replied.

He was about to reach and grab me but Arcee suddenly transformed and I fell right onto her seat with a thud. She was a nice sleek motorcycle and rumbled to life beneath me.

 

“I can take her, since I know you two will only take her for a joyride instead of taking her to Lennox.” Arcee rumbled, “Hang on Elliot!”

“Wha-” 

Arcee screeched to a start and I grasped tightly onto the handles. I turn to see Sideswipe and Bumblebee shouting behind us, both transforming to catch up to us.

Arcee drove fast and professionally past soldiers and other obstacles. She drifted a few turns, nearly making me get a heart attack.

Arcee drove me back to the first bunker I visited. I notice Lennox and Optimus talking to each other until they heard Arcee’s engine. They both turned to us and I almost laughed at Lennox’s expression. He was clearly shocked to see me on Arcee’s vehicle mode.

Arcee stopped in front of Optimus and I climbed off of her, a sudden laugh escaping me.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee then appeared behind us.

“That was awesome!” I exclaimed.

Arcee and the other bots transformed to their bipedal modes and were all laughing with me.

Lennox chuckled as he shook his head, “Nice hair-do Elliot.”

I stopped laughing and realized that my hair was a mess. I tried brushing it down which only caused everyone to laugh again except for Optimus who only smiled.

“I thought I sent Bumblebee and Sideswipe to bring Elliot.” Optimus spoke.

Arcee rolled her eyes, “Do you really believe they would bring her? They would have probably kidnapped her to do some joyrides instead.”

Optimus hummed, “I suppose you have a point.”

Sideswipe and Bumblebee started to argue with Arcee.

I walked up to Lennox and Optimus, “So I need to sign some papers?” I asked.

Lennox nodded and before he could say something else I see a man in a suit stomping towards us. I notice Lennox grimace at the man, even I saw Optimus shuffle a bit but no one seemed to have noticed it except for me.

“Captain Lennox!” The man almost shouted in anger.

 

I turn to look at Arcee and the other two bots but they all seemed to be serious and almost annoyed of the new guy’s appearance.

I’m guessing this guy was bad news to them.

“Mr. Flitz, what can I do for you today?” Lennox asked, clearly saying it by force.

The new guy stopped right in front of us, he glared mostly down at me. He was very thin and had dark hair that was clearly brushed down with too much hair gel, he had dark eyes and wore an expensive suit and had a cellphone on one hand as if he was ready to call someone.

“So the rumors are true! A civilian in a classified facility! No civilians are allowed to be in here!” The man shouted, clearly directing his anger at me.

I didn’t know what to say or even do, this man clearly didn’t want me to be here.

“She has access here.” Lennox spoke, “She was cleared by the General and the Chief of Staff-”

“I don’t give a damn! She’s still a civilian!” He took a step towards me.

Before I can react, Arcee suddenly stomped her foot right in front of me to block the man’s path. The man jumped back by the sudden act.

Arcee crossed her arms, “She is also cleared to stay here by Optimus Prime.”

The man then glared up at Optimus, “You cannot let her in! There are rules!”

“I understand the rules and the safety precautions, Mr. Flitz, for even I was the one who forced the rules around here as well.” Optimus spoke, his tone firm and out for debate.

“She is still a civilian!” The man still argued.

Does he not realize that he was talking to giant robots who can easily step right over him?

“Sir, with all do respect, she was the one who accepted the ‘special job’ position from the scholar committee.” Lennox stepped in.

The man stuttered and looked up at Optimus and then at me. Seeming to hope that it wasn’t true, “She is just a kid!”

“I’m 24.” I replied sternly at him.

 

“Stay out of it!” Mr. Flitz snapped, “I am calling the General and have her removed from here! There is no way she will qualify for this position! And I demand that you do the same Prime!”

Sideswipe and Bumblebee had their fists clenched, I could see them wanting to beat this man up. Arcee still had me near her, not wanting me to be close to the man.

As the man was trying to dial the number on his phone, Optimus took a loud step forward. The ground shook at his unexpected motion.

Mr. Flitz almost dropped his phone by the loud step and looked up at Optimus like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Mr. Flitz, I will not decline Elliot from this position. I have already made my final decision. I also believe that the General will also not decline. For it was he who was the one who requested Elliot to be here as well.” Optimus spoke, his tone had an edge to it.

The man was clearly enraged, his face had turned completely red. Probably redder than a tomato.

The man pointed his finger at me, “You do realize that you will be working under the governing board, this isn’t a game for a kid like you.”

Duh. I know this was a serious subject. Did this guy really think I’m that dumb?

I took a step forward to him, showing him that I wouldn’t be intimidated by his threats, “I know what I signed up for and I will not back down. Even if this takes me to a different planet, I am willing to help make peace with the Transformers and prove that our kind and theirs can coexist.”

Lennox smiled from behind Mr. Flitz, proud that I stepped forward.

Mr. Flitz clenched his teeth, “You know nothing.”

He then turned to Lennox with a glare and walked off to whatever hole he crawled out of.

Once he was gone, the tension in the air dispersed and Arcee kneeled next to me, patting my back.

I look up at her and smiled, “Sorry if I seemed rude.”

Sideswipe suddenly grabbed me and lifted me up like a child, “Are you kidding!? That was awesome!”

Bumblebee agreed next to him, ruffling my hair.

“It was about time someone put that fragger in place.” Sideswipe chuckled.

“Does he always treat you guys like that?” I asked, feeling bad for them.

Arcee exhaled and crossed her arms, “Almost everyday.”

Sideswipe placed me back down and I turn to Optimus and Lennox. Hoping they can explain why.

“He’s one of the liaisons here at base, apparently he dislikes the bots.” Lennox said.

“That’s messed up, then why doesn’t he get a different job?” I said.

“He believes that we would go rogue.” Arcee replied, “He wants us to follow his rules like puppets.”

Mr. Flitz sounded like a jerk.

“Mr. Flitz worries for his world, he has his reasons to be this way.” Optimus spoke up.

I can’t believe Optimus has that much sympathy for a jerk as Mr. Flitz.

Lennox patted my shoulder, seeming to noticed my concern.

“Don’t worry Elliot. Optimus and I can handle Mr. Flitz.” Lennox smiled, comforting me.

I look down and nodded, “Do you think he will kick me out?” I asked, worry in my tone.

“No.” Optimus said, clearly something he wasn’t going to let Mr. Flitz allow.

Good, because I don't want to get kicked out. I am warming up to this place and I am making great friends.


	10. Adjusting to new friends

**Elliot POV**

After signing and reading over 50 pages of paperwork, I stood up from the chair I was sitting on.

I was left alone to sign the paperwork on top of the platform.

I was thinking on how I got myself to this position, I never imagined that I would soon step onto an alien planet, I mean- yeah I always dreamt of having a closer view of the stars, but this was so unexpected. It almost felt surreal.

 

I lean on the platform’s edge, thinking about my friend. Not Sonia or Nathaly, but my other friend. The one who bought my data pad from the black market, the one who practised Cybertronian language with me, the one who I grew up with, the one who died on that car crash. He was the one who I shared dreams with about exploring the universe, he was the one who encouraged people to reach their dreams. He would have accepted this job. He would have made a big difference.

 

But now he’s gone.

 

I feel like I’m stealing his dream.

 

Do I deserve this?

 

I touch the scar on my eyebrow subconsciously, the scar was a heavy reminder on me on how I should cherish the people I meet before they get taken away.

 

Maybe I should have been the one who died on that car crash.

 

My dark thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. I look below and see a red and blue Peterbilt truck driving inside the building.

 

Optimus.

 

He began to transform into his bipedal form, I watched as his gears and metal shifted in place. It looked like magic, it was mesmerizing.

 

As soon as he was on his complete form, he walked up to me, “I came to check up on you.” He spoke, “I hope I am not intruding.” His eyes were focused onto me, his posture regal just like he stood in his holoform when I first met him.

 

Now that I think about it, I couldn't believe that I spoke- and am- speaking to The Optimus Prime.

 

I shake my head, “I’m actually done, I was just taking a break.” I smiled.

 

He noticed me still touching my scar, I quickly lower my hand down.

 

“If it isn’t too much to ask, did you receive that scar from the car crash? The files never went in depth about the incident.” Optimus asked.

 

Optimus seemed curious, but also hesitant of the topic.

 

I sigh and nodded, “Yeah. I did.”

 

He seemed to contemplate my response, until he spoke again, “Does it hurt?”

I notice him studying my face, I could clearly see that he was worried about me.

“No, but...” I stopped talking, not really sure how to explain that I have a different type of pain. I also didn't want to make him worry on something that shouldn't concern him.

He must have noticed my trouble to form words because he slowly lifted his hand towards me, wanting me to climb on.

“Maybe some fresh air would do some good.” He said, seeming to know what I needed right now.

Such a sweet guy.

Wait.

Sweet?

I shake my thoughts and nodded at his idea. I get on his hand with more confidence, although I still held onto one of his fingers to balance myself.

I could hear Optimus’ gears whirl as he moved, but I also listened to something else, located in his chest. It took me a minute to understand what it was.

His Spark.

I read on my data pad about Cybertronian Sparks. It is technically a heart to them, it’s what keeps them alive. It isn’t that different from human hearts, except that we pump blood and they pump Energon which flows in their bodies.

Optimus noticed me staring at his chest, “Is something wrong?” He asked.

I look up and blush in embarrassment, I must have looked like a creep staring at his chest. I quickly look away and got more interested at staring at his palm.

“Nothing!” I tried to lie.

I only heard him hum gently as he continued to walk. Once we were out, I realized that the sky had become an orange hue with a few stars and Cybertron’s lights could be seen here as well.

I kept staring at the sky, the colors were vibrant. Turning to look at Optimus, I notice him also staring at the sky.

He seemed to be lost in thought.

“Penny for your thoughts?” I asked.

Optimus looked down at me, his expression was priceless and almost adorable. He was confused.

“You don’t have to pay me.” Optimus replied.

I laugh which only resulted him to be more confused, “It’s a figure of speech, I just noticed that you were deep in thought and I asked if you’re okay to share them.”

Optimus chuckled lowly, “I see. Well, I don’t mind sharing,” He looked up at the sky again, “I’m just pleased that my planet is slowly restoring to its natural state.”

“Your planet was dying before right? Before my kind knew about your existence?” I asked.

He nodded, “It’s been dying since the war began. Our wars only drained out our planet’s resources, causing it to be no longer inhabitable.” His expression changed to a pained one, “I tried everything in my power to save it, but Megatron only made things more difficult.”

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. The villain of our world, of our humanity.

“I only know Megatron from news stories and a few Cybertronians’ tales in their perspectives, but was he really that... bad like others say he was?” I asked.

Optimus exhaled and looked down at me, “He was never bad eons ago. His beliefs and ideas made him lose sight of the right path. He became selfish and lustful for power. He wanted our kind to follow him, he wanted us to conquer worlds and be ‘gods,’ for he believed that we were stronger and smarter than any other life in the galaxy.”

I imagined Megatron like a dictator, scaring everyone to do his bidding.

“Do you believe in his words? About being superior than anyone else?” I asked.

Optimus looked down at me and thought for a moment, he then shook his head.

“No.” He replied, not looking away from me, “Our kind may be more... advanced, however, we also have so much to learn about the universe. Just by learning about your kind, I can see that Cybertronians lack much more than technology.”

I was confused.

 

Before I can ask what he meant we heard a car honk.

Optimus turned and saw Lennox climbing out of Ironhide’s vehicle mode.

“Elliot! You ready to head home?!” He had to shout for me to hear from how high I was.

I gave him a thumbs up and turned to look up at Optimus, “I should be going home.”

Optimus nodded and lowered me to the ground, “It has been a long day for you.”

I nodded. Such a long but adventurous day.

Optimus had called the rest of the Autobots to bid me goodbye. All of them gathered around me and bid me goodnight, although Sideswipe and Bumblebee kept begging me to come back tomorrow, due to them constantly begging me to come back, Ratchet had to drag the two bots away.

Lennox and Epps approached me.

“We shall send the paperwork to the General and the scholar committee. You still need to wait a few days before they accept the work.” Lennox said.

I nodded, “So what about my boss? Should I start telling her about me getting a new job?”

“It’s all taken care of, I called your boss and we organized a few things, you’ll still be working for her until you’re finally accepted to be with us.” Epps replied, smiling at me.

“Wow... you guys are fast.” I said.

Lennox chuckled, “In the meantime, you’re allowed to visit the bots. The bots will be willing to give you a ride here.”

Bumblebee suddenly played upbeat music from his radio.

I laugh as he tried dancing with the music.

“Alright alright, she needs to go home and rest! Medic’s orders!” Ratchet snapped, clearly worried about my health.

Lennox then gestured me to Optimus who was transforming into his truck mode.

“The big guy is taking you home.” Lennox told me.

“But-”

“You better not make him wait.” Lennox smirked.

I sigh and thanked him and Epps. I ran up to Optimus who opened his passenger door for me.

Once settling in and putting my seatbelt, Optimus’ engine roared to life and drove off to the exit of the base.

It didn't take long for us to be on the road, I sat on the seat with comfortable silence. Watching the buildings dash by. I leaned my head against the window, feeling the rumbling vibrations of Optimus’ engine. It was very soothing.

My eyelids were starting to feel heavy, I sink deeper into the seat, I could of sworn I felt the seat mold around me. Not thinking much about it, I allowed my eyes to close. Letting the darkness swallow me.

 

**Optimus POV**

Elliot had suddenly fallen asleep, her breathing was low and steady. Clearly she was worn out by today’s events. I gently tighten my seatbelt on her to make sure she stayed in place, not wanting to disturb her slumber.

Elliot had proven herself to the team, she was kind, respectful and would stand up to defend herself when Mr. Flitz tried kicking her out. She demonstrated determination and accepted the Autobots like friends. However, I just hoped that she wouldn’t have to face Mr. Flitz again.

Even so, she may have showed herself as a good asset for the job, but I couldn’t help but notice that she seemed to hold something back. When I saw her earlier she almost looked guilty while she touched her scar, her eyes and expression held a hint of pain.

Not wanting to trespass her personal battles, I felt the need to support her. I had the urge to know what was troubling her. If she is to work for me I need to know her troubles to aid her. For some reason, I felt that the scar from her accident had more backstory than what the files contained.

Arriving at Elliot’s residence, I parked on her driveway, luckily it was large enough for me.

Elliot was still sleeping, I felt a ting of shame knowing that I would need to disturb her rest.

I tried calling out to her, but she only stirred on the seat, mumbling to herself.

Her peaceful sleep was almost endearing to watch.

I shake my processors and focused on getting Elliot to wake up.

Summoning my holoform, I lean over to Elliot, shaking her shoulder gently.

“Elliot.” I almost whispered, “Elliot we have arrived.”

Elliot swatted towards me as if trying to shoo me away, I internally chuckle at her childlike response. She clearly didn’t want to wake up.

I shake her again with more firmness, “Elliot wake up.” I said a little louder.

She moaned as she slowly cracked her eyelids open, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I watched as she tried looking around her surroundings, until her eyes landed on mine.

“Mr. Pax! I mean- Optimus! I’m sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!” Her face turned red and was stuttering in embarrassment.

I smile and shake my head, “There is no need to apologize, you needed to rest, but it will be best that you rest more comfortably inside your home.”

Elliot looked out the door window and giggled, “Y-yeah, I’ll probably get my neck stiff staying the night in your seat- not that I would! I mean!- not saying that your seat is uncomfortable! I mean!-”

She was at a loss of words.

I touched her shoulder in a comforting gesture, “Don’t fret, I understand what you’re trying to say.”

She sighed and nodded, she pulled out her hand for me to shake.

“Thank you, for the job and letting me meet with your team. I actually had fun.” She smiled.

I shook her hand firmly, “It was my pleasure, for I must also thank you for accepting the job proposal.”

She nodded, “I’m glad I did. I guess I shall see you soon then?” She unbuckled herself.

She tried reaching to the door handle but I opened it for her first. She was surprised at first but smiled and jumped out, thanking me again.

“Goodnight Optimus.” She said as her lips curled up to a smile.

I tilt my head, “Goodnight Elliot.”

She closed the door, trying to be careful not to slam it too hard to hurt me. Not that it would since she clearly doesn't have the strength to hurt me.

I watched as she reached up her doorstep and unlocked her door. She waved at me and finally got inside.

I stayed for a few more minutes, seeing that she turned a few lights inside her home.

I dismissed my holoform and finally drove out of her driveway and back to the road.

Not realizing that I felt a warming sensation in my Spark.

 

**Elliot POV**

Waking up from my bed, I sat up and stretched my arms up. Slowly processing on the events that happened yesterday.

As soon as everything flooded back to me, I couldn’t help but smile.

I was gonna work on an alien planet. I mean, almost.

I jump out of bed and get myself ready, brushing my hair, changing clothes, eating breakfast and finally making sure I had my house keys and cellphone.

Not realizing that I had done things too quickly, it was still early so I decided to grab my datapad from my bedroom and started reading it on my living room couch.

I turned it on and began to read a few entries about the Transformer’s abilities to transform.

Halfway through my reading, the datapad suddenly made a beeping noise.

It startled me for the datapad never made a noise before. I turn the tablet around to find where the noise was emanating from, or if I clicked on something.

I sat up straight and fumbled with a few things but my datapad suddenly turned to static making a loud screeching noise, I dropped the pad on the couch and covered my ears.

The noise was painful that even my head began to throb.

The pad suddenly turned completely black and the noise stopped.

It took me a while to regain myself and to finally look back at the datapad.

I hesitated but slowly reached towards it.

As soon as my fingers brushed the screen, the pad turned back on as if nothing happened. 

I was confused. This never happened to me before.

A knock suddenly interrupted my daze and I quickly put the data pad under the couch. 

I walked up towards the door and open it.

Two guys around my age stood near my doorstep. One of them had black hair with a few yellow highlights, he wore a black jacket and pants with a yellow shirt. The second guy had silver hair and wore grey camo pants and a sleeveless white shirt. He had a few silver piercings on his ears. 

They both had bright blue eyes.

I couldn't believe it.

 

“Bumblebee? Sideswipe?” I asked almost shocked at their appearance.

Sideswipe smiled, “Are we that recognizable?” He cocked his hip to the side while crossing his arms over his chest, acting offended.

Bumblebee smiled, “Morning Elliot, sorry if we came without advising you first.” 

He can talk!?

I stuttered as I looked at them both. Sideswipe laughed and patted my shoulder.

“I know we’re good looking, but there’s no need to drool over our looks.” He joked.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, “It’s not that! It’s just that, how did you guys get my address and I thought Bumblebee couldn’t talk.” 

Both of them looked at eachother and started laughing.

“Ratchet was able to make my holoform have its own voice, although my true form is a lot more difficult since he doesn’t have the right parts for my vocal cords.” Bumblebee replied, “Also, we asked Epps to give us your address. And now we’re here!” He smirked.

Epps, of course he would, Epps seemed the type of guy who like to watch others struggle in embarrassing moments.

I sigh and rub the side of my head, I notice Bumblebee and Sideswipe alt modes parked on my driveway.

“But why are you guys here? I mean- I’m glad you guys came to visit but I didn’t expect you guys here early and right after the day I signed the paperwork.”

Sideswipe smiled, “We didn’t want to wait! Besides, we heard you work today so Bee and I thought to escort you to your working place.”

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, “Yup! Ironhide even told us about this Steve guy-”

Sideswipe shoved him to cut him off but clearly was too late.

Seriously Ironhide?

“You guys don’t have to escort me, also Steve can’t do anything to me while I’m inside my working space.” I tried to reassure them, but they clearly weren't buying it.

 

“Nope. We’re sticking to you either way.” Sideswipe smirked.

I try thinking of an excuse, it’s not that I didn't want them to hang around with me but I didn't want them to ‘escort’ me, feeling as if they have to babysit me.

“Does Optimus know?” I asked.

They both suddenly froze and were shifting on their spots, clearly the question caught them off guard.

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest, “Does he even know that you guys are here?”

Silence.

Then Sideswipe piped up, “No, but we have a day off!” Sideswipe interjected.

“Besides he would have agreed for us to escort you! Especially when you will soon be working under him and the government, you’re technically important to us and Optimus’ plan for peace!” Bumblebee butted in.

I guess he had a point. Optimus wouldn’t want something bad happen to me since I’m technically the first human to agree to the job position. It would suck if something did happen and the hopes for peace will be ruined.

I groan, they clearly won this battle.

I open the door wide enough for the guys to get inside, “Come inside, let me just get my bag.”

They both walked in, inspecting my home as if it were an amusement park.

As I grabbed my stuff I could hear the guys touching my shelves and photo frames. Once grabbing my bag, I walk to the living room where Sideswipe and Bumblebee were looking through my stuff in my living room.

“Optimus was right, you love to read huh?” Sideswipe asked.

He stood in front of my book shelf that contained rows of books from old to new.

I nodded, “I do, do you guys?” I asked.

Sideswipe shook his head, “Nah, we can get data from the internet.”

That was just a typical response from teenagers in high school.

I turn to see Bumblebee looking at some photo frames, unfortunately he was staring at one specific one.

It was one with my deceased friend.

I walk up to Bumblebee, he had his head tilted to the side like a confused toddler while inspecting the photo.

“Is he your mate?” Bumblebee asked.

Funny how they refer boyfriend and girlfriends as ‘mate’ in their language.

I look at the picture he was looking at. 

It was of me and  _ him _ hugging, we were at the beach. It was the day after graduating high school.

We both had ice creams and we were pretty sunburned for being under the sun for hours.

I could still remember his laughter ringing in my ears.

Bumblebee waited patiently, but he noticed me zoning out that he had to touch my arm. Sideswipe noticed and approached us, also looking at the picture.

I clear my throat, “Sorry Bumblebee, I just had a flashback. But to answer your question, we were very old friends. You both know I was in a car accident, right?” I asked.

They both silently nodded.

I point to the guy in the picture, “He was the one with me on that accident.”

They both looked down at me with a pang of sorrow. 

It was the same look everyone gave me.

I then clap my hands, startling them both, “Alright! Let’s go! I don’t want to be late for work.” I smiled, trying to change the mood.

I dragged both boys out the door. Locking the door behind me, I walked towards the two shiny vehicles parked on my driveway.

I stopped in front of the cars, it was pretty weird knowing that it was their true selves and the holograms were fake versions of them.

I turn around to look at the guys, wondering who will be the one giving me a ride.

 

Bumblebee and Sideswipe were staring at each other, as if having a staring contest until Sideswipe groaned in a sudden defeat.

I was confused at their actions until Bumblebee grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his alt mode.

“Umm, what was that?” I asked.

“What was what?” Bumblebee asked as he opened his passenger door for me.

I get inside and Bumblebee sat on the driver’s seat. He then started his engine and drove out to the road. Sideswipe following close behind us.

“Why did you guys stare at each other back there? You guys acted as if you had an argument.” I replied.

Bumblebee laughed, “I won the debate to get you to work and that he could drive you on the way back.”

No they didn’t. They were just staring at each other, there were no words being said.

“But you guys didn't say anything.”

It took Bumblebee a moment to realize what I was saying and laughed.

“Oh! We spoke through our com links.” Bumblebee answered, “We have our own personal com-links where we could talk to each other, it may seem as if we talk telepathically to you, but it’s like a phone in our heads.”

Comm links. I think there was something on the data pad that explained military communication between Cybertronians. Their communications worked faster than a regular human phone and their talks in their comms were fast as blinking an eye. It helped them a lot when they were in battle and helped them strategize attacking procedures during combat.

Cool.

Bumblebee started to chat with me about how he loves to speed through the vacant roads, telling me how he and Sideswipe would sneak out of base in the middle of the nights just to go for joyrides.

I realized that Bumblebee was a guy who talked a lot, but it wasn’t a lot to annoy you, he was pretty entertaining to hear.

Finally arriving to the library, Bumblebee and Sideswipe parked at the employee area. They both followed me inside the library. It was still early so I was the first one to be inside. The entire library was dark and quiet.

I notice the two guys sticking close to me, looking around in a cautious manner.

I put my bag in my locker and lead the guys to the main floor of the library.

“It looks kinda... creepy.” Bumblebee muttered.

Sideswipe laughed, “Maybe there are ghosts roaming around.” Clearly trying to scare Bumblebee.

Bumblebee scowled at Sideswipe, not wanting to believe his scaring tactic.

“Actually Sideswipe, there are ghosts here.” I said, “Her name is Velma, she used to be the founder of this library and she supposedly wanders around the shelfs and drops books to scare her victims.”

Both guys looked at me in shock. Then Sideswipe smirked.

“Ha-ha. Nice try. There is no such thing as ghosts, Ratchet tells us that it’s just human folktales to purposely scare young human children.” Sideswipe crossed his arms, acting brave as he puffed his chest out.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and both guys screamed.

I turn around to see one of the books on the floor, it was the usual book that would be misplaced on the book-stands causing it to fall most of the time.

What an irony to happen at the right moment.

I walk over to the book and shelf it back properly.

Noticing that both guys watched me, looking at me as if I were demented.

I laugh.

“Guys the book display wasn’t properly firm down, which caused the book to fall off.” I said, trying to stop laughing but was poorly failing at it.

Both guys cleared their throats and looked away from me, embarrassed.

 

“W-we knew that.” Bumblebee said.

I still continued to laugh.

It wasn’t long before more of my coworkers started to show up, the first ones were Nathaly and Sonia.

They both were startled to see Bumblebee and Sideswipe with me, not wanting them to think that the guys were trespassing I told them that they were colleges of mine.

Luckily they fell for it.

My two friends shook hands with the guys and introduced themselves. Nathaly and Sonia were confused of Bumblebee and Sideswipe’s names, but I was quick to add that they worked for the military and that it was their military code names.

Luckily they fell for that too.

I could tell they were all getting along with each other pretty well. Unfortunately it was opening time and I asked the guys if they wanted to pick me up later, but they refused and decided to stay until my shift was over.

I opened the library doors and greeted the patrons as they walked inside.

Doing my regular routine of shelving books for a while, I realized that Bumblebee and Sideswipe weren’t to be seen. Fearing that they were being reckless and were getting into trouble by my boss I feared that they’ll both probably get kicked out.

I doubt Optimus will be happy either.

I walked around the adult area but the guys weren’t there. Thinking that they might have left after all, I then suddenly heard children laughing at the story time area.

I was confused, there was no story time scheduled for today so I decided to check it out for myself.

Walking towards the kids area, the laughter seemed to get louder and louder as I got closer to the source. I peeked inside one of the story time rooms and I was surprised to see Bumblebee and Sideswipe reading the ‘Three Little Pigs’ to a group of small toddlers. Both guys were doing the puffing sounds and acting scared throughout the story, causing the children to laugh and pay fully attention to them.

Sideswipe acted like the big bad wolf and creeped around the kids in a slouching position, while making funny faces.

I couldn’t help but to giggle at their antics.

A felt a sudden tapping on my shoulder and see a mother also peeking inside the room to watch the scene play off.

“The children are enjoying themselves, those two young men sure are good with the children.” The lady said smiling at me, “Do they work here?”

“They... uhh... they’re volunteering just for today.” I lied.

The mother nodded, “Too bad, they should volunteer more often to come and read to the children.”

I mentally laugh, if only she knew that they were actually holograms and that they’re actually giant Cybertronians parked at the parking lot.


	11. Trouble

Finally finishing up my shift, I headed to the lockers to grab my bag until I was tackled by Nathaly and Sonia in a sudden bear hug.

 

“What the?- Guys?” I asked, shocked at their embrace.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you you’re being transferred to a new job?!” Sonia exclaimed.

 

How did they know?

 

“Who told you?” I asked.

 

“We overheard Mrs. McCullen talking to someone in her office about you getting a new job.” Nathaly replied.

 

I raised my eyebrow, “Eavesdropping again?” 

 

“As if you don’t do it too.” Sonia countered.

 

I laughed, “True. And yeah I’m getting a new job, I just signed up yesterday but I’m waiting for the paperwork to go through.”

 

It was technically true.

 

“We’re gonna miss you though, you’ve worked here for years now. Just don’t forget to come everyday to visit.” Sonia pointed her finger at me in a scolding matter.

 

“I’ll try.” I said.

I felt a pang of sadness, realization hitting me that I won’t be able to see them as much anymore after I get the job.

Both my friend noticed my change of expression.

“You okay?” Nathay asked.

I quickly nodded, “Yeah, it’s just that, the job is pretty far from here.”

They both looked down until Sonia’s face lit up.

“Then let’s go party! Just us three! We can go out and hang out, we can go to that fancy restaurant in the city that just opened up a week ago.” Sonia said.

“Yeah that will be awesome.” I liked that idea.

“We can do it as soon as you get accepted Elliot, that way we can say our proper farewells.” Nathaly smiled.

“Good idea.” Sonia said, “Just keep us updated.”

I nodded, “I will. Thanks guys.”

They gave me one more hug.

I waved goodbye to them and walked to the exit where Bumblebee and Sideswipe were already waiting for me, standing in front of their vehicle forms in the distance of the parking lot.

Before I could run up to them, someone blocked my path and my face bumped into someone’s chest.

The strong smell of cigars hitting me in a flash.

Damn it.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Steve asked, smirking down at me.

I look up and see Steve waiting for my reply. I tried walking around him but he kept mirroring my motions.

“I’m just going home.” I lied.

He then grabbed my shoulder in a very tight grip making me yelp in pain.

“I hate when you ignore me.” He suddenly hissed.

I notice him glaring down at me, he then shoved me towards a nearby wall and pins me back with a loud thud.

I notice Bumblebee and Sideswipe running towards me. Steve clearly not noticing them approaching us.

Steve lowers his head closely to mine and laughed, “Where’s your big muscled friend now? Too bad he ain’t here.”

I had enough!

I raised my right hand and struck two fingers on the side of his neck causing him to gag and nearly lose his footing on the sidewalk.

I tried running around him but he quickly blocks my path while holding his neck. Still in pain.

“You!-”

Steve was then cut off by Sideswipe punching Steve across the face, knocking him out in one blow.

I was shocked but Bumblebee quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me to his vehicle mode.

I get inside and Bumblebee and Sideswipe quickly dash out of the parking area and we headed down the busy roads over the speeding limits.

Bumblebee’s holoform was laughing, “Nice attack on that bully! I thought we weren’t gonna get to you in time until you dazed that freak!”

Suddenly Sideswipe’s voice boomed out of Bumblebee’s radio, probably opening their com links for me to hear them both.

“Optimus is going to get our afts for attacking a human!” Sideswipe laughed with a bit of worry, “This is just between us three, alright?!”

I giggle until a third familiar voice spoke up through the radio, “I’m not so sure about that.” 

...Ratchet.

The three of us stayed quiet, we were shocked to know that Ratchet had heard Sideswipe.

“Sideswipe, Bumblebee bring Elliot to base ASAP.” Ratchet ordered.

 

I notice Bumblebee’s holoform gulp and looked at me like a kid caught stealing candy.

We stayed quiet all the way to base. 

Once arriving and getting through security of the base, Bumblebee and Sideswipe drove towards the tarmac, hoping not to get immediately scolded, unfortunately I notice Ratchet standing right outside one of the buildings with- great and behold- Optimus himself.

They clearly looked pissed.

Bumblebee dismissed his holoform and I climb out of his vehicle form. Both Sideswipe and Bumblebee transformed into their bipedal modes.

The two of them had their heads down, both trying to avoid eye contact with them.

I then heard loud steps approaching us. I was then scooped up from the ground and I look up to see that Optimus had plucked me from the ground.

He looked at the younger bots and ordered them to follow him.

Ratchet sticked close to the younger bots to make sure they wouldn’t attempt to run off.

Optimus walked to the medical area and once getting inside he gently placed me into one of Ratchet’s work tables.

Ratchet walked up to me and quickly did a scan on me as Optimus stepped towards Sideswipe and Bumblebee.

“I want a full detail of what happened.” Optimus said with an angry edge.

I notice both bots looking at each other, clearly internally freaking out on what to say.

I moved away from Ratchet’s scanner not caring if he tried to order me to stay still. I didn’t like the bots getting in trouble for something that had to do with me.

“It was my fault!” I shouted enough to startle Ratchet, Optimus and the other guys.

They all looked at me as I kept a firm posture.

“The guys only tried to protect me. They didn't do anything wrong.” I continued.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe wanted to stop me from talking more until Optimus raised his hand towards them to keep them quiet.

“I don’t know if Ironhide told you about this one patron at my job that likes to... flirt and say nasty perverted things to me. But after work, while Bumblebee and Sideswipe waited for me outside of the parking lot, Steve appeared and blocked my path towards them.” I looked down and rubbed on the shoulder where Steve had grabbed me, feeling it starting to sore, “Steve was angry and... and if Bumblebee and Sideswipe weren’t there... Steve would have hurt me a lot worse.” I said with a bit of a tremble.

Ratchet looked at Optimus, waiting for his response.

“Don’t blame them, they don’t deserve to be punished because of me.” I watch as Optimus exhaled and look at the two younger bots.

“I still want to hear their perspectives.” Optimus said, not sounding too angry like before.

Sideswipe retold the events in their perspectives and admitted that he had punched Steve out cold.

Ratchet ordered me to pull my sleeve up above my shoulder to see where Steve had grabbed me. Unfortunately my shoulder did have a nasty deep bruise, but nothing too serious.

As Ratchet was caring for me, I notice Ironhide and Arcee walk in.

“I heard what happened. Is it true?” Ironhide asked Optimus and the two bots who were sitting nearby. Arcee stood next to Ironhide with arms crossed also curious of the situation.

Rumors sure spread quick here.

“You should have seen it Ironhide! Elliot did a motion with her fingers and struck the Steve guy! Nearly making him stumble back!” Sideswipe exclaimed.

Bumblebee made a fighting gesture and pointed towards me.

Ironhide and Optimus look at me.

“Is it true fleshie? That piece of fragger coward back?” He asked with curiosity in his tone.

I nodded, shyly looking down.

Ironhide laughed, “That a girl!”

Optimus raised his brow at Ironhide, clearly not liking his support in violence.

“What? That fragger deserved it!” Ironhide chuckled.

“May I ask how you attacked? Did your hand get injured?” Arcee asked as Ratchet started scanning my hands as well, but saw nothing.

 

“I just struck the nerve veins located on the side of Steve’s neck. So I wasn’t hurt in return.” I replied.

Optimus walked up to me and notice him stare at my bruised shoulder. Worry could be seen on his eyes.

“How did you know how to attack that way though?” Sideswipe suddenly asked.

“I took Taekwondo.” I answered but notice Sideswipe tilt his head in confusion, “It’s martial arts, but they focus on self defense.”

“Awesome!~” Bumblebee sang through his radio.

Ironhide smirked, “If you knew how to attack why didn’t you attack Steve before?”

I shook my head, “I don’t like to hurt others. Unless it is necessary.”

Optimus nodded, agreeing to my response, “Wise choice. However, it is best that you have someone to accompany you at all times, even at work. I will speak to Lennox to talk to Mrs. McCullen about this rude civilian.”

“Don’t!” I suddenly shouted which caused Optimus to look at me in confusion.

“Sorry, it’s just... Steve comes from a very very wealthy family. This family can make the library get a bad reputation if they feel threatened.” I said.

All the bots looked at each other before turning back towards me.

“Doesn’t Mrs. McCullen know about Steve’s behavior?” Asked Ratchet.

I sighed and nodded, “Trust me. Mrs. McCullen has done everything she could to keep him off the library area, but like I said, Steve comes from a high family.” 

“That son of a-” Ironhide was then interrupted by Optimus.

“I shall speak to Lennox. There must be a way to keep Steve from harming others and you.” He said, “In the meantime, my fellow Autobots shall protect you when necessary and accompany you from here on out.”

All of the guys nodded.

Although I didn’t like the idea very much, I was just becoming a burden to all of them.

“You guys don’t have to! I’ll be fine! You guys shouldn’t worry about me!- I mean you guys hardly know me.” I argued.

Optimus lowered himself to my eye level. His faced frowned at my response.

“Elliot, you must understand that you’re important to us.” Optimus replied, “Even if we had just met, you’re part of our team now.”

“Yup! We’re all friends here!” Sideswipe exclaimed.

Bumblebee nodded and played happy music tunes, mostly all about friendship.

“And you’re my patient, I don’t want you injured.” Ratchet pipped in, “Medic’s orders.”

I was surprised at their devotion to keep me safe. 

I smiled, “Thanks guys.”

 

**Optimus POV**

As soon as Ratchet had bandaged Elliot’s shoulder. Elliot was hanging around with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Arcee.

I stood next to Ratchet and Ironhide a little further from Elliot’s group.

“Optimus,” Ratchet spoke up, “Rumors about the incident will spread around the base and we will get in trouble by the General once he hears that one of our young scouts attacked a human.”

I knew what Sideswipe had done was wrong, but it was necessary to protect Elliot from harm. Although hearing about this patron’s behavior, I also hate to admit, but he did deserve a punch on the face.

“I shall handle the issue and speak to Lennox about it. In the meantime, I want Elliot to be guarded from now on. I am not willing to lose our chance for peace as well as risking Elliot’s safety.” I replied.

 

Ratchet nodded, “I agree, but how will we handle this Steve from harming Elliot in the meantime? After these events, I fear that the civilian will become more aggressive towards Elliot.”

Ironhide chuckled and smashed his fist with his palm in an intimidating gesture, “We should bring the pain to the fragger.”

“Ironhide,” I warned, “we do not harm humans, however, I have something better in mind. Ironhide, I will need you to find this patron’s residence, keep me posted when you do.”

Ironhide smirked, “Going stalker mode aren’t we? Planning on vandalizing his home?” He joked. 

“Ironhide.” I warned again, furrowing my optical ridges, “Just do as I say.”

Ironhide chuckled and shrugged his shoulder plates, “Got it boss.” He walked out.

I notice Ratchet walking back to his computer monitors, leaving me alone. I turn my attention to the younger bots, I notice them laughing. Elliot laughed with them, whatever they were talking about caused her to giggle.

I walk up to them, causing them all to turn around to face me.

“Hey Optimus, I was just telling Elliot the time when Bumblebee got a speeding ticket.” Sideswipe laughed as Bumblebee rolled his optics in annoyance.

Arcee smirked, “I think we’ve all gotten speeding tickets once in our time here on earth.”

She was right, many of my Autobots had trouble on adjusting to human laws of the road.

Elliot looked up at me, she sat on the edge of Ratchet’s work table, swinging her legs on the edge like a child, “Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket?” She asked curiously.

All the bots turned to me, they were all interested as well to hear my answer.

“No.” I replied.

They all looked at each other, seeming to shift in their spots.

Elliot smiled, “Is it different in Cybertron? I mean the roads.” She asked.

“It’s kinda similar, but we don’t have roads to follow one way paths.” Arcee replied.

 

“Yup, everything is more like giant sidewalks that both vehicle modes and our bipedal modes can wander around.” Sideswipe piped in.

I notice Elliot tilt her head in interest, “So you guys don’t have road laws?”

Bumblebee did a ‘so and so’ servo gesture.

“I can’t wait to see your home planet.” Elliot said.

I notice Elliot thinking, probably thinking on how Cybertron looks in person.

I’ve met several civilians who were curious about our planet, however, as much as I would like to have them see Cybertron for themselves. I had to make sure my home planet was safe for humans to visit. Making sure that all my kind would accept these organics as equals. 

Elliot was the perfect candidate, her kind behavior towards my Autobots prove enough of her peaceful thoughts about our kind. She had so much curiosity for knowledge and seems to be willing to jump into any opportunities she could get.

“Optimus!”

I turn to the person who called my name and notice Lennox running inside the building.

The rest of the Autobots also turned to him.

“Lennox, what can I do for you?” I asked, stepping closer to him.

Lennox’s facial features held worry, my scanners also pointed out a level of stress and his heart rate increasing rapidly. Causing me to be concerned.

“Optimus, our satellites have picked up a very familiar Energon signal entering our atmosphere.” Lennox began, “We ran through the scans to make sure there wasn’t a glitch in our systems, but...” He shuffled where he stood and hesitated to answer what the urgency was.

Arcee stepped forward, “Lennox, what is it that you guys picked up?” She asked cautiously.

I didn’t notice Elliot listening to our conversation.

“We believe  **_he’s_ ** back.” Lennox said.

I clenched my fists, not realizing that my Autobots were stricken with fear and worry.

 

**Elliot POV**

“We believe  **_he’s_ ** back.” Lennox said.

His sentence seemed to have caused the Autobots to stiffen. I even noticed Optimus clench his fists.

They were all quiet, even Optimus seemed to be frozen on the spot.

“Who’s back?” I asked.

As soon as I spoke out everyone turned to me like I had broken the tension.

Lennox noticed me, “Elliot? I didn't see you there.” He looked guilty for not noticing me earlier. 

I couldn’t blame him since I was on a giant table with giant Transformers in front of me.

“Ratchet, report to the communication department and try to figure out if the satellites aren’t wrong,” Optimus ordered, “I do not want to warn our kind about  **_his_ ** return until it is confirmed.”

Ratchet nodded and quickly left what he was instructed to do.

“Optimus, what if **_he_** is back?! We need to act now!” Arcee exclaimed, fear could be heard in her tone and a slight hint of anger.

Optimus turned to her, “Arcee, we cannot cause panic until we are certain that  **_he_ ** is back.” He then looked at me, I could see him look at me with sorrow, “I don’t want human lives to be in jeopardy if we act recklessly.”

I was confused. What was making them act this way so suddenly.

Bumblebee picked me up from Ratchet’s table and puts me on the ground next to Lennox.

“Elliot, I think it’s best that you go home.” Lennox said.

This was only making me anxious, “What’s going on? Why the sudden fear? Who’s back?” I asked.

I was worried about the Autobots, worried on what was causing them to act this way.

Lennox rubbed the back of his head, hesitating to answer me.

“I’ll take her home.” Sideswipe volunteered, “Bee owes me on giving her a ride.” He clearly tried to lighten up the mood.

He transformed into his silver Corvette in front of us and opened his passenger side door.

 

Lennox patted my back, “We’ll see you tomorrow.” He then ran off to where Optimus was at.

I didn't want to leave the guys this way, not even being able to say my farewell to them all. Sideswipe must have noticed because he spoke through his radio, “Come on Elliot, they’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

I sighed and finally get inside.

Sideswipe roared his engine and drove off of the base.

He kept driving for half an hour without a word, it was shockingly quiet, too quiet even for Sideswipe to be. 

It was only making me worry more.

“Sideswipe. Tell me who’s coming.” I said suddenly.

As soon as I said that he swerved on the road by the blunt command. Clearly I had surprised him by breaking the silence.

“Uhhh...” Is all I heard from him from the radio, “Hey look at that building!”

He was trying to ignore the topic.

I cross my arms, not falling for his trick “Sideswipe, please. I’m worried about you guys.”

Sideswipe exhaled and finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

“Don’t panic, we aren’t even positive the signal reading could be true.” He said.

I only nodded for him to continue.

“Ok, go on.” I said.

He groaned, “I don’t know if I should tell you though.”

Ugh! I need to know!

“Sideswipe,” I said, “Just tell me!”

“Fine!” He gave in.

  
  
  
  


“It’s Megatron.” He answered.


	12. Unexpected visit

Sideswipe didn’t say anything after that. He had dropped me home and he had to leave in a rush. I bid him goodnight and he bid his farewell as well. He clearly hesitated to leave but he had to go back to base to know what was going on with Megatron’s signal on Earth.

 

Megatron.

 

If he was really back, then that means he was up to something- obviously. I just hoped that Megatron wouldn’t break the peace that Optimus and the government were trying to maintain.

I wasn’t so sure on how I could help Optimus and the rest of the bots, but there was clearly no way I could help them.

 

I groan and walk to my bedroom to change to my pajamas. I wear a long, blue sleeved pj shirt and fuzzy blue pants that had a giant monkey face on the side of my left leg.

I walk back to the living room and sit on the couch. I grab my datapad that was underneath it, where I had hid it this morning.

I stare at my pad for a while, hoping that the pad wouldn’t glitch like earlier. I touch the screen and it turns on normally.

I click a few things, but notice that everything seemed to be working fine.

 

What if it wasn’t a glitch?

 

I shake my thoughts, trying not to get paranoid.

 

I read for a while through one of the files on the datapad when I suddenly heard someone knocking at my door.

Taking a quick glance at the clock that hangs over my bookshelf and notice that it was 7 in the afternoon.

I tried to think who it could be since I hardly get visitors.

I rest my datapad on my couch and walk towards the door, hoping that it was someone lost and was asking for directions or something.

Walking to the door I open it and was shocked to see Mr. Pax- I mean- Optimus standing there, staring at my lawn. His giant Peterbilt truck parked on my driveway. Optimus’ holoform turned around to me.

 

“Optimus? Is there something you need?” I asked.

 

I was confused on why he was here.

 

Optimus shook his head, “I hope I’m not disturbing you at this hour, I just wanted to make sure you were alright... mainly after the events that happened at your workplace.”

 

Oh, he was just checking up on me.

 

I smile, “It’s really no bother, maybe a little surprised, but you don’t have to check up on me to see if I’m alright. Also, I don’t want you distracted from other important stuff at base because of me.”

 

“I am currently not needed at the moment. I took the liberty to come.” Optimus replied.

 

“Oh! Then at least come inside. You’re probably exhausted driving all the way here.” I open the door wide enough for him.

 

He walks in and takes in the surroundings, he wasn’t like Sideswipe and Bumblebee who were running around my living room due to curiosity.

I walked ahead and lead him to the living room.

 

“Are you thirsty? Do you want water? Juice? I also have coffee prepared.” I tried to be welcoming.

 

I mean who wouldn’t? I had Optimus Prime in my house, it kinda feels like a visit from a celebrity...  an alien celebrity. I tried not to overthink the situation and try behaving and treating him like a human being.

 

“Wait do you guys consume human liquids?” I started to feel embarrassed.

 

Optimus chuckled, “To answer your question, we can consume liquids. However, I am not thirsty, thank you for your concern.”

 

“Okay then, umm, get yourself comfortable, I’m just going to get myself coffee.” I walk to the kitchen, trying to calm my embarrassment.

 

**Optimus POV**

I watched as Elliot went to the kitchen to get herself her coffee.

It was very generous of her to offer me a drink even though she wasn’t sure if our holoforms could digest liquids. She treated me like an average human being.

As I waited, I roamed towards a bookshelf that was nearby and read the titles of the books that Elliot had.

Many were very old and very few looked new. Most of them were classics, but also a few contained sci fi and action here and there.

Her house looked old, but felt very- what did the humans call it? Home-y?

I slowly walk past her bookshelf and notice a few photos decorated on the walls. Many seemed to be her family members and friends of hers. Then there was one picture that caught my eye.

 

It was Elliot with a young male around her age. Both were at a beach, laughing and their pigmentations were red, unquestionably they were both sunburned. My scanners quickly recognized the male’s face features and matched the victim from Elliot’s car accident.

 

He was the one who tragically lost his life.

 

I touch the picture, being careful enough to not move the frame from its current position.

 

Elliot seemed happier in the picture. Her smile radiated a free spirited female, enjoying her life. It even seemed to be contagious. But now that I compare to Elliot’s recent smiles and laughter. She did seem to have lost that small amount of radiance compared to the picture.

I wondered if she forces herself to be happy.

 

I look away from the picture and could hear Elliot moving plates and cups in the kitchen.

As I was about to head towards the kitchen, wondering if Elliot needed assistance, an object suddenly caught my eye that was placed on Elliot’s couch.

I turn around and was shocked to see a datapad.

 

What was it doing here?

 

I walk up to the couch and pick the device up.

 

It was different from any other datapad that I have encountered in my time in the scholar company.

 

The metal was clearly Cybertronian, however, the border around the screen was black and not silver like the rest of the datapads.

I touch the screen and it turned on. I noticed columns of files titled with different topics about our kind. Some seemed to have been marked on the side, probably the ones that Elliot had already finished reading.

 

I was surprised.

 

Datapads were meant to stay in libraries. They were marked as references so no one could take them home. Elliot’s library didn’t even have datapads either. So where in Primus’ name did Elliot get this one... unless... she stole it from somewhere.

 

I shake my processors, Elliot wasn’t the type of person to steal things that didn’t belong to her. I turn the tablet around, looking for a serial number that most datapads had in order to track datapad’s processing shipments.

 

However, there was no serial number.

 

I furrowed my brows, this device was definitely different.

 

“So Optimus, wh-” Elliot walked into the living room, her sentence cut short when she saw me holding her datapad.

 

I look up to her, she seemed suddenly nervous, the cup in her hands slightly shaking by her trembling hands.

 

“Elliot.” I finally spoke up, “Where did you get this?”

 

**Elliot POV**

I wasn’t expecting Optimus to hold my datapad, I had recklessly left it on the couch.

He didn’t seem angry though but he did look utterly confused.

 

I take a minute to finally move out of my shock. I walk around the couch and set my cup of coffee down on the living room table. I take a deep breath and face Optimus who was patiently waiting for my explanation.

 

“It... it was a gift.” I said.

 

“From who?” He asked.

 

I rub my upper arm in an embarrassed motion, Optimus realized that I was uncomfortable answering him so he exhaled and sat down on the couch while still holding the pad on his hand.

 

He patted the seat next to him, gesturing me to sit next to him, “Please, I am confused to how you have Cybertronian technology, especially when this technology looks unfamiliar to me.”

 

I nodded and sat down near him making sure I wasn’t too close to him, although his body was facing directly to me. I fumble my fingers together on my lap, thinking on how I could explain to him about the datapad.

 

I was internally freaking out.

 

How was I supposed to say that my best friend bought this from an illegal blackmarket place? I knew the datapads were funded by the government and were never allowed out of locations that had rights to share to the public as long as it was inside the buildings who had access of the technology. In fact, citizens who ever tried to steal the datapads from libraries would shut down since the devices were programmed to stay in one place and nowhere else. Most of the time the datapads would have trackers so that officials can locate them and return the datapads to its rightful place.

My friend and I were cautious to not let anyone know about the datapad we shared, fearing that someone would do harm than good from the information that it contained.

 

But _he_ was gone and I was reckless to get caught with the datapad.

 

I look up at Optimus, his eyes were still focused on me.

 

Would he get mad? Disappointed?

 

“Elliot?” Optimus said my name, seeming to get concerned.

 

Optimus would understand, right?

 

I made up my mind and decided to tell him how I got the datapad.

 

“It was a gift from a friend of mine.” I replied.

 

Optimus furrowed his brows, “How did your friend get this technology?”

 

“Umm... somewhere...?” Of course Optimus only raised an eyebrow not satisfied with my answer, “From the black market.” I finally answered.

 

“The black market?” Optimus questioned, which only I nodded.

 

Optimus looked at the datapad and shook his head.

 

“I don’t understand how this could be in an illegal place. The scholar company are watchful to care where these datapads are being shared to. We do not throw away Cybertronian technology away for it contains Cybertronian material.” He looks at me, “Are you certain it was bought from the black market?”

 

Now that he mentions it, my friend never really went into depth on how he bought the datapad and just considered it sheer luck to find.

 

“That’s just what my friend told me, since then, we shared the pad and read it together.” I replied.

 

Optimus hummed in thought. Looking at the tablet with a closer inspection.

“Who is your friend? I would like to speak to them.” Optimus said, clearly wanting to meet my friend and get useful answers.

 

I shake my head, “You can’t.” I almost whispered but Optimus heard me still. Before Optimus could ask why, I interrupted, “Because he’s dead.”

 

**Optimus POV**

“Because he’s dead.”

 

She said it in a way like it wasn’t the first time telling someone that her friend died.

She touched her eyebrow where the scar was located and I finally understood who she was talking about.

 

“The one who was with you on the accident.” I said, not in a questioning manner.

 

She nodded and looked at the datapad I had on my lap.

 

“This datapad is one of the things he left behind. He had the same crave for knowledge like me. I think you would have liked him, in fact, he would have loved to get hired to go to Cybertron.” She said.

 

I notice her eyes seeming to look blank, she was obviously remembering him.

 

Elliot wasn’t at fault at owning the datapad and was just using the datapad to gain information about my kind with curiosity.

 

“Am I in trouble?” She asked suddenly.

 

I look at her, her face reminded me of a child who seemed to have been scolded and was afraid to get punished. I chuckled, she was scared and worried about my reaction.

 

I shook my head, “You’re not in trouble, I was just puzzled on how you got the datapad. This datapad is... different from others.”

 

Elliot tilted her head in confusion, “What do you mean?” She asked.

 

“The design is different but definitely made out of Cybertronian metal. Most datapads are silver not black as this. There is also no serial code number engraved on it.” I replied.

 

“Can’t it be a factory design mistake?” She suggested.

 

I shake my head, “No. Definitely not a mistake.”

Elliot seemed to be increasingly worried now about having a weird datapad.

 

“Is it bad?” She asked.

 

I wasn’t sure how to answer that.

 

As I pondered on where the datapad could have come from, Elliot scooted closer to me.

 

“Now that I think about it, there were some weird archives that I couldn't understand.” She said as she started to click some things on the pad, I notice her pass some files that had check marks.

 

“Elliot, are the ones you have read check marked?” I asked.

 

Elliot nodded, almost proudly of herself, “Yup.”

 

“...But some of the files are in Cybertronian.” I replied.

 

Elliot stopped scrolling and froze.

 

“N-not professionally.” She tried to regain her composure.

 

“I think you’re lying. I remember the day when you shouted at me and Ratchet at the café, I followed you and tried to apologize but you heard me mutter in my language about you being qualified for the post and you replied back as if it were a regular language.” I said, seeing her stiffen, “Not many professionals can understand my native tongue. However, you did.”

 

She looked away, “I wasn’t the only one, my friend knew your language as well. But we can’t speak it since it's only made with mechanical- like sounds... no offense.”

 

I smiled, “None taken. However, I am impressed.”

 

Elliot’s cheeks suddenly turned a deeper shade of red, but she quickly shook her head.

 

“Ahem, so uh. These are the files that I didn’t know if it came along with the datapad and thought it was just a glitch.”

 

She taps the files on the pad and I realize that the files weren’t in Cybertronian and nor were they in any language that I recognized.

 

“Optimus?” Elliot asked, worried about my sudden silence.

 

“These are no words from any language, these are codes.” I replied.

 

“Codes? For what?” Elliot asked.

 

“That is something I want to find out as well. These files have something important.” I said.

 

The codes were complex and were clearly encrypted to hide something in it.

 

“Elliot, do you mind if I take this to Ratchet?” I asked.

 

She hesitated to answer but nodded, “Of course, besides, it doesn’t rightfully belong to me either way. It should be returned to your company.”

 

“I appreciate it Elliot. However, I do believe it is best that you have one for yourself.” I said.

 

She was shocked, “Wait what?”

 

“You’ll soon be working for me and you only want to expand your knowledge about my kind, for that, I believe that you deserve your own datapad.” I explained, “I will talk to Lennox and Epps to give you permission to own one.”

 

I saw her smile widely.

 

“Really?! Thank you!”

 

She suddenly jumped towards me, embracing me in a hug. Her head rested on my chest, I could feel her heart pulsing quickly, but nothing to be threatening. I was shocked for a moment, but relaxed and patted her back gently. Elliot suddenly stiffened and pushed herself off of me in embarrassment. Her face turned scarlet red and her shoulders were raised in alarm.

As soon as she pushed off of me, I felt a sudden need of more of her warmth. I sat straight, trying to ignore the foreign feeling.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

 

I smiled, “Don’t apologize, you’re very welcome.”

 

She smiled and cleared her throat, “Anyway, if you would like I can try figuring out where my friend got the datapad.”

 

I nodded, “Please do.”

 

:Yo! Prime! Ya’ busy?:

It was Ironhide communicating me by my com-link.

 

I touch the side of my ear and reply, :I hear you, what is it that you need?:

 

:I got the fragger’s address, just wanted to let ya’ know.:

 

:Thank you Ironhide, I shall be on my way back to base.: I replied.

 

:Heh, let me guess, you at Elliot’s place?: I could have sworn he said it with a smirk.

 

:I currently am.:

 

:Oooh~ hehe, well have fun!: Ironhide suddenly cut the com-link, although I heard him laugh before he cut the com.

 

I shake my head and notice Elliot staring at me in worry.

 

“Forgive me, I was just talking to Ironhide.” I replied.

 

She then giggled, “Oh right, Bumblebee told me about you guys having com-links. No worries. I’m guessing you have to go now, right?”

 

I nodded and stood up from the couch, “I shall give the datapad to allow Ratchet to examine it, I shall keep you posted in case he finds something.”

 

“Yes please do.”

 

Before I could head to the exit, Elliot suddenly spoke.

 

“Optimus... are you okay?”

 

I look at her, surprised at her random question.

 

“I don’t understand-”

 

“What I meant is about what Lennox told you guys back at base.” She clarified, “You guys looked worried and almost scared before I left with Sideswipe.”

 

I then understood what she was saying.

 

I didn’t want her to be alarmed about Megatron’s return. Although she did deserve to know. She was worried about my Autobot’s wellbeing and mine. I exhaled and looked away from her, not sure if telling her was the right thing to do at the moment. However, I realized that she didn’t ask about who the Energon signal belonged to and only asked if I was okay.

Sideswipe must have told her what the situation was about, which I wouldn’t be too surprised about.

 

“I am guessing that Sideswipe told you what the commotion was about.” I said, looking back at her.

 

She hesitated but nodded, “I told him to tell me, it wasn’t his fault...”

 

I smile at her. This was the second time she took the blame for my younger bot’s actions.

 

“Sideswipe trusts you, as do I. Although to answer your question, I am a little perturbed about the situation. I am doing everything in my power to make sure Megatron’s return doesn’t cause a world panic.”

 

She looked down, “I think I understand how you feel, especially when you have been working hard to maintain peace for both our kinds.”

 

I exhaled and pinch the bridge of my nose. She was right. I struggled the past four years to gain trust from humanity and to encourage Cybertronians to see organics as equals. And now Megatron’s return can sabotage everything I worked on which was only pressuring me out.

 

Without notice, I felt Elliot’s warm hand rest on my upper arm. I look down at her and see her giving me a comforting smile.

 

“Whatever happens, I’m here to help you out- I mean- I may not be big and battle material, but if you ever need to talk to someone, I am here.” She said.

 

Her kindness warmed my Spark, just her saying those words made my stress instantaneously disappear.

 

For the first time, being a Prime, I never reacted this way. To be in a loss of words.

 

**Elliot POV**

I tried comforting Optimus, seeing him look stressed and almost helpless. My words of support however seemed to have helped him though.

 

He stared at me in a way where he seemed thankful.

 

Before I could say anything else, my phone began to ring.

I walk over to it and notice that it was my parents calling me over video chat.

I answer the call and on the screen I saw my mother and father huddled together to see me. They were in the living room with their black cat, Cheshire, who was sitting on my mom’s lap. My mom and dad weren’t old like other parents who would be in their 60s with already adult children. In fact, my mother and father were in their mid 40s, My dad was tall and strong built, he used to be those muscle guys who showcased their muscles in fitness events, he had dark eyes and dark short curly hair. My mother also had dark curly hair but was long, her eyes were a light shade of brown and had the same round face as mine. My mother used to work as a waitress in a popular Mexican restaurant, that’s where she met my father who also worked at the restaurant but as a chef. Cute right? My parents were kind people except for my father who sometimes got a short temper, but most of the time is a laid back person. My brother was almost identical to my dad, although my brother was thinner and taller.

“There’s my muffin!” My mom exclaimed.

 

I groaned at her nickname of me, “Hey mom, hey dad.”

 

“Sorry if we’re calling you randomly sweetie, it’s just that- wait- who’s with you?” My mom suddenly asked.

 

I didn’t realize that Optimus was a few feet behind me and he was caught on camera as well. I quickly tried to move the camera, but I was too late and my father then spoke.

 

“Señorita! Who’s with you!? Is that a boy!?” My dad exclaimed.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Dad it’s a college of mine.” I tried to reassure him but my father leaned closer to the camera.

 

“Then show us! What is he doing in your home at this hour!?” My dad demanded.

 

I felt embarrassed at my parent’s behavior around Optimus.

 

Optimus walked over to me, giving me a nod, not having me to ask him if my parents could see him.

 

I mouthed, ‘I’m sorry’ before moving the camera towards him so my parents could see him better.

 

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Torre.” Optimus spoke, “I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable of me being in your daughter’s residence.”

 

My mom and dad were silent for a few seconds until my mom faced my dad.

 

“He’s pretty handsome.” My mom smirked, “Are you behaving well around him sweetie?”

 

“Mom!” I exclaimed.

 

Optimus chuckled, “Thank you, your daughter is a very kind woman.”

 

I could have sworn Optimus was enjoying my embarrassment.

 

“And who are you?” My dad asked Optimus, in a overprotective tone.

 

“I am Orion Pax, I work with the Scholar Company associated with the government and Cybertronian intelligence.” Optimus spoke in such a professional tone.

 

“You mean the robot aliens?” My father asked, “Why is someone like you in my daughter’s house?” He was clearly suspicious.

 

Before I could move the camera away from Optimus, Optimus spoke.

 

“Because I have offered a job opening for your daughter who recently accepted.” Optimus said.

 

I was shocked of his bluntness.

 

“Why haven’t you told us sweetie?” My mom asked.

 

“Because it recently happened! Don’t worry mom, this is an opportunity for me.” I said, “I was gonna tell you guys but I’ve been busy lately.”

 

“Where is this place that you’re going to work? Is it in the state?” My father asked.

 

I gulped, I couldn’t tell them about me working in Cybertron since it was one of the regulations I had to follow.

 

Optimus realized my trouble answering my father’s question so he spoke for me.

 

“It will be far, but due to the company associated with the government, I cannot give you specifics of the location.” Optimus spoke.

 

My father and mother looked nervous, they started to talk among each other until my father sighed.

 

“Can we speak to the boss of this company? To request more information about our daughter’s ‘job’ position?” My father asked.

 

I smiled and point to Optimus, “Dad, you’re already talking to him. He’s one of the top bosses in the company.”

 

My mother and father were shocked. They seemed to want to say something but were hesitating to say anything.

 

Optimus took notice of their hesitation, “You do not have to fret about Elliot’s new job. I can reassure you that no harm will come to her as long as I am in charge of this company.” Optimus eased my parent’s worry.

 

Although his words also made me feel a sense of safety.

 

My father nodded, “Well, Mr. Pax, I shall keep that as a promise by your part. And muffin...” My father looked at me, “I understand you’re a grown woman and you are in charge of your life, but If you ever need anything from us, don't hesitate to call us or visit us.”

 

I smiled at them, “Thanks dad. Anyway, what was the reason you guys called?”

 

My mom smiled, “Oh! Yes! Your brother changed the date of your niece's birthday to the day after tomorrow.”

 

I almost forgot about the birthday party, “That soon?!” I exclaimed.

 

Both my parents nodded, It will be in the afternoon around 5, Mr. Pax is welcome to come as well.” My mom said.

 

Clearly my mother said it in a way that it wasn’t a question and more of an open invitation for him.

 

“Umm... I think he’ll be busy!” I tried to excuse him.

 

“I don’t mind. I don’t have anything scheduled for that day.” Optimus said.

 

I mentally wanted to grab him and scream to him to decline the invitation but my mother smiled widely.

 

“Excellent! I shall see you both soon! Bye!” My mother hanged up the phone, not giving me a chance to even say anything.

 

I facepalmed, groaning of my parent’s behavior. I turn to look at Optimus who was watching me.

 

“You don’t have to go the party.” I said, “I know you’re probably busy.”

 

Optimus smiled and shook his head, “I may be occupied these next few days, however, it is my job to make sure you’re guarded well whether being protected by my fellow Autobots or in this case, me.”

 

I sighed, I guess he wasn’t going to back down.

 

“Okay, but I’m going to warn you, my family can be... crazy.” I warned him which he only chuckled lowly.

 

“Understood.” He replied.

 

I look at the time and realize that it was very late. Optimus noticed as well.

 

“Well, I shall let you go, it is late and I must go back to base to give the datapad to Ratchet.” Optimus said, “I shall have one of my Autobots come to you tomorrow morning.”

 

“Alright, I’m glad you came to visit... and for accepting my mom’s invitation.” I groaned at the last part.

 

Optimus smiled in amusement, “You’re very welcome.”

 

I followed Optimus out the exit and towards his truck that was parked in my driveway.

There was no one around luckily outside at the time to see a giant, shiny truck in front of my house.

 

Optimus turned towards me and tilted his head, “Good night Elliot.”

 

“Night’ Optimus. Drive safe.” I smiled.

 

Optimus’ holoform suddenly fizzled out and the truck suddenly rumbled to life. He blinked his headlights, probably his way to wave goodbye and started to drive back towards his base.

Once I could no longer see the lights of his, I walked back inside my house.

 

I look at my coffee and realized that it had gotten cold. I grab it and put it back to the kitchen, making myself a new cup while trying to stop my beating heart that for some reason was bumping hard on my chest.


	13. A sweet chaos

I wake up by the sound of a loud car honk. I moan and tried to cover my ears with my pillows, hoping that whomever's car was making too much noise will eventually shut up. However, the honking only seemed to get louder and longer by each passing second. I get up frustrated and walk towards my window to see what was the commotion about. I had the day off today and I didn’t want to wake up early today, so I was a little peeved for being woken up.

I go to my window and open it, I rub my eyes tiredly and then notice a familiar big, black pick up truck in my driveway.

 

Ironhide.

 

“You gotta be kidding me.” I rub my face and walk out my room and towards out my front door of the house. 

 

Even once I got out, Ironhide kept honking.

 

“Cut it out Ironhide!” I shout, but he kept honking, not even caring of the pedestrians looking our way in curiosity.

 

I walk out barefoot and to the driveway where he was parked and kicked one of his side tires.

 

“I said cut it! You’re causing a scene!” I snapped.

 

Ironhide eventually stops, his passenger door suddenly pops open and Ironhide’s holoform gets out of the car and smirks at me. He was wearing the same outfit when I first met him.

 

“Sheesh morning sunshine.” Ironhide chuckled.

 

I roll my eyes, “Are you trying to wake up the entire street?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

“Yup.” He said, “I heard humans have to wake up early since it’s good for their health, I mean, that’s what Ratchet had informed me.”

 

“Well, some humans try to sleep in because they feel like it.” I replied.

 

Ironhide raised his brow and looked down and up my body with an amused expression, “I’m guessing you’re not a morning person.” He said.

 

“You guess?” I mocked.

 

“Eh whateva’ anyway, Prime sent me to be ya’ guardian for the day. Feeling lucky?” He smirked smugly.

 

“Not at all.” I shake my head, “Just come inside and let me at least eat something.”

 

Ironhide followed me towards my house. Once he walked in, he looked around my home.

 

“I’m gonna make myself some eggs, you want anything?” I asked.

 

He shook his head, “Nah, I got myself Energon before I got here.”

 

“Suit yourself.” I said going to the kitchen and making myself breakfast.

While making my food, Ironhide walked around my living room and then flopped down on the couch, he leaned back and stretched his legs out.

It was pretty awkward so I decided to talk, “Umm, So how are you and the rest of the team?” I asked.

“Patrolling, scouting, following boring orders and trying to not step over our government liaison.” He chuckled at the last part.

“Mr. Flitz?” I asked.

He hummed in a yes.

“I don’t like him.” I said.

Ironhide laughs, “No one does, but Prime says we gotta have patience, although I ain’t a patient type of being.”

I laugh, “I can tell.”

I finished making my breakfast and sat on the kitchen's table. As soon as I started to eat, Ironhide sat down across from me.

It was kind of weird of him to stare at me while I ate, but he was probably just curious.

“Prime told us about the datapad you had.” He suddenly said which nearly made me choke on my food.

“He did?” I asked, trying to clear my throat.

He nodded, “Ratchet has been looking through it nonstop since it was brought to him, the codes in it are difficult to decode.”

I stayed quiet, wondering what the codes were hiding.

“Prime said that you were gonna help search how your friend got that datapad.” Ironhide said, “Ya’ got any clues so far?”

I shake my head, “I stayed up late last night because of that, I looked through everything from his last emails and texts to me. Nothing.”

 

Ironhide hummed in thought, “Did he have any computer or laptop?” 

“He did but his laptop got crushed during the car accident. There was no way to repair it and whatever was in it was pretty much destroyed.” I replied.

Ironhide rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry to bring back that memory.” He looked away from me, feeling bad for bringing the accident incident.

“It’s fine, you didn’t know it was involved with the accident.” I replied, clearing up my plate and taking it to the sink to wash it.

Ironhide tapped his finger on the table, “What exactly happened on that accident? If ya’ don’t mind me asking.” He almost hesitated.

I finished clearing the sink and dry my hands with a towel, “Not sure.”

Ironhide turned around towards me, “What do ya mean ‘not sure’?”

I lean against the sink and cross my arms over my chest, “After the accident, the doctors noticed that I had hit my head pretty hard against the car window, knocking me out and causing me to have a concussion. I remember fragments... it’s... it’s hard to remember, it's like trying to peek through a straw to get a better view of what happened. I only remember that I was upside down, I remember the pain on my chest due to the seat-belt... I remember the smell of gas... I had trouble breathing. It was also hard to move. There was glass around and I heard voices, I saw blood dripping below me, realizing that I had injured myself...” Ironhide listened intently to my experience as I explained, “I tried calling out to my friend but nothing came out of my mouth. Everything turned black for a while and I saw other fragments of me being transported to a rolling bed. I blacked out a few more times and then I woke up being in the hospital bed where my parents were sitting nearby. Supposedly I was passed out for an entire day. I miraculously survived with a few cuts and bruises but no broken bones, although my friend didn't make it.”

I look down and didn’t realize that I was touching the scar on my eyebrow.

Ironhide stayed silent for a while until he stood up from the kitchen chair, “Do you remember what happened before?”

I try to remember but suddenly my head began to throb like being smacked by a giant dictionary book.

Ironhide noticed my reaction and quickly got to my side, touching my shoulder in comfort.

“Whoa! Easy pipsqueak. Don’t force yourself.” He said.

 

I take a few deep breaths and look up at him, “That’s one of the problems, I can’t remember where my friend and I were going. I don’t remember what hit us. I don’t remember a single thing before the incident of that day.”

Ironhide furrowed his brows, “Maybe the doc outta check up on you again.”

I shake my head, “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Ironhide sighed and decided not to push the situation further.

He walks back to the living room giving me space.

I rub my forehead and tried calming my breathing, once I was fine I followed Ironhide to the living room. 

“Don’t you work today?” Ironhide suddenly asked.

I shake my head, “No, I got a day off.”

“What do you do on your days off?” He asked.

I shrug my shoulders, “I would sometimes go shopping, read, watch tv, do some errands. Actually! Now that I mention it, I have to get groceries.”

Ironhide huffed, “What a boring routine.”

I roll my eyes, “You don’t have to stay with me y’know. You can go do whatever you do.”

“Trying to get rid of me? Heh, sucks for ya’, my job today is to be your guardian.” He smirked.

“Fine. You can help me with my errands then, and good thing your vehicle mode is big enough to carry groceries.” I smirked back.

Ironhide narrowed his eyes at me, “Better not make a mess.”

I giggle and walk to my bedroom to change, “No promises.”

After changing and grabbing my wallet and cell phone and keys, I walk outside to see Ironhide’s holoform leaning against his truck waiting for me.

He notices me walking up to him.

“Where’s your lady bag?” He asked.

 

“In my house, I only carry my bag when I go to work, all I need to carry for my errands are my wallet and phone that I can put in my pockets.” I replied.

Ironhide chuckled and got inside the truck. I sat on the passenger's side and put the seat-belt over my chest. Ironhide’s interior was completely black with clean leather seats and dashboard. Until I notice a small butterfly. It was a clay charm that was covered in pink glitter and with a few little fingerprints imprinted on clearly from the one who made it, obviously a toddler did it. It was hanging over the rear-view mirror. It was the only thing from being black like the rest of Ironhide’s form.

“That’s cute.” I said, pointing to the charm which only caused Ironhide to groaned. Probably him not liking that something girly was in his vehicle mode.

“Shut up.” He replied.

“What? I’m serious. Who gave it to you?” I asked.

Ironhide huffed and roared his engine as he started to drive down the streets, “Annabelle, Lennox’s kid.” He finally said, “She made it for me, saying it was a ‘good luck’ charm sort of thing.”

I tried not to giggle, but it was actually sweet of him to have something cute as the charm made by a little girl. If he didn't really like it he probably would have hid it in his dashboard compartment or left it back at base, but it was clear that he did have a soft spot for Lennox’s little girl.

“How is Annabelle?” I asked, hoping to make the trip to the store not boring.

I noticed Ironhide smirk a little but tried to make sure I didn't notice, but I did either way.

“She’s an energetic kid, aside of her liking to climb on my holoform’s shoulders to get a ‘better view’, she’s doing well.” He replied.

“Haha, she sure is an adorable kid.” I said as I looked out the window.

Ironhide huffed, “She sure is, but can be a nightmare at times.”

I laugh as he mumbled the last part.

I could just imagine Annabelle following Ironhide like a baby duckling. 

Arriving to the grocery store, Ironhide parked himself a little further from the entrance where most of the parking spaces were hardly ever used.

 

I unbuckle myself and walk out of the truck. Ironhide climbed out as well, taking in the surroundings in a watchful manner. Probably a soldier instinct that he was used to doing.

“Have you ever grocery shopped?” I asked as he and I walked to the entrances.

He nodded, “Lennox dragged me to go with his wife, saying that I was strong enough to help his wife carry bags.”

I laugh, at least he was nice enough to help Lennox’s family.

We walked inside, I grabbed myself a shopping cart and strolled to the vegetable area. Ironhide sticked close to me, always eyeing other pedestrians who would stare at him and me.

Ironhide was huge compared to me, I probably looked like a chihuahua and him a bulldog.

I realized that whenever a man got too close to me, Ironhide would go in between and make himself look intimidating, scaring them away from me.

I tried to ignore it but by the fifth guy who almost yelped in fear made me turn to Ironhide.

“Ironhide, stop that.” I said.

“What?” He asked.

“Scaring the shoppers.” I replied as I grabbed a bag and filled it up with lemons and a second bag with a few avocados.

“Hmph, their fault for not giving personal space.” He replied, “Human males have a tendency to pry on femmes.”

“Femmes?” I asked.

“It’s our word for females or women.” He answered, “Anyway, Prime doesn’t want anything to happen to ya’. I’m just following orders.”

I roll my eyes, I didn’t mean any disrespect, but having someone baby me was kind of annoying, but Optimus meant well.

“Just try not to scare everyone that would have us kicked out.” I said.

He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, “No promises.”

I put the bags onto the cart and stroll my way to the cake mixes and dessert section.

 

I look through a few powder mixes, trying to decide what flavors I should get.

“What are you planning to make anyway?” Ironhide asked.

“I thought of making cupcakes and cookies to take to my niece’s birthday party tomorrow.” I replied, “I was also thinking on making a guacamole dip.”

Ironhide only tilted his head in confusion, “A human holiday where one celebrates their creation day?” He asked.

I nodded.

“Lennox made me dress up as a giant dragon for Annabelle’s birthday party a few months ago.” Ironhide said which made me look up at him, “I was supposed to act scary so the guy who was dressed up as a knight would look like a hero, but Annabelle preferred me and kept saying I was cooler.” He chuckled in the memory.

I giggled, “Sounds like you had fun.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, I had a blast being tackled by children.” He said sarcastically, “I also heard that your creators invited Prime to the party.”

I almost dropped one of the cake mixes at his comment and groan, “Ugh... don’t remind me... I feel bad for dragging him into this.” I replied.

Ironhide laughed, “Make sure you record his reaction, he’s never been into birthday parties with children.”

I groan again, “It’s not the children I’m worried about.” I said.

I decided to grab the vanilla and chocolate flavored cupcake mixes and grabbed some icings to decorate. Grabbing a few more things, filling up my cart, we finally walked to the cashier.

I place the stuff on the conveyor belt to allow the cashier to scan my things and putting them in bags while Ironhide helped putting the bags into the cart.

The cashier was a young lady and she kept staring at Ironhide, she was noticeably dozing off as she was distracted. She literally looked like those cartoon characters who had heart shaped eyes.

Unfortunately she wasn’t the only one googling eyes at him. Behind me were other women drooling. I literally felt uncomfortable.

Ironhide however paid no mind to them and was focused on getting the bags onto the cart.

 

“Excuse me sweetie, is he your dad?” The lady behind the cashier asked me.

“No.” I replied, annoyed that I looked like a kid in her eyes.

“Oh! So is he your brother?” She asked.

I scowl and notice Ironhide standing next to me.

“You done?” He asked the lady, probably overhearing what she was asking me.

The lady was hardly fazed about his intimidating posture and kept fluttering her eyelashes at him, trying to act cute around him.

“Oh sweetheart, I am not, I think you should have my phone number.” She winked.

Ironhide raised his brow, “Why would I take your number? Is there something with your eyes or what?” He asked.

I almost choked on a laugh that I tried to hold.

The girl was shocked at his response, quickly I payed and grabbed Ironhide’s large hand and dragged him with the cart out the store.

As soon as we got out, I bursted out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

He obviously had no idea what he did, causing me to laugh even more.

  
  
  


Finally arriving back to my house, with the help of Ironhide, we placed the ingredients on the kitchen counter.

I grab myself a blue apron and tie it around my waist. I pick another apron and handed it to Ironhide who only looked at it in confusion.

“Come on, put it on.” I said.

He crossed his arms, “I am not wearing that! Why would ya’ even hand me that?”

“If you want to be useful around here while you’re ‘protecting’ me, might as well help me make the stuff for the party.” I shoved the apron to his chest.

 

He took the apron and glared at me, “Ugh, fine. But I’ll probably burn the kitchen.” He tied the apron around his waist. 

I instructed Ironhide to follow the recipe that I was able to find on my cell phone, telling him to mix the powder, eggs, and milk. He struggled a bit on the eggs since he was large and overly strong, but he was making good progress. As I tried placing the mix into the cupcake pan, there was a knock at my door.

“I’ll get it.” I said as I walked to the door.

I open it and was surprised to see Sideswipe and Bumblebee, they smiled down at me and both gave me a hug.

“Bumblebee? Sideswipe? What are you guys doing here?” I asked.

“We came to check up on you and Ironhide, we wanted to see how Ironhide was holding up so far with you,” Sideswipe said leaning to my ear, “Since he has a temper.” He whispered.

Bumblebee nodded, “So how are you Elliot?” 

“I’m good, actually, I’m glad that you guys came, you guys can help me bake!” I exclaimed.

Both of the guys looked at each other confused and I quickly dragged them inside before they could ask anything and dragged them to the kitchen where they saw Ironhide whisking the bowl with cupcake mix. The expressions on the two younger guys was priceless.

Ironhide looked up to see them and narrowed his eyes, pointing the whisk utensil at them, “Don’t ask, don’t tell, and you both won’t get a beatin’.” Ironhide warned.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe tried to contain their laughter and tried to agree to Ironhide’s demand.

I walk up to them with two more aprons. I shove them to their chests which they took and inspected it in a curious matter.

“Since you guys are here to visit me, you guys can help me.” I said, passing them each a bowl and a spoon.

“Why do I get the pink apron?” Sideswipe groaned.

Bumblebee laughed and tied his apron on which was yellow as his alt form, “Come on, this can be fun!”

 

Both guys were also instructed to follow the recipe, I taught them along the way, making sure that they were doing everything right.

I was making the guacamole dip and then started to place the finished batters into the oven.

I watch as Ironhide, Bumblebee and Sideswipe chatted with each other. They shared laughs, even I laughed along with them.

I finished the guacamole dip and began focusing on the cookie recipe. When I was finally rolling down the dough, I had the guys start cutting shapes into the dough with the cookie cutters.

“This is pretty fun!” Sideswipe smirked as he cut moon shapes.

Bumblebee nodded as he cut star shapes, “It sure is!”

“Why are the cookie cutters space themed?” Ironhide asked, picking a cookie cutter that was the shape of Saturn.

“My niece loves science and everything related to space.” I replied and started laying the cut out pieces into the oven and pulling out the cupcakes that were ready to be cooled and decorated, “Alright, seems all we got to do now is decorate.”

I showed the guys how to pipe the icing over the cupcakes and how they could add sprinkles over them. They were fascinated and immediately started to decorate. They were really good at it.

However.... they made a mess.

Before I could pipe one of the cupcakes there was another knock on the door.

I look at the guys who were confused as I was. I walk to the entrance and open it.

It was Optimus and a female lady who stood next to him. The lady was a little older than me, but she looked familiar, her eyes were also bright blue like Optimus. Her hair was dark blue with a few pink highlights. She was thin and had a leather jacket. She smiled at me.

“Evening Elliot.” The lady smiled.

“Arcee!? Wow you look pretty.” I exclaimed.

She smiled and waved her hand dismissively, “Aww that’s sweet of you.”

Optimus smiled, “Evening Elliot. I hope we’re not intruding right now, we were looking for the rest of the team but no one seemed to answer their com- links.”

“Until we saw them parked in front of your house.” Arcee finished.

I peek out the door and see a crowd of vehicles around my house, it looked like a car show being displayed. The one who clearly striked out the most was Optimus’ huge behemoth truck.

I smiled, “Yeah they’re in the kitchen helping me.” I said, letting them come inside.

“Helping?” Arcee asked.

Once I lead them to the kitchen they were frozen to see the three guys covered in icing and white powder and even a few sprinkles.

Arcee tried not to laugh but was failing at it. Optimus was clearly amused but also confused on how they got covered in a lot of mess.

“Seems you guys were busy.” Arcee giggled.

“Sorry if I kept them too long.” I apologized, “I guess we had too much fun and got carried away.”

Optimus noticed the dozen of cupcakes and cookies on the kitchen table that were done already. He smiled and looked at me, “Are these for tomorrow?” He asked.

I nodded.

“They look delicious.” Arcee said, “Too bad we can’t consume solid organic food.”

I felt bad for them, but they didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

I notice Bumblebee and Sideswipe trying to finish the piping but ended up squirting some on each other.

We all laughed at their startled reactions, not realizing that Optimus was smiling and was staring intently at me.

 

**Optimus POV**

I watched as my team laughed, Elliot laughing along with them. I had never seen Elliot laugh this much. In fact, she started to have the joyous radiance like the photograph I saw the other night.

I smiled to know that she was having fun with my fellow Cybertronians.

Arcee exhaled a few times to ease her laughter and tried to clear her throat, “You guys are such sparklings.”

Ironhide rolled his eyes and ignored her comment, “As if you can do better at decorating these.”

Arcee quirked her brow at him, “Is that a challenge?”

Ironhide smirked, “Maybe.”

Arcee grabbed herself a piping bag and tried icing the cupcakes herself, unfortunately it ended up having the whole team competing with one another to see who finished and did the best cupcakes.

Elliot stayed on the sidelines with me, amused of the competition happening before her.

I was curious on the process of cupcake decorating, human foods are interesting and are fascinating to watch as to how they are prepared. There are so many varieties of foods from different human cultures that seemed to be endless. Compared to us Cybertronians, all we ever consume is Energon and a few oils and minerals that our forms could digest.

“I think my house is going to be overflowed by cupcakes and cookies.” Elliot humored.

I chuckled lowly, “I apologize for their energy.”

Elliot shrugged her shoulders, “It’s fine, besides it should be enough for the party tomorrow. I hope you don’t mind me using your truck’s space to carry the desserts.”

“I do not mind, Besides, I would gladly help you carry the food.” I replied.

“Thank you.” She looked back at the team to see them arguing among themselves, debating on who did the best cupcakes. Elliot walked towards them, “Guys! All your cupcakes look amazing! There’s no need to argue!”

Before she could get closer to them, Sideswipe said a few things to Bumblebee on how he was better and was the best out of everyone, causing Bumblebee to get annoyed and grab an icing bag and squirt it right at his face. Sideswipe growled and grabbed his own icing bag and squirted right towards Bumblebee, however the young scout dodged and the icing hit Arcee instead. Arcee gasped and reached for an icing bag as well. Then out of the blue, all four of my Autobots were engaged in a human concept called, ‘a food fight.’

Elliot tried to stop them, but was walking straight towards the flying cream. With my quick reflexes I shielded her, pulling her towards my chest and blocking the upcoming icings that ended up hitting my back.

In an instant, everyone froze, realizing that I had gotten hit.

I made sure Elliot wasn’t hit and then faced my team with a disappointed look.

“I believe the right thing to do at this moment is to apologize and help Elliot clean the mess you all have caused.” I said, causing them to notice their surroundings and see the mess of splattered icings that were on the ground and a few around Elliot’s kitchen counters and even on her refrigerator.

The group faced Elliot and apologized, all ashamed of their behavior but Elliot only smiled and said that she understood and that she was willing to help clean as well. I tried to reassure her that the Autobots could do it but kept insisting that she could help as well.

She grabbed a few towels, a mop and a bucket with a few sponges. 

I grabbed myself a towel and began to help the Autobots as well.

It took a while cleaning Elliot’s kitchen, but even as my team cleaned, they were still having a good time. 

Once the entire kitchen was spotless, Elliot had packed the food into catering boxes, she however wrapped one box with a bow and handed it to Ironhide who was confused of her offer.

“Here, you guys made so many cupcakes and cookies that I took the liberty to give you some.” Elliot smiled.

“Ya’ do know we can’t consume organic food, right?” Ironhide chuckled.

“It ain’t for you dummy, it’s for Annabelle.” Elliot smirked.

Ironhide’s eyes widened and finally understood who the box was for. He gently took it and smiled at Elliot. I did know that Ironhide had grown fond of Lennox’s family, especially Lennox’s child named Annabelle. Ironhide always tried to avoid looking soft among us all, trying to hide his good spark with his brute behavior. I have known Ironhide for centuries, even before I had become a Prime. He’s a loyal comrade to the team even if he tries to intimidate everyone around him.

“Heh, thanks pipsqueak... I mean it...” Ironhide tried clearing his throat.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee awed loudly which caused Ironhide to glare at them.

Arcee smiled, “It’s getting late, we should head back to base. And I need to clean my holoform as well.” She looked down her body to see splotches of icing and white powder.

Unfortunately, we were all dirty.

Bumblebee laughed, “The good thing is that we smell pretty good.”

 

Sideswipe groaned, “Epps and Lennox are gonna make fun of us though.”

“Well you guys can use my bathroom and wash yourselves up before you leave.” Elliot offered, “It’s down the hall to the right.”

As soon as she gave the directions to her bathroom, all four of my Autobots ran to get there first. Sideswipe and Bumblebee shoving one another.

I pinch the bridge of my nose which only caused Elliot to giggle, amused of my team’s actions.

“You can take a seat on the couch while you wait for your turn, you’re covered in white powder as well.” Elliot pointed to my holoform’s hair.

I try shaking off the white powder, but barely had any effect.

Elliot lead me to her couch located in the living room. Elliot and I sat down, giving each other space apart.

“Thanks for shielding me earlier.” She laughed, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

I smiled, “My pleasure. Although, I didn’t shield you enough...” I pointed to her head, “...for you also have the white powder over your head.”

Elliot tried shaking her head, but had no effect like me. I chuckled as her hair only got over her face. I reach to her and move the hair strands behind her ears, not realizing how close I was, I could smell the sweet, warm fragrance from the pastries she made. Bumblebee was right, it did smell good. It almost panged me to not be able to consume the human desserts. 

There was a sudden cough that interrupted my thoughts. Elliot and I turned to see Ironhide leaning against the wall, smirking at what he was witnessing.

“Hope I ain’t interrupting anythin’ but the bathroom is open for ya’ Prime.” Ironhide smirked widely.

I turn to see Elliot whose face was completely flushed. I part from her and get up to use the bathroom, passing by Ironhide who only chuckled lowly enough for me to only hear.

**Elliot POV**

I was kind of glad that Ironhide interrupted Optimus, but at the same time kind of angry at him. I was confused by my emotions, but tried to not overthink anything.

Ironhide walked up to me, his holoform’s hair was wet, clearly washed down, although he still had the icing smell on him. 

“So what did I miss?” Ironhide eyed me, with a mischievous glint.

I roll my eyes, “Nothing, just that I tried taking the white powder off of my hair.” I tried to avoid looking at him.

Ironhide hummed in thought and noticed Sideswipe and Bumblebee approaching. Their hair was also wet and the icing that was on their faces was now gone. Arcee then appeared as well, she seemed to be the only one who wasn’t that much dirty.

“Ugh, I feel much better already.” Arcee smiled.

“Where’s Prime?” Sideswipe asked.

“Bathroom.” Ironhide responded, “We should head back to base.” He was walking to the exit with the box I had given him.

“But what about Optimus?” Arcee asked, “Shouldn’t we wait for him?”

Ironhide chuckled, “Nah, he’ll be fine, he can take care of himself.”

Ironhide suddenly got quiet, I look at the other guys and notice them also quiet, but they seemed to be having a staring contest with each other. That’s when I realized that they were probably chatting in their private com-links.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee turned to me at the same time and were both hesitating, but Arcee smacked the back of their heads.

“Don’t be rude, say goodnight to Elliot.” Arcee scolded them.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe stuttered a few times until Arcee gave them the stink eye and both said their good nights to me at the same time.

“Oh, uhh, goodnight to you guys too, thanks for helping me bake.” I replied.

The boys smiled and nodded. Arcee then dragged them out and she waved goodbye to me.

“Bye Elliot! Have fun tomorrow!” She giggled as she shut the door behind her, leaving me alone- well with Optimus in my home.


	14. Dilemma

I wondered what Arcee and the rest said in their com-links to want to leave my home quickly.

 

I then heard footsteps approaching and look up to see Optimus with his hair damp, giving it a glossy look. He even removed the icing stains from his back shirt. He looked around and realized that everyone had left.

 

“Did the others leave?” Optimus asked.

 

I nodded, “Yeah just a while ago.”

 

Optimus exhaled and brushed his hair back with his hand. My eyes watched as his arm flexed, I gulp by the muscle of his, it wasn’t as big as Ironhide but it still wasn’t hard to miss. Even with a long sleeved flannel shirt that he wore, the bicep’s shape could still be seen.

Optimus turned to me which I quickly looked down at my feet which suddenly became more interesting than staring at Optimus in the eyes.

 

I wondered if he noticed me staring at his biceps.

 

“What time is the party tomorrow?” Optimus asked.

 

“Around five, will you still make it?” I asked, hoping I didn't sound desperate. My parents kept texting me if Optimus was coming, which only made me more anxious about the event.

 

Optimus smiled and nodded, “I am cleared for tomorrow.” 

 

“Cool then. I shall see you tomorrow.” I said, “OH! And you don’t have to wear anything fancy since it’s just a casual kid’s party.”

 

Optimus smiled, “This party is for your niece am I right?” He asked.

 

I nodded, “She’s my brother’s kid. She’s going to turn six. You’re gonna love her, she’s such a sweet little girl and very smart, in fact she’s known to be a gifted child.” Optimus tilted his head in confusion as he sat next to me, “It means that she’s smarter than kids her age, her knowledge and high achievement in school makes her have a higher IQ than any other kid in her class, which is why she had to skip a grade, but she still out-stands the higher grade. She even loves to interact with Transformers.”

Optimus chuckled, “She almost sounds like you.”

 

I laugh, “That’s what everyone in my family tells me but I kinda take that as a compliment. In fact, wait here.” I stand up and ran to my bedroom where I had Izzy’s gift still bagged away. Once I got it I walk back to the living room with it and show it to Optimus, “I got this for her since she loves space.”

 

“She’ll be able to see the moon and my planet closer.” He takes the telescope and inspects it, “From what you tell me about your niece, I believe she will enjoy your gift.”

“I think so too.” I replied.

Optimus hands me back the telescope, but as he was handing it back to me our hands touch each other and I felt a sudden warmth cover my cheeks. His hand was warm, of course huge enough to cover my own.

Optimus stands up from the couch, towering over me by several feet. He smiles and tilted his head, “I must get back to base. I shall pick you up tomorrow.”

I nodded, although I felt almost disappointed that he had to leave, “Sure thing. Drive safe.”

I followed Optimus to the exit and watched as he walked towards his truck and get inside. His engine turned on to life and his headlights flashed a few times. His way of goodbye. I wave my hand as he drove off to the road.

I stayed outside for a while longer until I couldn’t see Optimus anymore.

I walked back inside the house and go to my bathroom where I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was completely covered in white powder and a bit of icing on my shirt, but what stood out the most of my reflection was my bright red flushed cheeks.

What was wrong with me?

 

\---

 

I walked to work, ready to start my day on shelving books. I unlock the back door with my keycard, as soon as I walked in, I noticed my boss leaning against the circulation desk. She had her arms crossed and looked worried.

“Morning Mrs. McCullen.” I greeted which she turned to me, making me stop halfway towards her. 

“Elliot. I need you in my office.” Her tone clearly held disappointment and fear.

I tried to think what I did to make her behave this matter as I followed her to her office. I didn't do anything wrong, but as soon as Mrs. McCullen opened her office door, my heart dropped and my body got tense.

Steve was sitting on a chair in front of my boss’ desk, he had a very bruised face and his bottom lip looked like it got stung by a giant bee, leaving a purple lump. His nose had a bandage but I could still see that it was badly bruised as well. It almost looked like it got broken. 

Damn, Sideswipe really did get carried away. But then again, Sideswipe is technically a thousand times stronger than Steve. I guess a punch from Sideswipe was technically a flick of a finger to him.

If I could laugh, I would, but behind Steve stood a man in an expensive business suit, he had a very cold face, in fact he looked like a mob boss from a hollywood movie. Next to the man stood a lady wearing a dress who showed too much of her cleavage. Her makeup was very heavy and her lipstick was bright red that almost clashed her complexion with her blonde curls. She even wore exaggerating sized diamond jewels around her neck and her ears.

Once Steve saw me, he smirked, but quickly tried to hide it from my boss.

Mrs. McCullen shut the door behind me and gestured me to step closer to the three guests. I hesitated but did as I was told.

“So this is the culprit who harmed my boy?” The man behind Steve said, his tone heavy and his dark eyes glaring down at me.

The lady glared at me as well, “Hmph, a lower class child.” She said under her breath.

I tried not to look scared or angry. I couldn’t believe Steve actually cried to his parents and brought them here.

Mrs. McCullen cleared her throat and faced me, “Elliot, Steve here said that you had him attacked by a group of men.” My boss said.

I was about to say something until the man spoke up first.

“How can you attack my son! He said that you threatened him! That your ‘gang’ nearly tried to kill him! I should report you to the police!” The man snapped.

“I did no such thing! Steve tried hurting me-” I tried to deny the accusation but was cut off again although this time, the lady spoke.

“Then how can you explain my son’s injuries?! Huh! You have no proof of your innocence! I’m calling the cops!” She opened her expensive bag to pull out her cellphone.

Mrs. McCullen stepped forward, “There is no need to call the police.”

 

The man glared at my boss, “Oh, so you support the violence that your employee has done?”

I notice McCullen clench her fists, she had known me since I was a child and knew that I was never a violent person, she obviously knew I was telling the truth.

“Maybe the library’s cameras caught the attack, look at the footage for yourself!” The lady hissed at my boss.

My boss sighed, “The cameras in this building hasn’t been working for years.” She held shame in her tone.

“This is unacceptable!” The man growled, “You shouldn’t have this girl working here! She is dangerous to the patrons! Fire her!”

I gulp and look at my boss who seemed to try to think of a way to argue.

“Maybe an apology will be enough.” Steve said.

Both parents turned to him, shocked of his sudden mercy to me. However, I had a sick feeling that there was more to his request.

“An apology!? No! She must repay for what she has done!” The male exclaimed.

The lady smiled down at Steve, “Steve, sweetie, you’re too nice, but an apology will not be enough for your injured handsome face.” She then glared at me.

Maybe apologizing will be good just to get this drama over with. Sideswipe and Bumblebee didn’t have to be involved in this. They’ll get in trouble with the government liaison and I didn't want the cops to get involved in this mess either.

“I’m sorry.” I lowly muttered.

My boss looked at me, shaking her head, almost begging me not to give them what they want.

The man stepped closer to me, “What was that?”

I look down, “I’m sorry.” I said a little louder.

“I can't hear you.” The lady growled.

This was humiliating. 

This wasn’t fair.

How could I go against these people?

“I said I’m sorry.” I tried again.

“Hmm.” The man hummed and looked at Steve and then at me, “Get on your knees.”

Mrs. McCullen and I gasped.

Was he serious!?

“That will not be necessary!” My boss exclaimed, standing in front of me.

Steve smirked, “I mean, there are other ways she can apologize.” He said looking at me in a creepy way, “This is her best choice.”

My boss glared at Steve and then at the man and woman, “My employee does not have to beg!”

“Are you seriously going to make us do things more difficult?” The man snapped, easily siding with his son.

I drop my bag which caused everyone to turned to me. I gave a small reassuring smile to my boss and slowly got on my knees.

I tried not to cry or look weak, I was not going to give them that satisfaction.

Once I was on my knees in front of them I spoke.

“I’m sorry.” I said firmly.

I notice the lady smile evilly behind Steve, “Much better.” She said.

Steve watched me with an amused expression, “Mother, father, I would like to talk to her, alone.”

The man looked at Steve, “Are you sure?”

Steve nodded, “I think she's taught a lesson not to harm me anymore.”

The man and lady nodded and walked out of the office. My boss wanted to stay but Steve glared at her.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Steve said, aiming it at Mrs. McCullen.

I gave a reassuring nod to my boss and she finally walked out.

 

I stand up from being on my knees and notice Steve get up from his chair.

“If you had agreed to hang out with me, this wouldn't be happening.” Steve smiled, walking around me like a cat with its prey, “You should be more nicer to me.”

I glare at him, “Yet you coward behind your parents.” 

Steve smirked, “What can I say? Im special to them.”

“Why go to this extent? Just leave me alone.” I snapped.

Steve shook his head, “Because I take enjoyment in this. Especially on someone like yourself.” He brushed his fingers through my hair.

I slapped his hand away from me causing him to get shocked but then quickly laughed it off.

“Hehe, it’s so cute when you’re angry.”  He chuckled, “I'm giving you a second chance to escape my parent's fury.”

“A chance?” I gawked.

Steve nodded, “All I’m asking is a one night stand, call it a date.”

I almost gagged at the idea, “If I deny?” I asked, making it obvious for him to understand that I didn’t want to agree.

“What do you think? “ He smirked, “I’m gonna give you until tomorrow to decide.” He walks to my boss’ desk and grabs himself a sticky note and a pen and writes down something on it and then hands it to me. I take it and look down at what he wrote. It was his cell phone number.

“I’ll see ya’ tomorrow.” He said as he left to the exit, leaving me alone in my boss’ office.

I stare at the number that he had given me, thinking of what would happen if I denied his offer. 

Would he have me arrested for his ‘attack’?

Would I get fired from here? I didn't want to have a bad record in my resume.

Will I get harmed?

My boss suddenly walks in, breaking my train of thoughts, “Elliot, they all left now… are you okay?”

 

I look back at the sticky note and shove it into my back pocket, “I’m alright.” I lied.

My boss of course didn’t believe me and sighed. She walked behind her desk and sat down on her office chair. She rubbed her forehead, seeming to try to think deeply.

I stayed where I stood, thinking as well. The silence felt like it was cutting my oxygen, making me almost want to panic, but I had to stay calm.

“I think it is best that you get the day off while I try to figure things out.” My boss said.

I look up at her, giving her the pleading look to not kick me out. She noticed my expression and lifted her hands in surrender.

“I’m not firing you, but I feel like it would be best for you to not be here in case Steve is wandering around. Go home and rest.” My boss reassured me.

I wanted to argue but stayed quiet and nodded, maybe a day off would help make me think better. Also, my niece’s birthday party was today and I didn't want to go with a depressed attitude. I pick up my bag and walked towards the door, but my boss called me before I could walk out.

“Elliot, I want you to know that I believe you’re innocent, just let me figure this out.”

I nodded, “Thanks.”

I walk out of her office and out to the back exit. I notice my two friends watching from the workroom, watching me leave. They both seemed to want to talk to me but when they saw my expression, they knew that I needed space. I gave them a reassuring smile and walked out of the building. 

I look around to make sure Steve wasn’t around, luckily he wasn’t. Thank God. It was still early morning and I decided to walk around for a bit, thinking that it should help me relax before getting ready for the party later in the afternoon.

Walking around the old shops did help me relax. The weather outside wasn’t bad, it was warm and there was a small breeze blowing. There were a few pedestrians walking around and there wasn’t a lot of cars in the road. It was nicely quiet, birds were chirping on top of the trees, a few bees were buzzing on flower patches. I decided to rest for a bit and sat down on a bench where it stood nearby an old ice cream parlor. The ice cream parlor had a few cracks on its sign but had the cheery pastel colors that attracted visitors. There was a tint of a smell of mint and vanilla coming from the building itself.

I leaned back against the benches backrest and stare up at the sky that was covered in small shaped clouds that seemed to twirl in weird shapes.

I close my eyes for a bit, clearing my mind and letting the warmth of the sun cloak my skin.

“Elliot?” A voice suddenly made me jolt my eyes wide open I turn around and notice Lennox standing nearby.

“Lennox? What are you doing here?” I asked, clearly shocked in seeing him out of base.

Lennox smiled, “Annabelle wanted to go to storytime today, I just dropped her off with my wife at the library. I saw you as I walked around the shops. Anyway, don’t you work today?” He asked.

I hesitated to answer which only caused Lennox to get concerned and sit next to me. I wasn’t even sure if I should even tell him of what happened, believing that this issue was mine alone and not for anyone to get worried about.

“Elliot?” Lennox called my name in a worried tone, “What’s wrong? Did something happened?” He asked.

I shook my head, not looking at him, “I’m good. I uhh, just had a day off.” I said.

Lennox raised his eyebrow, “Ironhide said you had a day off already yesterday.”

“They gave me another one....?” I wanted to slap myself, I was such a bad liar.

Lennox crossed his arms, “Tell me or I’ll talk to your boss instead.”

Dammit!

Of course he would go talk to my boss, my boss would probably tell him willingly. It would be best if I told Lennox myself instead.

I take a deep breath, “It’s a long story.” I said breathing out.

Lennox leaned back against the bench, “I have time.”

I just hope that I’m not doing a mistake by telling him.

 

**Lennox POV**

After Elliot had explained to me on what happened earlier this morning, my blood wanted to boil due to rage, not to her but to Steve and his evil, wealthy parents. I felt so bad for her, she didn’t deserve to be humiliated in front of her boss. In fact, it was an evil act that shouldn’t have been done to anyone. She took the blame for Sideswipe’s attack and that was a generous act from her but now she was targeted to be arrested for violence that she didn’t commit.

This was pure injustice. All because this Steve guy wanted satisfaction from Elliot.

Elliot leaned back against the bench and looked up at the sky, she seemed to have relaxed a bit, probably finally getting a kind of relief for getting the secret out of her system.

“Maybe I can pull a few strings, to make sure you don’t get charged with anything.” I said.

Elliot turned to me, “I don’t want you guys getting involved with a problem of mine, you guys have other important stuff to worry about instead of this drama.” Elliot replied.

“But what this asshole did was wrong! Giving you the blame just for revenge! Optimus would-”

“Don’t tell him!” Elliot interrupted me, I look at her which she only looked away, “I don’t want him involved in this either.”

I sigh, she was being too nice and the situation was involved with Sideswipe who did the attack, which would still be leaning being my fault as well for I was the one in charge of keeping an eye on the bots. The government would still be involved in this. Especially when Elliot would soon be working under Optimus himself.

“Elliot, you cannot go through this alone, what Sideswipe did was a little overboard but it was self-defense. Also, I’m involved as well as Optimus since Sideswipe is our responsibility.” I said.

Elliot shook her head, “But Steve was my problem even before I met you guys. All this is because of me. This was bound to happen sooner or later.” She replied.

I exhaled and rub my face, “Elliot stop being selfless and let us help you.”

She shook her head, “Sorry Lennox, but this is my problem. I’ll figure something out. Just trust me on this.”

I groan, I was getting frustrated with her kindness, “Elliot.”

Elliot smiled, “I know I’m annoying you, but have trust in me. Please.”

I groan again, “Fine. Fine. But just remember that there is nothing wrong of asking for help.”

She nodded, “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Little does she know that I am going to have to tell Optimus, it’s not that I don’t trust her, it’s just that she’s very important to Optimus and to me as well. Having her deal with a situation that can get her arrested, or worse, harmed, is a big deal to us.

 

**Elliot POV**

I was glad that Lennox dropped the topic and allowed me to handle it for myself.

“Daddy!!”

Lennox and I turned to see Annabelle running towards us while a tall pretty blonde lady tried to catch up to the little girl. Lennox stood up from the bench and grabbed Annabell, picking her up and holding her up to his chest as he kissed her forehead.

“There’s my little angel! How was storytime?” Lennox asked the little girl.

Annabelle giggled, “It was fun! We read a Jack and the Beanstalk story!” She flung her hands in the air, exaggerating her excitement.

The lady who was chasing Annabelle walked up to Lennox and both shared a quick kiss. I realized that the lady was his wife,  “Annabelle had fun.” The lady then turned to me and smiled, “Oh! Hello there.”

Lennox stood next to his wife and smiled, “Sarah, this is Elliot, Elliot this is my wife Sarah.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” I reach to shake her hand which she gladly took.

“Lennox and Ironhide have talked so much about you, I’m so glad that we finally meet in person!” Sarah said with a kind smile.

I couldn’t help but smile, she had a gentle aura. Her smile was so sweet and she was very beautiful. Lennox must feel lucky having her.

Annabelle turned to me and smiled, “I know you! You work at the library!”

I laugh and nodded, “It’s nice seeing you again.”

Annabelle smiled wider and hid her face bashfully onto Lennox’s neck. Sarah and Lennox laughed at her shyness.

“She’s too shy. By the way, I want to thank you for the desserts that you gave us yesterday.” Sarah said, “Ironhide said you tortured him to making em’.”

 

I laugh and roll my eyes, “He’s being dramatic, he had fun helping.”

“I thought so.” Sarah giggled.

Lennox’s phone suddenly began to ring, he put Annabelle down and reached for his phone. He looked at it and then at us, “Sorry, I have to take this.” Lennox walked a little further from us to answer the caller.

Sarah sighed, “He’s always busy.” She had a sad tone laced in her voice.

I look back at Lennox and then at Sarah, it must be hard for Sarah to be married to a military commander of a governmental agency that worked alongside the Transformers. Lennox held so much responsibility to his job and to his marriage. I could imagine Lennox trying to juggle his way around to give enough time for both sides.

“He loves you very much.” I said suddenly, making her look at me, “From the way he looks at you and your daughter, his eyes get googly and his attitude is always cheerful. I don’t know him too well, but I can guarantee that you two make him feel like an important husband and not an average soldier who works for the government. I can also see how he relaxes around you two.”

Sarah looked almost dumbstruck but her eyes were suddenly glazed with happy tears, she then embraced me into a hug, almost making me fall back onto the sidewalk, “That was so sweet! You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.” Her embrace tightened around me, nearly making me gasp for air.

“Omph! Y-you're welcome...” I tried to reply.

Sarah realized that she was smothering me and quickly let go of me, “Oops! I’m sorry!”

I laugh, “It’s alright.”

I didn’t expect my thoughts to her to be this impacting. Maybe Optimus was right about me saying things that were too wise and kind.

Lennox walked back to us, he rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, it was Epps. Supposedly, Mr. Flitz pissed off Ironhide, having Sideswipe, Arcee and Bumblebee hold him back.”

Sarah gasped, “Is Ironhide alright?”

Lennox nodded, “He’s fine, Ratchet and Optimus calmed him down.” He replied.

“What did Flitz say to Ironhide?” I asked, wondering what caused Ironhide to lose his temper.

 

Lennox sighed, “Flitz just said some... crude things about Optimus’ leadership.”

Now I understood Ironhide’s anger. 

“Poor Ironhide.” Sarah replied, “He’s just defending Optimus.”

I nodded at her comment. Optimus was a well respected leader, he saved Earth so many times and treated humanity as equal beings. He doesn’t deserve to be called mean things after the sacrifices he had done to maintain peace on Earth. Why won’t people like Flitz understand? Without Optimus and his team, we would have been tortured or dead under Megatron’s reign of terror.

I shiver at that thought.

Lennox sighed, “Unfortunately, I have to talk to the General before Flitz starts exaggerating the details of Ironhide’s behavior.”

Sarah smiled and hugged Lennox, “I understand, Ironhide is family to you, just be sure you come home for dinner.” She playfully scolded at the end which Lennox chuckled and nodded.

“I will honey. Annabelle, behave around your mother okay?” Lennox said kneeling in front of his daughter.

Annabelle nodded, “I will!”

Lennox kissed her little forehead, “I called Sideswipe to escort you two home.”

Sarah nodded, “Stay safe.”

Lennox nodded and left.

Sarah watched as Lennox left. Meanwhile Annabelle kept tugging on my shirt, trying to catch my attention.

I kneel down, “Do you need something?” I asked.

Annabelle suddenly touched my eyebrow where the scar was located, I jolted back since I have never had someone touch my injury before. Annabelle however ignored my reaction and gently touched the scar again. Her little fingers stroking it as if it were made out of glass.

“Does it hurt?” She asked.

 

Sarah noticed and scolded Annabelle, “Annabelle! It’s rude to do that!”

I smile at Sarah, “It’s okay, she was just curious.” I look back at Annabelle, “And to answer your question, no it doesn’t hurt.”

Annabelle smiled, “I have a bandage! Stay still!”

She digged into her small pockets and pulled out a small bandage, the bandage had small hearts decorated on it. Before I could tell her that there was no need, she smacked the bandage over my eyebrow, making me nearly trip on my butt.

Sarah’s eyes opened wide at Annabelle’s sudden bandage smack but then laughed when she realized that I was fine. I touch the bandage, I knew I was going to have problems peeling it off without removing some eyebrow hair. Annabelle however had a triumphant pose, hands on her little hips and chest puffed out and her chin raised high.

“All better now! Momma always makes me carry bandages since I always trip! Did you trip too?” She asked.

I noticed Sarah stiffen, she looked nervous, clearly Lennox probably told her about my accident.

It took me a while to answer, but I smiled at the little toddler.

“Yeah, I tripped. Thank you for fixing my scar.” I thanked her.

She smiled wide with pride.

I look at my phone and look at the time, realizing that I should be heading home and preparing myself for the party.

“I’m sorry, but I have to get home now.” I said looking at Sarah.

Sarah nodded, “It’s alright, we should be heading home as well.” She then looked behind me and smiled at whatever she was staring at, “Oh! Speaking of heading home.”

I turn around and see a silver Corvette driving towards us and parking on the side of the sidewalk where we stood. Sideswipe driver’s side door open and Sideswipe’s holoform walked out.

“Afternoon ladies!” Sideswipe smiled, “I shall be your chauffeur for the day.” He made a dramatic bow.

I smiled and greeted him which he winked back causing me to laugh.

 

Sarah rolled her eyes at his act, “Thank you for coming Sideswipe. Elliot, you need a ride home?”

I shake my head, “Thanks for the offer, but my home is not that far, besides, I like walking.”

Sideswipe pouted, “Aw come on! Don’t be shy.”

“I ain’t shy, maybe next time Sideswipe.” I said.

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders, “I'll take that as a promise then.”

Sarah led Annabelle to Sideswipe’s car and opened the passengers side door for the little girl to climb into, “I hope we meet again Elliot.” Sarah smiled.

I nodded, “We will, bye Annabelle!” I waved at her, “Thanks for the bandage.”

Annabelle nodded and smiled wide, “Bye bye!”

I watched Sarah get inside of Sideswipe’s alt mode. I waved as they drove off down the road.

I really do hope I get to see Sarah and Annabelle again. 


	15. The party

I was packing the desserts, making sure that everything was ready to be carried out. I look at the time and notice that I had an hour left to get ready. Before I could get to my bedroom to change, there was a knock on the door. Answering the door, I see Optimus standing on my doorstep dressed up in a nice rolled up sleeved red shirt with blue jeans and dark brown boots.

His hair was brushed down although a few strands hanged loose on his forehead.

 

“Hey, you’re early.” I smiled up at him.

 

He gave me a short nod with a smile, “I wanted to make sure I helped you enough to prepare for departure to your nieces’ creation day.”

 

I smile at his wording for birthday.

 

I open the door wide enough for him to walk through, “Just let me change first and I’ll let you help me carry the desserts to your truck.”

 

Optimus nodded but then furrowed his brows, for a second I thought he got disappointed at me, but I noticed how he wasn’t looking directly at me and was staring somewhere on my forehead, I then realized that I still had the bandage that Annabelle slapped me with.

 

“Did you injure yourself?” Optimus asked, worry laced in his voice.

 

I quickly shake my head and cover my eyebrow with my hand, “Oh! I didn't! It’s just that Annabelle gave it to me earlier. I completely forgot I still had it.” I laughed in embarrassment.

 

Optimus relaxed his posture and smiled, “I see.”

 

I led Optimus to the living room while I left to change. I had the clothes already prepared when I got home so I wouldn’t have to dig through my closet at the last minute in a rush. While I took off my pants, the note that Steve had given to me had fallen out of the pocket. I freeze for a second and hesitantly grab it, thinking on whether to throw it away or keep it for now. I decide to keep it and tuck it into the new pants I was just putting on. I change myself into some ripped jeans and a green pastel buttoned up shirt. I brushed down my hair and finally remove the bandage that was on my eyebrow, almost having to cry out in pain by how well Annabelle sticked it onto me. Luckily, no hairs were harmed during the pull.

 

I grab my keys and phone and wallet and rushed out to see Optimus. Optimus had a book from my bookshelf, he seemed to be entranced by it that I felt bad for interrupting him.

Walking closer to him, I noticed that Optimus had a small paperback book called, “Animal Farm” by George Orwell. Optimus then looked up towards me when he heard me approach him.

 

“What you think so far?” I asked him, pointing to the book.

 

Optimus looked back at the book and only hummed, thinking on what to say, “It is interesting, but how are the animals living in that state with the cruel farmer?” He asked.

 

I smirked up at him and shrugged my shoulders, “You’ll have to keep reading if you wanna know what happens. I’ll let you borrow it, and if you like, we can talk about it when you’re done. I mean if you want to.” Not trying to sound excited, but was probably failing at it.

 

I loved to talk about books and have other people's opinions and thoughts about characters and the stories.

 

....I was such a bookworm.

 

Optimus smiled, “It sounds like an interesting idea to do. I would like to participate in it.” He agreed to my idea, which caused me to mentally fist-bump.

 

“Great!” I said, a little too loud than what I expected it to sound.

 

Optimus chuckled and put the book on his back pocket for safe keeping, “Alright then, I believe we should get going if we want to arrive in time to the party.”

 

I nodded and had him help me carry the desserts to his truck. I tried balancing the boxes as I walked to Optimus’ truck, before I could reach the door handle, the door opened by itself making me jolt back by surprise. I turn around to see Optimus smile, he had no trouble carrying the boxes as if they weight nothing. I wondered how much Optimus can actually carry in his holoform. Optimus helped me settle the boxes on the back cabin of his alt, once placing them on the back, I notice a small camper bed. Now I wondered if the bed was a hologram or was actually something he had in this truck mode. I poke the bed a few times and realize that it was pretty solid.

And so soft.

“It is real if that’s what you’re wondering.” Optimus suddenly spoke behind me, I probably imagined it but I think he had a smug looking expression.

I quickly jump out of the cabin, “Hehe... I noticed.” Finally putting all the items that needed to be taken to the party.

I ran back home to grab Izzy’s gift and lock my house door. I walk back to Optimus truck and notice him waiting for me, keeping the door open for me. I try not to blush and climb up his truck, due to its massive height Optimus helped me by keeping a hand on my back to make sure I wouldn’t fall backwards.

Once settled in, the door shut on my side and the sound of locks were heard. I turn around and was shocked to see Optimus suddenly appear behind the steering wheel. I was able to see a few sparks of his holoform fizzle around him. It’s as if he could teleport right inside his alt mode.

“Do you have everything you need?” He asked me.

I nodded, “Yup!”

Without warning the seat belt strapped over me securely, clicking in place. I jolted the second time which caused Optimus to lowly chuckle.

“Safety first.” Optimus said as he started to drive out of my driveway and to the road. 

I was thinking on how my family was going to react around Optimus, worried if my family was going to judge him or probably annoy him to no end. I bite on my nails while my right leg shaked, a sheer habit of mine when I start getting nervous.

Not realizing that Optimus took notice of my agitation, I felt the seat belt tighten lightly over me. It was like an embrace.

 

“What is making you nervous?” Optimus suddenly asked.

I take a deep breath and tried relaxing my posture, “Just overthinking about my family.”

Optimus took a glance at me, his hands relaxed on the steering wheel, clearly making himself look like there was someone driving the truck by the passer-bys. 

“Do you reckon they’ll be disappointed in having me?” He asked.

I quickly shake my head, “No it’s not that! It’s just that my family can be a handful... they tend to be crazed by having visitors. In a good way!”

Optimus took a minute to process what I said until he began to chuckle, “You’re worried that  **_I_ ** will be the one who would be disappointed then?”

I sink into my seat in embarrassment and only hummed in a yes.

The seat suddenly felt warm over my back, making me relax a bit.

“There is no need to worry. I won’t think any negative things about your family if that’s what you’re worried about. Everything should be fine.” He reassured me.

I exhaled, relaxing myself completely, “Thanks Optimus.”

Optimus nodded as we both sat in silence.

A comfortable, settled, silence.

  
  


It took half an hour to get to the house of my father where the party was going to take place, my father had a large land, a few acres of forest was even owned by him as well. Optimus parked near the house, keeping himself a bit further from other parked vehicles.

I took a deep breath, “This is it. This is my dad’s home.”

Optimus examined the area and seemed to be curious.

As soon as Optimus turned off his engine, my father and mother walked out of the house to see me. By their facial expressions, they looked shocked to see a giant peterbilt truck. 

The seat-belt unclicked itself and released me, I open the door and jump out of the truck.

Optimus followed suit.

 

As soon as my feet touched the ground my brother appeared out of nowhere and tackled me in a bear hug.

“There’s my baby sister!” My brother exclaimed, rubbing my head and messing up my hair.

“Stop it!” I tried getting out of his grasp which he only tightened.

“Aw come on! You can handle a bit of a hussle.” He mocked.

I pouted and looked up to see Optimus staring, seeming to be interested of how the interaction between me and my brother was but also looked worried. I smile at him and waved him over.

“Opti- I mean!- Orion this is my brother Aaron.” I shove my brother back.

My brother looked up at Optimus, seeming to inspect him. Optimus was a feet taller than my brother, but wasn’t enough to intimidate my sibling. My brother walked up to him and raised an eyebrow, “Are you my sister’s boyfriend or something?” He said it in a overprotective tone.

I facepalmed, I couldn’t believe that would be his first words to him, “He’s not my boyfriend!” I snapped, my face turning red.

Optimus pulled out his hand for my brother to shake, ignoring my brother’s statement, “My name is Orion Pax. It’s a pleasure to meet you Aaron.”

 

My brother raised an eyebrow and looked at Optimus’ hand before shaking it back in a tight grip, “You talk funny, but you seem like a decent guy to hang around with my little sis.”

I groan and facepalmed again.

“You made it!”

I look up to see my mother and father walking up towards us. My mother had a huge smile and came to me for a hug that wasn’t too tight as my crazy brother.

My mom then looks up at Optimus and her mouth clearly hanged open in shock, maybe due to him being too tall or being too handsome in person.

“I'm glad you could make it Orion.” My mother said.

Optimus lowered his head down in respect, “I am honored to be here.”

My mom leaned into my ear, “He’s such a well mannered man.” She whispered with a wink.

 

“Mom!” I replied to her which she ignored.

My father stood next to my brother and pulled out his hand to shake Optimus’ hand. Both using sturdy handshakes.

“You’re taller than I thought.” My dad said, “I hope the terrain here isn’t too bad for your truck.” My father turned to look at Optimus’ alt mode. My dad was impressed by the vehicle.

My father had an obsession with large trucks and other type of machinery, he was a mechanic when he was younger and had a clear grasp in mechanic engineering.

“My truck had no trouble driving here.” Optimus replied.

“Is it your truck? Or a company's truck?” My brother asked, walking to the front of the truck’s grill.

Optimus shook his head, “The truck belongs to me.”

My dad whistled in an impressed manner, “It sure is a beauty.”

If only he knew who he was calling a beauty.

I tried holding my laughter and grab my brother’s arm to drag him away from Optimus’ alt mode, “Come help me and Orion get some stuff out of his truck, I brought desserts for Izzy.”

My brother smiled, “Sweet! Izzy loves your pastries!”

Optimus and I handed the boxes to my dad and my brother to help carry inside. I walked back to the truck to grab Izzy’s gift that I had left at the front seat of Optimus’ alt mode. Once I grabbed the gift and jump down the truck, my back slammed into someone’s chest, I tilt my head back to see who I bumped into and it was Optimus.

“Oops sorry Optimus, I came to grab my niece’s gift.” I apologized.

Optimus smiled, “It is quite alright, I came to pick up something as well.” He walked around me and leaned inside his alt to open the glove compartment, he then pulled out a wrapped gift with a small blue bow on top.

“You got a gift for Izzy?” I asked.

He nodded, “I thought it would be respectful for me to bring something in return for the invitation.”

 

I smiled, he was too nice. Considering that he is a commander who had ages of war and violence. He always seemed to be too good to even be a type of warlord. I guess this is where the phrase “Don’t judge a book by its cover” comes into play.

“What did you get her?” I asked, my curiosity taking over me.

Optimus smiled and shook his head, “You will need to wait until it is opened by your niece.”

I narrow my eyes playfully at him and pout, “Alrighty then. Then let me introduce you to Izzy. Come on, just stick close to me. I don’t want my family rampaging over you.” I joked.

Walking back inside the house, I notice several younger cousins running around the house and towards the backyard. As soon as we walked out to the backyard, my aunts appeared like wasps and started to say their greetings and began asking questions about me and my daily life, although it got worse when they took notice of Optimus standing beside me.

Their questions kept piling over one another, most of them being the topic of my relationship with Optimus.

“Who is this handsome young man?”

“You didn't tell us you’re dating someone.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“About time you have a man.”

“How did you guys meet?”

“Are you two behaving well?”

I just wanted to scream at them that he was a friend who was going to be my boss soon!

Optimus seemed to have no trouble keeping his composure, in fact, he didn’t seemed bothered by any of my aunts’ crazy questions. He just listened intently and smiled respectfully at each one of them. Until eventually my aunts were completely surrounding him, kicking me out of the rampaging squad.

It was pretty funny to see how Optimus towered over all my aunts and seemed like he was looking down at a group of swarmed toddlers.

I mentally laugh and push my way through the group and back to Optimus to grab his arm and yank him away from my aunt’s questions.

“He’s not in a relationship with me! He’s just a friend!” I said, trying to hide my red cheeks.

 

However, it only seemed to have made the questions worse.

“Aww! But for now right?”

“You two look cute together though!”

I wanted to jump off a cliff right now.

Before I could drag Optimus back inside the house and lock all my aunts outside. A small shout was heard, catching everyone’s attention.

“Auntie Elliot!”

That caused all my aunts to turn to see a small freckled girl running towards us. Her brown curls bouncing up and down as she ran to me. I kneel down and open my arms for her to embrace me. She jumped right over me, making me fall back on my butt, but I kept Izzy tightly on my arms in her hug.

All my aunts awed at the scene.

I didn't notice Optimus watching me and Izzy with an endearing smile.

“You came! You came!” Izzy squealed.

I laugh, “Of course! I wouldn’t miss your important day! You’re growing up so fast!”

Izzy giggled, “But we saw each other last week!” 

I laugh and stand up, “I brought you something, but I left it inside for you to open later.”

Izzy smiled, “You didn’t have to get me anything. Having you here is enough!”

Oh God she was too cute.

Izzy turned to look up at Optimus, her head tilted on the side in curiosity. I waved Optimus over.

“Orion this is Izzy. Izzy this my friend Orion.” I introduced her to him.

Optimus kneeled down and outstretched his hand to her, “Good evening Izzy. Elliot has told me so much about you.”

 

Izzy stared at Optimus for a while and shook his oversized hand that engulfed her small one, “Hello! I like your name! It’s a star constellation, the Orion’s Belt!”

I noticed that Optimus seemed stunned for a second but composed himself and chuckled lowly, “You’re right.”

“Your eyes also glow like the constellations too!” Izzy smiled, staring into Optimus’ blue azure eyes.

“They do?” Optimus asked, seeming to be worried if he had creeped her out.

“Yeah! I like it too!” Izzy eased Optimus’ worry.

Optimus looking thoughtful of her statement, “I’m honored that you enjoy them then.” Optimus replied. 

Izzy smiled wider and turned back to me, “I like your friend, he talks... uniquely... it’s nice.”

Izzy was then called by a cousin of hers and suddenly ran off, “I will see you later Auntie and Orion!” She waved as she ran.

Optimus stood back up at his full height, “She’s very intelligent and observant for a child her age.” He said in a way as if he was proud of her.

My aunts who stood nearby laughed, causing Optimus to turn to them.

“Just like how Elliot was when she was younger.” One of my aunts smiled, “Although Elliot was very quiet-”

“Okay!” I interrupted, “Why don’t we just let Orion here have a seat. We can talk later.” I tugged Optimus to a table that wasn’t occupied.

There was a small bouncy house that the kids were playing around and even a few party games nearby.

Optimus and I sat down, just by hanging around with my aunts, my energy was being drained.

“Are you alright?” Optimus asked.

I look up at him and nodded quickly.

“Hey Orion!” It was my brother Aaron walking towards us and taking a seat across from me and Optimus, “Here, want a beer?” My brother placed a beer in front of Optimus.

 

“Thank you but I am not thirsty at the moment.” He looked at the children that ran past by, “Shouldn’t beverages like this not be around small children?”

My brother raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Nah, the kids know better than to get these, you’re very cautious aren’t you?”

Optimus didn’t seem fazed of the accusation, “Just taking precautions is all.”

I watched nervously on how my brother stared at Optimus and then suddenly laugh.

“I like you! Heh, I think we’ll get along pretty well.” Aaron chuckled.

I let out a breath that I didn't realized that I was holding in.

“Elliot! Honey!”

I turn to see my mother waving me over, I stood up and look at Optimus, not sure if leaving him was a good idea. Although my brother spoke up.

“Don’t you worry about your friend here, I’ll keep him company.” He waved a lazy hand, shooing me away.

“I’ll be back.” I said as I left to go see my mother.

Not realizing that my uncles had crowded around Optimus and my brother.

  
  


I walked up to my mom, she led me inside of the house and asked me to help her prepare the food. A few of my other aunts and cousins were helping as well. Many of them began to gossip about their lives and relationships, making me wonder how my life was. My life wasn’t as exciting and neither did I have a love life. I wasn’t entirely unhappy, I had friends and family members. I guess I was kind of happy. I then think about the recent events with the Autobots and how they changed my life in a few days. Just spending time with the Autobots made me feel like I was part of another family, I mean- we don’t know one another well, but they cared for me as if I were part of their team. Even Optimus treated me with care and always made sure I was alright and guarded. 

Maybe it was just the job and nothing more.

I was in deep thought that I didn’t realize that my mom, aunts and older cousins were calling my name. I snap my head up and looked at them, “Huh? Did you guys say something?”

 

Everyone then laughed including my mom.

“We asked on how you and Orion met.” One of my cousins asked.

I blush and remember when he met me at the library, the way he stared at me and took pleasure of my response to his questions. Not realizing that he was actually interviewing me.

“She’s turning red!” One of my aunts laughed.

I look away from them, “I just met him at the library.” I replied, acting like it was nothing.

“At the library? What’s a man like  _ that  _ in that library?” Another aunt asked.

“He supposedly works for the Scholar Company associated with the government and Cybertronian intelligence.” My mother answered as she wiped her hands clean with a towel.

My aunts looked at her then at me, confused and curious.

“A government official? What does he want with Elliot then?” Another aunt piped in.

They all started to chatter about me, all of them theorizing what Optimus wanted with me.

What he wanted from me? He wanted me to be part of the attempts to make peace between Transformers and Humanity.

He doesn’t want me...

He needs me.

“I was someone good for the job position,” I spoke out loud enough to catch everyone’s attention, “he was satisfied with my work ethic and decided to hire me.” I said it as if it were obvious.

My aunts and mom stayed quiet for a while.

“Aren't you scared?” An aunt suddenly asked.

... Was I?

“Alright! Enough chatter! Let’s take the food out!” My mom exclaimed, having all my family lose interest in me and all grabbed the food and supplies to take outside.

I stayed behind. Thinking.

 

Was I scared?

What did I feel about all this?

I shake my thoughts and followed my aunts outside, carrying the sodas. As soon as I walked out, I look at the table where Optimus was left at with my brother, but I was surprised to see no one there. 

Oh no.

“Hey mom! Where is Aaron?” I asked as I saw her chatting with other family members.

My mother turned to me and before she could respond I heard a loud gunshot coming further in the distance in my father’s land.

Not waiting for my mother’s answer I ran to where the sound was coming from, my mind was going crazy, what if my father or brother or any other family member found out Optimus’ disguise and tried to hurt him. As soon as I reached the spot where the sound was heard, I spot my uncles laughing and cheering towards Optimus who was pointing a rifle towards some targets that were hanged on top of some trees in a very far distance. Optimus took some shots and shot every single target right in the middle. Not a single miss.

I sigh in relief and walked up to them.

My father spotted me and smiled wide, “Hey there muffin! Wanna shoot?” He asked.

As soon as Optimus heard my father calling my nickname, he turned to me and handed the rifle gun to one of my uncles to approach me.

“Forgive me if you lost track of me, your father invited me to join his activity.” Optimus said.

I laugh, “Nah it’s alright.”

Optimus suddenly stepped closer to me, “Do you need help carrying those?”

I was confused of his offer but then realized that I still had the sodas in my arms. I couldn’t believe that I actually ran here while carrying the drinks. I mentally wanted to slap myself.

Luckily all my uncles grabbed a soda from me, all of them being thirsty.

My brother shouted towards Optimus.

“I want a rematch Orion! I bet you can’t shoot the targets on the tallest trees!” Aaron suddenly shouted while holding the rifle.

 

My father laughed and stood next to me, “Your friend, Orion, has been beating your brother’s target scores. Aaron is starting to get competitive.”

Aaron aimed at some of the targets located in taller trees and tried to shoot them all, but missed 2 out of 10. Earning himself some cheers from my other uncles.

“Ha! I bet you can’t get them all!” My brother challenged.

Optimus was impressed by my brother’s score, “You’re very good.” 

“Come on! Don’t chicken out!” My brother walked towards Optimus and handed him the rifle.

Optimus took a quick glance at me and I smiled for him to go. I was pretty curious to see how well he shot as well. Optimus walked to the starting point, all my uncles whispering among themselves, taking hidden bets if Optimus could shoot them all without missing.

“I bet he will miss at least two.” My dad whispered to me.

I watch as Optimus positioned himself, back straight and shoulders firm and not slacked.

“He won’t miss anything.” I replied, which caused my father to chuckle.

Then in a blink of an eye.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!...**

The shots were fired and left all my uncles and even my father to be dumbstruck. Optimus had shot every single one without fail.

Optimus turned to us, not fazed of how well he aimed at the targets.

I smirk towards my father and my brother, all my uncles cheering and asking on how Optimus was capable of shooting them all.

“I have had years of practice.” Was Optimus’ reply to them all.

I bet a bunch of years.

Aaron groaned, “Whatever! Hey sis! You have a go!”

I shake my head, trying to back away but my father patted my back, supporting me to walk forward.

 

“Come on muffin! Imagine this as your years in the ROTC rifle team.” My father said.

I remembered my time in the rifle team, I took first and second places for my ROTC group almost going to the championships.

In fact,  _ my friend _ and I were in the same team on the rifle club. We were both good. Too good.

Until the accident happened and I lost my touch.

Optimus noticed my spaced out expression and touched my shoulder comforting me, “Elliot?” He asked.

My brother walked up to me and handed me the rifle gun, “Just a few rounds. Nothing more.”

I felt all eyes focusing on me, their gazes felt like bricks on my back as I stepped forward onto the starting line.

Optimus took steps away from me and stood next to my brother.

“My sis used to be very good at shooting ranges.” I heard my brother talk to Orion, “She was close to the state championships, until the accident occurred... she kinda lost her interest in shooting rifles ever since. She’s still good but, not as good as before.”

He was right.

I couldn’t see Optimus, but for some reason I could feel as if he watched me in worry.

I take a few deep breaths and lift up the gun, squaring my shoulders and straightening my back.

_ ‘Breath in... breath out... Focus... Relax...’ _

_ He _ would tell me.

_ His _ words repeating over my mind like a mantra.

**Bang!**

Perfect hit on the first target, earning some small cheers from my uncles.

_ ‘Breath in... breath out... Focus... Relax...’ _

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Another few perfect scores.

 

Just five more... five more... and it'll be over.

_ ‘Breath in... breath out... Focus... Relax...’ _

My hands are starting to tremble a bit.

**Bang! Bang!**

I almost missed...three more...

I could feel sweat slowly dripping down on my forehead. The sun’s rays hitting my shoulders, warming my flesh under the clothing I am wearing.

  
  


**Bang!**

  
  


_ ‘Elliot get down! Down!’ _

_ He was keeping my head down from the vehicle’s windows, the sound of gunshots and glass breaking stung my ears. Shards of glass hit my clothes and skin, cutting me. I was bleeding.  _

_ ‘Elliot! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’ll get us out of this! Just stay down!’ _

_ His voice. _

_ He was scared. _

_ I was scared. _

_ We were being chased... but by who? By what? _

_ I try sitting up again but I notice a black vehicle driving towards us. _

_ ‘LOOK OUT!’ I screamed. _

  
  
  
  


I missed one.

My uncles awed, but tried cheering me on.

 

They can’t see my face right now, but I’m tearing up, more sweat is pouring down my face and over my dry lips. My hands are trembling.

A memory.

I just a had flashback and it was from  _ the accident _ . 

My head is burning.

“Elliot.”

I suddenly felt warm hands grabbing my shoulders, adjusting my stance and helping me hold the rifle up. I didn't have to look up to see that it was Optimus.

“Don’t feel pressured, make sure your hands are firm on the weapon.” He slid his hands over my own, making me grip the rifle better, “Focus on the target.”

His warm breath almost tickled my ear, his hands were gently guiding my hands. His close presence caused a shadow to shade the sun from me.

I take a few deep breaths and wipe my sweat with my shirt sleeve. I could feel Optimus’ gaze on me, watching me as I followed his instructions. Once I did what I was told and my focus was mainly on the target. I pulled the trigger.

**Bang!**

I hit it.

All my uncles cheered and my brother had his mouth hanging open, shocked at how perfectly I had aimed at the target. My father however laughed and patted my back.

“That’s my girl!” My fathered shouted, “Feels like the old days doesn’t it!?” 

I avoided eye contact with everyone, to make sure they couldn’t see my teared up eyes.

My father walked towards my brother who had him give him a few bucks, apparently my brother had betted against me.

All my uncles chatted with one another, leaving me staring at the rifle I had on my hands. The flashback was still fresh in the back of my head.

 

“Elliot, are you alright?” I look up to see Optimus giving me a concerned look, “Your vitals are showing an increase of temperature and you’re shaking.”

My hands were slightly shaking again, “I... I...”

How could I explain? I didn’t even know exactly what I saw. It was blurry.

Optimus took the rifle out of my hands and placed it on a nearby rock. He took a step closer to me, taking a quick glance at my family before walking closer to me.

“You were crying.” He stated the fact, “You froze after a few shots and you looked zoned out.”

He was too good at observing.

I take in a deep breath and nodded, “I just had... I just had a flashback of the accident.” I finally spoke out.

Optimus’ eyes widened and touched my shoulder, “What is it that you saw?” He asked.

“I didn't see a lot but we were being chased. I remember gunshots being targeted through the vehicle windows.” I grab my head, starting to get a headache, “It was too blurry, but we were running away from someone or something.”

Optimus furrowed his brows, “Chased?”

I nodded.

“From what it sounds like, it seems that your accident had a deeper story than to what the files maintained. I will speak to Lennox to open up your accident report to have a better understanding of what exactly happened.”

I nodded, “Do you think it has something to do with the Datapad?” I asked in almost a whisper.

Optimus hesitated but looked directly into my eyes, “It may be.”

 

**Optimus POV**

Elliot’s body stiffened in my response.

Whatever Elliot had seen made her become fearful, even I had to admit that I was concerned for her. Her life was clearly at jeopardy when the accident had occurred, there was obviously something wrong going on when she was with her deceased friend. 

Unless this deceased friend of hers had secrets and kept these secrets away from Elliot.

“Orion! Elliot! Come on! Let’s go eat!” Elliot’s father shouted towards us.

Elliot wiped her remaining tears with her sleeve and tried relaxing herself, “Come on, we should join them, we should celebrate and be happy. Let’s not let this change our good time here.”

Elliot grabbed my arm and started to pull me with her back to the party.

I couldn’t stop thinking of the way she froze during the target shooting activity.

Returning back to the party, Elliot and I sat down on one of the large party tables, everyone gathered around to be seated. Elliot’s mother walked up to me with a plate of food and placed it in front of me. I politely told her that I wasn’t hungry, but the mother kept insisting. Elliot seemed to have noticed the situation and quickly told her parent that I was “fasting,” which her mother quickly nodded in understanding and continued to hand out food to other family members.

I was intrigued to watch on how the family members chatted and laughed with one another. Watching as how they all interacted about their lives and making jokes. 

Elliot’s brother sat across from me and kept asking me on how he could better his stance when shooting a rifle. All the males seemed to praise me of my shooting skills. It gave me a tinge of pride and honor to know that they seeked guidance from me, which I was gladly giving them. 

“So Orion, are you a soldier?” One of the males asked, “You have that... military appearance.”

It wasn’t really the first time someone said about my appearance being one of a military being. I nodded, “I am.”

“Sweet! What rank are you?” Aaron asked.

“I’m currently a commander of my squad.” I replied.

All the males awed and asked how long I had been in the military, of course I had to lie since I couldn’t really tell them I had centuries involved in a war.

Elliot stood up from her chair, saying that she was going to get more drinks for her family members, once she walked away, Izzy appeared and took Elliot’s place, climbing onto the seat.

“Hello Mr.Orion!” She smiled up at me, having to crane her neck back due to my height.

“Hello Izzy.” I replied, “How are you?” I asked, turning my body to face her.

 

Izzy looked down at her lap, “I’m fine, thank you. And you?”

“I’m fine as well.”

Izzy then noticed other younger kids her age playing in the distance, the way she stared at them made me feel concerned.

“Izzy, is something troubling you?” I asked.

Izzy swung her small legs on the chair, avoiding eye contact with me, “I’m... ok...” She almost hesitated.

Evidently she was not okay.

Aaron seemed to have noticed her behavior, “Izzy? Sweetie are you alright?”

Izzy also avoided eye contact with him.

Aaron sighed, “Are your cousins bugging you again?” He asked.

Izzy slightly nodded.

“Bugging?” I asked towards Aaron.

Aaron sighed and leaned back against the chair, “Some of her cousins like to pick on her due to her... giftedness.”

I remember Elliot telling me that Izzy was smarter than kids her age.

“What is wrong with being gifted?” I asked, turning towards Izzy.

Instead of Aaron replying, Izzy replied first, “They think I’m weird. They think I’m not athletic enough and only have an old man’s brain.”

Aaron sighed in annoyance, “Want me to talk to their parents sweetie?”

Izzy slowly shook her head.

I look back at the group of children and watch them playing a sport called soccer. All of them shouting and laughing among themselves.

Izzy reminded me of my years as Orion Pax, centuries before I became a Prime. I was smarter than other bots my age and was always treated differently, not being able to join sports due to my lack of athletic abilities. I was always in my mentor’s building, reading old archives, hiding myself away from society.

 

“There is nothing to be ashamed about.” I look at Izzy, “You must be proud of who you are and what you can do. Knowledge is important. When I was a youngling, I also had trouble fitting in with others my own age.”

Izzy looked up at me, “You were gifted too?”

I smiled, “I was. I was treated differently due to it, however, due to my giftedness, I was able to achieve many more things than sports.”

“Like what?” Izzy asked curiously.

“I became a mentor, gave advice and helped others when they needed consultation. I had the intelligence to share ideas and motivate others to be confident among themselves. And now, I am a leader, I lead a group of soldiers in the hardest times of war.”

Izzy wowed and her eyes sparked with a hint of hope.

“Being strong isn’t everything.” I said, “Words and ideas are more powerful than you believe.”

Izzy smiled up at me, gaining a small boost of confidence, suddenly Aaron stood up from his chair, catching me and Izzy’s attention.

“I got an idea!” Aaron exclaimed, “Let’s play a game!”

Izzy shrunk down to her seat, “But I said I can’t play sports.” She whined.

Aaron smiled, “Not just any sport. We are going to play in teams on this game.”

I raised an eyebrow towards Aaron, confused of this game he was suggesting.

Aaron smirked, “We’re going to play capture the flag, but with a twist.”

Izzy and I looked at eachother, both of us clearly confused.

 

 

In my years of wars and violence, I never knew my skills would be used in this type of activity. Or game as Aaron had put it.

Capture the flag from the enemy. The main goal, of course, was in the game’s title, but there was a total of five different teams racing to get one special flag that was posted far into Elliot’s fathers’ land that reached within a small portion of some woods. There were obstacles, such as fences and run down vehicles that were supposedly used before for paintball games- from what Aaron had told me. The only way we can lose the game is if we get hit by a balloon filled with water.

I stood behind a tree with Izzy nearby. Izzy and I had a bucket of water balloons. Elliot hid behind another tree a few feet away from me. My team consisted of Elliot, Izzy, and Aaron. Aaron had convinced Elliot to play for Izzy’s sake, which Elliot quickly accepted to fight for Izzy’s honor.

Unfortunately for this game, many of Izzy’s cousins were the ones guarding the flag.

Izzy who was next to me looked anxious, but she clearly seemed excited as well, clutching onto the bucket of balloons.

Aaron who was in a short distance away from me made a hand gesture that I quickly recognized as an all clear sign.

Elliot ran ahead and quickly hid behind another tree, until she spotted a team nearby. She waved over to me and pointed to the area where she saw the other team.

“Alright Izzy, as soon as I run out, I will need you to hide with Elliot. I will distract the other team as you and your father try hitting the team with balloons.” I said my plan to her which she quickly nodded.

As soon as I saw the other team walking out of their hiding spots, I quickly sprinted out to catch their attention. 

As soon as they saw me they all tried to target, but all of them clearly missed me.

Elliot, Aaron and Izzy threw their balloons at the opposing team and were able to hit everyone.

The opposing team awed, laughed and walked off out of the field.

I ran back with my team and notice Izzy giggling.

“We did it! We did it!” Izzy jumped around.

Elliot smiled, “Not yet, we still have other teams to take down to get to the flag.”

Aaron chuckled, “You were fast Orion.”

“The only way for us to avoid getting hit is to keep moving and never stop.” I advised to them to which they nodded, “We have four more teams out there, we must keep an eye out and spread ourselves to avoid all of us getting hit at once.”

 

“I’ll take point,” Aaron said, “Izzy, stick with Orion and Elliot.”

Izzy nodded and stepped closer to me.

Elliot, Aaron and Izzy followed my plan, we were able to take down two more teams, the problem we had at the moment was that we were running out of water balloons. 

We were gathered behind a bush, crouched down to avoid getting spotted.

“We only have 10 more water balloons. We won’t make it.” Izzy looked down in disappointment.

“But we are close to the flag, I can hear the kids guarding it from here.” Aaron tried cheering up Izzy.

Elliot peeked out of the bushes and noticed a team still fully equipped with water balloons. She then looked towards me, “Do you think we can take down that team and get their ammo?” She asked.

I peeked as well and thought for a moment. The team consisted of male teens, just by scanning them, I knew they were athletic enough to take down my own team.

“We can try, but we will need all of them gathered together in order to hit them in one blow. I can distract them like I did before.”

“Orion, let me do it.” Aaron suggested, “We can’t let our captain sacrifice himself.” Aaron spoke as if he were in an actual war. Which was pretty amusing, but also honorable for him.

Before I could stop him, he jumped out of the bushes and shouted at the group of teens. All at once, the teens spotted him and tried catching up to him to attack.

Aaron then hid behind a tree, shielding him from the balloons.

Once the team was focused on Aaron, I shouted for my own team to attack.

Elliot, Izzy, and I ran out of hiding and hit the group.

The plan had worked.

The group of boys groaned in frustration for their loss but gave us all a thumbs up for our attack tactic. Elliot and Izzy grabbed the losing team’s buckets as the team walked out of the game area.

Aaron walked out of hiding and walked up to us. Izzy ran up to him but stopped when she took notice of a big wet stain on his chest.

He had been hit.

 

“Daddy, you got hit!” Izzy exclaimed.

Aaron chuckled in embarrassment, “Sorry sweetie, but this is all up to you and your team.” He kneeled down to Izzy’s height, “From here on out, Orion and Elliot will help you get to the flag.” He faked a dramatic cough.

Izzy pouted in disappointed but nodded.

Aaron looked up at me and smiled, “Guard her with your life.” He pleaded in a dramatic tone as if he were injured, clenching his wet shirt on his chest.

I nodded, amused, but as well as keeping his request as an important vow, “I will.”

Aaron kissed Izzy’s forehead, “Prove your cousins that you’re brave sweetie!”

Izzy nodded with confidence, “I will!”

Aaron dramatically limped away, giving us thumbs up.

Elliot walked next to me, “I can hear the kids. We’re very close to the flag now. So what’s the plan chief?” She asked.

I hummed, thinking of a strategy that can help us grab the flag.

“I have an idea!” Izzy suddenly piped in, her eyes giving off a mischievous glint.

Elliot and I looked at each other before turning to Izzy and allowing her to explain her plan.

Her plan however, was a very clever one.

 

 

The kids that were guarding the flag were very cautious in their surroundings. Many of them holding their balloons ready to strike. 

I walk out of my hiding spot and got half of the group’s attention, although I had my arms raised high in a surrendering way, which many of the younger kids were suspicious about.

“I’m unarmed! I no longer have balloons!” I shout out.

The group of kids spoke with one another, clearly debating to attack immediately or wanting to know why I was alone and empty handed.

From the distance, I notice Elliot coming out of hiding with Izzy and trying to sneak their way towards the flag behind the groups’ backs.

A kid a little older than the rest of his team stepped forward, I’m guessing he was the leader of the group.

“Turn around and keep your hands up above your head!” He laughed with the rest of the kids. Many of them anxious already to hit me with their balloons.

I furrowed my brows not liking that I would need to look away from seeing Elliot and Izzy trying to grab the flag. I had to make sure they grabbed it without getting attacked by the group of boys. I decided to stall a bit longer.

“But my hands are already up, isn’t that enough?” I asked.

The leader rolled his eyes, “We just don’t trust you.”

Elliot helped Izzy grab the flag that stood on a pole. Once she grabbed it, the sound of bells suddenly rung loud enough to catch everyone’s attention. We didn’t realize that the flagpole was tampered with and had bells to warn the group.

Elliot gave the flag to Izzy, “Run Izzy!”

Both running off to the woods with the flag. Half of the group chasing them.

I pulled out some water balloons that were hidden behind my back pockets and threw them at some of the kids near me. I sprinted and followed Elliot and Izzy, hoping to catch up to them before the boys did.

I sprinted as fast as I could, running through bushes and jumping over boulders and fallen tree logs, I was fast enough to catch up to a few boys and hit them with the balloons that I still carried in my pockets. I suddenly heard Izzy screaming, making me get a new rush of energy to run faster. I then spotted Elliot and Izzy hiding behind a giant rock, while the boys kept throwing water balloons at them.

I throw balloons at the boys giving an open opportunity for the two girls to run away. Although as they were about to run off, Izzy tripped while still holding the flag on her small fist. Two boys laughed and threw balloons straight at her. Izzy covered her head, ready for the impact, but I was quick enough to pick her up and jump away from the balloons that were aimed at her. I held Izzy securely to my chest, shielding her from any balloons that were targeted at her.

“Thanks Orion!” Izzy said as I ran with her still clinging to my chest.

 

Once we were in a safe distance, I put Izzy down. Elliot then appeared, breathing hard and leaning against a tree to steady her breathing.

“That was close!” Elliot breathed out, “Alright Izzy, phase two of your plan is gonna have to happen now.”

Izzy looked down to the flag that she still held, “But what if I can’t make it?” Her voice almost quivered.

I knelt down to her height and touched her shoulder, “Be brave my little soldier. We got this far thanks to your strategic plan. All you need to do is run straight back to the finish line. Elliot and I shall cover you as much as we can.”

Elliot smiled, “You can do this.”

Izzy smiled and hugged the flag to her chest and did a salute towards me, “I will do my best.”

I smiled at her courage, until we heard shouts from the boys who were closing by, “Go Izzy, we’ll be close.”

Izzy nodded and ran as fast as her little legs could carry.

Elliot had a few water balloons and handed a few to me so we can attack the boys who were trying to stop Izzy. Elliot and I tried running a few feet behind Izzy, to make sure she wasn’t stopped.

A young boy tried hitting my shoulder but I quickly ducked down and hit him with my own balloon. There were several young boys around me, all of them trying to trap me in one spot. It was very clever of them to huddle the formation that they were doing. However, in my many years of war, this was a regular formation I would always get faced back on Cybertron when the Decepticons tried ambushing me.

As soon as I got the boys to believe that I was helpless, I used my surroundings to aid me in the situation, noticing a tree branch a few feet above me, I took the leap and dodged their attacks. All of them hitting one another. I watched as I was hanging on the tree’s branch, all the boys shocked and groaning in disbelief of how they all fired at each other and completely missed me.

I landed back down, all the boys looking at me almost in a way of adoration. Some even “high fived” me as they all left the field. 

As I watched the boys walk away, I failed to notice one boy ready to attack me until I was pushed down.

“Watch out!” Elliot shoved me just in time for the balloon to almost graze over my head.

 

Unfortunately, I lost my footing on a rock and fell backwards on a patch of leaves, trying to make sure Elliot wouldn’t hit the ground first and kept her above me. Elliot was luckily able to eliminate the boy with her own balloon.

Elliot exhaled and suddenly realized the position we were both in.

I was completely on my back, Elliot sitting right above my waist, her hands resting right on my chest.

We were frozen. Dumbfounded at the very close proximity we were both currently in. Everything seemed to have gotten silent except for the sound of our breaths.

My chest suddenly felt heavy, it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was foreign to me. It was almost exhilarating.

A sudden loud horn broke our trance and we both quickly moved from each other. Elliot’s face was completely red, she tried avoiding eye contact with me and stood up, trying to clean off her pants.

I stood up as well, looking around my surroundings to make sure we were not being watched.

“It sounds like Izzy got to the finish line.” Elliot cleared her throat, “We should get going.”

She walked ahead trying not to face me.

I followed her, subconsciously clenching my chest.

Why was my spark pounding so fast? 

Why did I felt disappointed when she moved away from me?

  
  


....I must talk to Ratchet about this feeling.


	16. Facing the issue

**Elliot POV**

My heart wouldn’t stop beating!

 

Stop! Stop! Stop!

 

I shouldn’t feel this way!

 

Optimus and I finally got to the finish line, we spot Izzy surrounded by our cousins and my family. They were cheering her on her victory.

Izzy then saw me and Optimus and ran right towards us, “Orion! Elliot! We did it!”

 

Orion chuckled and knelt down, “You did it. You won due to your plan, little soldier.”

 

Izzy beamed and suddenly hugged Orion, wrapping her little arms around his neck. Orion looked shocked, but then relaxed as he patted her small back. Izzy then ran to me and hugged me as well. She was suddenly called by her cousins, all of them asking her to play with them in other games.

 

Optimus stood up and watched Izzy talking with her cousins. I couldn’t help but imagine him looking like a parent, he was protective and was very kind to Izzy.

 

I try shaking my thoughts and watched as my brother Aaron and his wife call out to Izzy for her to blow out the candles on her cake.

 

We were all huddled around Izzy who sat on a chair with a giant sized cake that had stars decorated around it. Optimus stood next to me, watching in fascination as we all sang to Izzy. Once we were done, she blew out her candles and we all clapped.

 

Aaron started to take out the gifts and started placing them around Izzy for her to open.

Many of her gifts contained dolls, a few craft making bracelets and some clothing. She then grabbed my gift and opened it, she smiled wide and giggled in excitement of the telescope. She looked up at me and she knew off the bat that it was from me. She mouthed thank you and then grabbed Optimus’ present. She opened it and her eyes widened in awe. 

 

It was a book, but not an ordinary book, it was a planetary and stars book, but for some reason, it looked different to me. I had never seen this type of book. Izzy opened the book and immediately looked up towards Optimus and me.

 

I was confused, but Izzy closed the book and held it tightly to her small chest as if it were to disappear.

 

Before I could ask anything to Optimus, my family started announcing that they were going to make a small bonfire. I didn’t realize that the sky was becoming dark.

 

My dad and a few uncles set up a bonfire and gathered chairs around. Optimus and I grabbed ourselves some chairs and we sat near the fire, not too close where the smoke would bother us but enough to feel its warmth. Optimus listened to the stories that my families were telling, many being folktale stories of their hometowns. He was entertained and had a small smile on his lips.

I was pretty glad that Optimus was enjoying it.

“Auntie?” I turn around to see Izzy, still holding the book on her little arms.

“Hey sweetie. Want to sit on my lap?” I asked.

She nodded shyly and I helped her onto my lap. She leaned against my chest and opened her book, letting me take a glance at it. I was surprised of how much the book contained. Many beautiful images of space and even Cybertron.

I look at Optimus who only smiled, “Where did you get this book?” I asked, “I never read this one before.”

Optimus chuckled and ignored my question, looking at Izzy who read quietly, “Do you like the book?”

I could have sworn he tried to mock me.

Izzy smiled up at Optimus and quickly nodded, “I do! There’s so much information! Thank you so much Mr. Orion!”

Optimus smiled, “I am glad you like it.”

I smiled as Izzy read her new book. Her eyes locked into the words and images. A few of my family members began to leave slowly, leaving Optimus, Izzy, and I to enjoy the night. The sound of the bonfire crackling and a few grasshoppers chirped in the distance. It was so peaceful that I didn't realize that Izzy had fallen asleep in my arms, still clutching the book on her chest.

Optimus noticed my struggle to keep her in my arms, trying to stand up without waking her.

“Need some assistance?” He asked, standing up.

I nodded in embarrassment, “Yeah, thanks.”

Optimus walked up to me and gently scooped up Izzy from my arms, the way he cradled her in his arms seemed like she was a baby. I laughed.

“I keep forgetting that she’s growing up and is getting heavier for me to carry.” I laughed.

Optimus smiled and looked at me, “Pity that the young ones do not stay young for long.” He said it almost in a sad tone.

“Yeah...” I agreed.

I led Optimus back inside the house, Aaron and his wife were cleaning and when they saw us they giggled.

Optimus gently handed Izzy to Aaron.

“Thanks Orion, for helping my sweetie enjoy her party. And you too sis.” Aaron thanked us.

“Hehe it was fun while it lasted.” I smiled.

Aaron nodded, “It’s pretty late, you guys drive back home safely, alright?”

Orion nodded, “I shall make sure Elliot arrives home safely.”

My father suddenly walked in, “Ya’ better, it was nice knowing you Mr. Pax.” My father shook Optimus’ hand.

Optimus tilted his head in a nod, “It was a pleasure to meet you as well. I am grateful that your family accepted me.”

My father chuckled, “You’re a good man Orion. If Elliot trusts you, then you’re part of our family.”

Optimus smiled thoughtfully, “I am honored to be part of your family.”

I watched as my father smiled approvingly at his acceptance. He then turned to me.

“If anything happens, call me or your mother.” He gave that parental squint, but smiled nonetheless.

I smiled, “I know father.”

Optimus and I finally walked out of the house. We walked in silence as we got inside Optimus’ truck. The engine roared and the truck began to drive towards the bumpy road. Optimus’ holoform suddenly began to fizzle as soon as we departed, causing me to get worried.

“Optimus? Your holoform... is... umm...” I wasn’t sure how to word it.

Optimus nodded with a small sigh, understanding what I was trying to tell him, “Forgive me, I seem to have wasted my energy onto to the holoform in the party.”

I look at him in shock, “Then you should turn it off! I don’t know much of holoforms but I do know that it’s bad to waste energy. When was the last time you refueled?” I asked.

Optimus stayed silent until he responded, “Since the morning.” He almost sounded ashamed.

I was shocked and concerned. He used all his energy for the party, he never once asked for a break which made me feel guilty for not making sure Optimus was alright.

“Pull over!” I ordered.

Optimus’ holoform tried to argue until I looked away from him and directly to the rearview mirror, feeling as if talking directly to the truck will make him understand that I wanted his holoform to be turned off.

“Pull. Over.” I said firmly.

Optimus slowly drove on the side of the road, luckily there were no cars nearby since we were in a far distance from civilization. He drove in a wide open spot near the trees. I avoided looking at the holoform and kept focusing on his rearview mirror.

“Turn off your holoform. Please. No one is around.” I said again, almost begging him.

I felt a sudden zap and turned to see that he did as he was told. His rearview mirror moved slightly to face me.

“Elliot, I must return you back home.” Optimus said, “I promised-”

“Not until you rest for a while.” I interrupted, “Besides, it’s dark and very late.”

“But-”

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow, “No buts! Just rest. I am not going anywhere.”

Literally, we were in the middle of nowhere and I wasn’t in the mood of walking in the darkness.

Optimus made a rattling noise and his engine suddenly stopped and turned off his headlights.

“Just try regaining your energy. Take your time.” I said, trying to coax him to relax.

I heard a small hum coming from his speakers and then an exhale, “Very well.”

I smiled in triumph but then felt the seat belt loosen over my chest.

“You may also rest in the camper.” Optimus said.

I look behind the seat and see the bed at the back, it did look very welcoming, “Are you sure?” I asked turning back to the rearview mirror.

“Certainly, you also need rest after the events of today.”

He wasn’t wrong, I was pretty exhausted.

I hesitated but stood up from my seat and walked at the back towards the bed. I remove my shoes and climb on top of the bed.

Oh my god.

This bed. Felt. So soft.

Optimus must have noticed my blissed expression since he began to chuckle, making the cabin shake a bit, “Sleep Elliot.”

“I will if you do.” I replied, getting myself adjusted.

“I do not sleep, I stasis.” I clearly heard him say it in a smug tone.

I roll my eyes, wondering if he could see me at the back, “Well ‘stasis’ then.” I mocked.

Optimus chuckled again, his sound vibrating the walls, almost cradling me to sleep.

“Thanks for today...” I yawned, snuggling into the covers, “I had... fun...”

“So did I.” He replied, almost in a gentle whisper.

I closed my eyes, letting the warmness of the blankets hug me and the darkness consume me into the abyss of dreams. 

  
  
  


“Good night, Elliot.”

 

 

**UNKNOWN POV**

Pathetic planet.

Pathetic organics. 

Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic.

I growled as I downloaded information from the world wide web. Gathering information of how Prime was working along with the organic’s government to make ‘peace.’

Half of my followers were now following Optimus’ orders to restore ‘balance’ and to create a ‘better diverse generation.’

How repulsive.

“My lord.”

I look down to see one of my scouts, shaking before me, causing me to smirk at his fear of me. 

A delightful sight for my optics.

“What is it?” I growled out, just by my voice made him bow lower, his metal legs trembling.

“W- we have recruited two more soldiers for you to command, my liege.” He reported, saying it as if it were good news.

“Just two?” I growled again.

The small soldier nodded, “Y-yes my lord.”

“Not enough!” I punched the nearby wall, causing the walls of the building to shake and drop small debris, “Keep looking!” I snapped.

The small scout whimpered pathetically, “As you wish my lord!” He coward off.

I growl until my processors picked something classified during my downloading. I focused on the classified archive titled, ‘Project Peace in Scholar.’ It was a distatestful title, but once hacking into it, I let out a chuckle as I read the archive. An archive that is a project for a single human to be placed in Cybertron to make peace on those who do not want anything to do with Earth’s specimens and culture.

Obviously, it was a project led by Optimus Prime and a few organic officials.

“Taking organic life forms into  _ MY _ planet, Prime?” I spoke to myself, “Such an odious act.”

A sudden small painful groan was heard behind me. I turn around and notice a wounded human soldier crawling on his stomach to reach a gun that laid near his comrade’s mangled corpse. Clearly, he still wanted to try to kill me, a ridiculous sight.

I chuckled, “Tsk tsk tsk, I’m surprised of your resilience, human. However,” I took one step near him and stepped right over the gun he was trying to reach, “primitive creatures as yourself must understand that there is no hope for your kind. Your race shall praise me, I will make sure that every single one of your repulsive lives serve under me.”

“Go... to... hell....” The human soldier glared up at me, blood pouring down his mouth.

“Don’t worry,” I use one of my very sharp digits on his back and slowly penetrated deeper into his flesh and bone, making him shout in agony, “I plan to make this place hell.”

I take in the sight of all the corpses around me, the bodies burned, sliced, and even stepped on. Their blood staining the floors, walls and computers.

It was such an easy task to infiltrate into a governmental satellite station.

I remove my finger from the corpse and walk back to the computer where I was downloading information. I kept the classified file to read later, turning on my gun that was attached to my arm, I aimed towards the computers and shot every single trace of me being here. Leaving the facility into a burning ruble.

 

**Elliot POV**

I wake up by the sound of birds, I roll around until I realized the unfamiliar surrounding. I jolt up and finally realized that I was inside of Optimus’ cabin.

I rub my eyes and yawn, laying back down onto the bed, stretching my arms and legs, making my joints pop satisfyingly.

I stare up at the ceiling for a while until I reached for my cell phone, looking at the time. 

8:20 A.M.

By this time I would have been preparing to go to work, but after being dismissed from yesterday’s events with Steve. My boss hasn’t called or texted me to return to work.

I sigh and reach down my pocket where I pulled out the sticky note that Steve had written down his number.

I glare at the note, frustrated on how I felt weak just because his family is rich and had power to intimidate anyone who denied their wants.

I shiver at the thought of Steve getting what he wanted with me.

I groan in frustration.

“Morning Elliot.” Optimus’ baritone voice snapped my head to turn to where his steering wheel was at, “Did you rest well?”

“Morning Optimus! I slept like a baby, your bed sure is comfy.” I said scratching the back of my head, embarrassed of my confession.

Optimus chuckled, “I’m glad you rested well.”

“How did you rest? You’re the one who was worn out the most.” I asked.

Optimus hummed, “To be honest with you, I rested better than other days. Thank you for your care towards my health.”

I smile, “I’m glad you listened. Big guys like you should take breaks. It’s bad to overwork yourself. Considering that you have to lead your kind.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He replied.

I nodded, I stood up from the bed and began to fix the bed before I grabbed my shoes and sat at the front on the passenger's side. Optimus roared his engine and began to drive back to the road. 

“I hope I didn’t delay your schedule.” Optimus suddenly spoke out, “I can take you to work if you wish.”

I shake my head, “Thanks but no thanks, I have a day off.” I had to make sure he didn’t know what happened.

“Didn’t you have two days off already?” He asked, “Is everything alright in your workplace?”

I cringe at his tone which made me feel bad for lying to him, he sounded so worried. I force a smile on my face, trying to make myself look like nothing bad was going on.

“Oh yeah, everything is fine, it’s just that I already worked too many hours so my boss gave me vacation time.” I tried to avoid looking at the rearview mirror and focused outside the window.

Optimus didn’t respond after that. I hoped that he didn’t figured out that I was lying.

Once arriving in front of my house, I reached for the door handle, until Optimus spoke up again.

“Would you like me to take you to base? Since you have a day off.” He asked.

I thought for a moment, but remembered that I had to confront Steve. I shake my head, “Thanks Optimus, but I have to take a shower and do some errands. Thanks for the offer though.” I climb out of the truck before he could ask anything else.

As I walked up to my house, feeling the truck staring behind my back. I tried not to look back and got inside, making a quick small farewell wave at him and locked the door shut behind me. I lean against my door and rub my face in frustration, lying to Optimus only made me have a sickening feeling in my gut. I decide to take a shower, hoping that it would help me clear my mind and help me prepare on confronting Steve.

 

**Optimus POV**

I couldn’t shake my processors of the way Elliot reacted when I dropped her off at her place. Arriving back to base, I slowly transformed and stretched my arms a bit. I watched a few soldiers salute me and a few new recruits doing their exercise runs around the base. I walk my way towards the meeting bunker where I spotted Lennox walking back and forth on the platform. He had a worried expression and his shoulders looked tense.

“Good morning Lennox.” I greeted, causing for my human ally to look up at me as if he were caught doing something offensive, “Are you alright commander Lennox? You look distraught.”

Lennox sighed and looked away from me for a moment until he nodded, “It’s about Elliot.”

 

**Elliot POV**

After taking a shower and changing to fresh clothes, I paced around my living room while staring at my cellphone and the sticky note that was placed on my couch. I wanted to take the call and tell Steve to F-off! But I knew that would only escalate the situation.

And I was definitely not going to accept his offer!

I grab my couch’s pillow and scream at it. Suddenly the sound of knocking at my door was heard. I look up at the time and notice that it was 12:00 P.M already. It had been a few hours since Optimus dropped me back home. I wondered who it could be, but then thought if it was one of the Autobots selected to guard me for today. I fix my shirt and walk towards the door and open it.

It was Bumblebee.

“Hey Bee, did Optimus sent you to guard me today?” I asked, smiling up at him. However, he only looked worried and shuffled his feet side to side.

“Bee?” I asked, “Something the matter?”

Bee sighed and nodded, “Optimus wants you at base.” He replied.

Just by Bee’s expression, I knew something was wrong.

I grabbed my phone, keys and wallet and followed Bee to his alt mode. As soon as we were both in the car, Bee began to drive very fast towards the base.

“Is everything alright?” I asked Bee’s holoform that sat tensely on the driver’s seat, his fists clenched onto the steering wheel.

“I don’t know, Optimus just looks... angry, he hasn’t spoken to anyone today except for Lennox this morning.” Bee replied.

SHIT! HE KNOWS!?

I bite my nails, thinking if Lennox told Optimus about my situation.

Obviously he must have. I mean- what other thing could Lennox have told Optimus?

I stayed silent all the way towards base.

Bumblebee drove through the entrance and stopped in front of the medical bunker where Ratchet worked at. I get out of the vehicle and Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal form. He lowered his hand and gestured me to climb onto it. I climb onto his hand, Bee being careful not to drop me. He then walked inside the medical building and I notice Ratchet and Ironhide talking. They soon turned towards us when they heard Bee’s footsteps.

“Finally you’re here!” Ratchet shouted, walking towards me, “Elliot, we don’t know what’s wrong with Optimus, but he only requested to speak to you.”

 

I gulp, “W-where is he?” I asked.

Ironhide spoke up, “At his bunker. He just locked himself inside and hasn't let anyone contact him since he spoke to Lennox. Only you can try to coax him out and figure out why he asked for you.”

I sigh and look up at Bumblebee, “Can you take me to him?” I asked.

Bee looked at Ratchet and Ironhide until he nodded. He began to walk to where Optimus’ bunker was at, which was located a little further from the rest of the bunkers. The bunker was large and had a passcode pad on the side.

Bee slowly put me down to the ground and pressed a few numbers onto the pad near the doors. The large metal doors hissed open, I look up at Bee and he only nodded his helm for me to go ahead.

Apparently, it was up to me right now to go alone.

I take a deep breath and walk inside. As soon as I was passed the doors, the doors automatically shut closed with a loud bang, making me squeak in surprise. Trying to calm my beating heart, I notice Optimus’ truck mode parked further inside the bunker. I take in the surroundings as I approached Optimus.

Inside the bunker stood a large looking table, there were many holographic datapads and other Cybertronian technology hanging on the walls. The only light inside were some windows that allowed sunlight to shine in, giving me a better view of the things around me. I was now about three feet in front of Optimus’ grill, his paint reflecting the sun’s rays, giving it a glossy look. 

“Optimus?” I almost whispered.

No response.

I take one step closer and call out to him again.

Nothing.

I huff and wondered if he was trying to ignore me or if he was even awake. I get even closer and place one hand on top of his grill, where his Autobot insignia was placed on. I stroke the insignia gently and caress the hood as I walked to where the driver’s side door was at.

“Optimus. Talk to me. Are you... angry with me?” I asked.

Suddenly, the truck roared to life and it began to transform. I take a few steps back, giving him space to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally crush me during his transformation. As soon as he was fully transformed, he knelt down and looked down at me with hurt in his bright glowing eyes.

“I will never be angry with you.” Optimus said.

That was a bit of weight lifted off my shoulders, “The guys told me you’ve been shutting everyone out, but you wanted to see me. Why?”

Optimus exhaled, feeling his warm air brush my cheeks, he looked away, pondering on what to say to me.

“Why haven’t you told me about your situation with the human who tried to hurt you?” He asked.

So Lennox did tell him...

Now it was my turn to look away, “I just...” I groan at my lack of courage to just blurt out the truth, I pace back and forth, Optimus patiently watching me as I tried gathering my reason, “I just don’t think that this is something you should be concerned about. I mean, you already have so much on your shoulders and this situation is something that I should be taking care of. I have had trouble with Steve even before I began to work at the library so obviously this is something personal. I don’t want Sideswipe or Bumblebee in trouble. I don’t want Lennox in trouble. Or you. And since this Flitz guy is already hard on you guys, he will have more reason to hate you guys about Sideswipe’s attack. I know it was self defense, but Steve is such a baby and he had to cry to his parents and brag about me supposedly being violent...” I was blabbering everything out, trying to make Optimus understand that I didn’t want to be a burden to him.

“Elliot.” Optimus suddenly stopped me, “It is very thoughtful of you to care for my team and I. Although, you must understand that you’re part of our team as well. Any situation that you are facing must be reported to me or Lennox.” I look down in shame but he gently used his finger to lift my chin up to look at him, “I promised to take care of you, all my fellow Autobots have as well. You’re important to us right now and always.”

I sigh, “I understand. Sorry for keeping this from you. I just didn't want to be a-”

“A burden?” He finished my line, “You’re never a burden to us. We all help each other here no matter what the situation may be.” 

The pressure I had been feeling on my back suddenly disappeared, causing me to sigh in relief.

“Thank you Optimus.” I smiled up at him.

Optimus smiled back and stroked my head comfortingly, “Anytime.”

Optimus placed his hand down, palm up for me to climb on. I climb without hesitation, starting to get comfortable being on the guy’s hands.

Optimus rose all the way up, being careful not to move too fast for me to lose my balance. He then clicked on the buttons of his giant doors, as soon as the doors slid open, Sideswipe and Bumblebee fell right in. Apparently they were trying to eavesdrop and were caught on the act.

Optimus and I looked down, both of us having our brows raised at the two young bots.

“Uhh... hey?” Sideswipe tried to play cool.

Bumblebee face palmed at Sideswipe’s act.

Before Optimus could say anything to scold them, they quickly transformed and drove off.

I giggle as I heard Optimus sigh in exasperation, clearly he was a little annoyed at Sideswipe and Bee’s antics.

Optimus placed me upon his shoulder, there was enough room for me to sit down and hold one of his metal plates to grab ahold of as Optimus walked. Optimus strolled towards the medical bunker, where I notice Ratchet and Ironhide still there, but seemed to be waiting anxiously. They both suddenly turned by the recognizable loud steps. Ironhide saw me on Optimus’ shoulder and smirked.

“Feelin’ better Prime?” Ironhide asked.

Optimus took one quick glance at me and then at Ironhide, “I am now.”

Ironhide raised an optic brow, “So mind sharing what was going on then?”

I tensed up, Optimus taking notice of my expression. I knew the guys had to be told as well. 

“Do you wish for me to explain?” Optimus asked me.

I shook my head, “It’s ok. I’ll explain.”

“Explain what?” Arcee walked inside with Sideswipe and Bumblebee along.

Everyone was now focused on me, I tried to ignore my nervousness and began to tell them what happened to me with Steve.

 

**Optimus POV**

As soon as Elliot finished telling her story to us all, the expression on my fellow Autobots were covered in rage and worry.

“Why didn’t you tell us!?” Ironhide snapped.

I felt Elliot on my shoulder shuffle in shame, “I didn't want to be a burden and get you all in trouble.”

Ratchet scoffed, “Nonsense! We’re all concerned for your well being.”

Sideswipe nodded, “I should be the one reprimanded, not you Elliot. I was the one who sucker- punched that asshole.”

Arcee had her arms crossed, “All because he wants to get laid? Disgusting.”

I had to agree with Arcee, it was very repulsive for this human Steve to go great lengths to just get a sort of satisfaction with Elliot. All for a lustful need that Elliot had no interest in. This human was trying to force Elliot and is willing to harm her for his selfish wants.

My energon fuel began to boil in the thought of Elliot being harmed or touched in any inappropriate way.

“I want to confront Steve though.” Elliot spoke up, catching us all by surprise.

“No way!” Sideswipe interjected.

Bumblebee made a few angry whirring sounds and shook his head, disapproving of Elliot’s decision.

“Are you serious?” Arcee snapped.

“Not to accept, I want to see if I can convince him to leave me alone.” Elliot said.

Ironhide rolled his optics, “From what I know so far about this Steve guy, it sounds like this guy ain’t gonna budge until he has his way.”

Elliot looked down, “You do have a point.”

I however had a different plan, “Bumblebee, Sideswipe.” I turned to the two younger bots, “Why won’t you two take Elliot around the track, let her see more of the base.”

Sideswipe and Bumblebee were confused by my request until I gave them a look that they should just do as I say. I carefully pick up Elliot from my shoulder and place her onto Bumblebee’s servos. Elliot was confused and tried to debate, but was already dragged away.

I watched until the three of them were no longer in sight.

“What are ya’ planning Prime?” Ironhide smirked, guessing my intentions.

I look towards Ratchet, Arcee and Ironhide, “I am planning to take a small visit.”

 

**Elliot POV**

Sideswipe and Bumblebee raced around the track several times, me having to be in their driver’s side, trying not to get dizzy at their constant laps. After the 19th lap, I had trouble climbing out of Bumblebee’s car and had to lie down on the ground before I could trip myself.

“Can we please take a break.” I almost whimpered out.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe transformed and looked down at me.

“Already?” Sideswipe asked.

I groan, “Don’t you guys ever get tired?” I tried sitting up.

Both bots laughed.

“Tired? The only times we get tired is when Ironhide is making us do errands. Racing hardly tires us.” Sideswipe replied.

Bumblebee nodded.

I look back towards the direction of where Optimus and the rest were left behind.

“What is Optimus doing?” I asked, “I wanna go see him.”

Both bots looked at each other and stared silently among themselves, I stand up, limping a bit until I kicked one of their feet.

“Hey! No com-linking!” I shouted, making them turn down to me.

“Uhh... how about we show you where Ironhide does his target practices?” Sideswipe tried to reach down to pick me up but I took steps back with arms crossed.

“You guys are trying to distract me aren’t you!?” I exclaimed.

Both bots looked away from me and both tried to come up with excuses. 

“Let’s- go- for- lunch! Yum!” Bee spoke through different radio voices.

I rub my face in annoyance, “Fine. I’ll go see Optimus myself.” I said, turning and leaving towards the medical bunker.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe tried blocking my path.

“Elliot wait!”

“Don’t- take- another step missy!”

I ignore them and tried walking around them, having trouble passing them since I also didn’t want to get stepped on.

“Optimus is just trying to help!” Sideswipe then said, catching my attention.

I turn to see Bumblebee buzzing angrily at Sideswipe.

“What do you mean help- wait-” I then realized why Optimus got me stuck with Bee and Sideswipe, “Is Optimus going to confront Steve!?”

Both bots hesitated, but gave in and nodded.

“That son of a- UGH! I can’t believe it! Doesn’t he understand that I didn't want him involved!?” I snapped.

“He’s just trying to help.” Sideswipe said.

“I know! But he can’t just waltz into my problem!” I take a few deep breaths and then face both bots, “Take me to him.”

Both bots shook their heads, taking several steps back.

“No way! We were ordered to keep you here.” Sideswipe said.

I look at Bumblebee who also shook his head at my request.

“Fine. I’ll just ask Epps to take me, I bet he won’t deny.” I smirked.

Both bots knew that Epps was someone who liked doing favors that could lead up to entertaining situations. I kept walking away, hearing both bots arguing with one another until a giant metal hand wrapped around my waist and lifted me up from the ground.

It was Sideswipe, “Fine! You win!”

I smile in victory.

“You’re- one- sly fox.” Bee stated with arms crossed.

I giggle as Sideswipe transformed around me and I landed on his passenger’s side seat. The seat belt strapped onto my chest. I look at the side mirrors and see Bumblebee also transforming into his vehicle mode.

Sideswipe and Bee then drove off out of base, racing to reach Optimus.

 

**Optimus POV**

Ironhide and Arcee followed me towards Steve’s residence. His residence was far from the lower and middle class neighborhoods. Ironhide was able to convince Lennox to find the human’s home, of course- Lennox also thought it was a good idea for us to confront Steve.

We arrived at the location, Steve’s house was a large mansion with a few water fountains and statues around it. The gates were open and we easily went in towards the entrance of the house.

:You think he’s home?: Ironhide spoke through my com-link.

:There’s one way to find out: I replied, summoning my holoform.

I park myself and walked out towards the front doors, Ironhide and Arcee’s holoforms following as well. I knock on the door a few times until a man with a black uniform suit opened the door.

“May I help you?” The man asked.

“Forgive our sudden intrusion, but we’re looking for a young man named Steve.” I replied.

The man nodded and opened the doors wide enough for us three to walk in. We walked in and take in the surroundings. Inside the mansion had two large stairways and many antique objects. There were many exotic plants on a few tables that aligned on the walls.

Ironhide whistled, amazed of the space and appearance, “Damn, can’t believe a fragger lives here.”

 

Arcee crossed her arms, “Sad to know that some cruel people get the luxury than those in the lower class. Reminds me of the old days in Cybertron.”

The man who had opened the door walked ahead of us, “I shall call Steve that you’re here.” He walked up the stairs.

I stayed in my spot and notice Ironhide walk up to a shelf covered in expensive tea sets and pottery. Arcee stayed next to me.

“Ironhide stop snooping around.” Arcee rolled her eyes.

Ironhide chuckled, “What? Afraid that I might break something?-” As soon as he said that, he accidentally bumps into a large vase and catches it before it could fall.

Arcee face palmed, a gesture that she had picked up from the humans, “You idiot! Are you trying to get us kicked out?!” She snapped.

Ironhide chuckled nervously and placed the vase back to its original spot. Suddenly the sound of clicking heels was heard. A woman walked up to us, wearing a bright yellow dress that fitted too tightly to her body and her face was heavily covered in makeup. She wore jewels that exaggerated in size. Once the lady noticed the three of us, her expression changed into a bewildered one.

“Good evening gentlemen.” The lady spoke, twirling her fingers through her blond hair, “What brings you to my home? Are you guys the new personal fitness instructors?” She stared at me with a smirk, her eyes inspecting my up and down my holoform’s body.

Arcee scoffed and looked away in annoyance.

“We came to speak to Steve.” Ironhide spoke up.

“My son? Why would you want to speak to him? Are you his friends?” The lady questioned.

I took a step forward, “We came to speak about some important matters, concerning about a close friend of ours.”

The lady raised her eyebrow, “A friend of yours?” She crossed her arms.

Ironhide growled with impatience, “Is your son home or not?”

“Ironhide.” I tried calming him down.

 

“Yo mom!” We then heard Steve shout from the second floor, he then appeared, walking down the stairs towards us, “I was told some people wanted to see-” He was cut off as soon as he saw us at the entrance.

Steve stopped halfway and stood frozen when he saw Ironhide, seeming to recognize him.

The lady in front of us faced her child, “Don’t be rude, come down here. They have been wanting to speak to you.”

Steve hesitatingly walked towards us and stopped next to his mother, still eyeing at Ironhide.

“Greetings Steve,” I spoke up, “Forgive our intrusion, but we came to have a word with you.”

Steve looked at me in a confused matter, “Okay?... Go on.”

“I was hoping we can speak privately.” I said, gesturing to his mother.

The mother however furrowed her brows and took a step closer to her son, “Anything you need to say to him can be shared with me as well.”

I heard Ironhide groan in frustration, he then spoke into the private com-link.

:Can I slap her?: 

I gave a pointed look at Ironhide without replying and exhaled, turning back to Steve and the mother.

“Ma’am your son has been harassing a friend of ours to the extent where it is becoming concerning to us.” I said with a firm tone.

Steve glared at me, “Harass who!? I haven’t done no such thing!”

The mother nodded, “My son is a good man, who will say such lies about him!?”

Arcee, “Like the lies that Steve likes to say about being beaten by a gang.”

Steve eye’s opened wide in shock and clenched his fists, realizing who we were talking about.

“Is this about the homeless girl that works for the public library?” The lady asked, “Can’t believe she fooled you all.”

“Fooled!?” Arcee snapped.

Before she could take a step towards the lady, I pulled out my arm to stop her from proceeding.

I look back to Steve, “We don’t want to have any trouble.”

“Apparently it is.” The lady snapped.

“Ma’am, please allow us to speak and finish what we want to say to your son.” I said, making myself sound that it was not up for debate.

“Fine. Spit out what you have to say.” Steve said, agitated.

“You have a history of bad records in your high school years,” I said, Steve was about to interrupt but I lifted my hand for him to allow me to finish, “Many of these records hold reports of you involving in drugs and gangs. As well as having a violent behavioral side, which had concerned many neighbors and around the people in the rural areas.” Steve clenched his fists tighter, “Not many of these records have been fully pressed into the officials since you come from a wealthy family and have paid a much amount to keep your records under the radar.” 

“This is stupid.” Steve muttered.

“You also have a tendency to pry on women, women who cannot defend for themselves and you use your wealth to get away with your crude selfish needs.” I continued as Steve started to turn red and my scanners indicated an increase of heart rate level, “Whenever these women try to avoid you or deny any of your wants, you cause fear and spread lies to ruin the innocent lives.”

“Or cry to your daddy or mommy.” Ironhide added.

Steve growled, “I suggest that you all leave.”

“I am not done.” I stated firmly, “You have targeted a close friend of ours. Caused her to suffer and live uncomfortably due to your actions and words. And now you have lied about her ‘supposedly’ being violent.”

“She attacked me!” Steve snapped.

“Our friend attacked you for self defense.” Arcee spoke up, “And the people with her were helping to get you away from her.”

“You have no proof!” Steve snapped.

“There may be no evidence of the accusation, however, releasing the records to the officials will give our friend more reason to be believed in. Having more background about your history will support her words and make your own be known as false.” I replied.

 

“You can’t do shit! You have no power to see my records!” Steve shouted.

“On the contrary.” Arcee pipped in, “We work for the Government. We have enough ‘power’ to open your records and hand them to the officials.”

Steve started to sweat, “Elliot isn't here though. You need her to comply for your threat. Which means she has no idea that you guys are here.” He smirked, noticing Arcee and Ironhide taking a step back.

He had a point.

There was a sudden knock, catching all our attention. The man who had opened the doors earlier opened the doors again. Then a recognizable voice was heard. The man opened the door wide enough for the new visitors to walk in.

It was Elliot, Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Elliot walked up to us and stood next to me.

“Is this enough?” Ironhide smirked towards Steve.

Steve and the lady were fuming in anger.

“Elliot is not only a friend of ours, but she is also part of the government job that we are currently working with. Which means that you have been threatening an official.” I said.

Elliot snapped her head towards me, shocked of my confession of her approval to be working under me.

“No- this can’t be- this is bullshit!” Steve shouted, stuttering in his words.

“Get out of my house!” The lady snapped.

“Not until she gets an apology!” Sideswipe shouted back.

“And a promise that you will no longer bother her.” Arcee added.

“Maybe they should get on their knees as they did to Elliot.” Ironhide said.

The lady and Steve were shocked and were clearly nervous. Elliot stepped forward.

“No.” Elliot said, catching everyone by surprise, “I don’t want them to bend a knee. No one deserves that.”

“What do you want then!? Money? Diamonds? A car?” Steve said, his voice quivering.

“Just an apology and a promise that you won't harm others as you did to me.” Elliot said.

Steve huffed and crossed his arms, “I did nothing wrong.”

“I can knock some sense into ya’ if ya’ want.” Ironhide cracked his knuckles to prove his point.

Elliot looked towards Steve, “Trust me Steve. I would just apologize if I were you.”

Steve shook his head. The lady was at a lost of words, trying to think of a way to support her son.

“Fine!” Steve then snapped, “I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.”

“And?” Arcee arched her brow.

Steve growled at Arcee, “And I won’t bother anyone else. I promise.”

Elliot sighed, “Thank you.”

I touch Elliot’s shoulder and take her hand into mine to take her towards the exit, “Thank you for your time Steve.” I said as I led my team outside.

Once we were outside and walking to our alt modes, the lady stood in front of her doors, her fists clenched, “This isn’t over!” The lady snapped, “You will pay for this!”

Ironhide flipped her off and continued his way towards his alt-mode.

“Was that necessary?” I scolded Ironhide.

He only chuckled and nodded, “Yup.”

I shake my head and escorted Elliot to my alt mode. I opened the door for her, helping her climb up inside. Once she was seated, I walk to the driver’s side and get myself seated. Starting my engine and driving out of Steve’s residence. The rest of my team following close behind.

I felt Elliot relax into her seat. She looked out the window in a calming state. Even I felt better to know that Steve will keep his distance from her.


	17. A mission

**Elliot POV**

All the stress and pressure about Steve trying to hurt me or calling the cops to have me arrested had disappeared. All thanks to Optimus and the guys. I was a little embarrassed to have them face Steve for my part, but it was a very nice gesture for them to do.

 

I look at Optimus who almost seemed content as he drove- or made his holoform look like he was driving.

 

“Thank you.” I said, breaking the silence.

 

Optimus looked at me and smiled, “It was my pleasure.”

 

“You didn't have to go to that extent y’know.” I said, “But I really am thankful that you guys did.” 

 

Optimus nodded, “I am glad that we did as well.”

 

I stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again, “So am I really approved in your company? That I can work on your planet?” I asked.

 

Optimus nodded again and smiled, “Yes. All the members of the Scholastic committee have accepted you. Lennox wanted to tell you first, but I guess I spoiled the surprise.” He almost sounded embarrassed.

 

I laugh and shake my head, “Nah, I don’t think he’ll mind.”

 

Optimus chuckled as well, “Probably not. Although he and Ratchet would need to debrief you about a few things about your new job.”

 

“Like what?” I asked.

 

“Now that is up to them to explain.” He replied.

 

I pouted and sighed, “Alright then, I’ll speak to him as soon as we get to base then.”

 

I was excited, I got accepted to work for Optimus. I’ll be able to see Cybertron up close, I would get to learn more about their kind and maybe more about space.

 

We had finally arrived to base, Optimus and the guys stopped in front of Ratchet’s medical building. I get out of Optimus’ truck and let him transform to his bipedal mode. The rest of the team also transformed and were stretching. Ratchet appeared, walking out of the medical building. He had Epps on the palm of his hand.

 

“Elliot? Where have you been!?” Ratchet snapped, “Lennox had many of the soldiers search for you, Bumblebee and Sideswipe! Those two young bots never picked up my com-link!”

I turn to see Bee and Sideswipe look away in embarrassment and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Epps chuckled and gestured Ratchet to lower him to the ground, “Well I’m glad you all came back unharmed.” He walked up to me patting my back, “Congrats on your acceptance to your new job.”

I was shocked that he knew that I already knew, I look up at Optimus.

“How did you know I knew?” I asked.

Epps pointed to Ratchet and Optimus, “Com-linking. Words here spread fast.”

I laughed and nodded in agreement. Ratchet knelt down and had his hand towards me for me to climb onto.

“Since you’re accepted to work under Optimus and agreeing to the terms of the job, then it is time that I make sure your body is ready to be trained.” He said.

I was confused, “Trained?” I asked.

Epps chuckled, “Do you really think that we will just set you on Cybertron all freely willie? You have to go through suit training, you need to understand the usage of the ‘space suits’ you will be getting. There isn’t enough oxygen up there and we need to make sure you know how to use the suits well enough to not need help since you're gonna be up there alone.” He then looks up at Ratchet, “Ratchet will be your personal medic, he has enough grasp about human anatomy to help you and make sure he monitors your health here and up on their planet.”

I felt dumb for thinking that I will just start working without having to learn anything. Apparently there was a lot of precautions that needed to be made.

“Luckily the suit training won’t take long to learn, but until we know you have a clear understanding of the suit’s technology and oxygen of the tanks then you’ll be ready to go. Oh! Also, you’ll be learning their language along the way. Don’t feel bad if it’s difficult, not anyone can succeed in speaking like them.” Epps smiled.

Before he could continue, I remembered that I had recently chained the cybertronian translator device onto my house keys. I pull out the device, deciding that it was best that Lennox knows that I do have an understanding of Cybertronian language.

 

Epps and the rest of the bots watched me, confused of my actions until I spoke through the device, “I don’t think learning it will be that hard.” As soon as I finished my sentence, the device suddenly translated it into a cybertronian voice. All the bots around me jolted in surprise and were shocked by how well the device worked.

“How did you do that!?” Sideswipe exclaimed, kneeling down to get a better view of the device.

“Where the hell did ya’ get that?” Ironhide asked, trying not to look too surprised.

I look up at Optimus who also seemed curious to know how I got the device.

“Me and my friend studied your language since you all revealed yourselves to the public. We practiced day and night until we understood it, however, the problem was that we can’t really speak it since it’s made up of mechanical sounds that we cannot make. So my friend- being a techie genius made these translator devices so we could speak to Transformers, but to be honest with you all, we never really used them since we’re afraid of what trouble it may cause.” I said.

“Is this friend the same one that... died?” Arcee asked.

I look at the device and then at Arcee, “Yeah.”

I notice everyone looking at each other, staring and having a silent-like argument in their com-links. Until Optimus spoke up.

“Elliot,” He took a step forward, “as much as we try to convince ourselves that your deceased friend was a good being, there is too much evidence that your friend might have been hiding secrets from you.”

I wasn’t dumb to know that, the more I think about my friend and the small flashback I had gotten yesterday, there were a lot of things that I didn’t really know about  _ him _ . Including the datapad that had some files that were encrypted to avoid getting opened.

“I know, the more I think about it, the more I realize that maybe I didn’t know  _ him  _ as well as I thought. Even though I've known him since we were kids.” I looked down, feeling betrayed.

I then felt a gentle push and turn to see Bumblebee rubbing my back with his index finger, “Don’t- feel that- way. Some things- don’t go as- we plan- sometimes.”

I smiled up at him, “Thanks Bee.”

I look at Epps, “I’m ready for whatever training you want me to do.”

Epps smiled, “You’re a tough one kid, come. We have the suits in Ratchet’s medical bay.” 

Ratchet lowered his hand for me and Epps, we climb onto his hand and let Ratchet take us to the medical bay of his.

 

**Optimus POV**

We all watched as Ratchet took Epps and Elliot to his medical bunker.

“I feel bad for her.” Arcee said, “She went through so much and now she feels back-stabbed by her own friend.”

Ironhide huffed, “From what Prime had told us about Elliot’s flashback, it seems that this friend almost risked Elliot’s life as well.”

Ironhide had a point, Elliot’s deceased friend seemed to have been a target and had Elliot dragged along with him. Elliot was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I turn to Ironhide.

“Arcee, Bumblebee, I will need you two to open Elliot’s accident report and anything else about this friend of Elliot’s. I believe there is more to this human than we think.” I ordered.

Both of them nodded and left to the communication bunker.

“What about us?” Sideswipe asked, standing next to Ironhide.

“Lennox had informed me earlier that there was an energon reading near a government facility. Apparently, this facility was burned down by an unknown cause, but I have a suspicion that whatever energon reading was nearby, is a part of the destruction.” I said.

“A government facility?” Ironhide asked.

I nodded, “Over 50 casualties were made during that fire, many of the bodies are hard to even identify from what Lennox has told me.” 

“So you think one of our kinds did it?” Sideswipe asked, “Why would one of our kinds be around this specific facility?”

“A question that I also ponder. This facility was a satellite station where the worldwide web can easily be accessed, including governmental ones.” I look to where Ratchet had taken Elliot and Epps, “I requested Lennox for us three to check out the incident and hope that we can find any clues to what really happened. I fear this wasn’t an accident.”

 

**Elliot POV**

I was stuck with Epps and Ratchet for over two hours now, being taught on how to wear the suits and how the oxygen tanks worked. I had to learn how to wear it and take it off and how to refill the suit with more oxygen. The suits were different than what I had in mind. The suits were a dull grey that had a few pockets on the side of the legs, it even carried a backpack that carried tools and medical supplies in case something happened to me while I was wearing the suit. The boots were a little heavy since it contained a magnetism hold on the bottom in case the gravity was off. I would also need to use the magnetism hold to keep me on cybertronian metal.

The helmet was made out of hard glass, it can supposedly withstand several bullets. The helmet contained a communication link so I could talk to anyone who is far from me.

The oxygen tanks were as big as a regular fire extinguisher. Luckily, it wasn’t too big for me to carry, but it did carry an approximately half a day worth of oxygen for me to breath.

“Alright Elliot, now try changing a new tank to the suit.” Epps said.

I grabbed a new tank and did the replacement as I was taught to do. To Ratchet and Epps’ surprisement, I was a very quick learner and was also quick on finishing the job. I finished my task and smiled triumphantly up at Epps and Ratchet.

“Well done, I guess we can take a break now. You’ve done very well Elliot.” Epps said, patting my back.

I smiled, “Thanks Epps. It’s actually easier than I thought it would be.”

“Don’t get too comfortable though,” Ratchet said, “You still haven’t practiced in a no gravity degree, which will be more difficult.”

“True.” I said, scratching my head. I look at the exit and wondered what Optimus was doing, “Hey Ratchet, where’s Optimus?” I asked.

Epps crossed his arms and smirked at me, “Aww, missing the big guy already?”

I blush and look away from him, “I was just asking.” I pouted.

Epps laughed and walked towards some stairs to get down from the tall medical bed that we were currently on, “Optimus is on a mission with Ironhide and Sides. They should be back later tonight due to the driving distance.”

“A mission?” I asked, “Is it something serious?”

Ratchet who was standing in front of some giant monitors turned to me, “It’s just a little scouting trip. Nothing to be concerned about.”

“Don’t worry about it Elliot, come on, let’s go get something to eat at the cafeteria.” Epps said, leading me down the stairs with him.

I still couldn't stop feeling a nauseating feeling in my gut.

 

**Sideswipe POV**

After a three hour long drive, we arrived to the facility where it was burned down. As soon as we got there, the entire area was covered in yellow tape and a few government officials stood guarding the area to keep citizens away.

I drove behind Ironhide and Optimus, as soon as we were within the facility boundaries, we transformed into our bi-pedal modes. I look around and realize there was hardly anything left of the facility. Smoke and ash was spread, there were medics in the field carrying what was left of human bodies. Two medics walk by us with a bed stretcher and on the stretcher was a body that was completely mutilated, missing half of its lower body. I tried not to cringe at the sight but failed at it as I felt Optimus touch my shoulder to grab my attention.

“It is a very disturbing sight. Also a very awful event that should have been prevented.” He said, watching as the medics took the corpse away to a medical vehicle to cover and bag it away.

“Optimus this... this can’t be just a fire incident.” I said, looking at the chaos.

Optimus shook his head, “I’m afraid not.” He made his way through what was left of the facility, “Ironhide, Sideswipe. Search around for any clues, keep your com-links open in case either of us finds something. Make sure every spot in this perimeter has been inspected.”

Ironhide and I nodded to his order and took our separate paths. I walk further from the ruble and walk near an edge of some woods. I couldn’t spot anything that could be a clue and was about to walk away until I heard a small moan. I quickly turn to where I heard the noise and walk a little deeper into the woods. My scanners suddenly picked up a trace of blood on the ground. 

:Sideswipe to Optimus. I may need medical backup to my coordinates. I found traces of blood that leads to the woods.: I said over my com-link.

:Understood. I’m sending the human medics to your location.: Optimus replied. :Wait for Ironhide and I to get to your spot.:

 

Before I could respond, I heard a loud snap. I turn and then suddenly spot a human. It looked like a guard, his uniform burned and covered in ash and blood. The human was barely breathing. He was leaning against a tree. I quickly ran up to him but then stopped when the human lifted a gun up towards me.

“S-Stay back!” The man shouted, his voice cracking as he tried to balance the weapon on one hand while the other was grabbing his side of his body.

I slowly step closer with both my servos up. Not wanting to scare the human to attack me.

“Easy. Easy there. I am not a bad guy, I just want to help.” I said, kneeling down in front of him.

I make a quick scan of his body until my scanners stop where his hand was clutching to the side of his body. The human male noticed me staring at where he was holding. He hesitatingly moved his hand for me to look at his injury, but I was shocked to see that he had a giant gap on his side.

The human chuckled lowly, “Don’t... say it.... I know... I am not gonna... last long.”

I was about to pick him up, but even with a gentle pull on him, he shouted in agony. Making his wounds bleed out more. I was panicking inside. I had no medical human grasp to help him. And moving him will clearly kill him faster with the blood loss.

“Just keep pressing down! Medical help is on the way!” I tried to give him hope, but he only seemed to deny my support.

“Listen robot... I don’t... have... time... but... we... we were attacked.” The man suddenly said, “This... was no... accident....”

Optimus was right all along.

“Who did this?” I said.

The human rested his head back against the tree, “A... Transformer...”

The man’s breathing was becoming shallow and his eyes were starting to close. His grip on his injury was slowly loosening.

I com-linked for Optimus and Ironhide to hurry up with the medical support. 

“This... Transformer... was big... had... red...” His heart rate was getting slower.

 

“Hey! Stay awake! Help is almost here!” I was almost pleading for him to not give up. Although it was clear enough that he wasn’t going to last.

“Red eyes... he... calls himself... a... lord...” The man was coughing blood, “It... it was called...he calls himself...Mega-”

A loud bang was heard, I then noticed a giant red bullet aimed towards us. I quickly grab the man into my servos, ignoring his shout in pain and dodge the sudden attack.

I look back and notice a large Cybertronian, his gun for a hand was aimed at us. He had red eyes and a Decepticon insignia stood out largely on his chest. He then shot his weapon again at us, causing me to run and try to avoid his attack.

"Come back here Autobot! Face me!” The Cybertronian shouted.

I held the man in one servo while I transformed my other servo into a gun and began to shoot at the Cybertronian.

Suddenly, a second Transformer appeared and had a long blade. His blade slashed my back, making me groan out in pain, but quickly turned to kick him back.

I use my tires on my pedes to keep myself a distance from the two bad Cybertronians and hide behind a large boulder to cover me. I knelt down and open my servo where I held the human.

“Okay we’re safe now-”

I stopped when I saw the human in my hand no longer breathing. Limp. Cold. 

Dead.

His eyes were slightly open, but no longer had life in em’. His blood traced down my servos, dripping down to the dirt.

“Seems like the parasite finally got out of its misery.” 

I look up to see both Cybertronians looking down at me. They were both twice my size. 

They both laughed as I aimed my gun up, still holding the human protectively in one servo.

“Our lord had a point. The organisms in this planet are filthy.” The Cybertronian aimed his gun at me, “They’re just a nuisance.” 

The Cybertronian was about to take his shot until a familiar battle roar was heard. Optimus swung one fist at the enemy and had him knocked out of his own two feet. Ironhide then attacked the second enemy.

Optimus and Ironhide fought the Cybertronians away from me. Ironhide killed one of the enemies, shooting right into the enemy’s head.  Optimus had the second pinned down with his foot. The enemies were big, but not as big as Optimus. Optimus had his gun aimed at the enemy’s spark chamber.

“Stand down.” Optimus growled out.

The enemy only laughed, “Do you really think that we will keep following your orders?”

Optimus pressed his foot more on the enemy, causing the enemy to stop laughing.

“You caused too many human casualties. You will be punished for your crimes.” Optimus said.

“You think I was the one who did all this?” The enemy smirked, “Ask the organic your scout is currently holding- oh wait... hehe… it can’t.”

Ironhide and Optimus noticed me still holding the dead human in my hands. 

Optimus glared at the enemy, “Tell us!”

The Cybertronian suddenly transformed his hand into a blade and was able to kick Optimus’ leg off. But before the enemy could strike Optimus, Optimus shot directly to the enemy’s spark chamber. The enemy collapsed, spilling energon on the dirt.

Ironhide shook his head at the two enemy corpses, “They must have been the ones who attacked the facility.”

I was still staring at the human corpse in my servos, his corpse was clouding my processors. Until Optimus knelt down in front of me, resting a hand on one of my wrists.

“Sideswipe.” He said, trying to catch my attention.

“I... I killed him.” I said lowly, but enough for Optimus to hear.

“No. You did what you could to protect the human.” Optimus said.

Human medics and other officials appeared. The human medics took the corpse from my servos and bagged the corpse away to their vehicles.

I watched as Optimus spoke with several officials of what happened.

Ironhide walked up to me, “Hey kid. Ya' did what you could.”

I shake my head, “Not enough.”

 

Ironhide huffed and looked back to see Optimus walking up to us. Ironhide and Optimus stared at each other silently, obviously talking in their com-links. I didn't have to guess that they were talking about me.

I tried to ignore them and continued watching the humans around trying to clean the rubble. All of them trying to clean things up before citizens would question what happened.

“Sideswipe,” Optimus spoke up, “I know you are probably not ready to tell us what happened. However we need to know what occurred in the woods.”

I didn’t turn to him, “Those two Cybertronians weren’t the ones who made this.” I replied, “I think they were trying to kill anyone who had witnessed the chaos here.” I look at my servos which still contained blood stains, “The human I tried to save said that one of our kind did it.” I clench my servos into fists, “The human explained that the one who caused all this calls himself a lord. He tried to finish their name, but just half of it was enough for me to know who did it.”

I turn to see Optimus and Ironhide looking concerned. Optimus looked back at the rubble and then at me. 

“Megatron.” Optimus said, his voice low but had an angry tone.

I nodded, confirming it, “Yeah...”

He was back. Back for blood and energon.

 

**Elliot POV**

I sat on the edge of the rooftop of one of the bunkers, swinging my legs back and forth, trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of Optimus, Ironhide or Sideswipe. Waiting for them to come back from their mission.

After I had lunch with Epps, he took me back to train more with the suit. When I had done the training for the day, I decided to stay a little longer. Wanting to wait for the rest of the Autobots.

“Elliot?” I look below me to see Lennox, shocked to see me way up above from the ground.

I smiled and waved, “Hey.” 

“How the heck did you get up there!?” Lennox exclaimed.

I ignored his question, “Do you know when Optimus is coming back!?” 

Lennox looked at his watch, “I’m not sure, sometimes it takes hours. Come down from there!”

I then noticed Ratchet coming out of the bunker, confused at to what Lennox was shouting until he too looked up to see me.

“Elliot!? What the scrap are you doing up there!? Get down this instant! You’ll fall!” Ratchet scolded.

I crossed my arms, “But I can see everything from up here!”

“No buts! Down!” He lifted his servo up, trying to make me jump onto his hand. Before I could jump to his open hand, I heard a loud engine. I look up and notice Optimus, Ironhide and Sideswipe driving through the entrance of the base, driving towards our direction. 

“They’re coming!” I exclaimed, I jumped onto Ratchet’s hand, slightly tripping a bit but was able to hold onto one of his fingers.

Ratchet placed me down to the ground next to Lennox. As the three Autobots drove closer, I noticed that they were covered in a few dents and some scratches. The one that looked the worst was Sideswipe. His silver paint was badly scratched and I could have sworn I saw dried blood stains.

The three Autobots transformed and stood tall.

“Ratchet, please attend to Sideswipe.” Optimus said.

Ratchet quickly walked up to Sideswipe and had him turn around to inspect his back. As soon as Sideswipe turned, there was a long deep wound formed on his back, causing Ratchet to hiss in concern.

“Sideswipe come with me.” Ratchet ordered, although he had grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his medical bunker.

As I watched Sideswipe get taken away, he didn’t look at me or the rest of us. In fact he didn’t seemed like himself. Lennox noticed as well and looked up at Optimus and Ironhide .

“What happened?” Lennox asked.

“It would be best that you gather the corporals and the Pentagon officials." Optimus said, “There are several matters that I must discuss.”

Lennox looked at me, “Elliot, it will be best that you get home.”

 

I wanted to argue until Ironhide stepped forward, “I’ll take her home Lennox, go ahead and do what ya' need to do.”

Lennox nodded, Optimus knelt down and took Lennox away towards the meeting bunker.

I look up to Ironhide, he huffed and knelt down, opening his servo for me to climb on.

“I don’t want to go home yet. I want to know what happened. Why is Sideswipe injured? Why do you guys look beaten up? What is it that Optimus isn’t telling.” I bombed him with questions, which caused Ironhide to huff.

“Listen, there’s some things that I cannot say until it is clear to be said. Also we don’t want to cause a panic.” He replied.

I look to where Optimus took Lennox and then back to where Ratchet’s medical bunker was at.

“I’m staying.” I stated firmly, “I can’t just leave and let you guys stay this way.”

Ironhide sighed and looked towards Ratchet’s bunker, “Sideswipe was attacked by two Cybertronians.” I was shocked of him telling me what happened, “Sides tried to protect a human, but didn’t accomplish his goal. Luckily, Prime and I got to him in time and killed the enemies. Anyway, I think the human he tried to protect affected him more than I thought it would.” 

Poor Sideswipe.

“Maybe ya' can talk to him.” Ironhide then said.

I look up at him in shock, “What?”

Ironhide exhaled and shrugged his shoulders, “Sideswipe closed himself and even Optimus tried talking to him on the way back, but Sides just cut him off. I guess ya' could say he has been giving us the silent treatment.”

“What makes you think he will listen to me?” I asked.

“Because you have a way with words like Prime. But for Sideswipe, Optimus is our leader and we’re programmed to protect and be loyal to a Prime, but you’re human. You’re a friend to him.” He replied.

I guess he did have a valid point. I was very good with everyone and all, but do the Autobots really have complete faith in me in such a short time? 

I look at Ironhide and finally nodded, “Okay. I’ll do my best to help him.”

 

Ironhide smiled, “That a girl. If ya' need anything just holler.”

He stood up and walked away to where Optimus had left. Leaving me behind to wonder how I could start a good conversation with Sideswipe.

I walk inside the medical bunker and notice Ratchet mending the back of Sideswipe. Sideswipe grunted a few times, but he kept looking down, slouching on the giant medical bed. I walk up to a stairway that led up to the bed and made my way up towards Sideswipe.

Sideswipe raised his head a bit when he heard my footsteps, but resumed his stare at the ground away from me. Ratchet finished patching Sideswipe’s back and noticed me looking at where the injury had been. He seemed to have noticed my worried expression since he gave a quick reassuring smile.

“The injury wasn’t too severe. No cables were damaged so no energon has been spilled except for some scratches. Overall, your armor plating is repaired and all that is needed is some rest.” Ratchet said as he was putting away his tools.

Sideswipe however didn't reply. Seeming to ignore Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed and looked at me, I only gestured him to leave me and Sideswipe alone. He was about to debate until I crossed my arms and tapped my foot in impatience. He sighed again and left me alone with Sideswipe. Once he was gone, I turned towards Sideswipe and walked slowly to him. 

“Hey Sideswipe.” I said, touching the side of his leg plating, “Umm... how are you doing?”

I internally cringe.

....How are you doing?...

Great way to start a conversation, Elliot.

Sideswipe lightly lifted his head up and looked at me, “Hey Elliot.” 

This was not Sideswipe. His cheerful demeanor was gone. Now he was gloomy and low spoken.

“Shouldn’t you go home?” He asked, looking away from me.

“No. I am staying a little longer.” I sat down next to him to prove my point. I probably looked like a child.

I take a glance at his hands and noticed dried blood stains. Sideswipe was staring at his hands, lost in thought. Sideswipe was the typical guy who liked to be shiny clean and liked to show off his appearance, but having him stained with human blood made me realize that something really must have messed him up.

“Sideswipe. What happened?” I said, “I want to help.”

Sideswipe exhaled and continued staring at his metallic hands.

I pouted and a sudden idea came to mind. I quickly get up and run down the stairs to grab a few things.

 

**Sideswipe POV**

I watched as Elliot ran off, thinking she gave up on me.

I continued staring at my servos, the man’s dead eyes still haunting me. I could have saved him. I should have just taken the hit and maybe the man would have survived. Maybe-

**Clunk!**

I snapped out of my thoughts and turn to see Elliot who had put a bucket of soapy water and a sponge on her hand. She then walked up to me and started to climb up my leg, trying to balance herself on my leg plating.

She wasn’t going to give up.

 

**Elliot POV**

I seemed to have gotten his attention, confusion was all over his faceplate. I then try to climb up my way to his arm to get to his hands. Sideswipe must have realized and gave in as he gently scooped me up in one of his servos and held me up to his eye level.

“Elliot, what-”

“Shush!”

Sideswipe blinked a few times and was about to say something but I shushed him again. I get on my knees on his hand and began to scrub the dried human blood off his metal palms. I felt Sideswipe jolt in shock but before he could say something I patted one of his fingers.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just let me help ya’ bud.” I said, scrubbing his fingers to make sure there was no sign of blood.

Sure enough, I felt Sideswipe’s body tremble. I heard a low static sound emanating from Sideswipe. I didn't have to turn to know he was crying. 

I kept scrubbing, letting Sideswipe release his sorrow. Until he grumbled, trying to clear his voice after a few moments of sadness.

“I couldn’t save the human.” Sideswipe suddenly spoke up, “If I hadn't carelessly picked him up and stretched his injury worse. He would have been alive.”

I look up at him.

“If I hadn’t moved him, if I just allowed that bullet to hit me, it would have shielded the man and I wouldn’t have killed him.” He continued, “I killed him in my own servos.”

“No Sideswipe. You did not kill him. All you did was try to protect him, the ones who did it was the bad guys.” I said.

“Then I should have been faster. I should have stayed on higher alert of my surroundings!” He exclaimed, his servos began to tremble underneath me, “I... I could have done better.” He mumbled lowly.

“Sideswipe. Look at me.” I pleaded, which he looked at me with dim optics, “What happened was something that no one saw coming. You can’t save everyone. Sometimes, life has something different for us all. “

“...Life sucks.”

I sighed and nodded, “It does but we can’t control it, only adapt to it.”

I continued to clean his hands, the stains beginning to fade. I grab a new sponge and continued to wash his palms. We stayed silent for a little longer until I spoke.

“I don’t want to sound harsh, but why did this guys’ death hurt you this much? I know he was a living being and you didn’t know him very well, but you’ve been through war. Do you get this way when a soldier dies in a war who fought alongside with you?” I questioned, confused and worried if Sideswipe deeply mourned the fallen at this extent of frustration. I would too, but I felt like Sideswipe- being centuries older than me- should have been used to the violence.

Sideswipe exhaled and looked at me, “You’re not wrong.”

“Do you mind telling me why?” I asked.

 

“First, I never had a life die in my servos.” He said, “This was a first for me. I’ve had fellow Cybertronians die on me before but... an organic... feeling their warmness suddenly fade away and have their blood drip down my digits was... haunting.” He looked at his hands, now that they were clean and had no trace of blood, “Secondly, I... I imagined close human allies in the victim’s position. Lennox, Epps, other soldiers that I had befriended and... you.”

I look at him, shocked of his confession.

“I don’t want anyone I know to die that way.” He said, “I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it.”

Sideswipe looked away. Probably feeling ashamed of himself to think such dark thoughts. I couldn’t promise him that everyone will live long in their wars. Even I had some fear for Lennox and Epps’ lives who are always risking themselves.

“Sideswipe. I can’t promise you anything, but I know that if anyone were to... die, including me. We would not want anyone to feel guilt or anger among themselves. In your case, the man with you would never blame you for his death. He knew you tried to protect him.” I gently caressed one of his fingers, “Instead of hurting yourself and closing everyone. Become stronger, stay close to everyone you love and care. Everyone’s lives are important to cherish especially when some lives are shorter than others.”

Suddenly, Sideswipe's palm carefully wrapped around my body and slowly lifted me up to his eye level. His expression no longer held guilt or rage. He had his iconic smile back.

“Thanks. I needed to hear those words...” He smiled.

I nodded and patted his hand that was wrapped around my body, “Anything for my buddy.”

Sideswipe chuckled, “Hehe, best buds.” He lowered me to the ground and looked at his palms that were no longer covered in blood.

We both walked out of Ratchet’s medical bunker and notice Bumblebee and Ratchet right outside, seeming to wait for us. Once seeing us walk out of the building they both seemed to relax.

“Sup guys.” Sideswipe smiled, “Missed me already?”

Ratchet groaned at Sideswipe smug expression, “Hmph, not as much as we should.”

Sideswipe chuckled, “Hey Bee, wanna go for some laps?”

Bumblebee quickly nodded, “Want to- join? Elliot?” 

 

I quickly shook my head, “Nope, I’m good! Have fun!”

Sideswipe smiled down at me before he transformed with Bumblebee and drove off.

Ratchet and I watched as the bots drove away. Ratchet then knelt down to me and opened his hand for me to climb into.

“Thank you for helping Sideswipe.” Ratchet said as I climbed on his hand, he stood up and walked slowly back to his building, “The younger bots here have a difficult time opening up their problems to us.”

Once inside the building, Ratchet lowered me onto one of his tables. He then noticed my dirty clothing. Apparently, some blood had smeared onto me while I was cleaning Sideswipe’s hands.

“Now it seems you need to be taken care of as well. I shall send a soldier to fetch you some clothing.”

“There’s no need to!” I tried to debate.

“Ep ep ep! As your medic, I also suggest a bath.” Ratchet touched the side of his head where his ears would be located and within less than a minute he turned to me, “Message sent, someone will be coming shortly to take you to the wash racks.”

My mouth hung open, shocked by how fast he contacted someone. Cybertronian com-links never seem to stop surprising me.

 

After being taken to some showers and had a change of clothing, I felt way fresher. I was now sitting on Ratchet’s shoulder, who was typing Cybertronian in his monitors. He would quiz me time to time to really see if I could understand some words. Luckily, I passed most of his testing. Now he was just typing away and filing medical reports, causing me to get bored and sleepy. My head bobbed back and forth, trying to stay awake.

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard coming in, I turned around to see Optimus approaching us. I smiled at him. Ratchet then turned to Optimus.

“How did it go?” Ratchet asked.

Optimus silently stared at Ratchet. I tried not to groan at them for com-linking each other, apparently it was something they didn’t want me to hear. I pulled out my phone and decided to make myself busy with imaginary text messages. Not wanting to feel awkward sitting silently while the big bots ‘telepathically’ talked to each other.

Suddenly, I felt Ratchet’s shoulders tense up, his expression suddenly turned to an angry one.

Before I could ask what was going on, Optimus plucked me from Ratchet’s shoulder and placed me gently into one of his hands.

“You look exhausted Elliot.” Optimus said, seeming to take me away from Ratchet. He walked out of the building.

I was worried about Ratchet’s expression, “Umm, what about Ratchet? What happened back there?” I asked.

Optimus exhaled, “Do not worry, he needs to think for a bit. He will be fine.”

Whatever Optimus must have shared with him apparently made Ratchet angry.

Optimus walked past a few soldiers and even walked past the Autobots that were huddled together.

“Sleeping in already Prime?” Ironhide asked.

“I am.” Optimus replied, “Good night everyone.”

Everyone said their good-nights to me and Optimus. Optimus continued to walk towards a large bunker where most of the bots would sleep in their alt-modes.

“Umm, I should be heading home. I can ask Bee to take me.” I said.

However, Optimus shook his head, “It is far too late and you’re in need of a good rest. I believe it is best that you sleep in my alt mode.”

“I don’t want to cause any disturbance.” I replied as Optimus gently put me down on the ground.

“I will not be bothered, as I recall, you made me rest for my well being last night.” He looked at me as I remembered I had forced him to stop in the middle of the road for him to sleep. “And now, it is my turn to worry for your well-being.”

I cross my arms, “I guess I can stay for the night.”

Optimus smiled but quickly faded as he began to transform into his truck mode. As soon as he transformed, the passenger door opened and I climbed inside and went to the back cabin where the bed was located. I did have to admit, I wanted to sleep on his bed again.

His bed?

 

That sounds weird, wouldn’t it technically mean I was sleeping with him? Or in him since he was the truck? I blush at the thought and remove my shoes. Trying to ignore some perverted thoughts.

I climb onto the bed and lie down. I sigh in the warmth of the covers.

“Thanks Optimus.” I said, patting a nearby dashboard, wondering if he could feel my touches.

“I should be the one to thank you. Ratchet told me that you helped Sideswipe open up.” He replied.

“It was no problem. I want to help you guys as much as I can. Even if all I could do is listen to you guys.”

Optimus hummed, “Listening to others is a good trait, especially when you’re willing to give advice.”

I smiled and rest my hands under my head as I stared up at the ceiling of the cabin. I wondered how the Autobots handled this much stress during their wars. How many of them have felt down and blamed themselves for a death? I was lost in my thoughts that I didn’t realize Optimus was still awake.

“Are you alright?” Optimus suddenly asked.

“Oh sorry, I was just... thinking.” I replied.

Optimus hummed again, feeling the cabin rumble a bit, “I believe you used the term, in this case, ‘penny for your thoughts?’”

I almost choked on my own saliva, I was surprised that he remembered the term I used on him. I smiled fondly to know that he did remember.

“I... I was just thinking about the wars you have to face. Don’t you get scared?” I asked, “I mean! I bet you don’t from what I have read you seemed to have faced a millennia in battles and won almost every single one. You always seem to come out of battles with a calm state.” I blabbered hoping I wasn’t being too cryptic.

Optimus stayed silent for a while, thinking that I might have offended him, I sunk deeper into the covers, starting to regret my question.

“I do.” He simply said.

I slowly sit up, wanting to make sure I heard him right.

“I may appear calm and brave when facing a battle. However, I do get scared.” He said, “Even after centuries of war and commanding my soldiers to battle... I do feel fear. I fear for my soldier’s lives. Every second of my life, I do not stop thinking of my decisions and the countless lives that had to be sacrificed for peace.”

I slowly get out of bed and walk my way to the driver’s seat as Optimus continued to speak.

“Being a Prime is not an easy title to hold. Having to lead and be the image that my followers need to look up to isn’t a game. I must not look scared or weak in front of them. No matter how many lives I have lost, I must not let that break me and let the sacrifices be for nothing. I cannot-” He then stopped talking when I sat down on his driver’s seat and touched the steering wheel in a comforting manner.

“You cannot be a burden.” I finished his sentence. I stroked the steering wheel, “But you’re not a burden Optimus. Your team knows how much you fight for your kind and for peace. You’re not just a leader to them, you’re family to them.” I hug the steering wheel, “Never lock your emotions that way. You’re good Optimus. You’re a loyal bot and having you as their leader is the best they can ever have.”

Optimus exhaled, “You’re too kind, Elliot. I appreciate your words of comfort.”

I yawned and smiled, “You’re welcome...” My eyelids started to feel heavy. I gently kissed his steering wheel and closed my eyes, letting myself drown in the realm of dreams. Not noticing that his cabin felt a little warmer.

 

**Optimus POV**

Elliot’s comforting words warmed my spark. My entire frame heated up when her lips touched the steering wheel. I then felt her body go limp on my seat, her breathing steady as her chest raised up and down. I summon my holoform and took notice on her calm expression. I gently lift her from the seat and carry her bridal style to the bed. I then gently put her down and cover her with the blankets. I look at her fondly, I move a few strands of hair off of her face.

For such a young human, she had wise words to inspire everyone. I never once before confessed my emotions to anyone aside of Ratchet, who I have known him way before the fall of my home. Elliot, on the contrary, I have known her for a few days and now I felt a deep connection towards her. Not that I am arguing about it, but my spark thrums in excitement when she is near me. 

I quietly stand up and shut down my holoform. Letting myself shut down for the night and stasis. Knowing that Elliot was safe and sound beside me.


	18. Maze of Denial

**Elliot POV**

I wake up with a yawn and a stretch of my arms. I swear that sleeping on this bed was like sleeping on a cloud in heaven. I look around me and realize that it was a little dark outside. I hated when I woke up very early in the mornings, but sometimes when I wake up, it’s hard to go back to sleep. Optimus wasn’t moving, nor was his engine on, I was guessing he was still asleep- I mean, stasis.

I didn't want to wake him up so I slowly put on my shoes and tiptoed towards the side door of the passenger side. I open the door slowly and climb out as quietly as I could. As soon as I was out I gently tried to shut the door as if it were made out of glass.

 

“Morning Elliot.”

 

I squeak and turn to see Arcee smirking down at me.

 

“Jesus, you scared me.” I whispered, walking away from Optimus and towards Arcee that stood near the exit doors of the bunker.

 

Arcee giggled, “My apologies, I had just turned online not too long ago.”

 

“Oh, this early?” I turned around and notice Ironhide, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Ratchet in their vehicle modes, apparently all of them were still in stasis, “Are you always the first one up?” I asked.

 

Arcee shook her head, “No, Optimus is the one always up before all of us.” She looked back towards Optimus.

 

“He must be exhausted.” I said.

 

“Or maybe he just needed a type of... cuddle.” Arcee giggled at the end.

 

Before I could ask what she meant, she picked me up and put me over her shoulder. She then walked away from the bunker.

 

“Are you hungry? I know the cafeteria is open 24/7.” Arcee said, “Most of the soldiers get up early to get a sustenance called coffee.”

 

“Coffee sounds good.” I smiled.

 

I let Arcee take me to the cafeteria.

 

**Optimus POV**

Onlining myself, I scan my perimeter and do a systems check on myself. A habit of me doing, I guess a human would call it being ‘paranoid’. After centuries of war, I will always check my surroundings and make a diagnostic check within myself to make sure nothing was messed with my form or if there was any danger nearby. However, I quickly noticed that Elliot was not in the cabin. I quickly transformed into my bipedal form within seconds. I stormed out of the bunker and com-linked all my Autobots to search for Elliot.

 

As I was about to walk past Ratchet’s bunker, he suddenly came out and saw me. 

 

“Had a good night rest?” He said.

 

“Forgive me, I must have over-stasis.” I replied, “Has something happened?”

 

Ratchet scoffed, “Calm your engine pipes, nothing is going on. I’m just glad that you finally allowed yourself to rest long enough for your well-being.”

 

I exhaled and looked away, “It is not good for me to over-stasis. I must be on alert.”

 

Ratchet rolled his optics in annoyance, “For the love of Primus, how good are you leading if you never let yourself rest!”

 

Before I could reply, he grabbed my arm and yanked me inside his building, pushing me to sit down on one of his medical tables, “I am fine Ratchet.” I tried reassuring him, which he only scoffed again.

 

“I’m doing check ups for everyone today, you’re no exception Optimus.” Ratchet responded, collecting the tools he needed to use.

 

I sat there in silence, still trying to contact the team if they have seen Elliot’s whereabouts. Ratchet turned to me and chuckled lowly, catching my attention.

 

“She's with Arcee.” He seemed to have read my processors, “Elliot and Arcee are in the cafeteria. No need to panic.”

 

“I wasn’t.” I replied, feeling my frame suddenly heat up.

 

Ratchet coughed, trying to hold in a chuckle, “Whatever you say.”

 

I look away from Ratchet and decided to tell him the strange occurrence that had been happening with my spark and my forms’ actions towards Elliot.

 

I clear my voice box, “Ratchet, I have been feeling... different.”

 

Ratchet was still gathering his tools, “Different? In what aspect?” He said without looking at me.

 

“My spark seems to pulse harder and my frame heats up to a discomforting level.” I explain.

 

“Anything else?” Ratchet asked, as he finally walked up to me and used his scanners to scan my form, “I’m not picking up any sort of virus or system failure.” He walked back to his monitors and began typing into his computer monitors, “When does this happen? Are they random?”

 

“Somewhat...” Ratchet continued typing, “Although, it’s constant when Elliot is nearby.” I finished, causing Ratchet to stop typing and face me quickly.

 

His optics were wide and his mouth hung open, I thought he glitched until he cleared his voice.

“Let me get this straight, your spark pulses when Elliot is near you and your frame heats up.” I nodded, “Does your spark beat hard and heavy, not in a painful way, but almost in a longing manner when she gives you any type of contact?”

 

I remembered her lips touching my steering wheel and her hands stroking my interior’s dashboard. 

 

I made a short nod.

 

“For the love of Primus! Are you that dense? You hold the wisdom of the matrix and knowledge and you cannot understand this situation?” He asked.

 

Again, another nod.

 

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, “You’re falling for her, Optimus.” He looked at me, “You’re falling in love with Elliot.”

 

Love.

 

For Elliot.

 

“I...” I couldn’t form words. 

 

I deeply knew that I had recognized the emotion before. It’s just that I never thought I would feel it again.

 

Ratchet stared at me as I tried processing my thoughts, “It has been centuries, Optimus. Ever since Elita-1 passed away in Cybertron, you have shut your spark. I believe this is a good sign.” He put his servo on my shoulder, “I am however, shocked that it was a human that you fell for. Although, I’m honestly glad it is for Elliot.” He chuckled.

 

“Ratchet, I cannot feel this way.” I said.

 

“And why not?” Ratchet asked, almost looking taken back, “What is making you refuse the feeling?”

 

“We’re still at war Ratchet. Megatron has returned and is harming the humans. I know for a fact that he is trying to destroy the peace I have been trying to create within the human race and ours. If Megatron finds out my feelings for Elliot. He will undoubtedly target her and use her against me. I cannot allow Elliot to be hunted down for my selfish interest.” I replied.

 

Ratchet groaned and suddenly smacked the side of my helm, it didn’t hurt, but it did catch me by surprise.

 

“Can you for once allow yourself to be happy? Megatron doesn’t even know Elliot exists and here with us. We will never let harm come to her. She is our ally, and you said it before, she is family.” Ratchet snapped.

 

I look down. I was at war within myself.

 

“Morning everyone!”

 

Ratchet and I looked up and noticed Elliot and Arcee walking in. My frame started to heat up once again, I quickly activated my cooling fans and stood up from Ratchet’s table.

 

“Morning Elliot,” Ratchet looked towards Elliot and made a quick glare at me, “Are you ready to train with the suit again?”

 

Elliot quickly nodded, her determination was endearing. I shake my processors and decided to leave to do my duties.

 

“Thank you Ratchet. For the talk.” I said, not wanting Elliot or Arcee to understand what we were talking about.

 

Before anyone could say another word, I left. My mind still processing on what I should do about my feelings for Elliot.

 

**Elliot POV**

I watched as Optimus left, not even taking a glance at me. I wondered if he just had a lot of stuff in his mind to acknowledge me.

 

“Ahem,” Ratchet tried catching my attention, “Alright Elliot. Let’s begin training.”

 

 

**UNKNOWN POV**

I landed with a loud crashing sound, causing dust particles to rise up. I growl as I take in the surroundings.

 

I was in what the humans call a Sahara Desert.

 

It was the only place safe enough for me to meet up with two of my trusted followers. There were no humans or Cybertronians nearby. As I waited, I looked above the sky where my home planet could visibly be seen.

 

Suddenly, the sound of loud flying engines were heard. Two loud crashing sounds emanated behind me, I didn't have to turn around to know it was my followers.

 

“My lord, my spark swells of your return.” Starscream placed a servo over his spark chamber and made a slight bow. His color scheme red and grey with his wings behind his back. His wings always move depending on his mood.

 

I growl and face him, causing him to slightly shutter and lower his wings slightly, “I don’t want your pitiful greeting. I want to hear your status reports of Optimus Prime.” 

 

My second follower lowered his head in respect and looked up at me. His red visor covering his optics, his color scheme a dark purple and his Decepticon insignia proudly placed upon his chest, “Optimus Prime is currently off grid. Clearly still cloaking his energon signature from any threat. I am afraid that Optimus and the government are aware of your return my liege.” 

 

I angrily face Starscream, “I had you in charge of making sure no trace of mine was detected!”

 

Starscream quivered, “F-forgive me master! The scouts I have sent never returned. They were eliminated by Optimus himself. They tried to kill all the organics, but apparently, one survived to tell of your arrival.”

 

I stomped towards him until a sudden idea came to my processors. I laughed causing both of my followers to question my behavior, “Maybe this isn’t bad news. Let Prime know of my return, let everyone know I have returned! Those who are still willing to follow me can come to me. Let Prime coward back and fear my return.” I face towards Soundwave, “Shine some light of my destruction of the facility to the world wide web. Let the humans have fear.”

 

Soundwave nodded, “As you wish my liege.”

 

“And Starscream.” I face him, “Keep searching for old followers in Cybertron. Do not fail me.”

 

Starscream made a quick bow and transformed into his flight mode and flew up straight to the sky.

 

“Another thing Soundwave,” I look at him, “If you find any records of this ‘Project Peace in Scholar,' I want them sent to me. It is one of Prime’s major goals at this moment. I want names who are related to this project, even if these are organics from higher organizations.”

 

Soundwave nodded, “I shall provide you with what you want my liege.”

 

“Good. The sooner, the better.” I walked away and transformed. Flying up to the sky.

 

Soon my home and this world will belong to me.

 

**Elliot POV**

Six straight hours of me training with the suit and having Ratchet teach and test my skills in reading Cybertronian was tiring, but fun. Ratchet and Lennox were happy with my results, everything was going smoothly until Sideswipe and Bumblebee had different plans for me.

Apparently, they were annoyed of Ratchet and Lennox holding me hostage and both young bots decided to ‘kidnap’ me away so I could have a break.

 

And now I was inside of Bumblebee’s vehicle mode, his seat-belt strapped over my chest to make sure I stayed still. Both bots decided to drive through the big city, both stating that I needed a breather and more time in civilization than being kept in Ratchet’s torturement of studies. I guess I did need a break, but then again... they didn’t have to kidnap me!

 

“You do know Ratchet is going to be mad at you two.” I said to Bee who only turned his radio with a song about being troublemakers, “Yup. That’s what you guys are.” I still giggled.

 

I kept staring out the window, watching pedestrians and some small Cybertronians walking around. There were a lot of vehicles without drivers, obviously the transformers. Bumblebee and Sideswipe stopped in front of a large mall. I get out of Bumblebee’s vehicle and see his holoform fizzle on from the inside of his alt and walking out to stand next to me. Sideswipe’s holoform also walked next to me.

 

“Why are we here?” I asked.

 

“Sideswipe and I usually come here to play on the popular arcade area inside this commercial building.” Bee replied, “It’s kind of a place where we chill and play with the human games.”

 

“Come on! Let’s go in!” Sideswipe grabbed my arm and dragged me with him towards the entrance.

 

The place was regularly packed with shoppers. Sideswipe and Bee then lead me to the arcade area. The area was dim and the lights emanating from the game machines were mostly the source of light around. The guys bought themselves a card where they could use to slide into the machines in order to play. I played along with them, we laughed almost the entire time. Bumblebee and Sideswipe tried playing on a dancing game where they picked a hard level. They were actually good at it that even some kids watched and cheered them on. Bumblebee and Sideswipe almost moved in sync with the flashing arrows, both guys moving their feet to the rhythm of the song that they had chosen. I wondered that since they were Cybertronians their processors probably picked up a pattern on the dancing game in order to keep up the perfect scores. Unfortunately, Sideswipe got cocky when he noticed some girls staring. He did a few twirls until he fell on his butt, causing him to lose the game. It earned giggles from the girls though. Bee fist bumped the air and laughed at Sideswipe as he tried getting up.

 

“Nice one guys.” I laughed.

 

Sideswipe groaned, “Bumblebee just got lucky.” Bee and I continued to laugh.

 

“Hey guys! We have enough points to get a prize!” Bee suddenly exclaimed.

 

The three of us ran to the prize section booth like little kids and we looked at the prizes. We had actually gotten a bunch of points in the card that we could afford to grab something big. I then noticed a very adorable stuffed owl that was ironically red and blue. It reminded me so much of Optimus that I actually envisioned him as the owl. The owl’s eyes were big, round and were a deeper shade of blue than its feathers. Now that I think about it, owls are known to be wise creatures and were stereotyped as animals who held knowledge of the universe. Kind of like Optimus in a way, he was wise and very smart. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bumblebee who suddenly jumped right next to me and looked at what I was staring at.

 

“You want that one?” Bumblebee smiled.

 

“Huh? Oh no it’s fine-” I tried to reject the offer until Sideswipe looked up at the stuffed animal as well.

 

“Excuse me sir!” Sideswipe shouted for the booth guy and then pointed to the toy, “We want that one!”

 

“Sides it’s fine! You don’t have to!” I argued but the booth guy had already grabbed the owl and walked up to us. He handed the owl to Sideswipe, “Here Elliot!”

 

“But-”

 

“Take it as a thank you gift. For y’know... helping me yesterday.” He looked away. Somewhat embarrassed.

 

I look at the owl and then at Sides, “Ok. Thanks guys. I love it.” I said taking the toy into my arms. The feathers were so soft and it wasn’t too big to carry. The toy was about two feet tall. It was cuter up close.

 

“Hey let’s try out that hall of mirrors area that had just opened here!” Sideswipe said, “It was just made a few days ago and I heard that it’s like a maze. Everyone here keeps saying its cool!”

 

Bee and I followed Sideswipe to where the Hall of Mirrors were located at. It was still located inside the arcade but was at the end of the area, slightly a little further from the rest of the game machines.

 

The guy in charge of the Mirror maze said that we had to be careful not to hit ourselves since the maze could be tricky and that there was a bunch of mirrors that would be around us.

The guy allowed us in, we walked in one by one. The place was really dim, there were flashes of lights everywhere and a creepy clown music was being played on the loud speakers that could probably make anyone freak out.

 

Bee and Sideswipe walked a little ahead of me, both of them laughing at their reflections as some showed them in different shapes and forms. Some mirrors made them small and some made them wide. I couldn’t stop laughing. I walked past one mirror that caught my interest. It was of me looking like I was an abstract character like a Picasso’s art style. I laughed and called the guys to take a look at it as well, until I realized that they had went ahead, leaving me behind.

 

Crap.

 

I walked a little faster, looking for the guys, but I ended up slamming myself with a few mirrors. I groaned and tried not to panic. Although the flashing lights and the music wasn’t helping me relax at all.

 

I clench onto the stuffed toy like a little girl and tried speed walking my way through the maze. Until I got into a dead end.

 

Okay. Calm down. Just go to a different way.

 

I turn around but as soon as I turned, I saw someone suddenly walk away from a corner.

 

“Bee? Sides?” I called out but there was no response.

 

Probably another person stuck in the maze like me.

 

I tried not to think about it and decided to take a different route, but I seemed to only be getting dead ends.

 

I then realized someone, from one of the mirrors I was facing, walking past me from behind. I quickly turn around but I only kept seeing my own reflection.

 

Now I was freaking out.

 

I walked faster when I suddenly heard heavy steps following me. They sounded different compared to Bee and Sides, since the guys always walked very quietly. These footsteps that were following me sounded very heavy and loud.

 

My heartbeat started to beat quicker.

 

**Thump! Thump!**

 

I wasn’t too sure what was louder now, my heart or the person’s footsteps?

 

Fuck it!

 

I ran.

 

I ran so fast that I didn't realize that I had dropped my toy. The adrenaline causing me to sweat and make me bump into almost every mirror in the place. The music seemed to be getting louder and the place was making me dizzy. I was about to scream for help until I turned into a corner where a large door was at.

 

The exit.

 

I never ran so fast in my life, as soon as I was close, I tackled the door open and fell right at the other side.

 

“Elliot?”

 

I look up to see Bumblebee and Sideswipe, looking down at me with concern.

 

“Where have you been?” Sides asked.

 

“Me!? I should be the one asking you that!” I tried catching my breath.

 

“We searched for you when we realized that we went ahead, but we found the exit, we thought you probably already got to the exit so we went out.” Bee replied, “You okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

 

“Haha... yeah.” I replied, thinking that maybe the lights were just making shadows and the music probably made thumping sounds like boots.

 

“Hey where’s your toy?” Sides asked.

 

I gasped and looked at my empty hands, “Oh no! I must have dropped it!”

 

Suddenly, the man in charge of the mirrors walked up to me and handed me my toy owl, “Is this yours?”

 

I quickly nodded, “Yeah! Thanks!” I take the toy.

 

“Some gentleman said you dropped it in there and returned it to me. Asking me to give it to its owner.” The man chuckled, “He was dressed in dark clothes and heavy boots. Anyway, have a good day fellas!” He walked away.

 

My face paled, there was someone following me after all...

  


Bumblebee and Sideswipe took me to the food court. I tried to not get paranoid, but I couldn’t stop looking around me, trying to see if that “stranger” wasn’t still around. Once I bought myself a sandwich, the three of us walked to where an open table was near some windows. Both guys sat across from me. They continued to stare at me with concern. I guess they took notice of my pale expression.

 

“Elliot. What happened back there?” Sideswipe asked.

 

“Yeah, you haven’t said a word since the maze.” Bee said.

 

I took a bite on my sandwich and decided that it would be best to tell them, thinking that maybe telling them could help me ease down.

 

“I.. after I lost you guys in the maze, someone was following me.” I said.

 

“Did they do something?!” Sideswipe said standing up from his chair, suddenly getting protective.

 

“N-no no!” Sides sat back down with hesitation, “At first I thought it was you guys fooling around, but the stranger always seemed to avoid me. I also thought it was someone else lost like me, but wouldn’t they have at least said something back instead of avoiding me?” I asked.

 

Both guys looked at each other and then at me. Seeming to silently agree.

 

“I kept telling myself that it was someone else, the lights playing tricks on me, or the music was getting into my head, but I swear I heard their heavy steps following me.” 

 

Sideswipe looked around us, “Maybe... maybe it was just some guy who got lost and was panicking as much as you were.”

 

“That’s what I hope it was.” I replied.

 

 

**SECOND UNKNOWN POV**

I never thought I would see her again and there she is, sitting with the two strangers that I believe are her new friends.

 

I miss her.

 

But she looks damn happy, she must have forgotten about me already. Could she?

 

No.

 

I watched as she talked with her friends. I clench my chest, almost jealous at the scene before me.

 

She is _my_ friend!

 

No.

 

Not now. Soon.

 

I have a job to do, she can wait.

 

I walked away, knowing that one day I will speak to Elliot and clear things out with her.

 

**Elliot POV**

I finished my sandwich and the three of us walked towards the exit. Once we were walking to the exit, all the phones around me, from different people, seemed to have turned on at the same time. Many of them ringing with those emergency broadcast messages. Sideswipe and Bumblebee looked around, confused of what was going on.

 

“Is it a weather alert?” Bee asked, thinking it was those usual storm alerts.

 

My phone suddenly rang as well and I pull it out to see what it was. Bee and Sideswipe look over my shoulder to see as well. An anonymous text message was sent to me with a link of some sort. I click on it and my phone suddenly played a video. The video held many different views of a facility. The videos looked like security footage that was barely salvaged. The video was slightly blurry and glitchy but there was a large figure, a transformer, destroying everything in the facility. People's screams and gruesome scenes were being shown. Around me, people were frozen in their spots, also watching the video that had been sent to them as well. 

 

Sideswipe who was next to me was frozen in shock.

 

“Is this... some sort of a prank?” I asked.

 

Before I could get an answer everyone’s phone, including mine, suddenly made a loud agonizing screeching sound. Everyone shouted in pain and tried to cover their ears, until it got silent and a robotic voice spoke through almost every electronic device in the mall; speakers, cellphones, radios, music players, tvs, even on the mall’s announcement speakers. The voice spoke.

 

“You’re all probably wondering if this is a sort of joke. If the videos that had been shared to you are even real? To answer your doubts, they are real. Your government has been lying to you all. Keeping you all in the dark. You all go on with your days, never thinking that maybe one day our kind will revolt.” My phone suddenly played a video where the large figure of a robot was shooting the facility into flames, “Many will recognize our master. He has returned. He is back for revenge. Those who are still loyal to our master’s creed, rise up!”

 

There was a loud crashing sound coming from the outside. Sideswipe, Bee and I ran outside to see what was going on. As soon as we were outside, there were some transformers in their robot forms stomping and shouting in Cybertronian. 

 

 **_“All hail Megatron!”_   **They chanted in their language.

 

There was another half of transformers who were clearly not in their side and stood protectively in front of the pedestrians who were nearby.

 

The voice emanating from my phone spoke again, “Decepticons! Your master awaits!”

 

The ones who cheered for Megatron transformed and many of them seemed to be leaving the area to wherever they were sent to go.

 

“Elliot, we need to go back to Optimus!” Sideswipe said.

 

Both guys ran back to their alt-modes. I get inside of Bumblebee’s vehicle mode, and they drive quickly back to base.

 

**Lennox POV**

I was ordering my men to go to the city and make sure there wasn’t any rogue Decepticon trying to harm the citizens. Ever since the video had been broadcasted internationally, people and transformers had been chaotic to seek answers for what the video said.

 

I was taking calls from politicians and even the President.

 

Epps walked up to me, “Lennox, the general wants to hold a meeting in fifteen minutes.”

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, “Yeah. Yeah I’m going, where is Optimus?”

 

“Ordering the rest of the team to patrol the streets.” Epps replied.

 

“Contact him to get back to base, we will need him in the meeting.” I said.

 

Epps nodded and ran off. It wasn’t long before I heard Optimus’ engine driving inside the bunker. He transformed and walked up to me.

 

“There has been no casualties.” Optimus spoke, “My team are still making sure that no civilian or bot gets harmed in this chaos.”

 

I nodded, “Good. We both need to be in the meeting.”

 

Optimus opened his hand for me to climb on. I get on and he walked towards the bunker where the meetings were held. As soon as we got there, Optimus placed me on top of the platform. The tech specialists were on their computers broadcasting the meeting live. 

All the monitors turned on and each screen held a different politician leader, military generals and even the president himself.

 

Optimus stood tall in front of the monitors, waiting for their questions to begin.

 

“Commander Lennox,” The president spoke towards me, “Do you know what is going on? How was every electronic device hacked to show a classified video?”

 

“We are currently looking for the infiltrator as we speak. As far as we know, we are not sure who hacked into everyone’s technology devices.” I replied, although I look at Optimus, “But, Optimus has a theory to who it could have been.”

 

Everyone in the monitors focused on Optimus.

 

“There is one Cybertronian who is an expert on hacking and spreading information to this extent.” Optimus spoke up.

 

“A Cybertronian?” A politician asked.

 

Optimus nodded and touched the side of his arm and clicked on something to reveal a large hologram of a transformer that was wide and purple. He had a red visor to cover his eyes like glasses.

 

“This is Soundwave, one of Megatron’s trusted followers. He has a history of hacking into classified files to aid Megatron’s plans.” Optimus said, allowing the people in the monitors to take a good look at the suspect.

 

“Is there any way we can interrogate him?” Another politician asked.

 

“That will be unlikely, Soundwave hides unless he is called upon from Megatron himself. Soundwave is also a war veteran as myself. Capturing him will not be easy.” Optimus replied, shutting off the hologram.

 

“Just great!” We turn to see Mr. Flitz walking up the platform, “The biggest enemy of our nation is hiding and this Sound-creep is getting his hands into classified information and releasing it to the citizens! We must act now and interrogate every single transformer in this planet!”

 

I try to not eye-roll at his idea and ignore him, even the people in the monitors looked annoyed at his presence, “Mr. President, my team can try to trace the video’s upload and get a location to where it was sent from. From there Optimus and I can find the culprit.”

 

The people in the monitors began to talk to one another, until the general spoke, “All right, do what you must, in the meantime, the president will talk to the press and reassure everyone that this situation is being taken care of.”

 

Optimus nodded, “I have Autobots around the world that are willing to help humanity from any rogue enemy. I will do everything in my power to stop Megatron.”

 

The president nodded, “Thank you Mr. Prime, we shall let you presume to your duties.”

 

One by one all the monitors turned off.

 

“That’s it!?” Flitz shouted, “Is that all you could do!?” He looked at me angrily.

 

“Sir, we need to make sure we think before we do any actions that can harm civilians.” I replied.

 

“What are you talking about!? There are already civilians who are panicking in the streets!” Flitz replied, “The enemy is out there ready for war. Soon every robot will revolt against humanity!”

 

“That will not happen.” Optimus said, his voice trying to sound calm, “Not every Cybertronian is cruel or wish for humanity’s downfall. These past few years, on this planet, has made my kind attached to yours. They will ensure protection to every human being.”

 

Flitz huffed, “And for how long do you think that will last?” He turned away to walk down the platform, “There will be another war. Everyone will die because of your kind.”

 

I was about to say something back but Optimus shook his head towards me, stopping me from snapping back at the asshole.

Once he was gone, I slammed my fist onto the railing of the platform. Optimus watched me in concern.

 

“One of these days I’m gonna kick that man’s ass.” I said.

 

Optimus exhaled, “He will see the errors of his own actions in his own time. For now, we must locate the source of the video’s submission. That is where we must begin our search.”

 

I nodded, “Yeah. I’ll get the team on it.”

 

Optimus nodded as I walked away to do my job.

 

**Elliot POV**

Bumblebee skidded to an abrupt stop. I get out of him to let him transform. Sideswipe soon followed as well. I notice many soldiers running around, many looked very busy on their tasks. Sideswipe noticed as well.

 

“We should go see Optimus.” Sideswipe said, picking me up from the ground and putting me onto his shoulder.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee walked where one of the meeting bunkers were located at. As soon as we got there, we see Optimus talking to a few soldiers.

 

“I guess everyone knows about the video.” Sideswipe said aloud, watching soldiers and tech specialists on the computers.

 

Optimus noticed us and quickly excused himself from the soldiers he was talking with and walked towards us.

 

“Where have you been?” Optimus said, his tone clearly sounded disappointed, “The three of you disappeared without telling anyone of your whereabouts.”

 

Bee and Sides shuffled in their positions.

 

“We went out to give Elliot a break.” Sides said.

 

“Ratchet informed me that you took Elliot out of base without his approval.” Optimus replied.

 

Bee and Sideswipe lowered their heads in shame. I felt bad for them.

 

“Optimus, they didn’t mean any harm.” I spoke out.

 

“Elliot, I respect your support for them, but this is not a discussion for you to defend them.” He said, not even looking at me.

 

Ouch.

 

He’s really mad.

 

Optimus touched the side of his head where his ears would be located at. He then lowered his hand and turned away from us, “Arcee will be taking Elliot home. Sideswipe and Bumblebee, I will need you both to aid the soldiers in the city. Make sure there are no civilians or bots harmed.”

 

The two bots nodded.

 

Optimus then walked away, not even taking a single glance at me. I wanted to call out to him, but we then heard Arcee’s engine approaching us.

I tried to ignore the hurting feeling in my chest to look at Arcee.

 

Sideswipe exhaled and lowered me to the ground, “Sorry Elliot. It’s our fault that we got you in trouble.”

 

Bumblebee nodded and made a low beeping sound while his door wings, that were located on his back, drooped down.

 

I smiled up at them, “It’s fine guys. I guess Optimus is just a little stressed. Hopefully, I get to see you guys tomorrow though.” I walk up to Arcee who was still in her motorcycle form. I climb on and wave goodbye to the guys, “Bye guys.”

 

The guys also waved goodbye. Arcee drove to the exit of the base, taking me back home.

 

It didn’t take long for Arcee to arrive to my house. I get off of her and smiled, “Thanks Arcee. Umm, are you gonna stay?”

 

Arcee’s front wheel turned to me, luckily there wasn’t anyone around to see me talking to a self driving bike, “Sorry Elliot, I have to go back to the city to help Ironhide. Will you be okay alone?” She clearly sounded worried.

 

I smiled, “Yeah, I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry. Go help your team.”

 

“You have Lennox and Epps’ numbers right?” She asked.

 

I quickly nodded, “Yup.”

 

“Good, if you need anything or are in any trouble, contact them.” She said, almost in a motherly tone.

 

I roll my eyes and giggle, “I know. I know, I’ll be alright Arcee. Don’t get too paranoid.” I patted the seat of hers.

 

Arcee exhaled, “I’ll see you later then.”

 

I nodded and waved as she turned on her holoform and quickly drove off towards the city.

 

I sighed and walked towards my house.

 

Home sweet home.

 

**Bumblebee POV**

I was exhausted, Optimus had the rest of the team patrol the city streets over 6 hours! We were finally heading back to base. It was already the middle of the night and the rest of the team drove towards the stasis area. Once arriving, Ironhide, Arcee and Ratchet had already finished their work and were now in stasis. Sideswipe and I did our best to not make any noise when we parked near them. I was about to stasis until Sideswipe turned on the private com-link with me.

 

:Hey Bee, you awake?: He still whispered as if someone would overhear our private com.

 

I gently roared my engine in reply.

 

:Ok cool. I wanted to ask if you noticed that Optimus has been... almost grouchy in a way.: He said.

 

I did notice that as well. After Elliot had been taken home, the team tried to talk to Optimus about Elliot, but whenever the topic was about her, he seemed to dodge the topic or change the subject. He even became a little fidgety, as in he couldn’t stay still for a minute. He would even bark orders to every bot and human. Not that it wasn’t normal, but it was more than usual.

 

:I keep thinking that maybe it’s just Optimus being freaked out about Megatron’s return or if something happened between Elliot and him.: He said.

 

Before I could say something, we notice Optimus in his bipedal mode walking by. Sideswipe and I stayed quiet, shutting off our engines to make sure it looked like we were both in stasis. Optimus stopped in front of the stasis bunker, looking at us as if he were a parent checking up on their sparklings. Optimus looked like he was thinking until he finally began to walk away.

 

As soon as he was at a far distance, Sideswipe spoke up, this time not using the private com link.

 

“Isn’t he gonna stasis? Where is he going?” He asked.

 

“Maybe- a- midnight stroll?” I said using pieces from the radio.

 

“Or maybe we should follow him.” Arcee suddenly spoke up, causing me and Sideswipe to jolt in surprise.

 

She was in between me and Sideswipe, looking at the direction to where Optimus had left.

 

“What the scrap!? Shouldn’t you be in stasis!?” Sideswipe snapped.

 

Arcee turned her front wheel to Sideswipe, “I was gonna ask the same thing.” Her tone clearly held annoyment.

 

“We- should follow- him.” I said, agreeing to what Acree had suggested earlier.

 

“Wouldn’t he get mad?” Sideswipe said.

 

“That’s why we’re gonna follow in a low profile. We’ll keep our distance to make sure he won’t spot us or sense our energon signatures.” Arcee replied, “We need to make sure Optimus isn’t doing anything foolish like locating Megatron on his own.”

 

Arcee suddenly rumbled her engine and drove ahead. Sideswipe and I quickly followed her.

 

The three of us followed Optimus for a while, until we recognized the route that he was taking.

Optimus then stopped and turned off his engine and lights. The three of us kept a good distance to realize where he had stopped.

 

It was near Elliot’s home. Optimus was parked in a curve of the road where he could be slightly hidden from Elliot’s view but easier for him to stay on guard in secret and have a good view of her residence.

 

“I should have guessed.” Arcee said, with amusement.

 

“Huh, he could have ordered one of us to do curbside duty.” Sideswipe replied.

 

“Are you oblivious Sideswipe? Optimus clearly cares for Elliot.” Arcee said.

 

“Pft! We all do.” Sideswipe said, “What difference does it make?”

 

“The difference is that we see her as a friend, but I think Optimus feels _more_ than that.” Arcee replied.

 

We stayed quiet for a moment, until Sideswipe and I roared our engines in shock once we took in what Arcee said.

 

“You think boss bot has fallen for Elliot!?” Sideswipe exclaimed.

 

I buzz as well. I knew Elliot would blush when Optimus was near her, but I never thought Optimus would actually get a close connection to her.

 

“Oh, I don’t _think_ so. I _know_ so.” Arcee giggled, “Although, I think Optimus doesn’t want to confess about it.”

 

“Is it cause he’s our leader?” Sideswipe asked.

 

Arcee sighed and started to turn, “We should head back to base. We need to give Optimus space.”

 

Arcee then drove off. Sideswipe hesitated, almost wanting to say something, but decided to drive off as well. I stayed behind for a bit, taking one last look at Optimus facing towards Elliot’s home. I then turned my rear-view mirror from my interior, seeing Elliot’s stuffed owl that she had forgotten behind on my back seat. The colors of the owl were identical to Optimus.

 

Maybe Optimus and Elliot need a little push.

 

I drive back to base, thinking on how I could help Optimus and Elliot open up their feelings to each other.


	19. Roulette of emotions

**Elliot POV**

I grumble as my phone began to ring on the night stand of my bed. I reach for it and try rubbing my eyes to get a clear view of the caller id. It was Sonia, my friend from work.

 

I answer and tried to not sound tired and cleared my throat before answering.

 

“Hello?”

 

“You’re barely waking up!?” Sonia exclaimed from the other line, unfortunately my voice still had that sleepy tone, “Do you have any idea what time it is!?”

 

Was it afternoon already?

 

I look at the clock on my wall and read, 7:36 A.M.

 

I groan and flop onto my pillow. Sonia had a tendency to wake up early.

 

“It’s freaking early!” I groaned.

 

I heard Sonia scoff, “It’s a perfect time to be awake!”

 

Kind of reminds me of when Ironhide honked his horn outside my house to wake me up.

 

“Anyway! I’m calling you at this time to know if you will be busy tonight?” She asked.

 

Not really, aside of maybe going to base and learn other things from Ratchet for my departure to their planet.

 

“Umm, I got a few errands but I should be free by tonight.” I replied.

 

“Sweet! Nathaly and I will pick you up from your house around 7. Crap! I’ll call you later! My parakeet is trying to grab my pancake! Later!” She hung up.

 

I groan again and stare at the ceiling. Now that I was awake, it’s hard to fall back to sleep. I guess I should start my day now. I climb out of bed and walk to the kitchen. I turn on my t.v and realized that almost every channel was about the incident from yesterday. The president spoke that we shouldn’t panic and that the situation was being taken care of. I tried to flip to other channels but everything was about yesterday. I decide to turn it off.

I make myself some cereal, while I ate, I scrolled through my phone's social media. I watch a few videos until there was a knock on my door.

 

Maybe one of the Autobots.

I open the door, but instead of seeing one of the Autobots, a toy owl was staring right back at me. I almost freaked out until Bumblebee’s holoform moved the owl from my face and smiled.

“Morning!” He grinned.

“Jesus, I can’t believe a toy almost gave me a heart attack.” I laugh, “Morning to you too Bee.” I smiled.

I open the door for him to walk into my home. I peek out and I only see Bumblebee’s vehicle on my driveway.

“Sorry, it’s just me for today.” Bee said, reading my mind, “The other guys are busy.” 

He hands me my toy owl, I embrace the owl, missing the softness of its feathers. I gesture Bee to sit on the couch as I placed the owl on the couch near him.

“Thanks for returning the owl to me.” I said.

“It was no problem.” He replied, “He didn’t cause any trouble.” He joked.

I giggle, “So how is everyone?” I asked, “I bet they’re all busy because of the... y’know... that video.”

Bumblebee exhaled and nodded, “The tech team are having a difficult time locating the source of the video. Lennox is worried on taking drastic measures.”

If I were Lennox, I would have been frustrated as well. I look at Bee who was staring at my owl. He looked like he was deep in thought.

“Something in your mind?” I asked.

Bee looked at me and quickly shook his head, “It’s nothing. We should go to base.”

“Isn’t it too early?” I asked, the clock not even close to being 8.

“Nah, besides, the earlier you come the faster you can get to finish.” He replied.

 

He did have a point and I was going out later tonight with my two friends.

“Yeah good idea.” I replied, “Let me get changed first.” I walked to my room to change.

  
  


As soon as I was changed and ready to go, grabbing my phone and keys. Bee and I walk out to his vehicle form. Bee told me about the things that Lennox was having some soldiers do in the city, mainly patrolling and making sure no rogue transformer would harm citizens or other bots.

We arrived at the base, I get out of the car and notice Sideswipe waving at us. I wave back with a smile. Bee transformed into his bipedal mode and we both walked towards Sideswipe who stood near Ratchet’s medical building.

“Morning Elliot!” Sideswipe grinned, “You’re early.”

“Hey Sides, yeah Bee convinced me on coming early today.” I replied.

Bee and Sideswipe looked at each other, both suddenly nodding at the same time. Sideswipe then picked me up from the ground and lead me inside Ratchet’s building. I was about to question their action until I see Optimus talking to Ratchet. Optimus had his back on us and didn’t see us approaching until Ratchet spotted us and smiled.

“Ah. About time you showed up.” Ratchet said, causing Optimus to turn to see who he was talking about. 

Optimus and I locked eyes for a second until I smiled shyly and waved hello. Optimus only nodded his helm down in reply and then faced Ratchet, “I should go back to Lennox and-”

Optimus was then pushed onto the medical bed by Ratchet, “I ain’t done checking your symptoms Optimus.”

“But you already have-” Ratchet shushed Optimus.

“Ep! Ep! Ep! As your medic I need to make a double check on every bot and human.” Ratchet replied. He then looked towards the two younger bots, making a weird head motion.

I was clearly confused and was suddenly placed right next to Optimus. I was so close that I could easily just stretch my arm out and touch his thigh plating.

I tried to scoot away, trying to keep a good distance away from him and avoid giving him eye contact.

“Oh! Ratchet! Ironhide needed to see you!” Sideswipe made a dramatic gasp.

Ratchet then gave an over exaggerated groan, “I guess we should  _ all _ see what Ironhide needs.” He then turns to me and Optimus, “Don’t you two go _ anywhere _ .”

With that, all of the bots left me and Optimus alone.

Just me and Optimus Prime.

Yup.

Could my day start any more awkward than this?

I swing my legs on the edge of the table, looking anywhere but Optimus.

 

**Optimus POV**

I was confused with my team’s behavior.

I look at Elliot who swung her legs on the edge of the table, focusing on her surroundings.

She fumbled with her finger on her lap. The same fingers that caressed my steering wheel the other night. I remembered her gesture inside of me, her lips touching the wheel in a comforting manner. I wasn’t very good at starting conversations and for some reason I couldn’t even vocalize a single word. I was even starting to feel my spark hum loudly. My frame began to heat up quickly, turning on my fans to make sure I wouldn’t overheat.

“So.” Elliot suddenly broke the silence, “How’s your day going?” She asked, still not looking up at me.

“It’s been well. How about yours?” I asked.

“Umm, same.”

More silence.

I decided that it was my turn to speak, “Are you doing well with the suit training?” I asked, even though Ratchet and Lennox had already informed me of her progress.

She quickly nodded, “Yup! It was tricky at first but it’s easier than I thought it would be.” She smiled.

I chuckled lowly, “I am glad that you’re learning in such a short span.”

She then looks up at me, her smile brightened more at my words, “Thanks!”

My spark then felt a sudden tug towards her. I quickly got up from the table and clench one servo to my chest plating.

“Optimus? Are you ok?” Elliot asked with concern.

“It is nothing to worry about.” I quickly respond, “If you’ll excuse me, I must get back to my duties.”

“But Ratchet said that you have to stay.” Elliot said.

My spark pulsed at her worried tone. Wanting to comfort her. Reach for her. I wanted to comfort her. 

I shake my processors. I shouldn’t feel these emotions. It will be safer for her.

“I shall send a message to him of my sudden departure. Good day, Elliot.” I walked out of the building, not wanting to look back.

This is for the best.

 

**Sideswipe POV**

That son of a- he just ditched!

Ratchet, Bee and I were hiding behind some cargo crates, we had watched the whole scene play off and we were disappointed with the outcome.

“Urgh, this plan sure failed.” I said, hearing Ratchet sigh.

“Optimus is acting like a sparkling.” Ratchet muttered, “We need a better plan.”

I sigh, “Let’s just go see how Elliot is doing, maybe Optimus will come around.” I said.

“Right, I shall try keeping Optimus and Elliot together in another way.” Ratchet said.

The three of us walked back to the medical bunker to see how Elliot was doing.

 

**Elliot POV**

Optimus has been behaving off lately. Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong?

I tried to think of what I did that might have offended him.

“We’re back!~” Sideswipe shouted, catching my attention.

“So how is Ironhide?” I asked.

They were confused until Bee gave me a quick thumbs up.

“Oh.” I replied.

Ratchet walked up to me, “Prime left.” He said it in a way that it wasn’t even a question.

“He said he had to do some duties and that he’ll send a message to you.” I replied.

Ratchet looked frustrated, “Can’t believe he denied my medical orders.”

I scratched my head, I was literally confused of what was going on.

“Alright! Let’s begin our lessons shall we?” Ratchet then said, clapping his servos together.

Maybe some time with my lessons will help me clear my mind.

 

**Ironhide POV**

“So did you hear about Ratchet’s stunt to keep Optimus and Elliot together?” Arcee said as we drove back to the base from our patrol on the city.

“Hehe, did anything happen?” I asked.

Arcee sighed, “Nope. Apparently Optimus ditched her.”

I laugh which only caused Arcee to bump my back tire.

“Don’t laugh!” Arcee snapped.

I continued to laugh, “What? It’s funny.”

“It is not!” Arcee replied.

We arrived at the base and transformed into our bipedal modes.

“Ya’ it is. Prime isn’t the type of mech who will blurt out their emotions. Trust me, even when he was Orion, he was a shy dude.” I replied.

“But what about when he was with Elita-1?” Arcee said, crossing her arms and blocking my path.

I roll my optics, “Prime was different back then. Also Elita-1 died and Prime thinks its his fault for her death.”

“She died centuries ago. Optimus has not opened up to any bot or human except for Elliot. I think she is the one for him.” Arcee said.

She wasn’t wrong, Optimus had shut himself off from any romantic interests with anyone. Always saying that it was dangerous to start one when we were at war. I sigh as I pondered the idea of Elliot finally breaking down Optimus’ walls.

“Fine.” I said, “What else did Ratchet and the rest do?”

Arcee sighed, “While Elliot had been around, the team had tried to keep Optimus and Elliot together several times already. All of them resulting of one of them ditching. Sideswipe even said that he even tried locking them up in the meeting bunker, but Epps opened the doors without being told about the plan.”

I laughed again, earning a punch on the arm.

“Primus, this is the funniest thing I have ever heard!” I couldn’t contain my laughter, getting a few stares from nearby soldiers.

“As if you could do better.” Arcee said, placing her servos on her hips.

“That sounds like a challenge.” I raised an optic bridge.

Arcee smirked, “If you get Optimus and Elliot together, I’ll give you half of my energon reserves.”

I hummed in thought, “How about if I win, you and I go out for a  _ drive _ .”

Arcee punched me on the arm again, “No way!”

“Then I ain’t helping.” I smirked.

Arcee groaned, “Fine! I’m doing this for Elliot and Prime though. I hope you lose, but we need as much servos as we can to get Elliot and Optimus together.”

“Wise decision sweet spark.” I chuckled.

She kicked me, this time on the leg.

“Ow!”

 

**Elliot POV**

Six hours here at base has been exciting, but also a little off putting. Every time I do something or wherever I go, I always seemed to get stuck with Optimus for a few amounts of times. Neither of us however seemed to try to communicate. We even avoided each other like the plague.

I was on a platform in one of the bunkers that holds conferences and other types of meetings. I sigh and suddenly my phone began to ring. I pull out my phone to see it was a video chat with Sonia. I look around me to make sure there was no bot or soldier nearby to get caught on the camera.

I answer the video call.

“Wassup!” Sonia said, “You ready for tonight!?”

I giggle, “Oh yeah, I’m very excited.” I said.

“Good! Cause we will need you to dress up super good!” She said.

I tilted my head in confusion, “I thought we were just getting some drinks.”

“Yeah, but we’re going to that new bar remember? Supposedly it’s a fancy party club. Just wear something cute, maybe you’ll find your future husband.” She wiggled her eyebrows, causing me to laugh.

“Wow okay. But I’m just going to relax and have fun with you guys, not hunting for a man.” I replied. Not really interested in mingling with strangers.

“Aw come on! You’ve never went on a date or kissed a guy! You need to get out more!” She pouted, “Just try to socialize a bit.”

I sigh and roll my eyes, “I’ll try.”

“Good! I’ll see you later at 7 then! Bye!” Sonia smiled.

“Later!” I waved.

I hung up and sit down on a nearby chair. Maybe I do need to socialize a bit more.

As I was thinking on how I should socialize more, I didn't realize that someone had overheard my conversation on the phone.

 

**Ironhide POV**

Arcee and I overheard Elliot talking over the phone. As soon as she hung up, I got struck with a brilliant idea causing me to smirk.

“Uh oh. I know that face.” Arcee said, spotting my expression, “What are you thinking?”

I chuckled, “Oh nothing, just thinking that you should be prepared when you lose the bet.”

Arcee scoffed, before she could say something I shoved her towards Elliot.

“Go chat with her for a bit, I have some things to do.” I said walking away.

 

**Lennox POV**

I was in my office signing some documents from the general. I was extremely tired and I was missing my wife and kid. I finished signing the last document and leaned back against my chair. I stare at the ceiling, thoughts about Megatron returning and murdering innocent lives flooded my mind. I shake my head and decided to walk out for a while.

As I walked out, I noticed Optimus looking through the satellite monitors, working hard to find the video’s source.

“Any luck?” I asked, approaching him.

Optimus looked down at me, “I’m afraid not.”

I sigh, “You should take a break, Optimus. The tech team can handle it from here.” Knowing that Optimus had a tendency to overwork himself.

Optimus exhaled and shook his head, “I am alright Lennox. There is no need to be concerned for my health.”

 

Before I could say something, Ironhide appeared.

“Hey Ironhide, how was the patrol?” I asked.

Ironhide looked at me, “Everything is fine in the city. There has been no reports of violence so far.”

“That’s good to hear.” I replied. I noticed Ironhide smirking towards Optimus.

“Anyway, how is Elliot’s training?” Ironhide suddenly asked me, seeming to speak a little louder as if trying to make sure Optimus was listening.

I noticed Optimus shuffle a bit, but decided to ignore it, “She’s actually doing pretty well. She is exceeding Ratchet’s lessons and she has a good grasp on the suit.” I replied.

“She  _ is _ a smart femme.” Ironhide said again with a louder tone.

I was confused.

“Anyway, Ratchet is done with her lessons for the day, so she should be free to go.” Ironhide said.

“Umm, that's great...?” I said.

“It is, I even heard that she will be going  _ out _ with  _ some friends _ .” He said, not even looking at me and facing towards Optimus.

Was he really trying to talk to me or Optimus?

“Well I hope Elliot has fun.” I said.

“Oh, I hope so. Elliot is a  _ good _ person.” Ironhide replied, “I am surprised that she hasn’t had a  _ mate _ .”

I could have sworn I saw Optimus stiffen.

Wait.

I think I know what's going on now.

  
“Maybe she’ll find someone  _ tonight _ .” Ironhide smirked.

 

Optimus then suddenly stepped away from the monitors, “I will be taking that break you recommended me to take, Lennox.” He said.

I nodded as he walked out of the building.

As soon as he was gone, Ironhide chuckled.

“Hehe, I knew that would work.” Ironhide said.

I crossed my arms and had a “really?” expression.

“Come on, let’s go see where Prime went.” He then plucked me from the ground, putting me over his shoulder.

 

**Elliot POV**

Arcee and I were talking. She was telling me a few tales of her adventures during the war. Sideswipe and Bumblebee were also with me, sharing their stories as well. I was fascinated with their tales of dangerous situations and victories they had won. 

“And then out of nowhere... Bang! I tackled the enemy down and used my blade to pierce through their spark, saving two bots who were held hostage against their will.” Sideswipe raised his arm up in victory.

“Wow.” I said, smiling like a child.

“Oh please, I once had to carry an active bomb away from citizens.” Arcee said, “I only had a minute to make sure the bomb was far away from everyone.”   
  


Sideswipe scoffed, “My adventures were more drastic than anyone else.”

Arcee crossed her arms, “Really?”

“Really.” Sideswipe replied.

“Guys!” I shouted, catching their attention, “It doesn’t matter how dangerous the situation was, all that matters is that you all saved lives.”

“I agree- with her.” Bumblebee gave me a thumbs up.

Sideswipe sighed, “Yeah, yeah. You’re right Elliot. Although, I saved more lives than Arcee.”

 

Arcee punched his arm, “You’re dumb.”

I laugh at their childlike antics and look at the time, “Oh crap!”

The bots looked at me in concern.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Arcee asked, already picking me up and placing me onto her hands, inspecting my body.

“Sorry, but no I’m not hurt, it’s just that I have to go back home.” I replied.

“Aww, you ain’t staying?” Sideswipe said.

I shook my head, “Sorry, it’s just that I promised to hang out with some friends of mine, tonight. Do any of you guys mind giving me a ride?” I asked.

“I’ll take- you.” Bumblebee volunteered.

“Thanks Bee!”

“Where are you going? If you don’t mind me asking.” Arcee asked.

“Just at this new bar.” I replied.

“A bar?” Lennox spoke, catching us all by surprise.

I didn’t notice Optimus standing near the exit with Ironhide and Lennox. All of them seeming to have overheard our talk.

“Y-yeah, it’s kind of like a girls night out.” I replied.

“Girls night out?” Sideswipe asked, looking intrigued.

“It’s when femmes hang out and drink and sometimes mingle.” Arcee replied.

“Wait! Is it like those human shows where the girl has to talk to random strangers to see who could be their mate?” Sideswipe said.

I groan, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment, “Guys I’m not-”

Ironhide suddenly smirked, “Maybe you should take one of us mechs as a bodyguard, just in case.” He seemed to be staring directly at Optimus.

 

“Oh! Oh! I should go!” Sideswipe said although he got a sudden glare from Ironhide, “Ahem, or maybe someone else.” Sideswipe muttered.

“Um, actually I was hoping to just spend it with my friends.” I replied.

Lennox smiled, “Alright, just don’t drink too much or talk to strangers.” He said it in a fatherly tone, causing me to laugh.

“Hehe, I won’t.” I replied being put on the ground.

“Would you like for me to take you back home?” Optimus suddenly spoke. Almost making me yelp in surprise.

I was kind of shocked since the entire day we avoided each other and now he suddenly offers me a ride. Although, I was kind of worried that we would probably be quiet during the time getting home. Only making things more awkward.

“Sorry, but I already agreed with Bumblebee to take me.” I said, looking away from him.

Bumblebee quickly transformed into his vehicle mode, opening the door for me on the passenger’s side.

“Bye guys! I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said, climbing inside.

Bumblebee roared his engine and drove off, taking me back home. I didn’t want to look back to see Optimus’ expression. I was hoping I didn't offend him. I sunk into the seat, trying not to feel any regrets.

 

**Ironhide POV**

I noticed that Optimus looked a little... disappointed at Elliot’s rejection.

This is something I was hoping to happen.

Arcee noticed my smirk and elbowed my arm. She quickly private com-linked me.

:Why are you smiling!? We were supposed to help Optimus and Elliot together! Not getting them separated!: Arcee snapped.

I roll my optics, :Sometimes a bit of drama helps spice things up, just watch and learn.:

Lennox who was still on my shoulder spoke up to Optimus, “Hopefully Elliot stays out of trouble. There’s too many crazy creeps in clubs lately.”

Lennox looked at me and winked, making me smile at him. I was glad that he was on the same page as me.

Optimus exhaled and turned to us, “Elliot is an adult. She won’t be alone.” He then walked away, but I followed close behind.

“We know.” Lennox said.

“But isn’t she gonna be surrounded by strangers?” I asked, realizing Optimus slowing his steps, “And there will be a lot of alcohol.”

“You think she would be peer pressured?” Lennox said, also noticing Optimus taking slower steps.

“Nah, Elliot is too good to do any sort of thing as getting drunk.” I said, “But ya’ never know.”

Optimus suddenly stopped walking, almost causing me to bump into him.

“I suppose, a chaperone won’t do any harm.” Optimus said.

Yes!

“I will request for Arcee to accompany Elliot.” Optimus said.

NO!

“Arcee is busy!” Lennox suddenly exclaimed.

Optimus turned to him, “Then maybe Sidesw-”

“All the bots are busy!” I also exclaimed.

Optimus was confused, “Everyone?” He asked.

Lennox and I quickly nodded.

“Maybe you should go.” Lennox spoke up, “Besides you need to get out more. It’s very bad to stick in one place for long periods of time.” Optimus raised an optic bridge towards Lennox, “Ratchet told me so.” Lennox finished.

Optimus hummed and looked towards the exit. 

“Where is this club that she is going to?” Optimus finally said.

_ Thank Primus. _


	20. Night out

**Elliot POV**

I look at myself in the mirror, I was currently wearing a black dress. It had laced sleeves and the dress reached slightly over my knees. It hugged my body well.

 

I hated it.

 

I never really liked wearing dresses. I groan in frustration, it was the only nicest thing I had in my closet. I was about to change until there was a knock at the door. I went to answer the door to see Sonia and Nathaly. Nathaly wore a blue dress with cute heels. Her hair was curled and she wore makeup. Sonia was wearing a nice pair of jeans with a cool black top and cool black boots. Her short hair was spiked up and she had eye-shadow on. They both looked very nice.

 

“You’re not ready yet?” Sonia said, eyeing up and down my outfit.

 

I let them inside, “This is the only dress I have.” I groaned.

 

“I think it looks cute on you.” Nathaly said, “You got any black heels?”

 

She walked past me and went to my bedroom. Sonia and I followed her to suddenly spot her digging through my closet and pulling out some black heels.

 

“These will do.” Nathaly said proudly.

 

I sat on my bed and put the heels on. I then felt Sonia brushing my hair and tying it up into a ponytail. They both then added some eye-shadow and a bit of lip gloss. 

 

“There we go! Done!” Sonia said.

 

I look at myself in the mirror and was shocked that I did look nice.

 

“Come on! We should go now!” Sonia said, pulling Nathaly and I.

 

We finally get out of the house and went towards Nathaly’s car. My friends talked about how the library had been having recent repairs and having new furniture all due to the scholar committee accepting the place to hold the datapads. The library was even getting new computers and carpeting. I was thrilled to know that they were having good changes.

 

“Oh, and the best part is that Steve hasn’t been coming to the library anymore!” Sonia said, “I think he finally got in trouble with the city.”

Now that was music to my ears.

“Anyway, enough about us, what about your place Elliot?” Nathaly said, “Do you like working for Mr. Pax?” She giggled at the last part.

I blush, “Y-yeah it’s been great, I’m going through training right now, but overall, it’s been going well.” I replied.

It was the truth, training had been well.

“So how is he like?” Sonia suddenly asked.

“Huh?” I said.

“Mr. Pax dummy!” Sonia replied, “Is he nice? Strict? Is he single?”

Optimus was many things. Good things. 

“Well he’s nice, he’s very loyal and smart. He cares for his job and he’s a really sweet guy. There are times where he looks strict, but he has to keep a good reputation for his fellow coworkers.” I said, starting to remember his kind gestures and the time at the birthday party where he got along with my family and my little niece.

“Oooh~ It sounds like someone has a crush.” Sonia cooed.

“What!? No I don’t!” I snapped.

“Suuure...” Sonia replied with a laugh.

We arrived at the club, Nathaly parked her car on a nearby parking lot. We walk to the club and notice some guards at the front entrance. They opened the doors for us, allowing us to walk in. The inside was huge, there was a DJ stage at the far side of the building. Nathaly, Sonia and I walked to an open table that was near the bar stand. The table had a holographic tablet where one could order drinks or snacks. We all clicked on what we wanted on the tablet and talked while our drinks were being prepared.

“So tell us more of this place you work at.” Sonia said.

 

“Well, I can’t really say much. Some stuff are classified.” I replied.

“Aww, well at least tell us that you’re comfortable.” Nathaly said, “There ain’t no bullies there, right?”

I shake my head, but then remembered about Mr. Flitz, “Well there is one guy who everyone hates. He loves to order everyone around and likes to scare everyone.”

“Sounds like an asshole.” Sonia said.

“Yeah, but Mr. Pax is making sure he doesn’t bother me.” I said.

Nathaly and Sonia looked at each other and smiled.

“Sounds like this Mr. Pax really cares about you.” Nathaly said, smirking at me.

I stutter, but before I could reply a human sized transformer walked next to our table. He had a tray with our drinks. 

“Here you go ladies.” The transformer placed our drinks in front of us, “Anything else you ladies would want tonight?” The Cybertronian asked.

“No thanks, this will be all.” Nathaly said, smiling at the transformer.

The transformer smiled and walked away to attend other patrons. More and more transformers had been working in establishments, whether they were in restaurants or construction sites, the transformers seemed to enjoy working alongside my race. Of course, they always get paid back with oils or other types of minerals that they could consume. It was kind of a plus for business companies, since transformers don’t depend on money.

“So what do you guys think about that video that was broadcasted yesterday?” Nathaly said, taking a sip of her drink.

“I personally think it's kinda scary. I mean, I have some friends who are transformers, some of them who used to work for Megatron- don’t worry! They don’t follow his evil path anymore, but they do fear that Megatron will force them to kill again.” Sonia said, “They even had their Decepticon insignias removed to prove themselves that they are not part of that malicious clan anymore.”

I did hear that several transformers who used to be Decepticons had changed. Many were too tired of war and wanted peace alongside the human race.

 

“Well, I just hope that Optimus Prime, the hero who stopped Megatron, could stop him again.” Nathaly said, “Although, I hope that Optimus  _ kills _ Megatron this time.”

Sonia and I nodded. Even though killing was never something I liked for anyone to do.

“Alright enough gloom-ing! We came here to relax and have fun!” Sonia snapped, taking her drink, “Let’s go dance!”

“Pft! I ain’t dancing.” Nathaly said.

“Me either.” I replied.

Sonia suddenly grabbed our arms and yanked us out of our seats towards the dance floor, having us get dragged in the middle of a bunch of people who were dancing.

Nathaly and I gave in and decided to join Sonia, having us three laughing our asses off and having fun as we moved our bodies with the music.

After three songs, I decided to go back to the table to rest. Starting to feel the heels tire my feet. Nathaly and Sonia continued to dance without me. I arrive at my table and sit down, trying to fix my hair. Not realizing that a random man sat next to me until a heavy alcohol stench went up my nostrils. Turning around, I notice the man leaning too close to me, eyeing up and down my body in a very uncomfortable manner.

“H-hello?” I said, trying not to sound rude, “I’m sorry but that seat is taken.” 

The man laughed, “They’re not around are they?”

The man suddenly places a hand on the side of my arm, causing me to smack it off. The man was shocked but then chuckled, “Playing hard to get?”

He was about to grab my arm again, until a familiar voice spoke up.

“You’re sitting on my seat.”

The man turned to see Optimus’ holoform glaring down at him. Optimus was wearing a grey, tailored, buttoned down collared shirt with jeans that hugged his lower body nicely. His hair was brushed down, although some strands were hanging loosely on his forehead.

The drunk man clearly looked intimidated and decided to raise his hands up in surrender, “Sorry man, no need to be harsh.” He walked away, slightly swaying due to how drunk he was. Luckily, he still had some brain cells working to know that he was no match with Optimus.

As soon as he was gone, Optimus exhaled and looked down at me, “Are you alright?” He asked.

 

I quickly nodded, trying not to blush at his handsome appearance, “Y-yeah I’m good, thanks.”

Optimus smiled, “May I?” He asked, asking permission to sit next to me.

I nodded again, watching him take a seat next to me.

“H-how did you find me?” I asked, not even angry of his random appearance.

“Epps followed your phone’s GPS coordinates.” He replied.

Epps... of course he would.

We sat in silence, watching the people dance and drink. I wondered why Optimus came when I was supposed to just hang out with my friends. I turn to him and decided to speak up.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Optimus looked at me and exhaled, "I honestly was debating with myself whether to come or not. However, I am glad I did. That man could have harmed you."

"Thanks, but you really don't have to worry so much. I know how much you want me to be safe since I'm the first to accept the job posi-"

"It's not about the job." Optimus suddenly interrupted me.

I look at him, confused.

"Elliot. I-" Before Optimus could say something, Sonia appeared.

"Mr. Pax?" Sonia and Nathaly stood frozen near the table, "Wow, what a small world!"

Optimus stood up and took out his hand for them to shake, "Forgive me for taking your seat."

Both my friends shook his hand, both of them also looking at me with grins.

"Oh don't worry! We are happy that you're with Elliot!" Sonia replied, "Elliot has told us so many stuff about you. Don't worry! All good things!"

I groan and face-palm in embarrassment to which Optimus chuckled in my reaction.

"Forgive me if I am intruding your time with Elliot." Optimus replied.

 

Nathaly and Sonia shared a look and smiled mischievously.

"Actually, we were both going to ask if you wanted to stick around for awhile. I know Elliot won't mind." Nathaly said.

Sonia suddenly dragged an extra seat for Optimus to sit next to me. I tried not to panic and tried to avoid looking at Optimus. Luckily, my two friends did the most talking about random topics like on how we met each other. Unfortunately, during our time chatting, Sonia got drunk. By the fifth drink, Sonia started to hiccup and sway around. We paid for our drinks, deciding to call it a night. Nathaly and I had trouble dragging Sonia out of the building that Optimus ended up carrying her in his arms. Sonia giggled most of the time as she kept poking Optimus' chest. Nathaly opened her car and allowed Optimus to lay her down on the back seat.

"Thanks Mr. Pax, for getting her in my car." Nathaly said, "Sorry for her behavior."

Optimus smiled, "No need to apologize, however, are you sure you can drive?"

Nathaly nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm not drunk, I only drank one glass. Come on Elliot." Nathaly was about to get in her car until Optimus spoke.

"I can take Elliot home." Optimus said.

Nathaly turned to Optimus, "Are you sure?"

I was about to argue with Optimus but he nodded.

"Yes, I am sure. 

Nathaly smiled, "Just behave you two." She winked at me causing me to stutter.

She got in her car and drove off to the road. Leaving me behind with Optimus.

"Your friends are very nice." Optimus spoke up.

"Yeah, they're awesome." I replied.

I look up at the dark sky and noticed a few stars out. Optimus looked up as well and then at me.

"Come, the temperature is dropping." Optimus said, taking my hand into his. He then lead me to his truck that was parked nearby. The weather suddenly getting a little cold. Colder for me since I was only wearing a dress and heels.

I blush as I followed him. His hand was warm and was holding mine with a gentle grip. Optimus opened the passenger side door and helped me up. The interior was warm, I snuggled into the seat. Optimus then appeared on the driver's side, starting his engine.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, thank you. It kinda sucks being out with a very short dress." I said.

Optimus cleared his throat, "I... It does look very nice on you." I notice his face turning slightly red.

I blush, "Thanks, you look good too." Taking in his appearance as well. I could see his muscles on his arms. 

We stayed quiet for a bit until I spoke, "Optimus, did... did I do something to offend you?" I asked, thinking on how much he seemed to avoid me at base.

Optimus quickly shook his head, "Of course not. You have done nothing wrong."

I sighed in relief. Although, it still didn't answer to why he had been avoiding me.

It was now or never.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" I asked.

 

**Optimus POV**

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" She asked in a hurtful tone. Causing me to feel regret for making her feel that way.

I was hurting her, selfishly, because I believed it would benefit us both. Unfortunately, I was making it worse.

How could I explain? How could I tell her without hurting our current friendship?

"I never meant to harm your feelings." I replied, "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" She asked, “From what?”

I can’t say it.

 

Elliot sighed and looked away from me, “You don’t have to say anything if you feel uncomfortable telling me, but whatever you’re afraid of, I am safe. Being with you and the rest of the guys have made me feel a sense of security.” She looked at me, smiling, “In fact, I enjoy every second spending time with you all.”

My spark hummed at her words. “Elliot, I wish to show you something.” I said, causing her to tilt her head curiously.

“Alright.” She replied, a little suspicious of my request.

I kept my holoform on while driving to the destination as Elliot stared out the window. 

 

**Elliot POV**

I was confused to what Optimus wanted to show me, but curiosity won over me. 

Optimus drove away from the city and towards the empty road. I wondered what he wanted to show me that was away from the city. It didn’t take long, but Optimus arrived at a nearby forest. Optimus stopped and shut off his engine, his holoform getting out of the truck. Optimus then opened my side of the door, holding out a hand for me to take. I take his hand and had him help me get down from the truck. I notice a clear path leading to a hill. Luckily, the hill was all covered in grass. I removed my high heels and carry them in one hand while the other hand was still being held by Optimus. Optimus and I walked up the hill, as soon as we got to the very top, my jaw dropped of the scenery before me.

The city looked like a clutter of stars below us, even the sky was covered in so many stars alongside with Cybertron’s lights making it look like everything was enveloped in diamond flecks.

It was beautiful.

I look up to Optimus who was staring at me, smiling of my reaction.

“This is amazing! How did you find this spot?” I asked, staring at the city.

Optimus chuckled, “Just a few months ago. I come here to clear my thoughts.”

“It must feel peaceful up here for you.” I smiled.

 

**Optimus POV**

Peaceful but sometimes lonesome.

I watched her as she was hypnotized with the scenery. Her eyes reflecting the lights of the city, almost as if her eyes held diamonds. Her hair was gently brushed by the gentle wind.

Her black dress almost matched the night sky, as if she blended within the night. Her dress hugged her body curves well, making my spark pulse rapidly. I tried to clear my processors by inappropriate ideas.

Elliot suddenly sits down on the grass, she looked up at me and pats the spot next to her for me to join.

I smiled and sat next to her. Both of us sitting contently while watching the view.

“Thanks Optimus. For showing this to me.” Elliot said, “I love it.”

“You’re very welcome.” I replied.

I then felt the wind get colder, Elliot crossed her arms over her chest, clearly trying to stay warm.

I then wrap my arm over her shoulder and pressed her against my body, she tensed at the sudden action, but her body quickly relaxed to my warmth.

“How are you so warm?” She asked, snuggling her face to my chest.

I chuckled, “My holoform can conduct heat and cold. Helping our holoforms adapt to our surroundings.”

Elliot suddenly giggled, “So you can be naked in Alaska and not get cold?”

I chuckled again, “Not to that extent.”

“That’s cool though.” Elliot replied, “I wish I could do something like that. If I could do that, then I could wear long sleeves and sweaters in the summer.”

I tried to contain my laughter of her childlike ideas and held Elliot tighter against me.

“Is it cold in Cybertron?” She asked.

“Cybertron doesn’t have seasons as your planet does. The weather isn’t cold nor is it hot, however, our planet’s core produces vast quantities of energon. It is very warm, in fact, our planet’s core is the shell to where it houses Primus. Our creator.” I replied.

Elliot slightly turned to look up at me, “I did read something about that in the datapad I had. Isn’t it weird that your creator is inside a planet?”

“Not really.” I replied.

 

“Huh,” Elliot presumed looking back at the sky towards Cybertron, “It’s really fascinating on how you guys have your own creator. I always thought there was one God that created everything.”

“Well, everyone has their own beliefs.” I replied.

“True.” She said, “I wonder if there are other aliens who have their own type of ideas and beliefs.”

“I’ve met some, and yes, they do have their own beliefs.” I replied.

“Wait! So have you ever seen aliens that have big heads, big eyes and have small, grey, little bodies?” She asked.

I hummed and nodded, “There are a few close to that description, but you will need to be more specific since I know there are over 500 thousand different species in the universe.” I replied.

“Whoa! That many?” She asked, which I nodded, “So then creepy looking spider claws that lay eggs into organic bodies could be real?” 

I raised my eyebrow at her, “Not from what I have encountered.”

“Good, cause that horror movie creeped me out as a kid.” She mumbled.

I chuckled at her confession, “I think it is time that I take you back home. I believe that the alcohol is taking effect into your body.”

Elliot giggled, “I didn't drink too much.”

“That’s exactly what your friend said after her third glass.” I replied.

Elliot pouted, “I drank less than her, though.”

I had to contain myself from eye rolling her denial, “It is however late.” I said.

I stand up and reach out a hand to help her up. She looked at the scenery and then at my hand.

“Alright, but...” She looked hesitant to continue speaking, “can you promise me that you won’t avoid me anymore?” She looked at me, her eyes locking with mine.

I was at a loss of words, “I...”

I looked away from her, feeling my spark beat faster and harder. My processors kept thinking on how I could endanger her, but my spark wanted her close to me at all times.

 

Elliot suddenly stood up from the ground, not taking my hand. She looked at the ground, keeping her distance from me.

“Just take me home.” She said, turning away and walking towards the path that we had taken.

“Elliot.” I tried calling to her, but she continued to walk away.

My spark was hurting. It was becoming painful. The further Elliot walked away, the more unbearable the pain would get.

Primus... I can’t contain it anymore.

I caught up to Elliot who stood next to the truck’s door. She was about to open the door until I grabbed her hand into mine. I spun her around, making her face me. I had her pinned against the door, my body almost covering hers like a shell.

Elliot stared at me, shocked and frightened of my reaction. She was so shocked, she dropped her heels that she was carrying.

“Optimus wh-”

“Forgive me, please. I need you, I need you, but I can’t. I don’t want to endanger you because of my emotions.” I look into her hazel eyes. I gently touch the side of her face, moving some strands of hair behind her ear. Her skin was soft, her hair almost felt like silk. My face was inches away from hers. Feeling her warm breath and hearing the sound of her heartbeat, “My spark yearns for you. For your voice, your smile, your touch.” My body inched closer to her, feeling her tense up of my proximity, her eyes softened to my confession, “But I can’t... I can’t allow my desire target you against my enemies.” I looked down, ashamed of my weakness.

Then a sudden warmth touched the side of my cheek, causing me to look up at her. Her hand gently moved across my cheek, resting on it. I lean against her touch, taking in her scent and softness of her palm. She smiled, comfortingly, making me feel relaxed.

“Now I understand.” She said in a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear, “You mustn’t think that. You’re only hurting yourself.”

“Pain I am willing to take in order to keep you safe.” I replied.

“But I am safe.” She rested her hand onto my chest, “I am safe with you.”

I shake my head, “But Megatron-”

 

“He’s back, I know. But don’t you think that Megatron is purposely scaring you in order to push the things you are attached away?” She said, “It is not wrong to be happy or to love.” She smiled, her smile was bright, so bright that it shined brighter than the city lights or the stars.

“Elliot,” I gently spoke, “may I kiss you?”

She suddenly giggled, causing me to tilt my head in confusion. “Sorry, it’s just that. You’re too much of a gentleman sometimes, but yes, Optimus. You may.”

With that, I leaned down, both letting our lips connect. I touch the sides of her body and had my body pressed against hers. Her arms wrapped around my neck, tiptoeing due to my height.

My spark swelled and thrummed in a comfortable manner. 

Elliot and I parted, allowing her to catch her breath. Her face was flushed in an adorable way. I rested my forehead against hers, still holding her tightly against me.

“Does this mean... that we’re.. y’know...” Elliot said, trying to find her words, but still embarrassed.

I chuckled, “Yes it does.” I replied, “However, it will be best that we take it slow.”

Elliot nodded, “I agree with that.” She replied.

I open the door of my vehicle form, Elliot picked up her heels and climbed up to the truck. I climb into the driver’s side, starting my engine. While I drove back to Elliot’s home, Elliot and I had our hands clasped together.

My spark hummed in a calming manner, the feeling within me knew that this was meant to be.

 

**Ironhide POV**

I was leaning against Ratchet’s medical bunker, having my arms crossed as I stared up at the sky where I could see my home planet. As I watched the sky, I didn't notice Ratchet walking out of his building. He spotted me and stood next to me.

“Cybertron is currently half way repaired.” Ratchet spoke up, “Cybertron’s core is however slightly weak.”

I exhaled, “It’s gonna take years for the core to heal.” I replied.

“Time passes by quickly.” Ratchet said, “Before you know it, it will be back like the golden age.”

I chuckled, “Hey Doc, do ya’ ever think that this is too good to be true? I mean- everything was going well, until Megatron showed his ugly aft back.”

Ratchet exhaled, “I’m no philosopher, but sometimes we need to accept that good things never last. We need to try to adapt to the challenges.” Ratchet crossed his arms and faces me, “Is there something bothering you right now?”

“Ya, it’s about Prime.” I replied.

“What about him?” He asked.

“Prime shut himself centuries ago. Elliot seemed to have shut herself as well after her friend’s death. Now, both Prime and Elliot broke down their walls and found a type of connection.” I replied, “You have noticed that since Prime met Elliot, he has been more social in a way.”

“You are not wrong. I have seen the changes in Optimus. In fact, Elliot may be the chosen mate to withhold Optimus’ spark.” Ratchet said, “Just imagine, the first human to be a Prime’s mate.”

“And the first human to step into our planet.” I said, “I think Primus is enjoying the plot twists.” I said sarcastically, “Either way, if Elliot does accept Prime, we will all have to protect her as we protect Optimus. It is in our code, protect the Prime at all costs, including a Prime’s mate.”

“Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves, we’re not even sure if Elliot and Optimus are willing to take that path. Optimus needs to court Elliot before requesting a bond with her.” Ratchet said.

We then heard a familiar engine sound.

“Speak of the devil.” I chuckled, seeing Optimus’ alt-mode driving towards us.

Optimus then transforms into his bi-pedal mode. Ratchet and I immediately noticed on how he looked relaxed. Way too relaxed that we have ever seen.

“So, how did it go?” I asked, trying to sound as if I wasn’t interested.

Optimus smiled, “It was... magnificent.” He looked towards the way he came from. His face looked like it was endeared by something.

Ratchet and I were in shock, we had never seen Optimus this way since he was Orion.

“If you’ll excuse me, I will be going to stasis.” He walked away. Leaving me and Ratchet dumbfounded.

As soon as he was gone Ratchet cleared his vocal cords, “I may be a doctor, but it doesn’t take a genius to know that it seems that the courting has begun.”

“Arcee is going to be so pissed to know that she has lost.” I chuckled.

 

**Megatron POV**

I continued to go through the government files that Soundwave was able to steal. I had a hologram being projected from my arm, allowing me to view the files up close. I read through the archives about a scholar company sharing datapads that held our histories. Soundwave was also able to get names of humans who were involved with the company, until a classified file appeared, which was easily accessed. I quickly read the file, finding out that it was one of Optimus Prime’s special goals for peace. I chuckled at the task that Optimus was trying to create. I dug deeper into the file and gathered a few names. Some were politicians and other types of officials. I saved the names for Soundwave to later investigate. As I continued to save names, a Decepticon follower walked up to me.

“Master, I have come to report that the broadcast that Soundwave has done has been a success. Over 90 Decepticons are ready to fight. All vowing to follow your commands.” The Decepticon reported.

“Good.” I smirked, “Send me one of my scouts to me. I have a mission prepared.”

The Decepticon quickly left and within a few moments, the Decepticon returned with another Cybertronian. The new bot quickly bowed before me.

“Tell me scout. How good is your stealth?” I asked.

The new bot smirked, his sharp teeth revealing, “I am highly satisfactory in that skill.”

“Good. I have a task for you.” I turned on my hologram projector to reveal a human organic, “This flesh-ling is a liaison to the Autobots. He goes by the name of Flitz Scott. Your task is to bring me this human. If he does not comply, cut his limbs if he becomes difficult. However, I want him alive.”

The bot quickly scanned the hologram to keep it in his processors, “I will not fail you master.”

“And you better pray you won’t.” I snarled, “Or I will have to take the liberty to hang your spark over my berth.” Causing the bot to quickly coward back and leave to do his task.


	21. Target in sight

**Elliot POV**

I yawn and rub my eyes as I tried to adjust my sight. Once my eyes adjusted, I noticed my toy owl right next to me. I pull it to my chest and snuggle onto it. Flashback of last night’s kiss replayed in my memory. The way Optimus pressed himself against me, his gentle caresses leaving goosebumps on my skin. I shove my face deeper into the owl’s body and squeal into it.

 

I was a blushing mess! 

 

I sighed and sat up, looking at the time. It was barely 8 AM. I rub my face and climb out of bed, ready to start my day. I took a shower and got dressed up, I ate breakfast and did all my chores around the house. 

 

When I was done I looked at my phone to see many text messages coming from both Sonia and Nathaly. Many of the messages asking if I was alright and if Optimus took me home.

I texted them both and reassured them that I was back home, safe and sound.

 

And love struck.

 

I shake my head and suddenly heard a knock on the door. I walk to my door and open it. Before I could register who was knocking on my door, I get tackled, hands gripping my shoulders.

 

“Is it true?! Tell me!” Arcee’s holoform was blurting out.

 

“Uhh, morning?” I said.

 

Arcee was then pacing around my living room, I closed my door and walk up to her.

 

“Sorry, morning to you too.” Arcee mumbled embarrassed.

 

“Is everything alright?” I asked, getting concerned

 

“Yes, everything is alright.” Arcee quickly replied.

 

“Then why did you look like you were panicking?” I asked.

 

Arcee’s face suddenly turned red, “It’s nothing, but I need to hear it from you.”

 

I was confused, “Hear what?”

 

Arcee exhaled, “Is Optimus... courting you?” She asked.

 

Now I felt my face heat up, I look away, “W- what are you talking about?! Me and Optimus? Pft! What makes you think that we’re-”   
  


“Elliot.” Arcee narrowed her eyes at me, “What happened last night?”

 

I gulped. I wasn’t even sure if Optimus was willing for the rest of the team to know what happened. I would hate to be the one spreading the word without Optimus’ approval.

 

“Sorry, I was drunk to remember.” I smiled.

 

Arcee pouted and eyed me for a few more moments before stepping back away from me.

 

“Hmmm, alright. Anyway, we should get you to base.” Arcee suddenly turned her holoform off.

 

I grab my phone and keys and walk out to her who was parked in my driveway. 

 

I hope no one else asks about last night’s events.

 

**Optimus POV**

“So what happened with you and Elliot yesterday?”

I turned to see Sideswipe, sharpening his blades nearby. I exhaled and presumed my task on the monitors.

“I just took Elliot home.” I replied, hoping he would drop the topic.

I have been avoiding questions from my Autobots, all seeming intrigued to know what happened between me and Elliot last night. I however felt that it wasn’t in my position to tell anyone what happened, feeling as if Elliot may feel uncomfortable if the news was spread around the base.

“Come on boss bot!” Sideswipe groaned, “You had been out late, something must have happened.”

“Sideswipe, I am not sharing anything of last night’s events.” I replied.

Sideswipe suddenly smiled, “So something did happen!”

I internally groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to stay calm and collected. Although, my processors were filled with last night’s events. My body shielding Elliot’s form as we kissed.

Her hands resting over my chassis as I held her waist against mine. I activated my cooling fans to stop the heat coursing through my frame.

“Oh look! Arcee brought Elliot!” Sideswipe suddenly exclaimed, “Maybe she can tell me what happened.”

I tried to stop Sideswipe, but he quickly transformed and drove off.

I exhaled and face the monitors, slagging my shoulders in exhaustion of my scout’s antics. A sudden cough caught my attention and I turn to see Epps leaning against the platform railing with a cup of coffee.

“I think it will be best to stop Sideswipe before he bombards Elliot with questions.” Epps smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

Without a second thought, I quickly transform and drove to chase down Sideswipe.

 

**Elliot POV**

I climb off of Arcee, stepping back to let her transform. While I watched Arcee transform, I heard a loud roaring engine coming nearby. I turn to see Sideswipe drifting around corners of the buildings and was heading straight towards me. I was shocked to hear him shouting my name over his speakers.

As soon as he was close, he quickly transformed and scooped me up into his large hands.

“Whoa! Morning Sides.” I smiled up at him.

“What happened last night between you and boss bot?!” He quickly questioned.

My face paled. Did everyone know what was going on between me and Optimus?

Arcee walked up to Sideswipe, “I already asked her that, she was too ‘drunk’ to remember.” She almost said it in a pouty tone.

Sideswipe raised his optic ridge and stared down at me, “Seriously? There must be something you could tell us.”

I was stuttering. The only thing that could help me was lying, but I sucked at lying.

Suddenly a loud honk caught all of our attention, turning to see that Optimus was heading towards us. Optimus transformed and walked to us, his gears whirled and hissed together until he was in his bi-pedal mode.

I will never get bored of his graceful transformations.

 

“Morning Optimus!” I greeted.

“Morning to you as well, Elliot.” He lightly smiled, until he faced Sideswipe who was still holding me, “I request that you allow me to speak to Elliot. Privately.”

Sideswipe quickly handed me to Optimus. I land gently on Optimus’ palm and held on one of his fingers to maintain my balance. Without another word, Optimus walked away, holding me close to his chest. He walked past a few buildings until he stopped behind the stasis bunker, he looked around to make sure no one was nearby.

“I must apologize for Sideswipe’s...enthusiasm. It appears that he is curious about our...” He cleared his voice, “our last night’s events.”

No kidding.

“Actually, he isn’t the only one curious.” I said, “Arcee is also wanting to know what happened to us.”

Optimus exhaled, I had never seen Optimus this worried. I patted his finger, trying to make him look at me.

“Don’t stress over it. For now, we can try to evade the guys’ questions and hope that they get over it. Like you said before, we should take things slow.” I said.

Optimus smiled and gently touched the side of my face with his index finger, “You’re right.”

I leaned into his finger as it was still on the side of my face, his metal was warm. I then got a sudden idea.

“Hey Optimus, can you get closer?” I asked.

Optimus leaned closer, his face lowering to my height. As soon as he was close, I reach out and touch the side of his metal cheek. He flinched a bit, but slowly closed his optics as I stroked the seams of his metal face. His face was also warm and smooth. I trace the curves of the metal, mentally memorizing the pattern and shape of his face. My hand slowly traced towards his mouth, feeling a sudden tremble coming from Optimus. I tried to make sure I didn’t hurt him, but he didn’t look like he was in pain. That’s when I realized that his body probably shook in a way like a human gets goosebumps. I giggle and continued tracing his mouth. I was entranced by it, pulling me towards it. I then kiss his giant lips as Optimus gently pressed me closer to his face.

He was kissing me back- or well- tried, due to how big he was.

 

After a few moments, I leaned back away to catch my breathing, but also because I heard a humming sound coming from Optimus’ chest. Causing me to get concerned.

“Optimus, what was that noise?” I asked.

Before he could respond, his eyes suddenly looked away from me. Seeming to focus on somewhere else. I then realized that he was being com-linked. It didn’t take long for him to look back at me.

“Forgive me, Ratchet com-linked me. He is requesting your presence.” Optimus said.

“Well, I guess we should go. We don’t want Ratchet to get angry if we don’t show up.” I said, causing Optimus to chuckle.

“Agreed.” He replied.

Optimus walked towards the direction to where Ratchet was waiting for me. Optimus walked towards Ratchet’s medical bunker. Once arriving, I noticed Lennox, Epps, Flitz and four generals, all waiting for us.

Why were they all here?

Optimus noticed my panic, “Don’t worry, Elliot. They are just here to observe your skills that you have learned.”

“Observe?” I questioned.

Optimus placed me down on Ratchet's medical table where the suit and some other equipment were placed on. Everything was scattered around, purposely for me to put it together. Ratchet walked up to me.

“Lennox and the others will supervise as you put on the suit.” Ratchet said, “They will judge in the end to see if you handle the suit well. Consider it as a... pop quiz.” He smiled, “Don’t feel pressured, take your time.”

He stepped away and walked towards the group that watched from the distance. Optimus gave me a quick reassuring smile.

I gulp and look at the items around me and then at the group of men staring. Mr. Flitz held an evil looking grin, seeming to hope that I fail their expectations.

I take a deep breath.

“Alright, Elliot. You can begin.” Lennox said, giving me a quick smile.

I nodded and walked towards the items before me. I begin my task, focusing on the suit, trying to ignore the stares behind my back.

 

**Lennox POV**

We watched as Elliot worked on the suit. I noticed that the generals were impressed by her precise workmanship on the suit when she only had a few days of training.

I was mentally cheering for Elliot.

While Elliot continued to work, the generals spoke to one another as they watched her. All of them seeming to remark a few things.

Come on Elliot. You can do it.

 

**Elliot POV**

I finished adding the tank to the suit. Now I was putting the suit on, zipping it and clipping it around me. I put on the gloves and then the helmet. I pressed a few buttons located on my belt to activate the oxygen tank. Once making sure that I had everything on, including the backpack, I turn towards the group of officials. Standing tall and trying to show that I was confident in my work.

The generals looked away from me, causing me to internally freak out.

Did I fail?

Lennox and Epps also looked worried.

Please. Please. Don’t fail me.

It took a while until the generals finally all turned to me. Then one by one they began to clap. Although Mr. Flitz had a scowl on his face.

“D-did I pass?” I asked, removing my helmet.

Lennox nodded, “Well done, Elliot!”

 

Optimus walked up to me and placed his hand down so I could climb on. I get on it and he lifts me towards the group of men.

The group of men smiled at me. One of them stepped forward.

“We seemed to have misjudged you Ms. Elliot. You have our approval to go to Cybertron. We shall set the preparations for your departure.” The general said, “Of course, the preparations will take several weeks, but I believe you will be ready by then.”

“Thank you so much! I won’t fail you all!” I smiled, trying to contain my excitement.

The generals shook hands with me, all of them giving me good comments of being a quick learner and a determined person. Flitz, however, stood aside keeping his distance from me. Lennox took the group out of the bunker, leaving me alone with Ratchet and Optimus. As soon as they left I squealed in excitement and jumped around.

“I can’t believe I did it! Oh my god! I was so scared that I would fail! I thought they would hate me and kick me out of here!” I was blabbering as I paced around.

“Now easy there, Elliot.” Ratchet chuckled lowly, “You still need to be trained in zero gravity and you have to go through some training exercises.”

“More?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, everything else will be physical exercises.” Ratchet replied.

“Physical?” I pondered.

Optimus stepped forward, “These other exercises will consist of you doing running, lifting and flexibility.”

“So... just your standard P.E stuff like I did in high school?” I asked.

Ratchet nodded, “Yes, these exercises will help you gain strength. Cybertron is immense, which means you will walk more, objects in Cybertron will be heavy to move, and you need to move quick to make sure you won’t get stepped on.”

“Technically you’re saying that I am being prepared in worse case scenarios, right?” I asked.

Ratchet nodded, “You can put it that way.”

I sighed, “Well, I think I should be able to handle it. I need to lose more weight either way.” I giggled.

 

I then heard mechanical transformations, I turn to see Ironhide transforming into his bi-pedal mode. He smiled at me and Optimus.

“Did I miss anything?” Ironhide asked.   
  


“Elliot was just finished showing the generals of her suit training.” Ratchet replied.

“Oh. And how did that go?” Ironhide asked, quirking an optic brow.

“I passed!” I shouted, with a huge grin plastered on my face.

“Hehe, attagirl. I’m guessing Flitz was mad.” He asked.

“Yup.” I replied.

“Good. That aft should learn to respect ya’.” Ironhide smirked.

Ironhide walked up to Optimus, he started to give his report about his patrol in the city. While they spoke, I unzipped the suit and started to remove it. As I was folding the suit to a nearby table, I then heard stomping noises. It wasn’t metallic so I knew it probably belonged to a soldier or a person working in the base. When the stomping grew louder, I turned to see Mr. Flitz marching his way towards me.

He then slammed his fist on the table near me, causing a loud clunk and making all the bots quickly turn to us. Mr. Flitz was glaring down at me, I had never seen so much hate in a person’s face.

“You think you can make a fool out of me!?” He snapped.

I was shocked at his outburst, making me slightly flinch.

“Hey fleshy! Stay away from her!” Ironhide shouted.

“Stay out of it machine!” Flitz spat as he continued to glare at me, “And you! You should have never come! You think you’re smarter than everyone else, huh!?”

This guy sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Optimus quickly stepped towards us, “Mr. Flitz, I suggest that you lower your tone.” Clearly not liking the way how Flitz was talking to me. Although, Flitz ignored Optimus.

 

“You act all smart and cute, you manipulate everyone to like you.” He growled, “But not me! I can tell that you like the attention, you think all of this is a game. Well guess what!? I am not falling for your tricks!”

“That is enough!” Optimus snapped, his voice shook the walls, even causing Flitz to almost yelp, “That tone will not be permitted around Elliot! If you have any issues, you will report them to me or Lennox, but never to Elliot!” 

I could have sworn Optimus growled in his words. Even Ratchet and Ironhide looked frightened.

Flitz shook his head, “I have the right to say what I want! Isn’t that what your ‘ _ kind’  _ is supposed to be fighting for? The _ freedom _ for all sentient beings?” He mocked.

What the fuck!?

The atmosphere grew thick.

“You son of a-!” Ironhide stomped forward but Ratchet grabbed his arm back.

Flitz turned to me, but before he could say one word, I slapped him hard across the face. I slapped him so hard that I had him stumbling back.

“You. Brainless. Fuck!” I shouted, “Never! Ever! Talk that way to him or any of my friends! They have done everything to save our planet! And here you are bitching about their race and their attempt to make peace with our kind!” Flitz stared at me with wide eyes as he held the side of his face where I had slapped him, “All you do is complain! You think I had things easy!? Well you’re wrong! I worked hard to get back on my feet! Instead of complaining I dragged my own ass to accept and adapt! Something that you should be doing as well!”

Everyone was silent.

Flitz then stood straight and fixed his hair and shirt, “You think you know everything don’t you?” With that, he turned and walked away.

Once he was gone, I felt something stroking my arm. I turn to see Optimus, stroking his finger to me in a comforting gesture.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered.

“There is nothing you should be sorry about. Mr. Flitz had no right to offend you.” He replied, “However, attacking him might not have been the wisest action, but I should be thanking you. For defending us.”

 

I smiled up at him, “You guys don’t deserve this mistreatment.”

Ironhide huffed, “I am actually proud of ya’ for slapping the scrap out of him.” He chuckled.

Ratchet nodded, “Yes, even I think he deserved that attack.” He tried holding in his laughter.

Epps suddenly appeared, “Hey guys, do you guys know what happened to Flitz? He had a hand-print on his face.” Epps looked up to see Ironhide laughing, “Uhh, did I miss something?”

Eventually, the word of me slapping Mr. Flitz spread around the base. Even when I was in the cafeteria with Lennox and Epps, many soldiers kept giving me pats on the back and support. Apparently everyone didn’t like Flitz. Luckily, Epps and Lennox convinced the soldiers to keep the whole ordeal under wraps to make sure I wouldn’t get in trouble with the generals or other officials. My stomach had that sickening feeling. I kept poking my food, not even feeling hungry at all.

“Starting to feel regret?” Lennox asked as he chewed on his food.

I groaned and slammed my head onto the table, “I think I am.”

Epps chuckled, “Nah, I think you did the right thing.”

“I don’t know, he seemed depressed in a way when he left.” I replied.

“Pft! Who wouldn’t after getting slapped?” Epps replied, Lennox shoved his elbow into Epps’ side, “Ow! Hey! It’s true!” Epps remarked.

I sighed and looked out the window to suddenly spot Mr. Flitz walking by the cafeteria and towards his vehicle. I stood up from the table, catching Lennox and Epps' questioning stares.

“Elliot what-” But before Lennox could say anything, I ran out.

I ran out of the cafeteria and tried to catch up to Mr. Flitz. But it was too late, he had gotten inside of his vehicle and was heading to the exit.

“Elliot?” I turned to see Arcee, “What are you doing?”

“Arcee, I need your help!” I shouted.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Arcee kneeled down, her eyes scanning me for injuries.

I shook my head, “No! I need you to take me to that car!” I pointed to where Flitz drove off.

 

“But that’s Mr. Flitz’s car.” Arcee said, “Why do you want to go to him?”

“Please Arcee! I’ll explain on the way!” I said.

Arcee hesitated but transformed, letting me climb on. Arcee quickly drove after Flitz.

We kept following him all the way towards the city.

“So why are we chasing after Flitz?” Arcee asked, “Are you trying to slap him again?”

After a few seconds of silence I spoke, “I kinda felt bad after I hit him.” I replied, embarrassed.

If we weren’t in a busy road, Arcee would have slammed on the brakes, “Seriously!? But he deserved it!”

“I know, but I want to know why he is like this. I feel like I need to understand him, don’t ask why, I guess it’s just my uncomfortable gut feeling of hitting someone.” I replied.

Arcee groaned, “Fine, but I think you don’t have to do this.”

Before I could answer, I noticed a weird black muscle car seeming to also follow Flitz’s car.

“Hey Arcee, is it just me? Or does that car look like it’s following Flitz?” I asked.

When Flitz took a right the black vehicle also took a right. After two more turns, we realized that it was following him.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Arcee said.

Suddenly the vehicle following Flitz had its hood transforming into a large gun.

It was a transformer.

“Scrap!” Arcee shouted, but before she could drive faster, the vehicle shot towards Flitz’s car, flipping his car over like a pancake. Many nearby pedestrians screamed and ran to take cover.

“Hang on!” Arcee shouted. She drove faster and drove past the enemy car and towards Flitz’s vehicle. She quickly transformed and made sure I was placed safely on the ground, “Go see if Flitz is alive!” Arcee shouted as she ran towards the enemy car.

The enemy car transformed into a large transformer, holding a large gun and aimed it at Arcee.

 

I ran to Flitz’s destroyed vehicle and tried to see if he was alright. I then heard Flitz groan which I quickly tried to open the driver’s side door. As soon as I was able to open the door, Flitz was hanging upside down, his seat belt still holding him in place.

“Flitz! Hang on! I’m going to help!” I shouted. I tried to unclip the seat belt but it was broken in place. I looked around me, but there was nothing that I could use to cut it except for the broken window shards. I spot a large piece and used it, cutting the belt strap, finally dropping Flitz down. My hand stung in pain as the glass left a nasty scar on my palm. I notice Arcee fighting with the bad transformer, she dodged his attacks as she tried keeping him away from me and Flitz.

I reached inside the vehicle and helped drag Flitz out. Flitz had bruises and a few cuts, but was alright. Flitz turned to see Arcee fighting.

“Who shot me!?” Flitz shouted, squinting in pain.

“Arcee is fighting him right now! We need to get you to a safe place!” I replied.

Flitz had an arm around me, making sure he wouldn’t collapse. I look back to see Arcee getting kicked and thrown against a building. Arcee had trouble getting up, but noticed that the bad guy was focusing on me and Flitz.

“Elliot! Run!” Arcee shouted, charging towards the enemy again, only to get thrown back again.

I knew I couldn’t do anything, so I dragged Flitz with me through several buildings, trying to run past other pedestrians who were also running away from the battle. We then go through an alley, but Flitz collapsed.

“We can’t stop! We need to keep moving!” I said.

Flitz growled, “It’s my ankle! It hurts!”

He slides down and sits against the alley wall, spreading his right leg out. I noticed his ankle becoming purple. He had twisted it.

“Dammit!” I then heard a loud mechanical sound. I take a peek out to see the bad guy stomping around the streets, clearly looking for me and Flitz, “He’s coming!”

Flitz started to panic, “Oh God...”

I noticed several large garbage bins deeper within the alley, “Come! We need to hide!”

 

Flitz cursed but allowed me to drag him behind the giant garbage bins. We hid behind and stayed quiet to make sure the enemy wouldn’t hear us. The only thing that could be heard was our breathing and the sound of our heartbeats. I could feel the warm blood dripping down my fingers from the cut located on my palm.

“How did you know I was going to get attacked?” Flitz asked in a whisper.

“Umm, Arcee and I were following you and while we chased after you, we noticed a car following you as well. When the car pulled out a giant gun, we knew you were in danger.” I replied.

“Why were you chasing after me?” Flitz asked, curiously.

Before I could answer, we heard giant steps approaching us. Flitz and I quickly stayed quiet. We waited, until the garbage bin that we were hiding behind was picked up and thrown away. Revealing us to the enemy. The enemy smirked, his red eyes brightening in amusement.

“Hehe, there’s nowhere else to hide now.” He chuckled, reaching his sharp clawed hands towards us.

Suddenly gunshots were heard and several bullets hit the enemy’s hand. I turned to see where the bullets were coming from and notice that it was Flitz holding a pistol. 

“Leave us alone, machine!” Flitz shouted in disgust.

The enemy growled, “You filthy maggot! You will both perish!”

The enemy tried swiping his clawed hands at me, but I quickly dodged and tried getting a far distance from him. I ran towards Flitz, only causing the enemy to growl in annoyment of our attempt to escape.

The enemy suddenly transformed his hand into a long blade, “Enough games! I will cut your limbs!”

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see our demise, until a loud battle cry caused me to open my eyes. The enemy was grabbed from behind and slammed down against the pavement like a rag doll.

Optimus then picked the enemy again and threw him further down the street, keeping the bad bot away from me and Flitz.

“Elliot!” I turn to see Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee running towards us.

 

“Are you both hurt?” Sideswipe asked, crouching down.

“Mr. Flitz is!” I replied.

Bumblebee quickly transformed and opened the back doors for us to climb in.

“Go with Bumblebee! He will take ya’ both to base!” Ironhide said as he ran off to help Optimus.

Sideswipe was about to join until I stopped him, “Where’s Arcee!? She tried attacking the bad guy!” I shouted.

“Don’t worry, Ratchet is currently with her. She is the one who called for backup. Go with Bee, we will handle it from here.” Sideswipe replied.

I was hesitating, but Flitz tugged my arm. “There is nothing we could do right now.” Flitz said.

I sighed and nodded, helping Flitz get inside of Bumblebee.

 

**Optimus POV**

I growled as I had the enemy pinned underneath my pede. My spark hummed in a burning sensation. One of my Autobots were damaged and Elliot and Flitz’s lives were in danger because of the enemy.

The face that Elliot had, full of fear when she was in front of the bad guy, accepting her fate made me feel rage. Not at her, but the one about to cause harm to her.

The enemy kept trying to attack me, but I held my gun at his faceplate.

“Where is Megatron!?” I snapped, “Where is he hiding!?”

The enemy hissed, “I am not answering to a Prime!” He spat.

Ironhide kicked the enemy’s face while I still held him down, “Answer him!”

The enemy spat energon and glared at me, shaking his helm, “Never.”

“Why were you targeting civilians?” I asked.

The enemy chuckled, “Personal reasons, mainly on the male organic. The femme was in the way.”

 

I pressed my pede down tighter, causing the enemy to gag, “I won’t ask again.”

The enemy growled, “I'd rather die than to answer to you!”

“Consider it done.” I replied, shooting right at the spark chamber of the enemy. I removed my pede from the corpse and turn to Ironhide, “Is-”

“Elliot and Flitz are safe now. Arcee is with Ratchet.” Ironhide quickly answered before I could ask anything.

I look back at the corpse, “Let Lennox know what happened.”

“Done.” Ironhide replied.

“And... request a clean up crew. The civilians mustn’t see this.” I said transforming into my vehicle form..

I drove off to see how Elliot, Flitz and Arcee were doing.

 

**Elliot POV**

“I said I’m fine!” I groaned, trying to move away from Ratchet’s holoform.

Ratchet huffed, “We still need to make sure! Now stop acting like a sparkling and let me stitch your wound!”

I groaned again as I sat still and allowed Ratchet to stitch my right hand. I hissed in pain as he cleaned my hand and stitched my injury closed. Epps watched Ratchet work near the exit, looking concerned.

“How is Arcee and Flitz?” I asked.

“Arcee is currently in stasis. She had several dents and lost a bit of energon, but nothing severe. She’s a strong soldier.” Ratchet replied, “As for Flitz, he only had a pretty bad ankle twist. He had cuts and bruises, but he will live.”

“Unfortunately.” Epps muttered.

“Yes it is.” Ratchet joked, “I'm just glad that there were no casualties.”

Epps walked up to me, “Why were you with Flitz in the first place?” He asked.

 

I sighed, “I kinda wanted to apologize for slapping him.”

Epps shook his head, “Seriously?”

“What can I say!? I had that nasty sick feeling in my gut and it kept bothering me.” I replied.

“You’re one weird femme.” Ratchet replied.

I playfully shoved his shoulder making him smile a bit.

We then heard a loud engine, I immediately recognized it. Epps looked back to see Optimus approaching us. Optimus transformed in his bipedal mode and walked towards us. His eyes held so much worry.

“Hey Optimus!” I smiled, but Optimus didn’t seem happy.

Ratchet’s holoform turned to Optimus, “Elliot is fine. Arcee is resting and Flitz is fine as well.” He gave his report. Ratchet’s holoform suddenly fizzled out and I turned to see his medical vehicle transform into his bipedal form. Ratchet walked towards his monitors, typing down onto my medical file.

“Elliot.” Optimus spoke, seeing him kneel down in front of me, “Are you certain you’re alright?”

I nodded, “Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry.” I smiled, “I’m more worried about Arcee and Flitz though.”

Optimus exhaled, his gears hissed as he turned to look at Ratchet and Epps, “May I talk with Elliot in private?”

Ratchet and Epps looked at each other and without another word, they both walked out of the building. As soon as they were gone, Optimus gently stroked my cheek with one of his fingers.

“How are you smiling?” Optimus asked.

I was confused by his question, “Well why shouldn’t I be?” I asked.

Optimus looked at my stitched up hand and then looked away, “You almost... died.”

“No I didn't.” I smiled again, “You saved me and Flitz.”

Optimus clenched his fists and shook his head, “And what if I didn’t make it!? What if I was too late!?”

I noticed Optimus tremble, hearing his body parts clank and rattle from frustration.

 

“Optimus, look at me.” I said, “I’m here. That is all that matters.”

I reached towards his faceplate, which he slowly leaned closer, allowing me to touch the side of his face. He leaned against my touch, closing his eyes. His body stopped trembling.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

“Ahem!”

Optimus and I quickly turned to see Flitz, holding a crutch to support his weight off of his damaged ankle. Optimus and I quickly parted, trying to act as if nothing had happened, although Flitz eyed us weirdly.

“Mr. Flitz, shouldn’t you be resting?” I asked.

Flitz huffed, “I am fine.” He turned to Optimus and then at me, “So are you two...” He seemed hesitant to continue. 

Optimus looked at me and then nodded, “Yes.”

Flitz shook his head and took a deep breath, “Wow. Since when did this start?” 

I was kind of shocked to hear Flitz not sounding angry and sounded genuinely curious.

“Just yesterday.” I confessed, feeling my face heat up.

Flitz walked up to me, “Interesting. Ahem, anyway, the reason I’m here is to... thank you, Ms. Torre.”

I was shocked, even Optimus seemed a little surprised.

“If you and your machine- I mean- Autobot, hadn’t chased after me. I wouldn’t be alive.” Flitz said.

“I didn’t do much.” I replied.

“No, you did enough. You kept me safe and helped me from getting killed by that villain.” Flitz turned to Optimus, “Your soldier risked her life to save me as well. I owe your team my debt.”

Optimus nodded his head respectfully, “You gratitude is enough for us.”

Flitz nodded and turned to walk away.

 

“Mr. Flitz! Wait!” I called out to him, making him stop, “I wanted to apologize... for that slap.” I said, “It was rude of me to snap like that.”

Flitz shook his head, “You don’t need to apologize. I was the one who crossed the line.” He cleared his throat, “If you’ll excuse me, I must file some reports about the incident to the generals.”

He then walked away, leaving me with Optimus. Without Optimus and I noticing, Lennox appeared, seeing us both watch Flitz wobble away.

“Hey Elliot, Optimus.” Lennox spoke up.

I turned to see him and smiled, “Hey Lennox, is everything okay?” I asked.

Lennox nodded, “Yeah everything is fine, but are you alright?”

I sighed, “Yes I’m fine. You don’t have to worry.” I replied.

Lennox looked towards where Flitz left, “I read a file about Flitz. I was always wondering why he hated the bots, so I did a bit of digging about him.”

“What did you find?” I asked, curious to know what he found.

“Apparently, he had a daughter who died by the hands of Decepticons. It happened when Optimus battled Megatron four years ago. I guess you can say, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Lennox finished.

I look back to where Flitz had left. 

No wonder he was always harsh to the bots. He always blamed them for his daughter’s death.

“I guess every person who is mean has a reason why they are like that.” I said.

Optimus nodded, “Everything has a reason.” He then looked towards Lennox, “How is the cleanup in the city?”

Lennox sighed, “Everything has been cleared, although some buildings have been damaged. Luckily, the government is already working on the repairs.” Lennox then touched my shoulder, “And I requested the general for you to stay at base as your temporary refuge, Elliot.”

“Wait what!?” I exclaimed, “But I’m not in danger. Optimus took care of the bad guy.”

 

“Be as it is, I do not want you to be in any danger.” Lennox replied, “Flitz is also staying at a secure facility, having guards of his own to keep an eye on him 24/7.”

I crossed my arms over my chest, “But I wasn’t targeted, Flitz was.”

“Elliot,” Optimus spoke, “Flitz may have been targeted, but you were with him. I fear that if an enemy spy who witnessed the battle, would conclude that you are affiliated with us. Which would result in you being targeted as well.”

I sighed and looked down. I didn't like the idea of me being targeted like Flitz. Having to run away from giant evil Decepticons who didn’t care to leave harm on anyone gave me chills. Optimus noticed my expression and gently touched the side of my arm with his finger.

“I would suggest that you stay here where my team can protect you. Including me.” He said, his tone laced with worry.

I look back at Lennox and then at Optimus, “How long will I have to stay?” I asked.

“As long as it will be necessary.” Lennox replied, “We can send some soldiers with you to pick up your belongings and move them here. In fact, there’s a small empty building near the bot’s stasis bunker that is hardly used. You can stay there in the meantime.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” I smiled.

“Great, I shall call Epps to set up a team, the sooner the better.” Lennox said, he took out his phone and began to call Epps.

I turned to Optimus, “I guess I will be sticking close to you huh?” I blushed.

Optimus moved his finger to my face and gently stroked my face, “I am not complaining.” He rumbled, “I think it is the best course of action. Having you here and knowing that you’re not far makes me feel at ease.” 

I swear my face was as red as a tomato. I looked away, trying to clear my throat, “Well, anyway! I hope you don’t mind coming along with me to pick up my stuff. I heard you have a big trailer, that could be handy.”

Optimus chuckled, “I was going to come along either way. And yes, my trailer should be big enough for your belongings.”

“Hehe, thanks big guy.” I said.

 

 

**Megatron POV**

Receiving news of the failed attempt to capture the human male made me furious. One of my Decepticon spies had witnessed the whole ordeal and was able to record it for me to watch what had happened. I kept watching the event, until something- or someone caught my attention.

I quickly opened the files that I had been looking through the day before and scanned through all the files until I found what I was looking for.

_ Elliot Torre _ .

It was the same human girl that had helped the human male escape. I read her file and was intrigued by the information contained in it. Especially when she was destined to be the first human to set foot into my home planet. Elliot is currently Optimus’ important being to accomplish his goal for peace. There was no doubt that she is currently his weakness. Without her, it would stop Optimus’ plans.

I turned on my com-link, :Soundwave, I have a name for you to search. Give me as much information you can get from this organic.:

:On it my lord.:

I cut off the link and look back at the video, watching Elliot bravely drag the human male to safety.

Little does she know that she should be the one focusing on her safety.


End file.
